


By Night I Call Him Beast

by Tiargo



Series: The Beast Inside Of Me [1]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Chandra - Freeform, Codependency, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Grenzen sind dazu da um überschritten zu werden, Guck mal Shaw da steht naiv an der Decke, Hinks from Darkside Park, Humor, Knifeplay, M/M, Power Dynamics, Romance, Skinny is a little shit, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Wenn eine Beziehung zur Sucht wird
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Peter nur einen schönen Abend mit seinen Freunden in einer Bar verbringen, doch nachdem Skinny ihn küsst, fällt es dem Detektiv immer schwerer richtig und falsch auseinander zu halten. Und schon bald überschreitet er Grenzen von denen er dachte, sie wären unverrückbar.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Series: The Beast Inside Of Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098092
Kudos: 1





	1. Ein Abend mit Folgen

_***_

_You're so beautiful and dangerous_

_Don't you see the light, boy_

_I could blow your mind, boy_

_Let me be your new toy_

_***_

Die Kneipe war brechend voll und lautes Stimmengewirr lag in der Luft. Die Musik die aus den Boxen drang, tat ihr übriges, dass Peter den Barkeeper fast schon anschreien musste, um seine und Jeffreys Cola zu bestellen. Mit den Getränken in den Händen bahnte Peter sich einen Weg zurück zum Tisch. Trotz seiner Körpergröße hatte er Mühe die Getränke heil an ihren Tisch zu bringen.

„So, hier deine Cola.“ Peter schob eins der Gläser zu Jeffrey hinüber, dann ließ er sich auf einen der Stühle fallen.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Bob, der ein wenig abseits in ein Gespräch mit einer hübschen Brünette vertieft war. Sie lachten ausgelassen und das Funkeln in ihren Augen zeigte deutlich, dass sie Interesse an an dem dritten Detektiv gefunden hatte. Peter schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nie im Leben hätte er vor einigen Jahren noch gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Bob mal zu so einem Frauenschwarm werden würde.

Justus hingegen hatte sich den Abend für seine Bücher und gegen einen Abend in einer Bar mit seinen Freunden entschieden. Er konnte dem lärmenden Durcheinander und den oberflächlichen Gesprächen wie üblich nicht viel abgewinnen. Ein wenig schade fand Peter es trotzdem.

„Hey.“ Jeffrey stupste Peter von der Seite an und zeigte dann auf ein hübsches Mädchen einige Tische weiter.

„Die Kleine guckt schon ne ganze Weile immer mal wieder zu dir rüber. Sie sieht ganz süß aus.“

Peter lächelte verlegen.

„Ähm danke, aber ich bin noch nicht so weit.“ Jeffrey musterte seinen Freund von der Seite.

„Die Trennung von Kelly ist doch schon fast sechs Monate her. So langsam wird es Zeit sich wieder für was Neues zu öffnen. Und die Kleine da vorne, die sieht genau nach dem aus was du dafür brauchst.“ Zwinkernd erhob Jeffrey sein Glas.

Peter warf der hübschen Blondine einen kurzen Blick zu. Ja, sie sah wirklich fantastisch aus. Doch es lag noch nicht all zu weit zurück, dass er auch innerlich mit Kelly abgeschlossen hatte. Unwillkürlich musste er an den Tag ihrer Trennung zurück denken. An den heftigen Streit den sie mal wieder gehabt hatten, weil Peter eine Verabredung versäumt hatte. Und daran wie Kelly anschließend einfach weinend auf seinem Bett zusammen gebrochen war. Zwischen den Schluchzern hatte sie immer wieder „Ich kann das nicht mehr, ich kann das einfach nicht mehr“ gestammelt. Selbst bei der Erinnerung daran spürte Peter wie er einen Kloß im Hals bekam. Sie hatten dann lange geredet und letzten Endes einsehen müssen, dass sie trotz der intensiven Gefühle für einander dem anderen nicht das geben konnten, was er brauchte. Peter versuchte die Erinnerungen aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Das war lange her und heute Abend ging es darum Spaß zu haben.

„Jeffrey, lässt du mich mal eben durch?“ Jeffrey grinste und machte Peter Platz zum aufstehen.

„Na, bist du nun doch bereit sie anzusprechen?“

„Nein, ich hab vor ausgiebig die Porzellanabteilung zu bewundern. Aber wenn sie dir gefällt, dann versuch doch dein Glück. Zu verlieren hast du nichts.“, setzte er lächelnd hinzu. Dann bahnte Peter sich einen Weg durch die anderen Menschen zu den Toiletten.

Gerade als Peter aus aus einer der Kabinen heraus ans Waschbecken trat, öffnete sich die Tür.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Hat euer Möchtegern-Sherlock dich heute mal von der Leine gelassen?“

Peter erstarrte, als er Skinnys schnarrende Stimme hinter sich vernahm. Dann drehte er sich langsam um und funkelte den jungen Mann mit den langen, blonden Haaren wütend an.

„Verpiss dich Skinny.“

„Schlagfertig wie immer, Schisser.“

„Soll ich dir mal zeigen wie schlagfertig ich sein kann?“, fauchte Peter.

Daraufhin packte Skinny Peter am Kragen und stieß ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Sein Arm drückte auf Peters Hals, so dass er seinen Herzschlag an der Stelle spüren konnte.

„Pass bloß auf, denn momentan bist du nicht in der Position solche Töne zu spucken.“ Skinnys Stimme war nur noch ein bedrohliches Knurren.

Er kam Peters Gesicht bedrohlich nah. Und bevor der zweite Detektiv reagieren konnte, spürte er Skinnys Lippen auf seinen. Der Kuss war fordernd, unterschwellig aggressiv und Peter realisierte erst in diesem Moment, dass er den Kuss erwidert hatte. Entsetzt stieß er Skinny von sich.

„Was soll der Scheiß?“ Doch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, war Peter schon aus der Toilette gestürmt.

So schnell er konnte, kämpfte er sich durch die dicht gedrängt stehenden Menschen zu seinen Freunden zurück.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, wollte Jeffrey wissen, als er Peters Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Hm, hatte nur gerade eine Begegnung mit unserem Lieblingsekel.“

Jeffrey musste lachen.

„Das ist nicht witzig.“, grummelte Peter beleidigt.

Immer noch mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht erwiderte Jeffrey: „Ein wenig schon. Und du solltest Norris' Provokationen doch mittlerweile gewohnt sein.“

„Hm.“ Doch bevor Peter weiter darauf eingehen konnte, sah er wie Bob plötzlich aufsprang und von dem Mädchen ihm gegenüber wegtaumelte. Er machte einige unbeholfene Schritte nach hinten, während er anfing wirres Zeug zu stammeln.

Sofort waren Peter und Jeffrey bei ihm, doch Bob wich mit großen, ängstlichen Augen vor ihnen zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß. Dann sank er daran hinab und presste sich verzweifelt die Hände auf die Ohren.

„Bob!“ Peter konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme schrill vor Panik wurde. „Was ist mit dir? Bitte rede mit mir.“

„Wir müssen ihn hier raus schaffen.“, meinte Jeffrey. Schnell schnappte er sich ihre Jacken, dann griffen Peter und Jeffrey beherzt nach Bob, der verzweifelt versuchte sich ihrem Griff zu entziehen. Peter bemerkte Jeffreys fragenden Blick, doch er fühlte sich selbst im Moment mit der Situation ziemlich überfordert.

Es bedurfte einiger Anstrengung Bob aus dem vollen Pub nach draußen zu bugsieren. Dieser kämpfte unablässig gegen seine Freunde an, blanke Panik in den geweiteten Augen.

Draußen umfing sie die kalte Nachtluft. Peter atmete einige Male tief durch, seine Gedanken rasten.

Und er spürte wie die Angst um Bob ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Was passierte gerade mit seinem Freund? War es nur eine Panikattacke oder hatte jemand ihm etwas in den Drink getan? Und wenn ja, war wirklich Bob das Ziel gewesen? Und was war das für ein Zeug? Und dann der Kuss mit Skinny. Skinny, ihr Erzfeind, hatte ihn geküsst! Und Peter? Er hatte darauf reagiert. Das durfte einfach nicht sein! Peters Gedanken fuhren Karussell und zusammen mit Bobs Zusammenbruch war das gerade deutlich zu viel für den zweiten Detektiv.

Beim Auto angekommen warf Peter noch einen Blick zurück zur Kneipentür. Fast erwartete er Skinny Norris dort zu sehen, der ihn höhnisch angrinste. Doch der Eingang war menschenleer.

Es kostete sie einiges an Anstrengung Bob hinten in Peters MG zu verfrachten. Immer wieder machte dieser Anstalten einfach weglaufen zu wollen. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie es geschafft hatten den dritten Detektiv anzuschnallen. Sicherheitshalber hatte Jeffrey sich neben Bob auf die Rückbank gesetzt, während Peter den Wagen Richtung Krankenhaus lenkte.

„So habe ich mir den Abend nicht vorgestellt.“, murmelt Jeffrey leise.

„Ich ganz bestimmt auch nicht.“

Die restliche Fahrt zum Krankenhaus verbrachten sie schweigend, nur unterbrochen von Bobs panischem Gestammel.

***

Skinny konnte das breite Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er die Toilette der Kneipe verließ. Das Zusammentreffen mit Shaw war anders verlaufen, als er es erwartet hatte. Eigentlich war er dem großen Jungen nur gefolgt um ein wenig zu sticheln und die Genugtuung zu erfahren wie schnell Shaw der Kragen platzte. Doch als er den Schisser gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte, dieser Moment in dem Shaw ihm ausgeliefert gewesen war, es hatte ihn angemacht. Skinny hatte schon öfter was mit anderen Männern gehabt und solange er derjenige war der den Ton angab, waren es durchaus reizvolle Erfahrungen gewesen. Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er auf eines dieser lästigen Satzzeichen mal so reagieren würde. Noch bevor er sich bewusst entschieden hatte, hatte er auch schon dem Drang nachgegeben und Shaw geküsst. Wirklich überrascht hatte Skinny allerdings, dass dieser den Kuss im ersten Moment sogar erwidert hatte. Wieder führte Skinny sich das Entsetzen in Shaws Blick vor Augen, als dieser realisiert hatte, dass er Skinny nicht ganz so abgeneigt war, wie er immer tat. Skinny schob sich durch die Menschen und gesellte sich wieder zu Mike an die Bar.

„Skinny, das wirst du nicht verpassen wollen.“, sagte Mike und deutete auf die Ecke in der Shaw mit seinen Freunden saß.

Skeptisch musterte Skinny seinen Kumpel von der Seite.

„Was meinst du?“

„Weißt du noch wie wir darüber gesprochen haben, dass diese drei Fragezeichen mal einen Denkzettel verdienen würden?“

„Jah“, gab Skinny gedehnt zu.

„Ich konnte dem Drink von dem Blonden eine großzügige Portion Chandra hinzufügen. Der Abend wird wohl für ihn kein erfreuliches Ende nehmen.“ Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln machte sich auf Mikes Zügen breit. Und auch Skinny musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen, auch wenn es nicht die Art Denkzettel war, die ihm vorschwebte. Mikes Vergeltung war auf Schulkinderstreichniveau und mehr konnte er von dem schmächtigen Mann wohl auch nicht erwarten. Und wenn die drei Schnüffler herausgefunden hatten, was ihren Dritten ins Wunderland katapultiert hatte, würden Fragen aufkommen. Skinnys Gedanken wanderten wieder zu der kurzen Begegnung mit Shaw und das Grinsen kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück. Vielleicht konnte er die Situation für seine Zwecke nutzen. Noch während er in seine Gedanken vertieft war, kam Unruhe in die Gruppe seiner Konkurrenten. Skinny genoss den Anblick des immer panischer werdenden Langweilers und wie sein Spürhundkollege verzweifelt versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Es war ein herrlicher Anblick.

***

Am nächsten Tag traf Peter sich mit seinen Kollegen wie gewohnt in der Zentrale. Bob betrat als letzter den Wohnwagen und sein Gesicht verriet, dass er immer noch nicht wieder ganz fit war.

„Leute, ohne Scheiß, lasst die Finger von Drogen. So wie jetzt will ich mich nie wieder fühlen.“

„Das wär' dir erspart geblieben, wenn du den Abend mit einem guten Buch verbracht hättest.“, erwiderte Justus mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ja ja, mach du nur deine Scherze.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Bob fort. „Aber ganz im Ernst, auf eine weitere Erfahrung mit dem Zeug kann ich gut verzichten.“

„Was genau ist denn da gestern Abend mit dir passiert?“, wollte Peter nun wissen. „Du bist auf einmal total panisch gewesen.“

„Ich will nicht wissen wie du an meiner Stelle reagiert hättest, Peter.“, murmelte Bob. „Es war alles so laut und die Menschen um mich herum… sie waren alle fürchterlich missgestaltet und entstellt. Und auf einmal war ich mir sicher, dass sie mir etwas antun wollten.“ Einen Augenblick schwieg der Dritte Detektiv. „Es wirkte alles so real. Und selbst als ich schon wieder zu Hause im Bett lag, kamen die Bilder wieder hoch. Es hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert, bis ich einschlafen konnte.“

„Und so ein Zeug nimmt irgendjemand freiwillig? Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen.“

„Viele Drogen haben unangenehme Begleiterscheinungen, wenn man sie überdosiert.“, erinnerte Justus seinen Freund. „Was sagte die Krankenschwester gestern noch wie die Droge heißt?“

„Chandra.“

„Sagt mir nichts.“ Justus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Naja, wer auch immer mir die Droge in den Drink getan hat, hatte auf jeden Fall einen ziemlich bösen Humor.“

„Es ist ja nicht mal erwiesen, dass du auch wirklich derjenige sein solltest, dem das Zeug untergemischt werden sollte. Ihr sagtet die Kneipe sei ziemlich voll gewesen, also kann es auch sein, dass jemand das Chandra ins falsche Glas gefüllt hat.“

„Aber selbst wenn“, unterbrach Peter Justus' Überlegungen. „War das ein wirklich mieser Scherz. Und die Dosis war ja weit über dem was jemand sich für einen lustigen Abend zu Gemüte führen würde.“

„Ok“, lenkte Justus ein. „Bob fühlst du dich fit genug um ein wenig das Internet zu durchforsten? Derweil würde ich mit Peter Cotta einen Besuch abstatten. Vielleicht finden wir etwas über diese Droge heraus und auch wer davon profitieren würde, sie Bob ins Getränk zu mischen.“

***

Gesagt, getan. Als sie das Polizeipräsidium betraten, wurden sie direkt zu Cotta durchgewunken. In dem kleinen Büro des Inspektors sah es aus wie immer. Akten stapelten sich auf dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch und eine halb ausgetrunkene Tasse Kaffee stand daneben. Durch die hohen Schränke an den Wänden wirkte der kleine Raum noch dunkler. Lächelnd deutete Cotta auf die Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch und die beiden Jungen setzten sich dem Inspektor gegenüber.

„Also was gibt es?“, wollte der Inspektor wissen.

„Sagt Ihnen der Name Chandra etwas?“

Der Inspektor runzelte die Stirn, als er Justus und Peter musterte.

„Woher wisst ihr von dem Zeug?“

„Laut Drogentest wurde Bob gestern in einer Bar etwas davon untergemischt.“

Erstaunen zeichnete sich auf Cottas Gesicht ab.

„Das klingt nicht gut. Und ihr habt nicht gesehen, wer es ihm untergemischt hat?“

„Nein.“, antwortete Peter frustriert. „Da waren so viele Menschen. Es könnte jeder gewesen sein.“

„Und vielleicht war Bob auch nur zufällig das Opfer dieses geschmacklosen Streichs.“, wandte Justus ein.

„Möglich.“, räumte der Inspektor ein. „Was wisst ihr über Chandra?“

„Noch rein gar nichts.“, räumte Justus ein.

„Das ist ja nicht gerade viel.“ Ein leichtes Schmunzeln legte sich auf Cottas Züge. „Na, dann will ich euch mal mit dem Zeug vertraut machen.“ Mit den Worten griff er in einen der Schränke hinter sich und öffnete einen Karton, dem er ein kleines Tütchen mit türkisfarbenen, kirschgroßen Kugeln entnahm. Auf Justus fragenden Blick schob der Inspektor das Tütchen über den Tisch hin Peter und Justus zu. Justus' Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er das Tütchen betrachtete.

„Die sehen aus wie Badekugeln.“, stellte Peter fest. Damit hatte er irgendwie nicht gerechnet.

„Ja“, gab Cotta lachend zu. Dann fuhr er ernst fort: „Seit einiger Zeit gibt es gehäuft Vorfälle, die mit dieser Droge in Verbindung stehen sollen. Sie soll wohl Halluzinationen hervor rufen, je nach Dosierung, entweder die Erfüllung aller Träume oder der absolute Horror-Trip.“ Cotta tippte auf die Kugeln. „Aber wie ihr schon an der Farbe erkennen könnt, ist das eine vollkommen neue Droge, keinem meiner Kollegen war sie vorher bekannt.“

„Aber müsste es dann nicht leicht sein, die Spur zurück zu verfolgen, wenn die Droge ganz neu ist?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Das haben wir auch gedacht. Aber nichts. Es ist, als würden die Dealer und Drahtzieher dahinter nicht existieren.“

Justus knetete seine Unterlippe. „Das kann schon allein von einem logischen Standpunkt aus betrachtet gar nicht sein.“, meinte der erste Detektiv dann auch sogleich.

Cotta zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir kommen da momentan nicht weiter. Vielleicht habt ihr ja mehr Glück.“ Etwas das Justus sich definitiv nicht zweimal sagen ließ. Sie verabschiedeten sich vom Inspektor und verließen das Polizeipräsidium.

***

„Ich hab Bob geschrieben, dass wir soweit mit unseren Ermittlungen fertig sind und ihn dann gleich im Black Cat Café an der Strandpromenade treffen.“, meinte Peter, als sie durch die Straßen Richtung Strand gingen.

Das Black Cat Café war gut besucht und nur mit Glück eroberte Justus einen Tisch direkt am Fenster. Peter beobachtete die Menschen die am Fenster vorbei schlenderten, während Justus am Handy Zeitungsartikel überflog.

„Wolltest du das nicht eigentlich Bob überlassen?“, fragte der zweite Detektiv grinsend.

„Hm ja, aber ich hab die Zeit gerade.“, gab Justus, mit den Augen immer noch auf den Text gerichtet, zurück. Peter lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, dann griff er nach einem alten Donald Duck Comic wovon einige auf der Fensterbank des Cafés lagen. Während sie also auf Bob warteten, durchstöberte Justus weiter das Internet und Peter freute sich über die cholerischen Anfälle der Ente. An einer Stelle, an der sich Donald mal wieder bei Daisy entschuldigte, musste Peter unwillkürlich an Kelly denken. Wie ähnlich seine Beziehung doch der der Ente gewesen war. Ja, er hatte Bob und Justus oft vorgezogen, das war ihm klar. Doch sie hatte nie verstanden wie wichtig seine Detektivarbeit ihm war. Und die ewigen Streits darüber in denen er stets den kürzeren gezogen hatte, hatten ihr übriges getan, dass die Beziehung scheiterte. Unwillkürlich musste er wieder an die Begegnung mit Skinny denken. Doch er vertrieb energisch die Gedanken an ihren Erzfeind.

Dann betrat endlich Bob das kleine Café. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe er seine Freunde entdeckte, dann eilte er auf sie zu.

„So Kollegen, dann packt mal aus.“ Bobs Enthusiasmus zeigte, dass er was gefunden haben musste.

Peter räusperte sich. „Ich hab Jeffrey noch mal angehauen, dass er die Augen in nächster Zeit offen hält. So oft wie er Party macht, würde es mich wundern, wenn er da nicht jemanden kennt.“

„Das Treffen mit Cotta war nicht all zu aufschlussreich.“, fuhr Justus fort. „Er konnte uns zwar zeigen wie die Droge aussieht. Aber anscheinend tappt die Polizei auch vollkommen im Dunkeln. Nun zu dir Bob. Was hast du herausgefunden.“

„Also“, setzte Bob an. „Es gab insgesamt 14 gemeldete Fälle im letzten halben Jahr die auf das Konto von Chandra zurückzuführen sind. Darunter zwei auf ausschweifenden Fetisch-Partys. Aber Horror-Trips wurden auch an anderer Stelle verzeichnet. Ein junger Mann soll wohl vor Angst schreiend auf die Straße gelaufen sein. Er hat wohl immer wieder geschrien: Mein Fleisch bekommt ihr nicht. Aus mir schneidet ihr kein Steak heraus.“

„Merkwürdig.“

„Nachdem ich nun am eigenen Leib erlebt habe, wie es sich anfühlt, dann wundert es mich nicht mehr all zu sehr.“, gab Bob zu bedenken. Dann fuhr er mit seinem Bericht fort: „Aber wenn man sich die zeitliche Einordnung ansieht, dann stellt man fest, dass die ersten Fälle vor ungefähr einem halben Jahr aufgetreten sind.“

„Das stimmt mit meinen Informationen überein.“

„Und nur hier in Rocky Beach?“, fragte Peter.

„Anfangs ja. Später auch in LA und Santa Monica und mittlerweile im ganzen Land verteilt.“

„Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die Drahtzieher dahinter noch hier in der Nähe zu finden sind.“, überlegte Justus.

„Ja, das ist nicht auszuschließen. Vor allem die gehobeneren Kreise sind betroffen. Aber auch zwei Fälle in Little Rampart sind bekannt.“, warf Bob ein.

Little Rampart. Wieder schweiften Peters Gedanken zum gestrigen Abend. Zu der Begegnung mit Skinny. Zu dem Kuss.

„Alles okay, Peter?“ Bobs Stimme riss Peter aus seinen Gedanken

„Hm.“

„Du wirkst so abgelenkt.“

„Sorry.“

„Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass du heute so gedankenverloren ins Leere starrst. Müssen wir uns Sorgen machen?“, hakte nun auch Justus nach.

„Nein!“, stieß Peter hastig hervor. Um dann noch mal langsamer hinterher zu setzen: „Nein, alles gut. Ich hatte gestern Abend nur eine Begegnung mit Skinny.“

„Davon hast du uns ja noch gar nicht erzählt.“

„Die Ratte!“, zischte Justus. „Der ist es nicht wert, dass du dir den Kopf über eine seiner albernen Aktionen zerbrichst.“

„Hm“, machte Peter wenig eloquent.

„Aber wo wir gerade von ihm sprechen. Er könnte in Verbindung mit den Kugeln stehen. Bei seinem Hang zu kriminellen Machenschaften. Und mit Drogen hatte er schon früher zu tun. Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal in seiner Wohnung nach Informationen umsehen. Es würde mich sehr wundern, wenn er nicht irgendwie in die Sache verwickelt ist.“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitate:  
>  I Like Boys - Todrick Hall  
>  Boy Like You - Ke$ha


	2. Schwierigkeiten

_***_

_My momma used to say:_

„ _Baby make me proud_

_You've got such a pretty face_

_But such a dirty mouth.“_

_***_

Während Justus und Bob sich an Skinnys Fersen hefteten, nutzte Peter die Gelegenheit um sich in Skinnys Wohnung einmal genauer umzusehen. Die Wohnung lag in einem heruntergekommenen, alten Fabrikgebäude aus Backsteinen. Hier würde keiner darauf achten, wie Peter in die Wohnung gelangte. Bevor jemand die Polizei rufen würde, hätte Peter eher tatkräftige Helfer. Und genau das beunruhigte den zweiten Detektiv. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, als er eilig durchs Treppenhaus lief. Der Geruch von Zigarettenqualm hing in der Luft und der Putz bröckelte bereits von den Wänden.

Niemand war auf dem Flur, als Peter sich vor Skinnys Tür kniete und das Schloss inspizierte. Er holte sein Dietrichset hervor und schon nach kurzer Zeit, ließ sich die Tür öffnen. Noch einmal schaute Peter sich um, ob jemand ihn beobachtete, doch nachdem er sich sicher war, dass ihn niemand aus den Schatten heraus anstarrte, schlüpfte er in Skinnys Wohnung.

Peter ließ seinen Blick durch den Flur in die gegenüberliegende Küche schweifen. Durch das verdreckte Küchenfenster fiel spärliches Licht in die Wohnung und ließ den Staub im Gegenlicht tanzen. Die Möbel waren alt und abgeranzt. Die beige-braunen Fließen in der Küche ließen den Raum nur noch ungemütlicher wirken, als es das benutzte Geschirr, das sich stapelte es bereits vermocht hätte. Schlafzimmer und Wohnzimmer gaben ein ähnlich heruntergekommenes Bild ab. Alte Wäsche lag herum, Aschenbecher quollen über, leere Pizzakartons und Bierdosen standen verstreut auf einer abgegriffenen Kommode. Peter öffnete die Schränke und Schubladen, doch außer ein paar Klamotten und einigen persönlichen Gegenständen fand er nichts. Gerade als er im Begriff war, im Badezimmer den Spülkasten zu öffnen, hörte er wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. _D_ _as durfte nicht sein! Warum hatten Justus und Bob ihn nicht gewarnt?_ Peter rannte aus dem Bad ins Wohnzimmer, um von dort über die Feuertreppe entkommen zu können. Doch zu seinem Entsetzen klemmte das Fenster. Peter ruckelte einige Male vergeblich am Rahmen, dann hörte er hinter sich Schritte.

„Fuck, was hast du in meiner Wohnung zu suchen?“

Langsam drehte Peter sich um. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Irgendetwas musste verdammt schief gelaufen sein. Peter versuchte seine Stimme gelassen klingen zu lassen als er erwiderte: „Beweise Skinny. Beweise die dafür sorgen, dass wir dich ein für alle mal los sind.“

„Ist das so?“ Skinny klang amüsiert, während er langsam auf Peter zu ging. Seine langen, blonden Haare, fielen ihm offen über die Schultern und Peter konnte den leichten Geruch von Zigaretten und Leder wahrnehmen. Ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Seine Blicke huschten immer wieder zur Tür.

„Und dann kommst du ganz alleine? Ohne dein sonstiges Schnüfflerkommando?“

Skinny blieb direkt vor Peter stehen. Er sah den großen Jungen an, wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. Und zu seinem Bestürzen merkte Peter, dass er neben seiner Angst auch etwas anderes verspürte. Erregung? Das durfte einfach nicht sein!

Peter wollte einen Satz an Skinny vorbei machen, doch dieser schien darauf vorbereitet gewesen zu sein und riss Peter zurück. Der taumelte gegen Skinny und beide fielen zu Boden.

Peter, der unter Skinny begraben lag, schlug nach Skinny, doch dieser fing seinen Arm ab. Als Revange spürte Peter wie Skinnys Faust ihn im Gesicht traf und sein Kopf wurde zur Seite geschlagen. Er wollte Skinny von sich schieben, doch dieser umklammerte Peters Handgelenke und nagelte den großen Jungen am Boden fest. Peter wand sich um sich aus Skinnys Griff zu befreien, doch dessen Finger lockerten sich keinen Millimeter.

„Shaw, gibs auf.“

Peter wollte Skinny gerade eine Erwiderung um die Ohren knallen, da spürte er erneut Skinnys Lippen auf seinen. Sein Widerstand brach zusammen und seine Muskeln entspannten sich, während er sich dem Kuss hingab. Bis er plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Lippe spürte. Peter bäumte sich unwillkürlich auf.

„Skinny, lass den Scheiß!“, blaffte Peter den Jungen über ihm an und versuchte erneut sich zu befreien. Doch Skinny fixierte weiterhin seine Handgelenke.

„Oh du wirst noch betteln, dass ich gerade das nicht tue.“

Daraufhin biss Skinny dem zweiten Detektiv in den Hals. Peter keuchte auf, während er verwirrt feststellte, dass es durchaus einen Teil in ihm gab, der Skinnys Berührungen wollte. Und dass es ihn, neben den Schmerzen, erregte Skinny ausgeliefert zu sein. Wie sehr es ihn erregte. Und wie er sich dafür hasste, dass er es nicht nur zuließ, sondern mehr wollte.

Skinny löste eine Hand und schob Peters T-Shirt ein Stück nach oben. Seine Finger glitten erst sanft über den flachen Bauch des zweiten Detektivs, während sich im nächsten Moment die Fingernägel in sein Fleisch bohrten.

„Skinny… nicht.“, stieß Peter heiser hervor. Doch Skinny schob Peters Shirt nur noch weiter nach oben.

„Entspann dich, Shaw. Sonst könnte es weh tun. Und ich meine nicht die gute Art von Schmerz.“

***

Noch einige Zeit blieb Peter nach Atem ringend auf dem Boden liegen, während Skinny sich bereits wieder eine Hose übergestreift hatte. Als er sich daraufhin aufs Sofa fallen ließ und sich eine Zigarette anzündete, ließ Peter seinen Blick über Skinnys nackten Oberkörper schweifen. Unter der blassen Haut zeichneten sich sanft die Muskeln ab.

„Was?“, fragte Skinny. Der Blick aus seinen grauen Augen war undurchdringlich.

„Nichts.“, beeilte Peter sich zu antworten und wandte den Blick ab.

„I… Ich muss los. Justus und Bob werden sich wahrscheinlich schon wundern, wo ich bleibe.“

Skinny verzog verächtlich die Mundwinkel.

Schnell zog Peter sich an und wollte gerade die Wohnung verlassen, da hielt Skinny ihn zurück.

„Vergiss dein Handy nicht.“

„Oh, ähm, danke.“ Peter steckte das Handy in seine Hosentasche, kontrollierte ob Schlüssel und Portemonnaie ebenfalls da waren und verließ zügig Skinnys Wohnung.

Regungslos saß Peter in seinem MG und atmete einige Male tief durch. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er gerade wirklich Sex mit Skinny Norris gehabt hatte. Mit seinem Erzfeind. Er musste ihn doch hassen!

Peter atmete noch einige Male tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. Sein Herz schlug gegen seine Rippen wie eine Dampframme. Das war das genaue Gegenteil von ruhig. Verdammt. Und wie sollte er das Justus und Bob beichten. _Hey, ich hab grad mit Skinny gevögelt._ _Aber nein, Drogen habe ich nicht bei ihm gefunden._ _Was gibt es bei euch so Neues?_ Nein, schlechte Idee, ganz schlechte Idee. Noch einige Augenblicke starrte Peter gedankenverloren vor sich hin, dann startete er den Motor und fuhr in die Zentrale.

Justus und Bob waren bereits da und warteten auf ihn.

„Peter, na endlich.“, wurde er von Justus begrüßt.

„Was hat denn das so lange gedauert?“

„Skinny hat mich überrascht. Warum habt ihr mir denn nicht Bescheid gegeben?“

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass er abgehauen ist.“, kommentierte Bob aus dem Hintergrund.

„Ja, und nicht nur, dass es mir zu spät aufgefallen ist. Zu allem Überfluss wurden wir auch noch festgehalten. Kaum zu fassen! Aber es ist ja noch mal alles gut gegangen. Oder Peter? Hast du was gefunden?“

„Fehlanzeige, Just. In der Wohnung war nichts.“

„Verdammt.“ Nachdenklich zupfte Justus an seiner Unterlippe.

„Kollegen, alles weitere klären wir morgen. Es ist schon spät und ich wollte noch für den Geschichtstest lernen.“, murmelte Peter und verabschiedete sich. Er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er seinen beiden besten Freunden nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Oder zumindest nur die halbe Wahrheit. Sie hatten doch auch sonst keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Aber gerade wollte Peter nur allein sein. Seine Gedanken und Gefühle sortieren, ohne die bohrenden Blicke seiner besten Freunde im Nacken.

***

Skinny hatte sich auf die Feuertreppe gesetzt und bließ den Rauch in den Abendhimmel. Die untergehende Sonne malte ein widerlich kitschiges Bild in orange und rosa Tönen. Doch das konnte seine gute Laune nicht im mindesten trüben. Der Tag war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Noch immer musste Skinny unwillkürlich grinsen. Nicht nur wenn er an Shaw dachte und das was er mit ihm angestellt hatte. Auch seine beiden Schnüfflerkollegen hatten ihm genau das gegeben was er gewollt hatte.

Der Tag hatte zugegebener maßen schlecht angefangen. Schon morgens war er zu dem Anwesen seiner Eltern gefahren. Sie hatten darauf bestanden, dass er bei der Feier zu Ehren seines Vaters anwesend war. Sein großartiger Vater. Nur bei dem Gedanken an ihn, schnaubte Skinny laut durch die Nase. Die ganze Familie Norris war wieder vereint und lieferte das Bild einer perfekten, glücklichen Familie.

Kurz nachdem er das Anwesen betrat, fing die übliche Tortur an. Sein Vater musterte ihn abschätzig, wie er es jedes Mal tat, wenn sie sich trafen.

„Edward Skinner Norris, dies ist ein offizieller Anlass und keine heruntergekommene Absteige.“ Mit den Worten hatte sein Vater Carson, den Butler, eilig herbei gewunken.

„Geben Sie meinem Sohn bitte einen der ausrangierten Anzüge von Caleb.“ Missmutig folgte Skinny dem Butler ins Haus. Noch waren keine Gäste anwesend und er hoffte seiner Familie vorher so lange wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen zu können.

Schnell verzog Skinny sich im oberen Stockwerk in sein ehemaliges Zimmer, das mittlerweile zu einem Gästezimmer umfunktioniert worden war. Nur noch die antike Kommode zeugte von einer Zeit, als dies Skinnys zu Hause gewesen war. Er öffnete die mittlere Schublade und sah auf die eingeritzten Initialen SN hinab. Ein Gefühl von Bitterkeit machte sich in seiner Brust breit. Doch das verschwand sofort, als sich die Tür öffnete und Carson mit dem Anzug eintrat.

Wortlos und ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, reichte der Butler Skinny die Kleidungsstücke und verließ sofort wieder den Raum. Carsons Abneigung ihm gegenüber war für Skinny nichts Neues.

Abschätzig musterte Skinny den alten Anzug seines älteren Bruders. Am liebsten hätte er ihn zerrissen, zerschnitten oder verbrannt, aber heute musste er die Füße stillhalten. So sehr er es auch hasste.

Skinny war gerade dabei die letzten Knöpfe des Hemdes zu zu knöpfen, da wurde vorsichtig die Tür geöffnet und seine Mutter betrat den Raum.

„Edward, schön dich wieder zu sehen.“, Sie war die Einzige die ihn immer noch mit seinem ersten Namen ansprach. Ihre Stimme war leise und sie fügte nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu: „Du siehst blass aus.“

Skinny zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Geht es dir denn gut?“, wollte seine Mutter weiter wissen.

„Das hat dich die letzten Jahre doch auch nicht interessiert.“ Skinny hörte die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme, schaffte es aber nicht sie daraus zu verbannen. Sein Blick zuckte zur Tür. Am liebsten wäre er abgehauen. Aus der Situation und aus diesem gottverdammten Haus. Doch das durfte er nicht, nicht wenn sein Plan funktionieren sollte.

„Edward, du tust mir unrecht. Mir ging es immer nur um dein Wohlergehen.“

„Ja, das habe ich das erste Mal gemerkt, als ihr mich ins Internat geschickt habt. Und dann als es in die Kadettenanstalt ging. Die Zeit im Gefängnis nicht zu vergessen.“

„Was sollten wir denn machen?“, fragte seine Mutter verzweifelt. „Du warst einfach nicht mehr zu bändigen. Und dann die ganzen Drogen. Dein Vater und ich wussten uns einfach nicht mehr anders zu helfen. Und dabei warst du mal ein so lieber Junge.“

Skinny reagierte auf den traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen seiner Mutter mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen. „Diesen Jungen gibt es schon lange nicht mehr.“ Dann wandte er sich ab und ging die Treppe hinunter wo der Rest seiner Familie sich schon versammelt hatte.

Einige Bedienstete richteten in der Küche das Essen an und es wurden die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen, bevor die ersten Gäste eintrafen. Skinny versuchte das aufgeregte Gewusel um ihn herum so gut es ging zu ignorieren, während er den Flur entlang ins Wohnzimmer ging. Er fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken sich gleich wieder seiner Familie ausliefern zu müssen.

Katherine, seine älteste Schwester, saß zusammen mit ihrem Verlobten, Skinny glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass er Vincent hieß, auf der Couch. Skinny entging der mächtige Klunker an ihrem Finger nicht und unwillkürlich fragte er sich, was das Prachtstück wohl wert war.

Gegenüber von den beiden hatte Caleb sich selbstgefällig in einen Sessel gelehnt, während sein Vater mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen auf die Terrasse hinaus blickte. Katherine sah überrascht zu Skinny hinauf, als dieser das Wohnzimmer betrat. Caleb musterte seinen Bruder nur abfällig.

„Wo hast du Mum gelassen?“, wollte Caleb nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens wissen.

„Oben. Erneuert wahrscheinlich gerade ihr Make Up.“

„Du bist keine fünf Minuten hier und hast Mum schon zum weinen gebracht?“, fuhr Katherine aufgebracht dazwischen.

„Wir wären sonst beide nur an ihrer Heuchelei erstickt.“, gab Skinny schulterzuckend zurück.

„Was stimmt nur nicht mit dir?“ Damit rauschte Katherine an ihm vorbei und man konnte hören wie sie die Treppe hinauf lief.

Doch Caleb wollte Skinny nicht mal den kurzen Augenblick der Genugtuung gönnen.

„Haust du immer noch in dem Loch in Little Rampart? Oder ist deine neue Adresse nun unter der Brücke?“

„Ach fick dich.“

„Skinner, halt dich zurück.“ Drohend hatte sein Vater sich ihm zugewandt. Und Skinny musste sich nach wie vor eingestehen, dass es nicht wirkungslos blieb. Er fühlte sich augenblicklich wieder wie der hilflose Junge, der dem mächtigen und übergroßen Vater nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte. Doch der war er schon lange nicht mehr. Trotzig hielt er dem Blick seines Vaters stand.

„Aber mal im ernst. Wie kannst du dir eine eigene Wohnung leisten? Sind es immer noch Drogen oder musst du schon anschaffen gehen?“

Skinny erwiderte das aufgesetzt liebenswürdige Lächeln seines Bruders.

„Wir wissen beide, dass ich noch nie gut darin war, mich dem Willen eines anderen unter zu ordnen.“

„Aufhören, alle beide!“ Die laute Stimme von Harold Norris ließ seine Söhne zusammen fahren. Vincent fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und rutsche unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her. Mit einem betretenen Blick auf die streitende Familie, erhob er sich und folgte Katherine ins Obergeschoss.

„Mir gefällt das hier genauso wenig wie euch. Und wenn ich mich nicht auf andauernde Nachfragen einiger Geschäftspartner dazu genötigt gesehen hätte, dann wäre dieser ganze Zirkus auch gar nicht nötig gewesen.“ Streng sah Mr Norris Senior zu Skinny. „Du arbeitest im Ausland, deshalb bist du auch so selten zu Hause. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

„Ja, Sir.“, knurrte Skinny, während er Calebs triumphierenden Blick auf sich spürte. Fuck, wie er all das hier hasste.

Allmählich füllte sich das Haus mit Gästen. Zwischen den ganzen Anzugträgern fühlte Skinny sich unglaublich fehl am Platz. Also verschanzte er sich hinter seinem Glas um möglichst wenig Smalltalk führen zu müssen. Etwas Hochprozentiges wäre ihm im Moment lieber gewesen, doch ehe er sich dazu hinreißen ließ im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters die Vorräte zu plündern, ermahnte er sich daran, dass sein Vorhaben einen klaren Kopf bedurfte. Wehe, wenn es sich am Ende nicht lohnen würde.

Einige Zeit verbrachte Skinny damit nichtssagende Gespräche mit Leuten die ihn nicht interessierten zu führen, bis er endlich zwischen den Hibiskussträuchern eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Lächelnd entzog er sich aus dem Gespräch in das ihn eine Frau Mitte vierzig verwickelt hatte. So unauffällig wie möglich näherte er sich einem der Security-Männer.

„Ich denke, wir haben ungebetenen Besuch.“ Mit den Worten nickte Skinny in Richtung der dichten Büsche, am Rand des Gartens.

„Sir, das haben wir gleich.“ Der Mann von der Sicherheitsfirma winkte einige Kollegen zu sich. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da wurden Jonas und Andrews aus dem Gebüsch gezogen und in eins der abgelegenen Zimmer gebracht. Einen Moment genoss Skinny den Anblick. Die Freude darüber, dass der erste Teil seines Plans so gut aufgegangen war, konnte man ihm anscheinend deutlich am Gesicht ablesen.

„Ein guter Tag für Ihren Vater.“ Skinny musterte den älteren Mann der an ihn heran getreten war. Verdammt, mit Smalltalk wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht mehr aufhalten.

„Ja, so sieht es aus.“

„Mir wurde gesagt Sie seien im Ausland tätig. In welchem Bereich arbeiten Sie, dass Ihre Familie Sie so selten zu Gesicht bekommt?“ Skinny musste den Mann schleunigst los werden.

„Im Vertrieb.“, antwortete er deshalb einsilbig.

„Interessant. In welchem Bereich?“

„Alles was man dazu braucht um aus Rocky Beach einen Ort voller guter Laune zu machen, sollte diese einem mal abhanden kommen. Wir haben da gerade etwas ganz Neues...“ Doch bevor Skinny weiter reden konnte, fuhr sein Vater dazwischen.

„Entschuldigung Mr Craine, ich muss Ihnen meinen Sohn für einen Augenblick entführen.“ Mit den Worten zog er Skinny mit sich ins Haus, wo sie geschützt vor den Blicken der anderen Gäste waren.

„Edward Skinner Norris, was um alles in der Welt fällt dir ein, deine kriminellen Machenschaften hier vor allen Gästen hinaus zu posaunen?“ Mit vor Wut rotem Gesicht sah Mr Norris anklagend seinen Sohn an.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?“, fragte Skinny im herablassenden Ton.

„Du bist eine Schande für die gesamte Familie Norris.“

„Danke für die Lorbeeren. Den Preis Vater des Jahres würdest du aber auch nicht bekommen.“, erwiderte Skinny in abgeklärtem Tonfall.

„Du hast heute genug Schaden angerichtet. Nimm deine Sachen und verschwinde.“

Das ließ Skinny sich nicht zweimal sagen. So schnell er konnte, verschwand er in seinem alten Zimmer, schälte sich aus dem steifen Anzug, streifte seine Klamotten über und wollte endlich das Anwesen seiner Familie hinter sich lassen. Doch an der Tür traf er unverhofft auf seinen Bruder.

„Willst du dir den Moment in dem ich endlich wieder aus eurem Leben verschwinde noch mal einprägen?“

Caleb trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Mit einem gönnerhaften Unterton verabschiedete er sich: „Ich hoffe du hast deinen Auftritt genossen, Skinner. Aber ich muss sagen, dass _ich_ es immer wieder genieße zu sehen wie du gehst.“

„Es war nicht meine Absicht eure heile Welt ins wanken zu bringen.“, meinte Skinny mit einem bösartigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dann schob er sich an seinem Bruder vorbei zur Tür hinaus.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitat:  
>  My Way - Ava Max


	3. Die Party

_***_

_There's always free cheese inside a rat trap_

_You better watch before the snap goes pop_

_***_

Schon von weitem hörten sie das Wummern der Bässe. Bob lenkte den Käfer in die Straße vor Parkers Haus. Er hatte Jeffrey, Justus und Peter eingesammelt. Quasi in geschlossenem, detektivischen Auftrag gingen sie heute feiern. Die Sonne war bereits hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und der warme Schein der Lampen erhellte die Fenster der umliegenden Häuser. Peter grinste voller Vorfreude. Er hatte Bob überredet, heute Abend zu fahren. Nach der ganzen Geschichte mit Skinny, brauchte er einen Abend, an dem er nicht gezwungen war nüchtern seine Gedanken zu ertragen.

„Wir sind hier um Informationen zu sammeln“, ermahnte Justus seine beiden Detektivkollegen. „Die Party zum Start der Sommerferien ist ein Sammelbecken für alle Oberstufenschüler, also vergesst nicht, dass es in erster Linie um den Fall geht.“

Peter und Bob tauschten einen Blick der nur sagte, dass es bei weitem nicht das Erste Mal war, dass Justus ihnen das vor hielt. Doch Jeffrey schien davon herzlich wenig mitzubekommen, denn er knuffte den ersten Detektiv in die Seite.

„Manchmal bin ich froh, dass nicht alle deine Definition von Spaß haben.“, sagte er dann grinsend.

Sie stiegen aus dem Auto und betraten das Haus von Parkers Eltern. Warme, abgestandene Luft, lautes Stimmengewirr und das rhythmische Dröhnen der Bässe empfing die vier, als sie das Haus von Parkers Eltern betraten. Justus sah mürrisch in die Runde. Ein ruhiger Abend mit seinen Büchern wäre ihm definitiv lieber gewesen, das war ihm deutlich an zu sehen.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich.“, sagte Jeffrey, dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Peter, Justus und Bob gingen durchs Wohnzimmer, wo schon einige stark angetrunkene Leute tanzten, auf den Balkon. Peter reichte Bob ne Cola und griff sich selbst ne Dose Bier.

„Just, was willst du?“

„Cola. Wir sind schließlich wegen eines Falls hier.“, erinnerte Justus seine Kollegen ein weiteres Mal. Peter verdrehte genervt die Augen, reichte ihrem Ersten dann aber grinsend eine gekühlte Dose.

„Dann wollen wir mal.“ Peter prostete Justus und Bob zu, ehe sie sich wieder unter die Leute mischten. Schnell hatten sie Jeffrey wieder gefunden, der in einer kleinen Gruppe stand.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja. Darf ich euch Jasper, Emilia, Ismae, Vera und Derek vorstellen?“

Peter, Justus und Bob grinsten in die Runde und klinkten sich in den Smalltalk mit ein. Nach einer Weile ließ Peter seinen Blick über die Menschen schweifen. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück. Aber auf den ersten Blick schien es so, dass außer jeder Menge Alkohol keine Drogen konsumiert wurden.

Kurzentschlossen löste Peter sich aus der Runde und stromerte durch das Haus. Hier und da begrüßte er Freunde vom Sport, ließ sich kurz in Gespräche verwickeln und zog dann weiter seine Runde. Als er wieder bei Jeffrey ankam, war dieser gerade dabei Ismae schöne Augen zu machen. Justus stand eher unbeteiligt am Rand und lauschte dem Gespräch der Gruppe. Und wo war Bob geblieben? Peter sah sich suchend um, dann entdeckte er den Dritten etwas abseits mit einem ziemlich hübschen Mädchen. Unwillkürlich musste Peter breit grinsen.

Ein neuer Song ließ die Grundmauern des Hauses erbeben und kurzentschlossen fand Peter sich auf der Tanzfläche wieder. Naja, oder auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin, das war heute Abend Auslegungssache. Er genoss wie der Beat von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff und er ließ sich einfach von der Musik treiben. Auftrag hin oder her, heute Abend wollte er Spaß haben.

***

Erhitzt betrat Peter die Terrasse. Er wollte kurz Luft schnappen, als Justus sich zu ihm gesellte.

„Hast du schon erste Erkenntnisse?“, wollte dieser auch sogleich wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Bis her noch nicht. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?“

„Fehlanzeige.“

Da sah Peter aus dem Augenwinkel wie zwei junge Männer bemüht unauffällig Geld gegen ein kleines Tütchen tauschten. Bingo!

Mit einem Nicken machte er Justus auf die beiden Männer aufmerksam. Dann näherte Peter sich langsam dem jungen Mann der gerade das Geld in seiner Jackentasche verstaute.

„Hey, was hast du denn so dabei?“, wollte Peter wissen. Der Mann mit den wuscheligen, braunen Haaren musterte Peter einen Augenblick, ehe er antwortete. „Marihuana und ein wenig Speed.“

„Sonst nichts?“ Peters Enttäuschung war nicht gespielt.

„Suchst du was Bestimmtes.“

„Hm ja.“ Nun senkte Peter die Stimme. „Hab gehört Chandra soll der letzte Schrei sein.“

Sein Gegenüber lachte kehlig auf. „Glaub mir, dass ist es.“ Dann fügte er leiser hinzu. „Frag mal den langhaarigen, blonden Jungen da hinten. Es gibt eigentlich nichts was du bei dem nicht bekommst. Aber dafür blättert man auch mal ordentlich Kohle hin.“ Damit deutete er quer über die Terrasse in den angrenzenden Garten. Auf einigen Liegen saßen Leute und unterhielten sich. Den blonden, langhaarigen Jungen erkannte Peter sofort. Es war Skinny.

„Danke.“ Der junge Mann winkte ab, dann betrat er wieder das Haus.

Natürlich, von all den Dealern in Roky Beach, musste er ausgerechnet an Skinny Norris verwiesen werden. Aber er hatte seine Wohnung durchsucht. Da war nichts zu finden gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er sich einfach nicht gründlich genug umgesehen? Bei dem Gedanken fing sein Herz heftig an zu schlagen.

„Und?“, wollte Justus auch sogleich wissen, als Peter wieder bei ihm war. Peter deutete in den Garten unter ihnen auf Skinny.

„Ich wurde an unser Lieblingsekel verwiesen.“

„Warum verwundert mich das nur überhaupt nicht? Aber seine Wohnung war doch sauber.“

„Ja, aber das hat bei Skinny ja noch nicht unbedingt etwas zu sagen.“ Peter hoffte, dass Justus das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht wahrnahm. Doch der schien in seine Überlegungen versunken zu sein und starrte mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen in den Garten unter ihnen. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, löste Justus sich vom Geländer und marschierte auf die Gruppe zu. Perplex starrte Peter ihm einen Moment hinterher, dann holte er zu Justus auf.

„Was in aller Welt tust du da, Erster?“, zischte er diesem zu.

„Ich konfrontiere Skinny.“

Noch bevor Peter irgendeinen Einwand einbringen konnte warum das eine saudämliche Idee war, hatten sie die kleine Gruppe bereits erreicht. Gelangweilt sah Skinny zu den Neuankömmlingen auf, während seine Schergen Justus und Peter abschätzig musterten.

„Was willst du, Fettbacke?“, wurden sie auch sogleich liebreizend von Skinny begrüßt.

„Woher hast du das Chandra, Skinny?“

„Daher weht also der Wind. Und deshalb also auch der erfreuliche Hausbesuch neulich.“ Skinny grinste in Peters Richtung. Dieser musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Er spürte wie sich sein Magen bei der Erinnerung zusammen zog.

Ihr Erzfeind beugte sich leicht vor, als er antwortete und in seiner Stimme schwang ein drohender Unterton mit: „Verzieh dich Tim und nimm Struppi mit.“

Justus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er Skinny mit Blicken taxierte.

„Sonst was? Du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet.“

„Wow, dafür, dass du der kluge Kopf bei euch sein sollst, bist du reichlich dämlich, Jonas. Man könnte fast meinen, deine Eltern wären Geschwister gewesen.“

Peter sah besorgt zu seinem Freund. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie sensibel Justus reagieren konnte, wenn es um seine toten Eltern ging. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung starrte Justus Skinny nur unentwegt an, ehe er antwortete: „Ich würde dich ja auch beleidigen, Skinny, aber dann müsste ich es dir anschließend erklären.“

Anstatt einer weiteren Erwiderung, fing Skinny laut an zu lachen. Peter wurde zunehmend mulmiger und er zog leicht an Justus' Ärmel.

„Lass uns gehen. So kommen wir nicht weiter.“, murmelte er dann auch in Justus' Ohr. Dem ersten Detektiv war der Unwille deutlich anzusehen, doch musste er sich auch eingestehen, dass sie so nichts erfahren würden, also ließ er sich von Peter weg schleifen.

***

Gedankenverloren knetete Justus seine Unterlippe, als Bob wieder zu ihnen stieß. Lässig lehnte dieser sich an die Wand im Flur und deutete mit einem fragenden Blick auf Justus.

„Was ist unserem Ersten denn über die Leber gelaufen?“

„Ach frag nicht.“, wehrte Peter ab, um gleich darauf doch fort zu fahren. „Wir hatten eine kurze Unterhaltung mit Skinny. Und bevor du fragst, es ist absolut nichts dabei rum gekommen.“

„Das hätte ich euch auch gleich sagen können.“, kommentierte Bob nur lapidar.

„Ich hatte gehofft Skinny aus der Reserve locken zu können.“, meinte Justus mit einem Seufzen. „Nichts desto Trotz können wir nicht einfach aufgeben. Wir heften uns an Skinnys Fersen, wir durchsuchen seine Wohnung, erneut. Irgendwo muss doch was zu finden sein.“

„Justus, mach mal halblang.“, klinkte Peter sich nun ein. „Genau damit rechnet Skinny doch. Hast du vergessen, wie er euch das letzte Mal festgesetzt und mich in seiner Wohnung überrascht hat?“

„Nein.“ Justus' Stimme glich eher einem nöligen Grummeln.

„Peter hat Recht. Wir sollten unser Augenmerk erstmal auf andere Ansätze richten.“

Justus gab sich geschlagen, was Peter ein breites Grinsen entlockte.

„Sehr gut. Nachdem wir das geklärt haben, können wir den Abend nun endlich genießen.“ Freudig prostete Peter seinen beiden besten Freunden zu.

***

Skinny grinste, als er die Badezimmertür hinter sich zufallen ließ. Dass Jonas auf ihn zugekommen war, war ein offenkundiges Zeichen, dass die Satzzeichen im Dunkeln tappten. Doch wie er den Dicken kannte, würde dieser sich nun erst recht an seine Fersen heften und das konnte Skinny überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Die nächsten Tage musste er also vorsichtig sein.

Noch in Gedanken wurde Skinny von jemandem angerempelt.

„Pass doch auf wo du hintrampelst.“, fauchte er, ohne den anderen eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Wow, das kommt ja genau vom Richtigen.“, hörte er Shaws Stimme. Wütend sah Shaw Skinny an, doch der funkelte nur aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen zurück. Die beiden lieferten sich einen Moment ein Wettstarren, bis ein zierliches Mädchen sich zwischen ihnen hindurch drängte.

„Könnt ihr euren Schwanzvergleich woanders austragen? Ihr blockiert den Weg zum Klo.“ Und damit war sie im Bad verschwunden.

Als Shaw gerade im Begriff war, sich ab zu wenden, nutzte Skinny die Gelegenheit und berührte den großen Jungen kurz am Arm. Er sah noch den irritierten Ausdruck auf Shaws Gesicht, ehe er sich, mit einem dreckigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, umdrehte und ins nächstgelegene Zimmer verschwand. Im Dunkeln lehnte Skinny sich gegen eine Wand und wartete, die Tür im Blick. Würde der Schisser es riskieren und ihm folgen? Doch schneller als er erwartet hatte, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und die dunkle Silhouette von Shaw war im Rahmen zu erkennen. Dann schloss sich die Tür wieder und Skinny hörte wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. Im Halbdunkel konnte er kaum etwas von Shaw ausmachen.

„Sieh an. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich das trauen würdest, Schisser.“

Noch bevor Shaw reagieren konnte, war Skinny bereits bei ihm. Ungestüm küsste er den muskulösen Jungen und drängte ihn gegen eine Wand. Shaws Hände fuhren unter sein T-Shirt, doch Skinny griff nach seinen Handgelenken und drückte sie gegen die Tapete. Er genoss Shaws leise Proteste, während er ihm in den Hals biss. Doch die Gegenwehr ging in einem heiseren Stöhnen unter, als Skinny leicht anfing die mittlerweile deutlich ausgeprägte Beule in Shaws Hose durch den Stoff zu massieren.

Doch bevor Shaw sich zu sehr den Berührungen hingeben konnte, ließ Skinny von ihm ab und drückte ihn mit leichtem, aber bestimmten Druck auf die Knie. Mit geübten Bewegungen, öffnete Shaw seine Hose. Nur zu gerne würde Skinny jetzt den Ausdruck in den großen, braunen Hundeaugen sehen, während sich Shaws Lippen um seinen Schwanz schlossen. Das Gefühl der Macht, den anderen Jungen hemmungslos und wie es ihm gefiel benutzen zu können, berauschte und erregte Skinny. Er vergrub seine Finger in Shaws Haaren und fing an die Bewegungen des Anderen zu dirigieren.

***

Nervös fuhr Peter sich durch die Haare, während er die Treppe hinunter lief. Er hoffte nur, dass Justus und Bob sein Verschwinden nicht bemerkt hatten. Fast am Treppenabsatz angekommen, fiel sein Blick auf Kelly, die bei einem der Sportler auf dem Schoß saß. Kurz stutzte er. Irgendwie war es immer noch ungewohnt, sie nun mit anderen Männern flirten zu sehen. Doch als er ihr strahlendes Lächeln bemerkte, stellte Peter verwundert fest, dass er sich aufrichtig für sie freuen konnte.

Im nächsten Moment musste Peter schon über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln und schmunzeln. Mit welchem Recht hätte er ihr auch einen Vorwurf machen können, anderweitig ihr Glück zu finden. Vor allem, wenn er anscheinend auch bereits wieder was Neues am laufen hatte. Irgendwie zumindest.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Ratrace - Skindred


	4. Wohnungsdurchsuchung

_***_

_Hold my hands ubove my head_

_And push my face into the bed_

_'Cause I'm a screamer baby_

_Make me a mute_

_***_

Der nächste Tag war schlimm. Ständig musste Peter an die Begegnungen mit Skinny denken. An Skinnys heißen Atem auf seiner Haut, die Nägel die sich in sein Fleisch bohrten. Und immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie die Erinnerung ihn erregte. Angewidert schüttelte Peter den Kopf. Es handelte sich um Skinny. Diesen kaltschnäuzigen, arroganten Arsch mit den toten, grauen Augen. Konnten die Bilder nicht einfach verschwinden? Und sein Gefühlschaos gleich mit? Nur noch beim Sport schaffte Peter es einen freien Kopf zu bekommen. Wenn er gefordert war, sich auf das Spiel fokussieren musste, dann hatte er Ruhe vor den Bildern die immer wieder aufflackerten.

Doch auch Bob und Justus ging er aus dem Weg. Seine Freunde merkten, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch Peter blockte auf Nachfragen ab. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er ihnen erklären sollte, was in ihm vorging. Vor allem vor dem Hintergrund, dass es sich um Skinny Norris handelte. Nein, das musste er alleine auf die Reihe kriegen.

***

„Haben wir schon neue Erkenntnisse?“, fragte Justus bei einem weiteren Treffen in der Zentrale. Bob hatte es sich auf einem der Sessel gemütlich gemacht, während Peter ausgestreckt auf dem Boden lag, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Mit finsterer Miene starrte er an die Decke der Zentrale.

„Nein, bisher noch nicht Justus. Der Junkie ist abgehauen, als er uns gesehen hat und du warst ja dabei, als die Türsteher von dem Fetisch-Club uns haben abblitzen lassen. Von der Pleite gestern Abend mit Skinny mal ganz abgesehen.“

Justus knurrte frustriert auf. Das war so überhaupt nicht nach seinem Geschmack. Und schon wieder schweiften Peters Gedanken ab. Zu Skinnys dunklem Umriss der über ihm aufragte.

„Peter? Peter dein Handy hat gerade geklingelt.“ Bob stieß Peter mit dem Fuß an. „Hast du etwa jemanden kennen gelernt?“, fragte er grinsend, als er Peter sein Telefon reichte.

Peter schaute auf das Display. Eine unbekannte Nummer. Und in der Vorschau konnte man schon die komplette Nachricht lesen.

_Lust auf ne Fortsetzung von letzter Nacht?_

Peter stöhnte innerlich auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er das erklären sollte.

„Ich… ich hab da neulich auf der Party jemanden kennen gelernt. Ne einmalige Sache. Nicht wichtig.“, stammelte er dann ausweichend.

Skeptisch zog Bob eine Augenbraue hoch, doch dann schmunzelte er.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du den ganzen Tag schon so abwesend bist?“

„Möglich.“, nuschelte Peter als Antwort.

„Zurück zu den wichtigen Dingen.“ Justus' Prioritäten waren klar und damit das Thema zum Glück gewechselt.

***

Es war schon spät, als Peter und Bob die Zentrale verließen. Peter verabschiedete sich, dann stieg er in seinen MG. Er haderte mit sich. Sollte er nach Hause fahren oder zu Skinny? Immer wieder erinnerte er sich daran, dass es sich um Skinny handelte und dass er es bei den Ausrutschern belassen sollte, die bereits geschehen waren. Doch es gab da diesen Teil in ihm, der wollte mehr. Der sich erinnerte wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte. Außerdem waren sie nicht auf der Party an Skinny verwiesen worden? Das hieß, doch, dass er was mit dem Chandra zu tun haben musste. Und so schlug er den Weg nach Little Rampart ein.

Es war bereits dunkel, als Peter seinen MG in der herunter gekommeneren Gegend von Rocky Beach parkte. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken doch wieder umzukehren. Das Richtige zu tun und mit seinen Kollegen wieder zu kommen. Eine zweite, ganz normale Wohnungsdurchsuchung draus zu machen. Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen. Stattdessen gab es einen Teil der sich freute wieder hier zu sein, alleine. Peter schloss sein Auto ab, dann eilte er mit hochgezogenen Schultern zum Hauseingang. Er fühlte sich unwohl und rechnete jeden Augenblick damit, dass eine dunkle Gestalt aus einer der kleinen Gassen mit gezücktem Messer auf ihn zukommen würde. Doch es geschah nichts dergleichen.

Er zog die Kapuze seines Pullis tiefer ins Gesicht, ehe er das Gebäude betrat. Die Haustür war nicht richtig ins Schloss gefallen und so konnte Peter problemlos das heruntergekommene Treppenhaus betreten. Müll lag auf den Fluren und der Gestank von Erbrochenem stach ihm in die Nase. Sein Herz hämmerte und er hörte sein Blut in den Ohren rauschen, als er bei Skinny klingelte. Halb hoffte er, dass um diese Uhrzeit niemand mehr öffnen würde, doch das dumpfe Dröhnen von Musik hinter der Tür deutete darauf hin, dass Skinny noch wach war.

Gerade als Peter beschlossen hatte, dass Skinny sein Klingeln nicht gehört hatte und er sich umdrehen wollte um zu verschwinden, schwang die Haustür auf und Peter wurde in die Dunkelheit des kleinen Flurs gezogen. Skinny drückt ihn gegen die Wand und küsste ihn fordernd, fast schon aggressiv. Als er ihm, stärker als bisher, in den Hals biss, entlockte es Peter ein leises Stöhnen.

„So spät habe ich nicht mehr mit dir gerechnet Shaw.“, stieß Skinny hervor, als er kurz von Peter abließ.

„Ich war mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich kommen sollte.“, gestand Peter.

„Hattest du etwa Schiss?“

Peter musste den Impuls unterdrücken Skinny einfach eine zu verpassen. Er hasste es wenn er als feige bezeichnet wurde. Das war nur gesunde Vorsicht. Der alte Hass auf Skinny flackerte wieder auf. Aber er hielt einfach den Mund. Schließlich wollte er ja was von Skinny und da wäre es reichlich dämlich, sich gleich wieder vor die Tür setzen zu lassen.

„Das ich das noch mal erleben darf. Schisser-Shaw steht auf böse Jungs.“, grinste Skinny.

„Ach halt die Klappe.“

Doch da küsste Skinny ihn schon wieder und Peters Wut verflog fast augenblicklich. Skinny biss Peter in die Lippe und der metallische Geschmack von Blut vermischte sich mit dem Kuss. Skinny packte heute deutlich härter zu als beim letzten Mal. Fast schon gewalttätig krallten sich seine Finger in Peters Fleisch. Immer wieder biss er Peter in den Hals, so dass dem Zweiten fast die Luft wegblieb.

Grob stieß Skinny Peter ins Schlafzimmer und drückte den Jungen aufs Bett. Dann fesselte er die Hände des zweiten Detektivs ans Bettgestell. Er war dabei so bestimmt, dass Peter sich nicht mal traute zu protestieren. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Skinny zu vertrauen.

***

Nachdem er die Fesseln von Peters Handgelenken gelöst hatte, sank Skinny erschöpft in die Laken. Unbewegt blieben die beiden Jungen liegen, lauschten ihrem Atem, der immer noch schnell ging und starrten zur Decke empor.

Skinny regte sich als erster. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und betrachtete Peters Körper. „Mensch Shaw, die nächsten Tage solltest du nicht surfen gehen.“

Peter musste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen wovon Skinny sprach. Er spürte die unzähligen Stellen an denen Skinny ihn gekratzt und gebissen hatte. Spätestens morgen würde sein Körper eine Landkarte voller blauer Flecke sein.

Peter hörte wie Skinny sich bewegte, dann ein Rascheln, das Klicken eines Feuerzeugs und anschließend breitete sich der beißende Geruch von Tabak im Raum aus.

„Wenn du noch auf Kuscheln aus bist, dann musst du dafür woanders hin.“

Peter musterte Skinny von der Seite. Wie schaffte dieser es bloß, dass Peter sich in einem Moment nichts mehr als seine Berührungen wünschte und ihm im nächsten am liebsten einfach eine runter hauen wollte.

„Wow, bist du heute mal wieder gut gelaunt.“

„Ach halt doch die Klappe, Schisser.“

„Was ist bei dir schief gelaufen, dass du ständig so ein Arsch bist?“, wollte Peter daraufhin wissen.

„Glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen.“

Peter schwieg. Skinnys Tonfall hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er bei dem Thema nicht in die Tiefe gehen wollte.

Dann wandte Skinny sich wieder Peter zu, seine Finger umfassten dessen Kinn und er zwang den zweiten Detektiv ihn anzusehen, als er sagte: „Shaw, das hier ist nur Sex. Das heißt, ich will nicht mit dir Händchen halten, geschweige denn, dass du die Nächte hier verbringst. Ist das klar?“

Peter nickte stumm. Daraufhin tätschelte Skinny ihm die Wange, drehte sich um, drückte die Zigarette im Aschenbecher auf dem Nachttisch aus und zog sich die Decke über die Schultern.

Kurz darauf hörte Peter Skinnys leise, regelmäßige Atemzüge neben sich. Er fühlte sich ebenfalls todmüde, doch er wusste, dass er nicht nur wach bleiben musste, um die Wohnung noch einmal gründlich unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Skinny hatte auch unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er Peter nicht mehr in seiner Wohnung haben wollte, sobald er wieder wach wurde. Wobei Peter sich auch Schöneres vorstellen konnte, als morgens neben Skinny Norris aufzuwachen.

Leise stand Peter auf, zog sich im Dunkeln seine Klamotten über und schlich ins Wohnzimmer. Als Erstes schaltete er die Anlage aus, die Lärmbelästigung konnte sich ja keiner antun. Außerdem wollte er nicht unbedingt von Skinny überrascht werden, während er die Wohnung auf den Kopf stellte, nur weil er ihn nicht gehört hatte.

Peter sah sich in dem dunklen Raum um. Das Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster schien, reichte kaum aus, um viel mehr als die dunklen Umrisse der Möbel zu erahnen. Notgedrungen kramte Peter sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, schaltete die Taschenlampe ein und umwickelte es notdürftig mit Taschentüchern um das Licht etwas zu dämpfen. Peter ließ den schwachen Lichtschein über die Einrichtung schweifen. Die Anlage und der große Fernseher standen im krassen Kontrast zu den abgegriffenen Möbeln. Dann machte Peter sich daran die Schränke und Schubladen auf doppelte Wände und Fußböden zu kontrollieren, während er gespannt auf jedes Geräusch aus dem Schlafzimmer lauschte. Doch da schien alles ruhig zu bleiben.

Als er gerade dabei war, in der Küche die Teepackungen zu durchsuchen, hörte er ein Geräusch aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sofort schaltete Peter die Taschenlampe aus und versteckte sich in der Ecke hinter der Tür. Dort verharrte er regungslos in der Dunkelheit. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, während er versuchte weitere Geräusche auszumachen. Doch anscheinend hatten seine gereizten Nerven ihm nur einen Streich gespielt, denn sonst blieb alles ruhig.

Peter atmete tief durch, dann wagte er sich aus seinem Versteck. Anschließend sah er im Bad sogar zwischen den Klopapierrollen nach und diesmal kam er auch dazu den Spülkasten zu öffnen. Doch die gesuchten Drogen fand er nicht. Und was ihn noch mehr verwunderte, er fand nichts was auch nur im Entferntesten darauf schließen ließ, dass Skinny in schmutzige Geschäfte verwickelte war. Kein Pulver, keine Pillen, keine Waffen, keine Stapel Bargeld, nichts.

Peter warf noch einen Blick zur Schlafzimmertür. Das war der einzige Raum, den er nicht durchsuchen konnte und er war sich sicher, dass er dort fündig werden würde, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab.

***

Lächelnd ließ Skinny immer wieder das Tütchen mit den türkisfarbenen Kugeln durch seine Finger gleiten. Hatte Shisser-Shaw wirklich geglaubt er würde es nicht mitbekommen, wenn er die Bude auf den Kopf stellte?

Ein weiteres Mal musste Skinny sich selbst für das Versteck hinter der Fußleiste loben. Dem Dicken wäre es vielleicht nicht verborgen geblieben, seine Spürhunde waren aber zum Glück nicht ganz so aufmerksam.

Und solange die Satzzeichen nicht hatten, was sie wollten, sollte es leicht sein, den Schisser wieder in seine Wohnung zu locken. Er wusste, dass ihm der Sex allein auf Dauer nicht den Nervenkitzel bieten konnte, den er brauchte. Es wurde Zeit auch in anderer Hinsicht zu gucken, wie weit er Shaw treiben konnte.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Flesh - Simon Curtis


	5. Kartenhaus

_***_

_Komm tanz mit mir in die Spiegelwelt_

_Komm tanz mit mir bis der Vorhang fällt_

_Es gibt keine Schatten in einer Welt ohne Licht_

_Komm tanz mit mir bis der Spiegel bricht!_

_***_

Seit dem fuhr Peter regelmäßig abends zu Skinny. Anfangs hatte er noch versucht sich einzureden, dass es ihm nur um den Fall, nicht aber eigentlich um den Sex mit Skinny, ging. Doch mit der Zeit musste Peter sich eingestehen, dass sein Verlangen nach dem groben, fast schon gewalttätigen Sex mit jedem Mal mehr zu nahm. Bei Skinny konnte Peter abschalten, die Kontrolle abgeben. Und das genoss er, zu seinem Leidwesen, sehr.

Doch damit waren auch zunehmend blaue Flecken, Kratz- und Bissspuren verbunden. Er hatte schon einige Male in der Sportumkleide bemerkt wie er aus dem Augenwinkel gemustert wurde. Eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten bei denen er sie nicht verstecken konnte.

***

„Peter?“ Justus kippelte unruhig mit dem Schreibtischstuhl hin und her. Dass dem Ersten eine Frage unangenehm war, kannte Peter nicht und das ließ sein Herz instinktiv schneller schlagen. Hatte er etwas was herausgefunden?

„Ja, Just? Was ist denn los?“, versuchte Peter so gelassen wie möglich zu antworten.

„Jeffrey meinte neulich, ihm sei in der Umkleide aufgefallen, dass du zunehmend blaue Flecken hast. Und du bist in letzter Zeit so oft mit den Gedanken nicht bei der Sache. Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Wenn du mit jemandem Stress hast, du weißt, dass du uns das sagen kannst?“, mischte sich nun auch Bob ein.

Peter war so perplex, dass er anfing zu lachen. Seine beiden Freunde sahen ihn verwirrt an.

Der Moment der Wahrheit, dachte Peter. Oder zumindest einem Teil der Wahrheit.

„Ich, ähm… ich...“, fing er unsicher an. Er wusste nicht wie er seinen beiden besten Freunden am besten gestehen sollte, dass er die Schmerzen mochte, sogar wollte.

Abwartend sahen Justus und Bob ihren zweiten Kollegen an.

Peter wich ihren Blicken aus.

„Also, ich… ich steh darauf, wenn der andere beim Sex dominant ist.“ Nun war es raus. Und seine Kollegen guckten ihn genauso ungläubig an, wie er es erwartet hatte. Zumindest im ersten Moment. Während Bob sich offensichtlich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie Schmerzen und Lust vereinbar sein sollten, zog sich über Justus' Gesicht ein amüsiertes Grinsen.

„Also ich hab da neulich doch jemanden kennen gelernt.“

„Dieses ominöse Mädchen?“, hakte Bob nach.

„Genau. Und, naja, wenn wir miteinander schlafen, dann...“

„Dann darf es auch mal etwas härter zugehen?“, fragte Justus, nun breit grinsend.

„Genau.“ Peter atmete hörbar aus. „Das Gefühl die Kontrolle abzugeben und mich jemand anderem komplett zu unterwerfen ist unglaublich.“

„In der Psychoanalyse wird davon ausgegangen, dass Fetische Bedürfnisse erfüllen die...“ Weiter kam Justus mit seinen Ausführungen nicht, da Bob ihn unterbrach.

„Wer ist dieses Mädchen denn?“ Peter merkte wie er nun ins Straucheln kam. Was sollte er seinen Kollegen erzählen? Von Skinny konnte er nichts sagen. Das mit Skinny war etwas, von dem er selbst noch nicht wusste, wie er es einordnen konnte. Deshalb antwortete er nur ausweichend: „Sie ist nur eine Bekanntschaft mit der ich mich hin und wieder treffe. Niemand Wichtiges.“

„Aha“, machte Bob nur. Die deutliche Skepsis die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, konnte man nicht überhören.

„Du weiß aber schon, dass die Party schon über zwei Monate her ist? Also so unwichtig kann sie ja nicht sein.“

„Nun lass doch unseren Zweiten in Ruhe. Man wird doch wohl auch ein Recht auf seine Privatsphäre haben dürfen. Wenn er soweit ist, wird er uns schon sagen um wen es sich handelt.“, schaltete Justus sich nun ein. Dass dieser für ihn Partei ergriff, überraschte und erfreute Peter gleichermaßen.

„Danke Justus.“

„Seit wann haben wir denn Geheimnisse voreinander?“, fragte Bob nun sichtlich angesäuert.

„Gib mir einfach noch Zeit herauszufinden was das mit ihr wird.“, versuchte Peter sich Zeit zu erkaufen.

Bob warf Justus einen strengen Blick zu, der eindeutig sagte: _Ich seh das alles definitiv anders als ihr_ _._

„Himmel Bob, du tust ja gerade so, als wäre es eine weltbewegende Sache, wenn Peter uns nicht mitteilt, wer sein Betthäschen ist.“ Die Heftigkeit von Justus' Reaktion überraschte nun aber auch Peter.

„Ähm, danke Just.“

„Gerne.“, grummelte der erste Detektiv, während er sich auf dem Schreibtischstuhl mit verschränkten Armen zurücklehnte.

„Was ist denn nun in dich gefahren?“, wollte Bob wissen. „Ihr seid aber auch komisch, wenn es um eure Frauengeschichten geht.“

Justus murmelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und Peter hatte die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt. Anscheinend war er nicht der Einzige mit einem Geheimnis. Nur eben derjenige der es nicht so gut verstecken konnte. Verschmitzt lächelnd sah er zu Justus.

„Nun hört schon auf mich so anzusehen.“, grummelte Justus. Bob seufzte, dann wandte er den Blick ab.

„Von mir aus, wieder zum aktuellen Fall. Aber mir gefällt gar nicht in welche Richtung sich die Geheimnisse in dieser Zentrale entwickeln. Es gab Zeiten da konnten wir uns ausnahmslos alles erzählen.“ Damit schnappte er sich sein gelbes Notizheft und stöberte demonstrativ auf den letzten Seiten herum.

„Okay, okay, okay.“, gab Justus sich geschlagen. „Karten auf den Tisch.“ Nervös huschte sein Blick zwischen seinen Kollegen hin und her. Peter konnte nachfühlen wie Justus sich fühlen musste, kurz vor einem Geständnis.

Bob erwiderte nun deutlich milder: „Justus, Peter hat uns eben gestanden, dass er auf Schmerzen beim Sex steht. Also so schlimm kann es schon nicht werden.“

„Hm.“, machte Justus wenig überzeugt. Dann überwand er sich die nächsten Worte auszusprechen. „Ich hab da was mit ner älteren Frau.“

„Älter? Wie viel älter?“, wollte nun auch Peter neugierig wissen.

Verlegen kratzte Justus sich an der Nase. „So Mitte, Ende dreißig.“, nuschelte er dann gen Fußboden.

„Justus! Und sowas erzählst du nicht?“ Bob war sichtlich schockiert. Auch Peter war sprachlos. Und er fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so unbehaglich. Oder zumindest auf eine andere Art und Weise.

„Wer ist sie und wo habt ihr euch kennen gelernt?“, hakte Peter nun doch neugierig nach.

„Sie ist eine der Professorinnen für die Vorbereitungskurse an der Uni.“

„Nein.“, hauchte Bob ungläubig. „Wie ist denn das passiert?“

„Nach einem der Kurse, habe ich sie in der Mensa wieder getroffen. Wir haben uns da über verschiedene Themen unterhalten, Quantenphysik, Relativitätstheorie und sowas eben.“

„Die ganz normalen Gesprächsthemen eines Justus Jonas also.“, grinste Peter.

Justus sah Peter böse von der Seite an, ehe er fort fuhr: „Sie ist eine wahnsinnig intelligente Frau. Die Gespräche mit ihr werden nie langweilig. Und, naja, so kam dann eben eins zum anderen.“

„Pummel, ich bin stolz auf dich.“ Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über Peters Gesicht. Nervös blickte Justus zu Bob, der mit einem milden Lächeln meinte: „Zum Glück ist sie nicht deine Lehrerin in der Schule, sonst hätte das schlimme Folgen nach sich ziehen können.“

Justus schwieg einen Moment, doch Peter wandte sich grinsend Bob zu.

„Und Bob, was sind deine sexuellen Geheimnisse? Nachdem Justus und ich blank gezogen haben.“

„Ich hab keine.“, meinte Bob nur lapidar.

Peter schaute ungläubig. Justus grinste, als würde er dem Dritten nicht so ganz glauben.

„Ernsthaft. Im Gegensatz zu euch, erzähle ich sowas direkt. Und wo wir dabei sind, ich hab morgen ein Date mit Amanda.“

„Oh.“, meinte Peter nur.

„Sehr schön. Aber können wir nun wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück kommen?.“, fragte Justus. Man merkte ihm sichtlich an, dass er froh war das Thema wechseln zu können. Und auch Peter war froh, nicht mehr preisgeben zu müssen.

Doch in dem Moment vibrierte Peters Handy. Er warf einen kurzen Blick aufs Display, während er Justus' tadelnden Blick gekonnt ignorierte.

_Komm zur_ _Straßenecke am Schrottplatz_ _. Jetzt._

Peter biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er fieberhaft überlegte wie er sich von seinen Freunden loseisen konnte. Die Frage ob er den Nachmittag lieber mit seinen Freunden oder Skinny verbrachte, stellte er sich nicht mal.

„Ähm...“ Peter räusperte sich. Verdammt, seine Stimme durfte nun nichts verraten. Und er wusste, dass Justus schnell merkte, wenn er versuchte ihm etwas vor zu spielen.

„Das war meine Mum, scheint dringend zu sein. Wir sehen uns dann morgen in der Schule.“, verabschiedete der zweite Detektiv sich von seinen Freunden.

„Oh, ich hoffe es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert?“, fragte Bob besorgt.

„Das werde ich wohl gleich herausfinden.“, murmelte Peter. Das Unbehagen musste er zumindest nicht spielen. Justus musterte seinen zweiten Mann einen Augenblick, dann nickte er.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen.“

Peter schluckte, winkte seinen Freunden noch kurz zum Abschied, dann fiel die Tür der Zentrale ins Schloss. Draußen atmete er befreit durch. Seine Freunde schienen keinen Verdachte geschöpft zu haben. Doch nun spornte ihn die Neugier an, was Skinny von ihm wollte. Er joggte den kurzen Weg zur genanntenStraßenkreuzung. Als er jedoch am Treffpunkt ankam, konnte er Skinny auf den ersten Blick nirgends entdecken. Er sah sich kurz suchend um, dann ließ Skinnys Stimme ihn herum fahren.

„Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert. Steig ein.“

Skinny saß hinter dem Steuer eines Autos, das so nichtssagend aussah, so dass es sich nicht vom restlichen Straßenverkehr unterschied.

„Was ist mit deinem blauen Sportwagen passiert?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Scheiße, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Steig endlich ein.“

Peter verdrehte genervt die Augen. Aber bei Skinny konnte er eigentlich keine andere Antwort erwarten, also stieg er Schulter zuckend ein. Er wurde in die Polster gedrückt, als Skinny aufs Gas trat und der Wagen einen Satz nach vorne machte, ehe sie dann die Straße hinab rasten.

„Skinny, das ist immer noch eine Wohngegend.“, wandte Peter halbherzig ein, doch als Antwort bekam er nur schallendes Gelächter.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Schisser. Oder machst du dich etwa jetzt schon nass?“

Diese Aussage wollte Peter nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er Skinny beweisen, dass er kein Angsthase war. Also lenkte er vom Thema ab.

„Du hast mir noch gar nicht gesagt wo wir hinfahren und warum wir nicht mit deinem Auto unterwegs sind.“

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen antwortete Skinny: „Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren und nun halt endlich die Klappe.“

Peter verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte Skinny von der Seite an, blieb aber stumm. Während die Häuser an ihm vorbei rasten, wandelte sich langsam das Bild. Sie verließen die schmalen, dicht bebauten Straßen im Zentrum und fuhren in eine Gegend in der die Straßen breiter wurden und mit großen Herrenhäuser in gepflegten Gärten eingerahmt waren. Skinny parkte den Wagen in einer ruhigeren Seitenstraße. Und während Peter den Blick immer noch nicht von den imposanten Villen um ihn herum reißen konnte, war Skinny schon längst aus dem Wagen gestiegen.

„Kommst du nun oder was?“, hörte Peter auch so gleich Skinnys genervte Stimme. „Und nimm den Rucksack aus dem Fußraum mit.“

Peter nickte ergeben, auch wenn er sich immer noch wunderte was das alles sollte. Er griff nach dem Rucksack und verließ ebenfalls das Auto. Als er zu Skinny trat, deutete dieser auf die Mündung einer Straße.

„Da müssen wir lang.“

Peter verkniff sich weitere Fragen und folgte Skinny schweigend die Straße hinunter. Vor einem der vielen Prachtbauten blieb Skinny kurz stehen, blickte die Straße entlang, dann ging er wie selbstverständlich die Auffahrt hinauf. Irritiert sah Peter dem blonden Mann kurz hinterher, ehe er ihm folgte. Doch anstatt auf die Haustür zuzugehen, umrundete Skinny das Haus. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Peters Magengegend aus, als Skinny vor einer großen, gläsernen Terrassentür stehen blieb.

„Gib mir mal das Dietrichset aus der kleinen Tasche.“ Peter starrte Skinny wortlos einige Sekunden lang an.

„Scheiße, Skinny, du willst hier doch nicht einbrechen?“

„Wonach siehts denn aus?“ Skinny sah Peter einen Moment unverwandt in die Augen. Der Blick aus dem kalten Grau bohrte sich in Peters haselnussbraune Augen. Dann wich Peter dem Blick des älteren Jungen aus.

„Dir ist schon bewusst, dass ich die Polizei rufen sollte. Du willst die Scheiße hier doch nicht wirklich durchziehen?“

„Kannst du den Moralapostel spielen, nachdem du mir das Dietrichset gegeben hast?“, fragte Skinny deutlich genervt.

„Skinny…“ Peter wollte ihm sagen, dass er sich sein verfluchtes Dietrichset sonst wohin schieben könne, dass er immer noch ein Detektiv war, dass er noch in der Lage war Richtig und Falsch voneinander zu unterscheiden. Doch er brachte kein Wort davon über die Lippen.

„Also tu was du nicht lassen kannst, aber ich geh da jetzt rein.“ Damit schnappte Skinny sich den Rucksack, kramte Handschuhe und das Dietrichset hervor und machte sich anschließend erstaunlich geschickt daran das Schloss zu knacken. Widerwillig musste Peter zugeben, dass Skinny durchaus sein Handwerk verstand.

Als Skinny Peters Blicke bemerkte, konnte er sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Was ist Shaw? Denkst du du bist der einzige der Schlösser knacken kann?“

„Nein… es ist nur irgendwie komisch, das nicht im Zuge einer Ermittlung zu machen.“

Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu den Fenstern der umliegenden Häuser, während er unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Er wusste was er tun sollte, was das Richtige wäre. Doch warum war er nicht in der Lage das Richtige zu tun?

Mit einem leisen Klicken wurde das Schloss entriegelt und die Tür schwang einen Spalt breit auf. Skinny zog ein zweites Paar Handschuhe aus dem Rucksack hervor und hielt sie Peter entgegen.

„Letzte Chance, Shaw. Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei dir.“

Unruhig huschte Peters Blick zwischen der Tür, den Fenstern der Nachbarn und der Auffahrt hin und her. Dann blieb sein Blick an Skinnys grauen Augen hängen. Als er diesem kurzerhand die Handschuhe abnahm und sich überstreifte, glitt ein triumphierendes Grinsen über Skinnys Gesicht.

Dann huschte Skinny auch schon durch den Türspalt ins Innere des Hauses und nach kurzem Zögern folgte Peter ihm. Zu seinem Erstaunen schien Skinny sich in dem geräumigen Haus auszukennen. Ohne Umschweife stieg Skinny die Treppe in den ersten Stock empor und öffnete eine Tür, die in ein rückwärtsgewandtes Arbeitszimmer, führte. Sogleich machte der langhaarige Junge sich daran die Briefe und Unterlagen auf dem Schreibtisch zu durchsuchen. Kurz sah Skinny zu Peter, der gespannt im Türrahmen lehnte.

„Du bist zwar ganz hübsch wie du da so dekorativ rumstehst, aber auch genauso nutzlos. Sieh dich mal um, was du noch so von Wert findest.“

Peter schluckte und er fühlte wie sein Herz vor Aufregung anfing schneller zu schlagen. Aber er konnte nun keinen Rückzieher mehr machen, also drehte er sich um und öffnete die nächstbeste Tür. Er sah in ein Schlafzimmer, mit edler Einrichtung. Auf der antiken Kommode stand eine Schatulle. Vorsichtig öffnete Peter den Deckel und musste nicht schlecht staunen, als ihm zwar wenig, aber dafür teurer Schmuck entgegen funkelte. Er steckte die Ohrringe, Halsketten und eine filigran verzierte Uhr ein.

Dann wandte er sich den anderen Räumen zu. Gerade als er ein wenig Silberbesteck in dem Rucksack verschwinden ließ, hörte er sich nähernde Polizeisirenen. Skinny musste sie ebenfalls gehört haben, denn Peter konnte seine eiligen Schritte auf der Treppe hören.

„Scheiße, wie ich stille Alarme hasse.“, hörte Peter Skinny im vorbei rennen murmeln. Dann waren sie auch schon zur Terrassentür hinaus und stürmten durch den Garten. Skinny stopfte einen Stapel Briefumschläge in den Rucksack, den Peter anschließend über die hintere Gartenmauer warf. Dann schwang er sich selbst hoch. Er warf einen Blick zu Skinny, der offenkundig mehr Schwierigkeiten mit dem Aufstieg hatte, und sah bereits den ersten Polizisten die Auffahrt hinauf kommen.

Ohne zu überlegen, griff er nach Skinnys Arm und zog den Anderen über die Mauer.

Dann rannten sie quer durch den Garten des angrenzenden Grundstücks. Immer wieder sah Peter nervös über die Schulter. Das Adrenalin schoß in seinen Körper und er erwartete jeden Moment, dass Schüsse auf sie niederregnen würden.

Über die nächste, zum Glück relativ niedrige Mauer, schwangen sich die beiden Jungen ohne Probleme. Peter wollte gerade die Flucht durch die Gärten weiter fortsetzen, als Skinny ihn am Ärmel herum riss. Geradewegs steuerte der junge Mann auf die Straße zu.

„Das ist viel zu gefährlich, da bekommen sie uns als erstes.“, wandte Peter atemlos ein. Skinny schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort. Peter blieb nun nichts anderes übrig als Skinny zu vertrauen. Und er musste feststellen, dass sie bisher ein erschreckend gutes Team waren.

Peter folgte Skinny auf die Straße, wo bereits der unauffällige Wagen auf sie zu warten schien.

Skinny entriegelte die Türen und gerade als ein Polizeiwagen mit Sirenen und Blaulicht um die Ecke gerauscht kam, ließ Skinny den Motor aufheulen.

Dann jagte Skinny den Wagen mit einer Sicherheit durch die Straßen, die Peter ihm niemals zugetraut hätte. Als ein weiterer Streifenwagen plötzlich aus einer Seitenstraße herausschoss, schaffte Skinny es erstaunlich geschickt dem heranrasenden Wagen auszuweichen. Das Heck des Wagens scherte aus und Peter sackte das Herz in die Hose. Doch schon nach wenigen Metern hatte Skinny das Auto abgefangen und sie jagten weiter durch die Straßen von Rocky Beach. Gekonnt ignorierte Skinny alle Regeln des Straßenverkehrs, während die beiden Polizeiautos ihnen mit blinkenden Sirenen dicht folgten.

„Scheiße Skinny, sie kommen näher.“

„Klappe, das sehe ich selbst.“

Mit einem mörderischen Tempo manövrierte Skinny sie durch den Verkehr, wich dabei nur knapp einer alten Dame und ihrem Hund aus, wobei er ein paar Mülltonnen erwischte, die laut scheppernd ihren fauligen Inhalt auf der Straße verteilten.

Als sie endlich den Highway erreichten, schleuderte Skinny sie in halsbrecherischem Tempo einige Serpentinen entlang, wobei die Polizeiautos immer weiter hinter ihnen zurück fielen. Als Peter die Streifenwagen nicht mehr sehen konnte, fiel auch der Druck von ihm ab. Er konnte nicht anders, er schrie all seine Anspannung heraus, jubelte und genoss wie er in die Polster gedrückt wurde als sie über den Highway dahin jagten.

Skinny lachte laut, während Peter jubelte.

„Du bist verrückt.“, stellte Skinny lachend mit einem Blick zu Peter fest.

„Das ist Auslegungssache, Euer Ehren.“, erwiderte Peter ausgelassen.

„Fühlt sich gut an auch mal gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen, oder Schisser?“

„Ja“, gab Peter grinsend zu. Nach einem Augenblick in dem sie beide schwiegen, fragte Peter: „Warum ausgerechnet das Haus? Du schienst dich da auszukennen.“

„Klar, das ist der Grundstein damit so eine Aktion gelingen kann.“ Aber als Skinny merkte, dass Peter die Erklärung nicht ausreichte, fügte er hinzu: „Das ist das Haus von einer Mitarbeiterin meines Vaters. Ich habe sie letztens prahlen hören, dass bei ihr eingebrochen worden sei, die Diebe aber nur einen kleinen Betrag von 5000$ mitgenommen haben, quasi für sie Kleingeld. Hätten sie den Schreibtisch genauer untersucht, da hätten noch über 500.000$ in Umschlägen gelegen, von Aufträgen die sie noch bearbeiten muss. Noch Fragen warum ich mir das nicht entgehen lassen konnte?.“

„Und was machen wir mit dem Auto?“

„Den Wagen werden wir gleich los, keine Angst.“ Skinny lächelte dreckig, als er Peters nun doch etwas besorgtes Gesicht sah.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Skinny bog vom Highway ab und sie fuhren nach L.A rein. Die große Stadt war so ganz anders, als die Kleinstadtidylle von Rocky Beach. Peter konnte sich an den imposanten Bauten nicht satt sehen, während ihn die großen Gebäude gleichzeitig zu erschlagen schienen.

Nach kurzer Zeit lenkte Skinny den das Auto auf den Hof einer Werkstatt. Grinsend wurden sie auch schon in Empfang genommen.

„Hey Skinner, so früh habe ich nicht damit gerechnet deine hässliche Visage wieder zu sehen.“

„Ich hätte mir deinen Anblick auch gerne noch erspart, Shaun.“ Lachend gab Skinny seinem Gegenüber die Hand. Peter wusste nicht so ganz wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte, also hielt er sich lieber im Hintergrund.

„Dein Baby steht da hinten.“ Shaun zeigte quer über den Hof auf Skinnys geliebten, blauen Sportwagen. „Du willst den nicht zufällig los werden, oder?“

„Nein, nicht mal, wenn du ihn mir in Gold aufwiegen würdest.“ Grinsend schmiss Skinny Shaun die Schlüssel für das Fluchtauto zu, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung zu seinem Wagen. Langsam folgte Peter ihm. In ihm tobte ein Chaos, das er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Der Rausch den er bei der Verfolgung verspürt hatte, bebte noch durch seinen Körper. Aber auch wenn er seinen detektivischen Anteil weggesperrt hatte, hieß das nicht, dass es nicht durchaus einen Teil gab, der nun rebellierte. Aber es war zu spät, er hatte die Grenze überschritten und war nun selbst Teil einer Straftat.

Breit lächelte Skinny ihn an.

„Verdammt, wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das mit mir durchziehst.“

Peter musste grinsen, als er Skinny so losgelöst sah. Er war kurz versucht Skinny zu küssen, doch vor den Augen anderer wagte er es nicht. Skinny schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er ging auf Peter zu und drückte ihm grinsend die Autoschlüssel in die Hand.

„Ich denke damit wirst du auch auf deine Kosten kommen. Der schlägt deinen klapprigen MG um Längen.“

***

Insgeheim musste Peter Skinny recht geben. Sein MG konnte mit Skinnys Sportwagen nicht mithalten und es machte ihm einen Mordsspaß ihn über die Straßen zu jagen, während die Landschaft um sie herum verschwamm. Skinny saß entspannt auf dem Beifahrersitz und genoss offensichtlich Peters kindliche Freude. Peter fühlte sich wie im Rausch, ein Zustand der von ihm aus ewig hätte anhalten können. Doch mit einem Blick auf die sich immer tiefer neigende Sonne, musste er sich eingestehen, dass der Moment nicht ewig währen konnte.

Dann fragte er: „Wie kannst du dir den Wagen eigentlich immer noch leisten? So wie du wohnst, wundert es mich, dass du ihn noch nicht längst verkauft hast.“

Skinny gute Laune schien sich zu trüben und er sah Peter einen Augenblick finster von der Seite an.

„Ich will mich nicht beschweren, vor allem dann nicht, wenn ich ihn öfter fahren darf“, grinste Peter. „Es wundert mich nur.“

„Glaub mir, ich würde auch mehr in eine Wohnung investieren, wenn nicht ein guter Teil meines Geldes für den Wagen und die Garage drauf gehen würden. Aber ich will nicht riskieren ihn einfach unbeaufsichtigt in einer der Straßen bei mir um die Ecke stehen zu lassen.“

„Das kann ich gut verstehen.“

„Außerdem ist er das Einzige was ich von meinen Eltern habe, was mir auch was bedeutet.“, fügte Skinny leiser hinzu.

Bei den Worten war Peter für einen Moment so abgelenkt, dass er das Lenkrad ein wenig verriss.

„Scheiße, Shaw, pass auf, wenn du das Baby je wieder fahren willst.“

„Entschuldigung.“, erwiderte Peter kleinlaut. Nachdem er den Wagen wieder fest im Griff hatte fügte er deutlich sicherer hinzu: „Warum sprichst du nie über deine Eltern?“

Skinny nahm sich eine Bierdose aus dem Handschuhfach, ehe er antwortete: „Weil mir das nur die Laune verdirbt. Und jetzt Themenwechsel.“ Dann zeigte Skinny auf eine Ausfahrt. „Fahr da mal raus.“

Peter zuckte nur mit den Schultern und folgte Skinnys Wegbeschreibung. Als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont unterging, parkte Peter den Wagen an einer Klippe, von der aus man einen tollen Ausblick über Rocky Beach und das Meer hatte.

„Nimmst du jedes Mädchen mit hier her?“, fragte er grinsend.

„Sag nicht, es würde dir nicht gefallen.“

Peter schwieg und genoss den Moment. Das ferne Rauschen der Wellen, der leichte Wind der sie umwehte und das Gefühl absoluter Freiheit. So sah also Skinnys Leben aus. Gar nicht mal so schlecht, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Peter musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Lange standen sie einfach nur da und beobachteten wie die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versank und die Wärme des Tages mit sich nahm. Immer mehr Lichter erhellten die aufkommende Dunkelheit unter ihnen und Peter betrachtete fasziniert die Spiegelungen im Wasser.

Irgendwann regte Skinny sich neben ihm.

„Es wird langsam Zeit den Heimweg anzutreten. Und nachdem du schon das Sandmännchen verpasst hast, will ich nicht, dass du morgen meinetwegen auch noch im Unterricht schläfst.“

Peter stutzte. Das klang ja fast danach als würde Skinny sich um ihn sorgen. Doch er schob den Gedanken schnell wieder beiseite. Wahrscheinlich war es nur dem Tag geschuldet, den sie miteinander verbracht hatten.

„Sieht ganz danach aus.“, stimmte er Skinny deshalb nur zu.

***

Skinny ließ Peter vor dem Gebrauchtwagencenter aus dem Auto. Automatisch wanderte Peters Blick zu Justus' Fenster. Was wenn er sie jetzt beobachtete? Panik machte sich in ihm breit, bei dem Gedanken, der erste Detektiv würde ihn zusammen mit Skinny sehen, doch alle Fenster waren dunkel.

„Na, kommt da wieder der alte Angsthase zum Vorschein?“

Peter wusste, dass Skinny ihn nur provozieren wollte, doch es traf ihn trotzdem.

„Fick dich, Skinny.“

„Färbe ich also langsam auf dich ab, Shaw?“

Peter war unbehaglich zumute. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Skinny mit ihm spielte. Wie eine Katze mit einer Maus.

Von Skinny konnte er keinen sentimentalen Abschied erwarten. Nach einem knappen „Bis dann.“ ließ Skinny den Wagen an fuhr die Straße entlang davon.

Peter atmete tief durch, dann schloss er sein Rad ab. Die kühle Nachtluft tat ihm gut um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich immer noch und er konnte die ganzen Gefühle und Eindrücke noch nicht recht zuordnen. Doch so sehr wie er bis jetzt den Tag genossen hatte, so sehr versuchte er nun die aufkommende Wut runter zu schlucken.

Wut auf Skinny der ihn dazu brachte Straftaten zu begehen und Geheimnisse vor seinen Freunden zu haben. Wut auf sich selbst, dass er es zuließ. Wut darüber, dass er den Tag so sehr ausgekostet hatte. Aber es würde bei der einmaligen Sache heute bleiben. Das schwor Peter sich.

***

Am nächsten Tag in der Schule kam Peter ordentlich ins Straucheln, als Justus ihn fragte was seine Mutter denn so plötzlich von ihm gewollt hatte. Er stammelte etwas von einem Unfall seiner Tante und versuchte anschließend schnell das Thema zu wechseln. Nach dem Unterricht fuhr Peter direkt zu Skinny. Den Tag über hatte sich das Hochgefühl des vorherigen Tages immer mehr in Wut gewandelt und es drängte ihn die Sache ein für alle Mal aus der Welt zu schaffen.

***

Skinny fluchte innerlich, als irgend so ein Irrer an seiner Tür Sturm klingelte. Genervt stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Kaum, dass er sie einen Spalt breit geöffnet hatte, stürmte Shaw auch schon an ihm vorbei ins Innere seiner Wohnung.

„Was sollte der Scheiß gestern? Was um alles in der Welt hast du dir dabei gedacht?“, platze es aus dem Schnüffler auch sogleich heraus.

Skinny ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen, dann wandte er sich Shaw zu.

„Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen.“, begrüßte er den zweiten Detektiv. „Dann hat dir die Aktion gestern also nicht so gefallen wie es Eindruck erweckt hat?“

„Ja, nein… Verdammt! Zieh mich einfach nicht mit in deine kriminellen Machenschaften!“, fuhr dieser Skinny daraufhin an.

„Also darum geht es dir. Die Fassade des guten Jungen hätte einstürzen können.“

Mit Genugtuung sah Skinny wie ohnmächtige Wut in Shaws Augen funkelte.

„Fuck, ich hab dich zu nichts gezwungen. Überleg' dir lieber ob du nicht eigentlich sauer auf dich bist. Wenn du das gestern wirklich nicht gewollt hast, warum hast du dann mitgemacht?“ Skinny war nun auch lauter geworden und er registrierte wie der große Junge ihm gegenüber die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Er konnte die Anspannung die in Shaws Körper vibrierte fast schon greifen.

„Skinny… scheiße, es muss Grenzen geben und eine ist nun mal das Gesetz.“

„Wem willst du hier eigentlich eine Moralpredigt halten? Du wusstest von der ersten Sekunde auf was du dich einlässt. Und nun bist du auf mich sauer, weil du den Nervenkitzel gestern toll fandest? Weil es einen Teil in dir gibt, der es wiederholen will?“

„Skinny du verstehst das nicht!“

„Ich verstehe was nicht?“, fragte Skinny lauernd.

„Als Detektiv jage ich Verbrecher. Da kann es keine Grauzonen geben.“

Skinny lachte höhnisch auf.

„Du willst doch einfach nur dein Selbstbild nicht in Frage stellen. Dir gefallen die Geschichten die du dir über dich erzählst und du hast Angst was passiert, wenn das Kartenhaus in sich zusammen bricht. Ist doch so, oder?“

Skinny sah, dass Shaw ihm widersprechen wollte, ihm sagen wollte, dass er falsch lag. Doch bevor der andere Junge auch nur einen Ton über die Lippen bekam, fuhr Skinny ihm schon über den Mund.

„Denk wenigstens ne verfickte Sekunde über die Antwort nach. Denn sonst handelst du nur wie ein Hund der auf Kommando Pfötchen gibt.“

Skinny konnte sehen, dass sein Kommentar sein Shaw verletzt hatte, doch es war ihm egal. Wortlos starrten sie einander an, bis sein Gegenüber schließlich den Blick abwandte.

„Scheiße, was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Was hat dich überhaupt dazu gebracht mich da mit rein zu ziehen?“

Ein Grinsen breitete sich über Skinnys Gesicht aus, ehe er antwortete: „Ich glaube Neugier würde es am besten beschreiben.“

„Fuck Skinny, ist das dein scheiß ernst? Gibt es irgendetwas in diesem Leben was dir etwas bedeutet?“ Drohend ging Shaw einen Schritt auf Skinny zu. Dieser handelte instinktiv, fasste den großen Jungen am Kragen und schleuderte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die nächste Wand. Unwillkürlich entwich Shaw die Luft aus den Lungen, als er mit dem Körper aufprallte. Doch da war Skinny schon wieder dicht bei ihm, fixierte mit einem Arm Shaws Hals und mit der anderen kontrollierte er seine Rechte.

„Wag es ja nicht mich für deine vermeidlichen Fehler verantwortlich zu machen und gesteh' dir selbst endlich ein, dass du kein guter Mensch bist. Das würde dich zu einem wesentlich besseren Menschen machen.“ Skinny war mit seinem Gesicht dem von Shaw ganz nahe gekommen und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein bedrohliches Zischen. Er spürte wie der Junge in seinem Griff schluckte und fragte sich, ob nur er an die Szene im Klo der Bar erinnert wurde. Aber als er Shaws Erektion spürte, wusste er, dass es dem anderen ebenso erging wie ihm. Skinny küsste Shaw grob, zwang den Anderen seinen Widerstand aufzugeben.

„So hatte ich mir unseren Streit nicht vorgestellt.“, presste dieser hervor.

„Halt die Klappe und zieh dich endlich aus.“

***

Sie saßen auf der Feuertreppe, jeder mit einer Flasche Cola in der Hand und sahen dabei zu wie die Sonne hinter den umliegenden Häusern verschwand. Skinny hatte sich köstlich amüsiert, während Peter abermals verzweifelt versucht hatte, das Wohnzimmerfenster zu öffnen, doch dann hatte er sich erbarmt und dem zweiten Detektiv gezeigt, wie er Druck auf den Griff ausüben musste, damit sich das Fenster entsperren ließ.

Genüsslich zog Skinny an seiner Zigarette. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Peter. Sanft legten Skinnys Lippen sich auf die des anderen. Eine so zärtliche Geste kannte der Zweite nicht von seinem Gegenüber.

„Du schmeckst nach Aschenbecher.“, murmelte Peter, mit seinem Gesicht dem von Skinny immer noch ganz nah.

„Fick dich, Shaw.“, erwiderte dieser mit einem Lächeln. Dann küsste er Peter erneut, wobei er ihm in die Lippe biss.

„So kenne ich dich.“

***

Peter starrte in der Dunkelheit an die Zimmerdecke. Neben ihm hörte er die tiefen und regelmäßigen Atemzüge von Skinny. Sehen konnte er in der schummrigen Dunkelheit ohnehin nichts, auch wenn das nichts geändert hätte. Peter wusste, dass Skinny von ihm abgewandt lag.

Und doch, nach dem gestrigen Tag schien sich zwischen ihnen etwas verändert zu haben, eine Art Grundvertrauen, wenn nicht gar Zuneigung schien entstanden zu sein.

Peter betrachtete die dunkle Silhouette neben sich. Vor einigen Wochen wäre es noch undenkbar gewesen, dass er die Nacht hier verbrachte. Aber genauso undenkbar war es gewesen, dass er mit Skinny auf der Feuertreppe bei Sonnenuntergang rumknutschte. Scheiße, er war doch nicht tatsächlich gerade dabei sich in Skinny Norris zu verlieben. Peter schluckte bei dem Gedanken. Wo würde ihn das nur hinführen?

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Alice (Spiegeltanz - Stillste Stund


	6. Funkstille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bei dem Gespräch zwischen Skinny und Grey beziehe ich mich auf Teal Swans Video Why You Can't Leave The Relationship (Intermittent Reinforcement). Ich fand es unmöglich den Vortrag verständlich in zwei bis drei Sätze zu quetschen, also hier noch mal der Link zum kompletten Video:
> 
> [Why You Can't Leave The Realtionship (Intermitten Reinforcement) - Teal Swan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_lakRMIA7Q)
> 
> Viel Spaß!

_***_

_Flirt with you you're all about it_

_Tell me why I feel unwanted?_

_Damn, if you didn't want me back_

_Why'd you have to act like that?_

_***_

Ausgestreckt lag Skinny auf seinem Bett, Shaws Geruch in den Laken umgab ihn noch. Der Rauch der Zigarette sammelte sich unter der Zimmerdecke, während er gedankenverloren vor sich hin starrte. Im Hintergrund lief nun schon zum wiederholten Mal von _Black Rebel Motorcycle Club_ das Lied _Beat the Devil's Tattoo_. Er hatte es in einem Video über die Amokläufer Eric Harris und Dylan Klebold gehört und seit dem war es ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Und es passte zu seiner Stimmung. Nicht, dass er mit dem Gedanken spielte Amok zu laufen, die Zeiten lagen hinter ihm.

Es war Shaw, das wohin sich ihre Beziehung (scheiße, konnte man es wirklich schon so bezeichnen?) entwickelte. Er wurde langsam zu einem festen Teil von Skinnys Abenden und das behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Das Gefühl die Kontrolle über die Situation zu verlieren überkam Skinny. Und damit der Reflex einfach abzuhauen, alle Brücken hinter sich nieder zu brennen. Wie er es schon in unzähligen vorherigen Beziehungen getan hatte.

Frustriert schnaubte Skinny durch die Nase, dann zog er ein weiteres Mal an der Zigarette, sog den Rauch tief in seine Lungen.

Sein Handy vibrierte und Skinny fischte es mit ausgestrecktem Arm vom Nachttisch. Shaw, natürlich, wenn man vom Teufel sprach. Skinny schmiss das Handy neben sich aufs Bett. Er hatte keine Lust zu antworten. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Shaw ihn in die Ecke drängte. Verdammt, konnten sie nicht mal eine Zeit lang keinen Kontakt haben? Sie waren doch kein verficktes Paar!

***

Peter und Bob saßen auf Bobs Bett und schauten sich einen Film an. Als Bob mal mal wieder den Protagonisten mit verstellter Stimme nachäffte, war Peter kurz versucht ihm ein paar Chips ins Gesicht zu werfen. Stattdessen griff er lieber lachend zum nächstbesten Kissen.

Doch als dann das Handy leise vibrierte, griff Peter unwillkürlich danach. Ein kurzer Blick aufs Display ließ aber nur einen sehr ernüchterten zweiten Detektiv zurück.

Er hatte schon seit einigen Tagen nichts mehr von Skinny gehört. Und auch wenn er es sich nicht gerne eingestand, er wünschte sich endlich ein Lebenszeichen von ihm. Seine letzten Nachrichten waren unbeantwortet geblieben und Peter ertappte sich dabei, wie er immer und immer wieder die wenigen Schnipsel des Chatverlaufs durchscrollte.

„Alles gut?“, fragte Bob von der Seite.

„Ja, nur meine Mutter. Sie fragt, wann ich heute nach Hause komme.“

„Und?“

„Was und?“ Peter hasste diese Frage, die alles und nichts bedeuten konnte.

„Du scheinst was anderes erwartet zu haben.“, meinte Bob.

„Ja“, gestand Peter widerwillig ein. „Ich hab auf eine Nachricht von meiner Bekanntschaft von der Party gehofft. “

Bob sah ihn fragend an, blieb aber sonst still.

„Irgendwie vermisse ich ih… sie.“

„Ihn?“ Der kleine Stolperer war nur zu deutlich gewesen. „Peter, gibt es da was, was ich noch nicht weiß?“

 _Wenn du wüsstest_ , schoss es Peter durch den Kopf.

„Vielleicht.“, antwortete er ausweichend. Doch nachdem Bob ihn nur stumm anstarrte, knickte Peter ein. Doch er hatte Mühe die nächsten Worte über die Lippen zu bekommen. „Die Bekanntschaft ist keine Frau.“

„Das heißt du bist schwul? Aber Kelly…?“ Bob sah verwirrt aus.

„Bob, es gibt nicht nur schwarz und weiß.“, sagte Peter lachend. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Vor der Geschichte mit ihm… Ich hab mich vorher noch nie zu einem Mann so auf die Art hingezogen gefühlt.“

Bob schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Ändert das was zwischen uns?“ Peter merkte wie unwillkürlich Beklemmung in ihm aufstieg. Hatte er sich zu sehr geöffnet? Erst das Geständnis seiner Vorlieben für Machtspiele und Schmerzen, nun die Neigung zu anderen Männern.

„Was? Nein! Natürlich nicht,“ Bob lächelte unsicher. „Es ist nur… Das kam irgendwie… unerwartet.“

„Ja, für niemanden mehr als für mich.“, gestand Peter.

„Weiß Justus es?“

„Nein.“

Bob schwieg wieder einen Augenblick, ehe er fragte: „Willst du es ihm sagen?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Peter dachte einen Moment nach, dann setzte er hinterher: „Eigentlich schon, ich weiß nur nicht wie.“

„Wie sieht es mit deinen Eltern aus?“

„Die haben keine Ahnung. Du bist der Erste dem ich es erzählt habe.“

„Dann kann ich mich ja richtig geehrt fühlen.“

„Das kannst du.“, lachte Peter.

***

Nach drei Wochen Schweigen hielt Peter es nicht mehr aus. Er sehnte sich nach Skinny. Und er wollte endlich wissen, was los war.

Nach der Schule hatte er sich eine Notlüge aus den Rippen gelaiert, warum er den Nachmittag nicht in der Zentrale verbringen konnte und war nach Little Rampart gefahren. Wie schon unzählige Male zuvor, parkte Peter seinen MG und eilte die Treppen zu Skinnys Wohnung hoch. Wild hämmerte er gegen die Tür.

„Skinny.“ Einen Moment Stille. Dann hämmerte Peter fester gegen das Holz.

„Skinny, verdammt, ist alles in Ordnung? Öffne endlich die Tür!“

Er hörte Schritte auf der anderen Seite, dann wurde langsam die Tür geöffnet.

Skinny stand ihm, nur mit einer Jogginghose bekleidet, gegenüber. Seine langen, blonden Haare fielen ihm offen über die nackte Brust.

„Shaw?“ Er wirkte überrascht. Peter drängte sich an Skinny vorbei in die Wohnung. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, zog er Skinny an sich und küsste ihn stürmisch.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht.“

„Ähm ja...“ Skinny schob Peter von sich. Irritiert sah Peter ihn an.

„Skinny?“, eine nicht unattraktive Frau, nur mit einem Laken um den Körper geschlungen, war im Türrahmen zum Schlafzimmer erschienen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass noch jemand dazu kommt.“ Mit einem Blick auf Peter fügte sie lasziv lächelnd hinzu. „Aber dazu sag ich nicht nein.“

Für einen Moment blieb Peter der Atem weg. Er sah zu Skinny, der seinem Blick auswich. Wortlos wandte Peter sich um und verließ die Wohnung. Er spürte wie sich ihm der Hals zuschnürte.

Scheiße, Skinny, diese Ratte. Aber was hatte er erwartet? Er war Skinny hinterhergelaufen, während der sich anscheinend schon anderweitig gut vergnügte. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?

***

Sein Weg führte ihn zu dem Haus von Bob. Obwohl der bestimmt noch mit Justus in der Zentrale oder in der Bibliothek war, wollte Peter gerade irgendwohin wo er sich sicher fühlte. Und er fürchtete die Einsamkeit seines eigenen Zimmers.

Mrs Andrews öffnete Peter verwundert die Tür. Sie machte ihn darauf Aufmerksam, dass Bob nicht zu Hause war, doch damit hatte Peter gerechnet. Also sagte er, er würde oben auf Bob warten.

Bobs Zimmer war so unordentlich wie immer. Überall lagen getragene Klamotten herum, vor dem Bett stapelten sich Bücher und auf dem Schreibtisch stand noch ein Teller auf dem noch die Reste einer Sauce klebrig glänzten.

Peter blätterte geistesabwesend durch einige von Bobs Büchern. Dann setzte er sich ans Fußende des Bettes und wartete. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Skinny. Zu dem Moment auf der Feuertreppe, als dieser ihn geküsst hatte. Zu den Nächten die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Dem Einbruch und dem Gefühl der Freiheit auf der Klippe. Dann zu der Frau in Skinnys Wohnung. Erneut spürte Peter wie der Kloß in seinem Hals anschwoll.

***

Er war in einen traumlosen Schlaf gesunken, als Bob das Zimmer betrat und das Licht anschaltete.

„Peter.“, sagte er sanft. „Meine Mum hat gesagt, dass du hier sein würdest.“

Als er Peters rote Augen sah, machte er bestürzt einen Schritt auf den Jungen auf seinem Bett zu.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Er hat sich nicht gemeldet, weil er sich die Zeit längst mit anderen vertreibt.“

Peter stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Unsicher wie er sich verhalten sollte, setzte Bob sich neben seinen besten Freund und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Er ist ein Idiot, wenn er nicht erkennt was er an dir hat. Ich weiß, das nützt dir im Moment wenig, aber da kommt jemand der oder die es ernst mit dir meint.“

Peter sah zu Bob auf. Da war so viel Wärme in seiner Stimme. So viel Zuversicht und Sicherheit. Peter konnte nicht anders. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Bob. Erst zögerlich, dann immer fordernder. Seine Hände griffen in Bobs blonde Haare, er zog den Jüngeren dicht zu sich heran.

„Peter“, unterbrach Bob ihn atemlos.

„Was ist?“

„Wir sollten das lassen. Du bist verletzt worden. Und ich bin für dich da, aber nur als Freund.“

Beschämt senkte Peter den Kopf.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht...“ Er ließ den Satz unbeendet.

„Schon gut.“ Bob schien auch nicht genau zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Verlegen räusperte er sich. Eine Zeit lang saßen sie einfach schweigend nebeneinander.

Irgendwann kramte Bob die Konsole heraus um das angespannte Schweigen zu durchbrechen. Und die Ablenkung würde nicht nur Peter, sondern auch ihm gut tun.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Stimmung sich wieder hob. Zumindest in Ansätzen. Doch immer wieder brach Peters Stimmung ein und er wurde schweigsam.

Peter konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, dass er so gelitten hatte, als Kelly und er sich getrennt hatten. Dabei hatten sie schon übers heiraten gesprochen. Aber bei den beiden hatte sich das Ende abgezeichnet. Bei Skinny hingegen war es anders. Sie waren nie zusammen gewesen. Peter wusste, dass er von Skinny nichts zu erwarten hatte. Warum tat es dann trotzdem so weh?

Kurz nach Mitternacht, packte Bob die Konsole weg und die Jungen legten sich ins Bett. Peter zog sich die Decke über die Schulter, murmelte noch etwas in Bobs Richtung und drehte sich dann zur Wand. Seine Gedanken fingen wieder an zu kreisen. Er hoffte, schnell einschlafen zu können, um all die Gefühle betäuben zu können, die in ihm tobten.

Bob starrte an die Decke. Neben sich hörte er das sanfte, leise Rascheln seines besten Freundes, wenn dieser sich bewegte. Er musste an Peters Beichte denken und an den Kuss. Es hatte immer mal wieder Situationen gegeben in denen Bob sich zu Peter hingezogen fühlte. Aber das hatte er immer als vollkommen idiotisch abgetan. Peter stand doch nicht auf ihn. Zumindest hatte er das bis heute Abend gedacht. Und er selbst?

Bob seufzte. Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite und beobachtete den schlafenden Jungen neben sich.

Und wenn es diesen anderen Jungen nicht geben würde? Bob bezweifelte, dass es dann jemals zwischen ihm und Peter so weit gekommen wäre. Er musste sich ein weiteres Mal eingestehen, dass seine gelegentlichen Fantasien in die Richtung immer wieder an dem selben Punkt endeten. Egal was er zwischenzeitlich glaubte zu empfinden, Peter war sein bester Freund. Und das wollte er um nichts in der Welt gefährden.

***

Nervös zog Skinny an seiner Zigarette, bevor er sie in den Schlamm schnipste. Der Boss hatte ihn zu sich bestellt und das konnte eigentlich nur eine gehörige Portion Scheiße bedeuten die ihm gleich um die Ohren fliegen würde. Immer wieder kreiste in ihm die Frage, was zum Fick er diesmal verbockt hatte, durch den Schädel, doch er bekam einfach keine befriedigende Antwort. Er hatte nach Greys Regeln gespielt und keine krummen Dinger abgezogen, zumindest bis jetzt nicht.

Misstrauisch beäugte Skinny das Gebäude in dem Grey auf ihn wartete. Scheiße, er hatte das Bedürfnis abzuhauen, doch die Angst was Grey mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er ihn finden würde, und das würde er, war größer, als sich ihm direkt zu stellen.

Skinny lockerte seine Nackenmuskulatur, ehe er sich überwand ins Innere des Hauses zu gehen. Einer von Greys Wachhunden führte Skinny direkt zum großen Boss. Dieser saß aufrecht in seinem Rollstuhl und musterte seinen Besuch eingehend, als dieser den Raum betrat. Es war ein ähnlich kritischer Blick, den Skinnys Vater an den Tag legte, wenn er seinen jüngsten Spross betrachtete, als ob er den Wert seines Gegenübers abschätzte.

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung entließ Grey seine Männer, so dass Skinny dem alten Mann alleine gegenüber stand.

„Skinner Norris, setz dich doch bitte.“ Mit einer ausladenden Geste deutete Grey auf einen antiken Sessel. Skinny zögerte einen Moment, er wollte sich nicht ausliefern, solange er die Situation nicht einschätzen konnte. Aber es blieb ihm augenscheinlich keine andere Wahl. Also nahm er gegenüber von Grey Platz. Seine Blicke glitten immer wieder zur Tür oder suchten nach anderen Fluchtmöglichkeiten. Der Hauch eines Lächelns legte sich auf Greys Züge.

„Warum bist du so angespannt, Skinner?“

Kurz schwieg Skinny, dann entschied er, dass es keinen Sinn hatte eine Ausrede zu erfinden.

„Weil ich davon ausgehe, dass etwas passieren wird, was mir nicht gefällt.“

„Ist dem so?“

Skinny nickte, schaffte es aber nicht Greys aufmerksamen Blick zu erwidern.

„Und was wäre, wenn ich dir ein kleines Geschäft vorschlage, an dem du durchaus deinen Spaß haben wirst?“

Unwillkürlich schnaubte Skinny. Das Leben hatte ihm so oft gezeigt, dass er am Ende meistens den Kürzeren bei solchen Versprechungen zog. Doch Grey schien langsam die Geduld abhanden zu kommen, also wurde er deutlicher: „Ich weiß von deinen Treffen mit Peter Shaw und was ihr beide dann so treibt.“

Scheiße! Skinnys Herz fing an wild zu schlagen. Wenn ihn etwas erpressbar machte, dann wohl seine kleine Liaison mit diesem gottverdammten Schnüffler. Er bemühte sich ausdruckslos den Blick seines Gegenübers zu erwidern, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es schaffte.

„Ganz ehrlich, eigentlich ist es mir egal mit wem meine Mitarbeiter ihren Spaß haben. Doch ist sein Freund, Justus Jonas, eins meiner liebsten Spielzeuge und an der Stelle kommst du ins Spiel.“

Skinny versuchte unauffällig seine Hände an der Jeans abzuwischen, dann fragte er: „Und an was genau hatten Sie gedacht, Sir?“

Grey legte die Fingerspitzen mit einem breiten Lächeln aneinander.

„Das ist ganz einfach. Ich will, dass du deinen Einfluss auf Peter Shaw langsam aber stetig erweiterst, im Idealfall bis zur Abhängigkeit gesteigert. Und dann möchte ich, dass du so den ein oder anderen Gefallen für mich erledigst.“

Verdutzt sah Skinny Grey an.

„Und wie genau denken Sie, dass ich das schaffen könnte?“

„Kennst du den Begriff 'Inkonstante Verstärkung'?“

Als Grey Skinnys verständnislosen Blick bemerkte, fuhr er fort: „Im Endeffekt braucht es nicht mehr als deinen natürlichen Drang sobald Nähe gefährlich wird, wieder zu fliehen. Nur möchte ich, dass du diese, nennen wir es Fähigkeit, bewusst einsetzt.“

„Und wie soll das funktionieren?“ Skinnys Stimme war die Skepsis deutlich anzuhören.

„Das ist ganz einfach.“, meinte Grey im abgeklärten Tonfall. „Gib Shaw anfangs das was er sich wünscht und dann gib es ihm willkürlich. Und wenn du ihm den Sex und die Zärtlichkeiten komplett entziehst, wird er sich daran erinnern, wie gut es sich angefühlt hat, als er bekommen hat, was er wollte. Und genau diese inkonstante Belohnung wird dafür sorgen, dass er die Hoffnung nicht verliert, dass er eventuell eines Tages doch noch bekommt was er sich so sehr wünscht. Und mit dieser Möglichkeit auf Belohnungen machst du ihn langsam immer abhängiger von dir.“

Immer noch skeptisch sah Skinny seinen Boss an.

„Das ist alles?“, wollte er schließlich wissen.

„Das wäre dein Teil der Aufgabe, ja. Und solltest du dich als der Aufgabe gewachsen zeigen, dann werde ich Hinks anweisen dich ins Brauen von Chandra einzuweisen. Damit hättest du auch auf Dauer einen größeren Nutzen fürs Geschäft.“

Skinny konnte kaum fassen, was Grey ihm da gerade unterbreitet hatte. Er hatte wirklich eine Chance aufzusteigen und alles was er dafür tun musste, war wieder seinen Spaß mit Shaw zu haben. Kurz kamen ihm Zweifel, ob er es schaffen würde die emotionale Distanz zu Shaw zu wahren. Ob seine Gefühle ihm vielleicht einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen könnten. Doch energisch verdrängte Skinny sie wieder, als er daran dachte, dass Grey ihm gerade die Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, die Kontrolle über das Spiel mit Shaw wieder zu erlangen. Er konnte ein raubtierhaftes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

***

Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedete Peter sich von Bob, der sich auf den Weg zur Schule machte. Das war der letzte Ort an dem Peter momentan sein wollte, also machte er sich auf den Heimweg. Seine Eltern waren bereits zur Arbeit gegangen, als er die Tür aufschloss und dafür war er dankbar. Waren ihre Fragen vorher schon bohrend gewesen warum er die Nächte so oft nicht zu Hause verbrachte, wollte er sich nicht ausmalen, wie sie reagieren würden, wenn sie ihn so fertig sehen würden. Na, das würde ja ein spaßiges Abendbrot werden…

Peter kramte in seinem Zimmer seine Sportklamotten hervor. Er hoffte beim joggen den Kopf frei bekommen zu können. Und um die stetig wiederkehrenden Gedankenschleifen zu durchbrechen, spornte er sich zu Höchstleistungen an. Immer wieder legte er Sprints ein, verlängerte die Route und brachte seinen Körper an den Rand dessen was er zu leisten im Stande war, doch es half alles nichts. Immer wieder verlor er sich in seinen Erinnerungen.

Wieder zu Hause streifte er im Bad die Klamotten ab und ging unter die Dusche. Er genoss, wie das heiße Wasser auf seiner Haut brannte. Wie tausend kleine Nadelstiche.

Als er aus der Dusche trat, betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Von den blauen Flecken und Blessuren die Skinny ihm zugefügt hatte, war kaum noch eine Spur zu sehen.

In seinem Zimmer schaltete Peter das erste mal, seit dem er bei Skinny gewesen war, das Handy wieder ein. Er hatte einige Nachrichten von seinen Eltern die fragten wo er die Nacht verbracht hatte und zwei verpasste Anrufe von Skinny. Frustriert landete das Handy auf dem Bett. Doch die verpassten Anrufe ließen ihn nicht los. Verdammt. Es half nichts. Und es würde auch nichts klären, wenn er nun zu Hause die Wand anstarren würde.

Kurzerhand stieg er in sein Auto und fuhr los. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er Skinny gegenüber stand? Und wie würde der auf seinen unangekündigten Besuch reagieren?

***

Das Herz schlug Peter knapp unterhalb seiner Kinnlade, als er den MG verließ und das alte Fabrikgebäude betrachtete. Mit einem Mal spürte er wie heiße Wut in ihm aufstieg, als er den engen Flur betrat.

Ungeduldig drückte Peter auf die Klingel. Und diesmal brauchte es nicht lange bis Skinny die Tür öffnete.

„Wird ja schon zur Gewohnheit.“, kommentierte Skinny, als Peter den kleinen Flur betrat. Einen Moment musterten die beiden Jungen sich abschätzend, ehe es aus Peter heraus platzte: „Was soll der Scheiß, Skinny? Warum, verfluchte scheiße, meldest du dich erst Wochen nicht, fickst irgendwelche anderen Frauen und dann die Anrufe. Scheiße, ich habe keine Ahnung woran ich bei dir eigentlich bin.“

Ein höhnischer Zug legte sich um Skinnys Mund, als er antwortete: „Du hast dich doch nicht etwa in mich verliebt, oder? Hast du gedacht wir würden auf Einhörnern in den Sonnenuntergang reiten?“

Peter musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, Skinny nicht auf der Stelle eine zu verpassen.

„Hast du mich nur angerufen um dich über mich lustig zu machen?“

„Scheiße, Shaw, dir sollte einfach klar sein, dass ich dir dein geordnetes Kleinstadtleben nicht bieten kann. Außerdem sind wir kein verficktes Paar, jeder von uns kann rumvögeln wie immer er will.“

Peter schluckte. „Ich will nicht, dass du mit anderen schläfst, egal welches Geschlecht sie haben.“, gestand er leise. „Und verflucht, ich will keine Kleinstadtromantik, ich will die Unberechenbarkeit die ich mit dir erlebe.“

„Also bin ich nur dein verficktes Ventil um aus deinem langweiligen Leben auszubrechen oder was?“

Scheiße, wieso drehte Skinny ihm nur jedes Wort im Mund um? Peter spürte wieder wie hilflose Wut sich seiner bemächtigte.

„Was ist dein Problem Skinny? Warum bist du in einem Moment so offen und im nächsten Moment wieder das so ein Arsch?“

Skinnys Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt, aus denen er Peter wütend anfunkelte. Doch der starrte nur genauso wütend zurück bis Skinny seinem Blick auswich und sich hastig abwandte. Doch ehe der langhaarige Junge aus der Wohnungstür stürmen konnte, hatte Peter ihn schon am Arm gefasst.

„Lauf verdammt noch mal jetzt nicht weg! Rede mit mir!“

Mit einer Mischung aus Hilflosigkeit und Wut sah Skinny zu Peter. Hatte Justus nicht mal gesagt Wut entspringe aus Angst? Wovor nur fürchtete Skinny sich denn so sehr?

„Scheiße, was willst du von mir hören?“

„Was macht dir so eine Scheiß Angst, dass du mich immer wieder von dir stößt.“

Skinny schnaubte verächtlich, blieb aber ansonsten stumm. Dann antwortete er ruhiger: „Das hier. Das alles.“ Und dann fügte er leise hinzu: „Du.“

Peter sah sein Gegenüber nur verwirrt an.

„Fuck Shaw, siehst du nicht was du mit mir machst?“ Als er sah, dass Peters Verwirrung eher zu-, als abnahm, fügte Skinny hinzu: „Scheiße, du raubst mir komplett die Kontrolle über die Situation. Und am Ende haust du eh ab, wie alle anderen auch.“

„Also das ist es, lieber andere wegstoßen, als sich verletzlich zu machen. Ganz tolle Nummer, Skinny. Applaus.“ Peter hörte den ätzenden Unterton in seiner Stimme, konnte ihn aber beim besten Willen nicht daraus verbannen.

Doch das war anscheinend der Punkt, den er bei Skinny nicht hätte überschreiten dürfen. Ohne Vorwarnung packte Skinny Peter am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Peter wollte sich aus seinem Griff befreien, doch Skinny schaffte es nach einem kurzen Handgemenge Peters Hände mit einer Hand über seinem Kopf zu fixieren, die andere krallte sich in Peters Hals, so dass der zweite Detektiv kaum noch Luft bekam.

„Scheiße, bring mich nicht dazu dir wirklich wehtun zu müssen.“

Peter schluckte, dann merkte er wie vereinzelte Tränen seine Wangen hinunter liefen. Halbherzig versuchte er sich von Skinny zu befreien, doch dessen Finger blieben unnachgiebig.

„Was ist dein Scheiß Problem, Shaw?“

Peter schämte sich die nächsten Worte auszusprechen, doch sie zurück zu halten brachte auch nichts.

„Bin ich nur dein verficktes Spielzeug, dass du nach Belieben zum spielen benutzen kannst, um es dann wieder wegzuwerfen?“

„Nein.“, sagte Skinny sanft. „Natürlich nicht.“

Seine Hand um Peters Hals lockerte sich ein wenig. Als Skinny ihn küsste, hasste Peter sich dafür, wie sehr er es vermisst hatte.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitat:  
>  Super Psycho Love - Simon Curtis


	7. Big J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel ist zu einem kleinen Crossover mit Jason Hinks aus Darkside Park geworden. Ein grandioses Hörspiel welches ich nur jedem ans Herz legen kann! Und anbei noch ein Link, damit ihr schon mal einen guten, ersten Eindruck von Jason bekommen könnt:
> 
> [Hörprobe "Jason Hinks - Darkside Park"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZYlL_UsJK8)

_***_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_

_***_

Skinny ließ den Motor aufheulen und jagte seinen Wagen in die zwielichtigeren Gegenden von Rocky Beach. Jason wartete bestimmt schon auf ihn. Und es war nicht klug einen von Greys wichtigsten Männern warten zu lassen.

Das er den Auftrag mit Hinks zusammen erledigen sollte, wertete er als gutes Zeichen, das Grey gewillt war, sein Versprechen zu halten. Hinks war der Einzige der wusste wie man Chandra herstellte und für das Eintreiben der Schulden eigentlich zu wertvoll.

„Du siehst ja scheiße aus.“, wurde er auch schon von Jason begrüßt, als er aus dem Wagen stieg. Skinny schlug gegen den kalten Wind den Kragen seiner Jacken hoch, dann wandte er sich Hinks zu.

„Mit deinem schönen Gesicht kann eben nicht jeder mithalten. Hast du schon mal über ne Karriere im Radio nachgedacht?“

Skinny musterte den anderen Mann. Hinks entsprach so gar nicht dem Bild, dass er sich vorgestellt hatte. Skinny hatte eher mit einem Walter White gerechnet, jemand der offenkundig schlau genug zu sein schien um eine Droge wie Chanra entwickeln zu können. Doch Hinks passte so gar nicht in das Bild. Groß und breit gebaut war er eine stattliche Erscheinung, doch entstellten Brandnarben sein Gesicht und wahrscheinlich auch seinen restlichen Körper. Zudem hatte er den unfokussierten Blick eines Süchtigen und Skinny hasste es, wenn sein Gegenüber durch die Drogen unberechenbar wurde.

Hinks Blick fiel auf Skinnys Sportwagen. Anerkennend stieß er einen leisen Pfiff aus.

„Ist das dein Baby?“

„Hm.“

„Oh Junge, es ist schon ne Ewigkeit her, seit ich so ne Schönheit mal gefahren bin.“, lachte Jason.

Bewundernd glitten Jasons Finger über den dunkelblauen Lack. Zärtlich, fast schon liebevoll betrachtete er das Auto.

Skinny räusperte sich. „Wir müssen den Auftrag für Grey erledigen. Komm endlich.“

„Und danach drehen wir ne Runde!“ Im Weggehen warf Hinks noch einen letzten Blick auf das Auto. Anstelle einer Antwort deutete Skinny auf den Gebäudekomplex vor ihnen. Er wollte ich erst einmal ein Bild von Hiks machen, bevor er seine Zustimmung gab.

Der Hauseingang zu dem sie wollten, war nicht weit entfernt und ein Blick aufs Klingelschild bestätigte, dass sie hier richtig waren. Es war ein heruntergekommenes Gebäude mit unzähligen, kleinen Apartments und als jemand das Haus verließ, drückten Skinny und Jason sich in den dunklen Hauseingang. Es roch nach ner widerlichen Mischung aus Kotze und Urin. Jason hielt sich einen Ärmel vor die Nase.

„Fuck, hätte das beschissene Feuer mir nicht den Geruchssinn abtöten können?“

Dann eilten sie die Treppen bis in den vierten Stock empor. Skinny klopfte an eine der Türen.

„Wer ist da?“, kam eine Stimme aus dem inneren der Wohnung.

„Travis Douglas?“

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. Ein Junger Mann mit strubbeligen, braunen Haaren blinzelte durch den Türspalt.

„Wer will das wissen?“

„Grey will seine Kohle.“

Erschrocken wollte der Mann die Tür zuschlagen, doch Jason hatte schon einen Fuß in den Türspalt gesetzt.

„Na na na, wer will den da seine Schulden nicht bezahlen?“ Er stieß mit einem starken Ruck die Tür auf, so dass sie Travis ins Gesicht schlug. Der Mann taumelte zurück und hielt sich die blutende Nase. Skinny trat hinter Jason in die Bude, dann ließ er die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

„Eine letzte Chance, bevor es ungemütlich wird, Kleiner.“, sagte Hinks. Und fuck, zeichnete sich da ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ab?

Travis sah die beiden Eindringlinge mit großen Augen an, wie ein Kälbchen.

„I… Ich… hab die Kohle nicht.“

Unvermittelt schlug Skinny ihm in den Magen. Travis krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und würgte mitleiderregend. In dem Moment setzte Skinny nach und Travis' Gesicht machte eine unschöne Begegnung mit Skinnys Knie. Blut lief dem jungen Mann aus der aufgeplatzten Lippe.

„Also Frischling, wo ist die Kohle?“, wollte Hinks wissen.

Doch als Travis ihn nur aus vor Furcht geweiteten Augen ansah, holte Hinks einen Schlagring aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und streifte ihn sich langsam über die Knöcheln. Fasziniert sah Skinny auf das blanke Metall, während ihm durchaus bewusst war, dass das kein schönes Ende nehmen konnte.

Mit erhobenen Händen wich Travis vor Jason zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß.

„Bitte, ich... ich kann das Geld besorgen.“, flehte er. „Ich brauch nur… etwas mehr Zeit. Eine Woche… oder so.“

„Nöööt.“, imitierte Hinks das Geräusch eines Buzzers. „Falsche Antwort, Kälbchen.“

Dann schlug er unvermittelt zu. Travis versuchte noch sich unter dem Schlag wegzuducken, doch Hinks' Faust traf ihn trotzdem mit voller Wucht. Travis Kopf wurde zur Seite geschleudert als der Stahl auf seinen Kiefer traf. Die Haut platzte auf, Blut lief aus der Wunde und tropfte Tavis aufs Shirt.

„Also Kleiner, letzte Chance, bevor es ungemütlich wird.“, sagte Jason. Und als Travis den Mund öffnete um zu antworten, sah Skinny wie Blut auf seinen Zähnen glänzte.

„Sagt Grey er bekommt seine Kohle, es dauert nur etwas länger als erwartet.“

„Das hast du schon letztes Mal gesagt.“, erwiderte Skinny kalt. Und Jason grinste dreckig, als er Travis einen Schlag in die Nieren verpasste. Immer wieder schlug Hinks auf den jungen Mann ein, bis dieser nicht viel mehr als ein wimmerndes Bündel auf dem Fußboden war.

„Ich denke der hat seine Lektion gelernt.“, meinte Skinny mit einem Blick auf Travis. Jason zuckte mit den Schultern, dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer um mit einer Dose Bier in der Hand wieder im Türrahmen zu erscheinen.

„Ist das dein scheiß ernst?“, fuhr Skinny ihn an.

„Was juckts dich?“, fragte Hinks, dann beförderte er eine Pille in seinen Mund und spülte sie mit dem Bier hinunter. Anschließend warf er einen letzten Blick auf den röchelnden und sich vor Schmerzen windenden Travis zu seinen Füßen.

„Du bist ein Aushängeschild für die Wichtigkeit Abtreibungen legal zu halten“, meinte Skinny als er sich abwandte und auf den Flur trat. Jason lachte, als er hinter Skinny die Wohnung verließ.

„War immerhin nicht ganz so abgefuckt wie n Verhör mit nem Wagenheber.“, sagte Jason schließlich. Skinny wollte gar nicht so genau wissen was es mit den Wagenheber auf sich hatte, doch Jason hörte einfach nicht auf zu reden.

„Ich bin vernünftig, aber auch ich habe meine Grenzen. Da kannst du Nicki fragen. Oder den guten Doktor Barrett.“ Bei den letzten Worten lachte er dreckig.

Skinny beeilte sich aus dem Haus zu kommen. Am liebsten hätte er Jason gleich hier gelassen, doch der ließ sich einfach nicht abschütteln.

„Das muss gefeiert werden.“, sagte Jason gutgelaunt. Und gerade als Skinny die Fahrertür von seinem Wagen öffnen wollte und hoffte Hinks los zu sein, nahm dieser ihm die Schlüssel aus der Hand und schob sich an Skinny vorbei.

„Was soll der Scheiß, Hinks?“, fauchte Skinny. „Gib mir die Schlüssel zu meiner Dreckskarre zurück!“

„Halt die Fresse und setz dich in den Wagen. Wir machen ne Spritztour.“ Für einen Moment dachte Skinny sich verhört zu haben. Was nahm der Typ sich da eigentlich raus?

„Vergiss es. Ich überlass die nicht einfach so meinen Wagen.“

Jason setzte sich hinters Lenkrad.

„Entweder du steigst ein oder ich fahr ohne dich. Deine Entscheidung Skinner.“

Skinny hasste es, wenn jemand sich so über ihn hinweg setzte. Das würde Hinks noch gewaltig bereuen. Doch er wollte sein Auto nicht ohne weiteres Jason überlassen. Also stieg er murrend auf der Beifahrerseite ein.

Jason stieg aufs Gaspedal und mit quietschenden Reifen jagte er den Wagen durch die Stadt auf den Highway. Skinny musste Hinks zu Gute halten, dass er doch recht geschickt den Wagen über die kurvigen Straßen schleuderte. Jason schrie vor Freude, drehte das Radio auf und trommelte im Rhythmus auf das Lenkrad. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Jasons gute Laune auch Skinny angesteckt. Er lachte, während Hinks im Slalom die Autos vor ihnen überholte. Dann fingerte Skinny aus dem Fußraum eine Coladose. Als er sie öffnete, sprudelte ihm die süße Flüssigkeit über die Hände und auf die Hose. Skinny fluchte leise, ehe er sich einen Schluck genehmigte. Noch besser wäre jetzt ein Bier gewesen, aber man konnte ja nicht immer alles haben. Ein Gefühl von grenzenloser Freiheit machte sich in ihm breit, während er und Jason dahinjagten.

„Scheiße Hinks, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man mit dir Spaß haben kann.“

„Bist zum Glück nicht so n Langweiler wie ich dachte.“

„Fick dich.“ Jason und Skinny lachten. Sie jagten ziellos über die Küstenstraßen, bis sich die Sonne langsam dem Horizont näherte. Dann stellte Hinks den Wagen auf dem Parkplatz vor dem _Seven Sins_ ab. Sie stiegen aus und Skinny hatte das Gefühl zu fliegen. Es verwunderte ihn. Normalerweise war er nach solchen Jobs eher schlecht gelaunt. Jemanden zusammen zu schlagen war keine Kunst und er verachtete die stumpfe Anwendung von Gewalt. Augenblicklich musste er an Shaw denken. Das war ein Spiel ganz nach seinem Geschmack, bei dem die Herausforderung darin bestand die Züge des anderen vorauszusehen und zu lenken.

Jason und er ließen sich an einen Tisch fallen. Die Sonne versank gerade hinter dem Horizont und nur noch ein kitschiger rosaner Streifen erhellte den Himmel.

„Fuck, vielleicht sollte ich das Geld doch lieber in so ne Karre stecken. Wer braucht schon ein hübsches Gesicht, wenn man das haben kann?“ Hinks war total aufgekratzt.

„Weil du es mit nem hübschen Gesicht leichter bei den Weibern hast. Wobei da bei dir echt nicht viel zu retten ist.“

„Fick dich Skinny.“

Skinny prostete Jason mit seinem Bier zu.

„Wie bist du eigentlich dazu gekommen die Rezeptur für Chandra zu entwickeln?“ Der Alkohol hatte Skinnys Zunge gelockert. Und die Frage interessierte ihn, wie jemand wie Jason dazu in der Lage sein konnte, eine neue, und so gute Droge zu entwickeln.

„Das war ich nicht.“ Jason lachte. „Ich hab die Aufzeichnungen über Chandra in einem der Büros in Porterville gefunden. Scheiße, da wär ich nie gelandet, wenn die nicht gedacht hätten, dass ich noch am Leben sein könnte.“ Nach einem kurzen Moment redete Hinks weiter. „Naja, nach der ganzen Scheiße stand mit ein wenig Glück auch zu. Und lebend hätte ich diese verfluchte Stadt eh nie verlassen können. Martin hatte wohl recht mit seiner Paranoia-Scheiße.“

Skinny wusste nicht so recht was Hinks genau meinte. Doch wirre Aussagen waren bei Junkies leider nicht unüblich.

„Ist ja auch egal. Mal zu was anderem.“ Hinks beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Skinny hinüber. „Grey will die Produktion ankurbeln und wahrscheinlich will er auch nicht, dass ich der Einzige bin, der das Geheimnis kennt wie man Chandra herstellt. Er hat also darauf bestanden, dass du mich in Zukunft bei der Herstellung unterstützt.“

Skinny lächelte breit. Grey hatte Wort gehalten und ihm die Eintrittskarte in die höheren Kreise verschafft. Seine andere Eintrittskarte, durch seinen Familiennamen Kontakte für Grey zu pflegen, hatte er wohl weißlich zerrissen. Ein wenig unbehaglich war ihm jedoch, wenn er an die Gefallen dachte, die er Grey somit schuldig war.

„Also wann fangen wir an?“

„Morgen Abend.“, entschied Hinks. „Heute sollten wir den Beginn von etwas Großem feiern.“

***

Peter lag ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett. Die letzten Treffen mit Skinny geisterten ihm noch im Kopf herum. Wie gut es sich anfühlte Skinny wieder zu spüren. Doch auch die Angst, dass Skinny ihn plötzlich wieder von sich stoßen könnte, hatte dazu geführt, dass Peter Skinny die letzten Wochen das Tempo hatte bestimmen lassen. Anfangs hatten sie sich fast jeden Abend gesehen, in letzter Zeit wurden die Treffen jedoch wieder sporadischer. Er wusste, dass er sich damit abfinden sollte, dass er bei Skinny nicht auf mehr als das hoffen konnte, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass Skinny seine Gedanken bestimmte. Peter kramte sein Handy hervor. Auch auf die Gefahr, dass er anhänglich wirkte, konnte er sich nicht zurück halten.

_Bist du zu Hause? Hab Lust dich zu sehen._

Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: _Bi n mit bIg J im Seven Sins. Holzt du mich av?_

Skinny schien ja ziemlich blau zu sein. Und wer war Big J? Einer von Skinnys zwielichtigen Kontakten? Neugierde, aber auch ein wenig Angst, machten sich in Peter breit. Sollte er Justus und Bob hinzuziehen? Doch schnell verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie merkten was da zwischen Skinny und ihm lief.

Peter tippte eine kurze Antwort, dann setzte er sich in seinen MG und fuhr los. Das _Seven Sins_ war nicht weit weg, doch wenn er Skinny noch nach Hause fahren sollte, war das Auto einfach praktischer.

Er stellte sein Auto auf den Parkplatz, dann betrat er die mittlerweile gut besuchte Bar. Das Kreischen von Gitarren schrie ihm aus den Lautsprechern entgegen und Peter sah fast nur dunkel gekleidete Menschen, die meisten Männer trugen, ähnlich wie Skinny, lange Haare. Immerhin würde Peter hier niemandem über den Weg laufen, den er kannte. Peter vermied jeden Blickkontakt, während er sich suchend umsah. An einem der Fenster erblickte er dann Skinny. Der Mann ihm gegenüber hatte schlimme Brandnarben.

„Was glotzt du denn so?“, fuhr der ihn daraufhin auch schon gereizt an, als er Peters Blicke auf sich spürte.

„Komm runter Big J. Shaw is n Kumpel von mir.“ Damit schob Skinny Peter einen Stuhl hin.

„I… ich dachte ich soll dich abholen.“, meinte Peter verwirrt.

„Pflanz dich. Ein Bier wirst du doch wohl vertragen. Oder kommt der Schisser wieder durch?“

Einen Augenblick überlegte Peter, ob er einfach gehen sollte, doch dann setzte er sich. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es dumm war, dass er Big J nun so nahe kam oder genial. Der Typ kannte nun sein Gesicht, aber auf der anderen Seite konnte er von dem Betrunkenen vielleicht das ein oder andere Interessante erfahren.

Ein wenig angespannt, nahm Peter einen großen Schluck von Skinnys Bier. Immer wieder irrte sein Blick zu Big J. Der große Mann mit dem verbrannten Gesicht zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich wie das Licht die Motten.

„Was?“, knurrte Big J ihn dann auch schon an. Peter schluckte hastig seinen Schluck hinunter, dann endlich überwand er sich die Frage zu stellen, die ihm offensichtlich auf der Zunge lag.

„Wie ist das mit den Verbrennungen passiert?“

Big J lachte freudlos auf.

„Das is ne lustige Geschichte. Eines Nachts steht Martin mit so ner voll fertigen Alten vor meiner Tür und labert irgendeine Psycho-Paranoira-Scheiße, dass sie verfolgt werden. Hätt' ich gewusst, was kommt, hätte ich ihn wieder auf die Straße gesetzt. Aber pronto. Naja, es hat sich herausgestellt, dass an seiner Geschichte mehr dran ist, als ich gedacht hatte. Und die Nacht endete damit, dass wir von der Straße abgekommen sind und das Auto in Flammen aufgegangen ist. Kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern wie ich aus dem Inferno entkommen bin. Das nächste was ich weiß, ist, dass ich in ner Leichenhalle zu mir gekommen bin. Und der einzige Weg aus Porterville ist tot. Den Umstand hab ich für mich genutzt, mit ner Kleinigkeit im Gepäck.“

Bei den letzten Worten zwinkerte Big J Skinny zu, der wissend zurück lächelte. Fragend blickte Peter zwischen den beiden hin und her, bekam aber keine Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage. Doch die Ahnung, dass damit das Chandra gemeint sein könnte, ließ den zweiten Detektiv nicht los.

„Und warum Big J?“, wollte er weiter wissen. Den warnenden Blick von Skinny versuchte er gekonnt zu ignorieren.

„So hab ich nen ehemaligen Kunden genannt. Seine mintgrünen Anzüge haben eigentlich schon gezeigt wie verzweifelt der arme Kerl gewesen sein muss. Aber n bisschen wehmütig macht es mich wohl doch, Porterville verlassen zu haben.“

 _Porterville_ notierte Peter sich in Gedanken. Hoffentlich würde er da morgen noch dran denken.

„Ich mag Spitznamen nicht so gerne, deshalb würde ich dich gerne mit deinem richtigen Namen ansprechen.“, versuchte Peter es weiter, doch da fuhr Skinny ihm über den Mund.

„Big J muss dir für den Abend reichen.“

***

Als Peter wieder taumelte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er bei weitem nicht mehr so nüchtern war, wie er geglaubt hatte. Skinny trat hinter ihm aus der Kneipe in die frische Nachtluft. Während dieser sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen eine Zigarette anzündete, schweifte Peters Blick zwischen Skinnys blauem Sportwagen und seinem MG hin und her. _Das ist eine riesengroße Dummheit_ versuchte irgendwo eine Stimme sich Gehör zu verschaffen, doch mittlerweile war Peter ziemlich gut darin sie zu ignorieren.

„Vergiss es Shaw, du machst mir keine Kratzer in den Lack. Der Einzige der das Recht hat den Wagen zu Schrott zu fahren bin ich.“

Und damit schlenderte Skinny an Peter vorbei auf seinen Wagen zu. Mit zwei wankenden, schnellen Schritten war Peter bei Skinny und hielt diesen am Arm zurück.

„Scheiße, du bist noch viel betrunkener als ich. So kannst du unmöglich fahren.“

„Und wie stellst du dir vor, das wir nach Hause kommen?“

„Keine Ahnung. Aber so wie es aussieht bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als zur Fuß nach Hause zu laufen.“, seufzte der Zweite Detektiv dann resigniert.

„Alter, weißt du wie weit es bis zu meiner Bude ist?“ Skinny stierte ihn ungläubig an und Peter musste wieder losprusten.

„Penn doch einfach bei mir. Problem gelöst.“ Einen Moment schien Skinny abzuwägen, dann machten er und Peter sich auf den Weg. Sie brauchten einige Zeit für den recht kurzen Weg zu Peters Elternhaus.

Immer wieder fiel Peter der Schlüssel aus der Hand, während er versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Unter ständigem „Psst“ und „Leise jetzt“, schlichen er und Skinny in den dunklen Flur. Dabei taumelte Skinny gegen die Wand. Während sie noch dabei waren, sich die Schuhe von den Füßen zu streifen, ging im Flur das Licht an. Peter und Skinny blinzelten gegen die plötzlich aufkommenden Helligkeit an.

„Peter Shaw, was zum Teufel… Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?“ Auf dem Treppenabsatz stand in ihrem Morgenmantel Mrs Shaw und funkelte die Jungs böse an. „Und ist das…?“ Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie erkannte, wen ihr Sohn da mitgebracht hatte. „Skinner Norris?“

„Nabend Mrs Shaw“, nuschelte Skinny. Peters Mutter scheuchte die Jungs in die Küche. Dort schenkte sie jedem ein Glas kaltes Wasser ein. Peter hielt sich an der Küchentheke fest, während Skinny sich an den Kühlschrank lehnte um nicht Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu machen.

„Peter Shaw, ich dachte du wärst mittlerweile erwachsener geworden.“ Und mit einem Blick zu Skinny fügte sie hinzu: „Und, was hast du mit Skinner Norris zu schaffen?“

„Mama, bitte nich jetzt.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte Peter hinzu. „Man is mir übel.“ Dann stürmte er aus der Küche ins Bad und man konnte hören wie er sich übergab. Mit einem strengen Blick sah Mrs Shaw zu Skinny hinüber. „Dass das nicht zur Gewohnheit wird.“

Peter kam wieder in die Küche. Er war ein wenig blass um die Nasenspitze. Seine Mutter seufzte.

„Schlaft euren Rausch aus. Morgen früh reden wir dann noch mal darüber.“ Damit verschwand sie aus der Küche und die Jungs hörten wie sie im Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Peter und Skinny kicherten, dann schob Peter Skinny beiseite.

„Ey, was soll das?“, schnauzte Skinny, während er Halt suchend nach der Küchentheke griff.

„Ich hab Hunger.“ Mit fahrigen Bewegungen kramte Peter Brot und Auflage hervor, dann machten Skinny und er sich noch einen späten Mitternachtssnack, ehe sie die Treppe zu Peters Zimmer so leise wie es in ihrem Zustand möglich war hinauf wankten.

Skinny ließ sich auf Peters Bett fallen und streckte alle Viere von sich.

„Vergiss es.“, sagte Peter und rollte Skinny aus seinem Bett. „Nicht in Straßenklamotten.“ Der junge Mann wehrte sich lachend und schmiss eines der Kissen nach Peter, was ihn jedoch verfehlte. Sie rangelten einen Augenblick miteinander, bis Peter es geschafft hatte, Skinny unter sich zu fixieren.

„Lernt da gerade jemand seine dominante Seite kennen?“, fragte Skinny herausfordernd.

„Vielleicht.“ Peters Stimme war belegt, als er antwortete, dann küsste er Skinny. Der befreite sich aus Peters Griff und ließ seine Hände unter das Shirt des großen Jungen gleiten. Er fühlte die Muskeln unter der warmen Haut, dann zog er ihm kurzentschlossen das Shirt über den Kopf. Immer wieder genoss er den Anblick von Peter Shaws nacktem Körper. Die definierten Muskeln, die starken Oberarme. Und dazu das jungenhafte was Peters Züge eine Unschuld gab, die Skinny so reizte.

***

Peter wachte auf, als Skinny sich unruhig drehte. Er hatte im Schlaf einen Arm über den jungen Mann gelegt. So viel Nähe ließ Skinny sonst eigentlich nicht zu. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es im Schlaf einfach nicht gemerkt. Skinny öffnete verschlafen die Augen.

„Guten Morgen Schisser“, sagte er lächelnd, dann drückte er Peter sanft einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Die Zärtlichkeit überrumpelte Peter. Aber beschweren wollte er sich auf keinen Fall. Er zog den blonden Jungen näher zu sich heran. Während er Skinny immer fordernder küsste, erkundeten seine Hände den Körper des Anderen. Er spürte die warme, glatte Haut unter seinen Fingern, dann den Bund der Boxershorts.

„Sachte Shaw. Nicht so eilig.“

Dann hörten sie Geräusche auf dem Flur. Peter und Skinny erstarrten. Peters Eltern schienen aufgestanden zu sein.

„Ich mach mich auf den Weg, solange ich noch die Chance habe ungesehen zu entkommen.“ Skinny küsste Peter noch mal, dann befreite er sich von der Bettdecke und schlüpfte in Hose und T-Shirt. Schnell verließ er das Zimmer und im nächsten Augenblick hörte man wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel.

Peter starrte noch einen Augenblick an die Zimmerdecke. Die Bettwäsche roch noch nach Skinny und Peter ließ sich einen Moment von dem Geruch einhüllen. Dann streckte er sich und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

Als er nach unten in die Küche kam, war der Frühstückstisch im Wintergarten bereits gedeckt. Und Justus und Bob saßen da und schienen auf ihn zu warten.

„Kollegen was macht ihr denn hier?“ Peter sah verdutzt zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her.

„Wir waren doch zum frühstücken verabredet, bevor wir Mrs Hudson einen Besuch abstatten.“, sagte Justus und als er Peters ratloses Gesicht wahrnahm, fügte er hinzu: „Die Frau mit dem Stalker.“

„Oh, die hatte ich ganz vergessen.“, sagte Peter während er sich setzte und ein Brötchen auf seinen Teller legte.

„Ist es gestern so spät geworden?“, fragte Bob grinsend.

„Kann man wohl sagen. Aber welcher Abend mit Jeffrey endet schon früh?“, meinte er scherzend und hoffte, dass Justus und Bob sich nicht in nächster Zeit mit Jeffrey unterhalten würden. Oder das er zumindest vorher die Gelegenheit bekam, Jeffrey darum zu bitten, seine Geschichte zu bestätigen.

„War aber sonst ein eher ereignisloser Abend.“

In dem Moment erschien Peters Mutter im Türrahmen. Sie hielt eine schwarze, abgewetzte Lederjacke in die Höhe.

„Hat Skinny die hier vergessen? Und über gestern Nacht reden wir noch mal.“, setzte sie mit einem strengen Blick auf ihren Sohn hinzu.

Gehetzt sah Peter von seinen Kollegen zu seiner Mutter. Bob und Justus musterten ihren Zweiten fragend, während er versuchte sich eine für alle Seiten möglichst plausible Antwort aus den Rippen zu leiern. Resigniert merkte er jedoch, dass ihm nichts einfallen wollte, also atmete er tief durch.

„Ja, die muss Skinny hier vergessen haben.“

„Ok, ich hänge sie draußen zum lüften hin. Die riecht ja wie ein Aschenbecher.“ Mit den Worten drehte Mrs Shaw sich um und verschwand wieder im Haus.

Peter wich den Blicken seiner Freunde aus und starrte stur auf sein Brötchen. Doch da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Justus gemacht.

„Es war also ereignislos, als Skinny die Nacht in eurem Haus verbracht hat?“

Peter spürte wie er rot wurde. Am liebsten hätte er Justus eine wütende Antwort um die Ohren gepfeffert, doch wenn er nun auf Abwehr ging, machte er sich noch verdächtiger.

„Ähm, also dazu wollte ich gerade kommen.“

„Na sicher.“ Justus Tonfall hatte einen sarkastischen Unterton angenommen, der Peter so gar nicht gefiel.

„Was willst du mir damit unterstellen Justus? Skinny war betrunken und einer musste ihn ja davon abhalten Auto zu fahren.“ _Oder mich_ , schoss es Peter unwillkürlich durch den Kopf. „Da hab ich ihm angeboten die Nacht hier auszunüchtern. Auch in der Hoffnung mehr über seine Drogeneskapaden herauszufinden.“

Immer noch skeptisch zog Justus eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Und warum hast du ihn nicht einfach nach Hause gefahren?“

„Weil ich nicht mit dem Auto da war.“ Die Antwort kam prompt. Und erst in dem Moment fiel Peter ein, dass sein MG immer noch auf dem Parkplatz des _Seven Sins_ stand.

„Peter.“, bohrte Justus nach.

„Ok, ich war selbst alles andere als nüchtern.“, gab Peter widerstrebend zu.

„Peter! Du kannst dich doch nicht während der Ermittlungen zu unserem Fall einfach zulaufen lassen!“, rief Justus empört.

„Justus, ich war nicht im Zuge einer Ermittlung in der Bar, sondern privat und da ist es durchaus erlaubt, dass ich das ein oder andere Bier trinke.“

Unzufrieden sah Justus Peter noch einen Moment an, dann fragte er in deutlich milderem Tonfall: „Skinny war doch bestimmt nicht alleine unterwegs. Mit wem war er da? Und wo seid ihr euch überhaupt begegnet?“

Peter schluckte. Sollte er sagen, er könne sich nicht mehr an die einzelnen Personen erinnern? Aber Justus würde darauf bestehen, dass sie in der Bar nachfragten, also spätestens da würde nicht nur eine Beschreibung von Big J ans Licht kommen, sondern auch sein Abend mit Skinny.

„Skinny war mit nem anderen Typ im _Seven Sins_. Groß gebaut und mit einer Menge Brandnarben.“, antwortete er dann wahrheitsgemäß. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere kommt Big J aus Porterville.“

„Hm, damit könnte sich schon was anfangen lassen.“, überlegte Justus.

Doch Bob war auf ein anderes Detail aufmerksam geworden: „Jeffrey und du sind ins _Seven Sins_ gegangen?“

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verfluchte Peter den detektivischen Spürsinn seiner besten Freunde.

„Nein, nicht direkt. Wir waren erst im _Planet Evil_ , auf dem Heimweg sind wir dann an der Bar vorbei gekommen und für einen Absacker schien es in Ordnung zu sein.“

„Aha.“, war Bobs einziger Kommentar. Peter spürte die bohrenden Blicke des dritten Detektivs. So ganz schien er ihm die Geschichte nicht abzukaufen. Und Bob wusste, dass da was mit einem Kerl lief. Vermutete er, dass es sich dabei um Skinny handelte? Oder war die Vorstellung für ihren Dritten zu absurd? Peter hoffte stark, auf Letzteres.

„Ähm.“ Peter räusperte sich verlegen. „Sagt euch dieser Big J etwas?“

„Bisher nicht.“ Justus knetete mal wieder seine Unterlippe. „Wenn wir nachher in der Zentrale sind, ruf ich bei Inspektor Cotta an. Vielleicht kommen wir über ihn an neue Informationen.“

***

Wieder in der Zentrale angekommen, ließ Peter sich in einen der gemütlichen, alten Sessel fallen, während Justus sich direkt hinters Telefon klemmte und die Nummer des Polizeipräsidiums wählte. Es brauchte wie üblich einige Überredungsanläufe bis Justus von Cotta die Informationen bekam die er haben wollte. Oder zumindest das was Cotta selbst wusste. Und das war in diesem Fall ein großer Haufen Nichts. Nachdenklich legte Justus den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel.

„Und was hat der Inspektor gesagt, Justus?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Justus ließ sich wie immer einen Moment bitten, bevor er mit den nicht vorhandenen Neuigkeiten heraus rückte.

„Ein Big J ist Cotta nicht bekannt.“, setzte Justus an, doch als er die enttäuschten Mienen seiner Kollegen sah, fügte er hinzu. „Als ich ihm die schweren Verbrennungen beschrieben habe und das der Verdächtige aus Porterville kommt, hat Cotta ein wenig in seinen Akten gewühlt. Aber absolute Fehlanzeige. Über diesen Big J ist nichts bekannt.“

„Verflucht.“, murmelte Bob enttäuscht.

„Das fasst es ganz gut zusammen.“

Peter wusste nicht, ob er ebenfalls enttäuscht war oder sich nicht sogar ein wenig freute. Seine Verbindung zu Skinny und wie der gestrige Abend wirklich abgelaufen war, wollte er nur ungerne offen legen müssen.

„Aber“, setzte Justus auch gleich wieder an: „Wir haben immer noch die E-Mail-Lawine. Big J sieht auffällig aus, da würde es mich doch sehr wundern, wenn wir da keine Hinweise erhalten.“

Nachdem die ersten Mails verschickt worden waren, hieß es warten. Und so verbrachten die drei Fragezeichen die nächsten Stunden damit, ausgebreitet auf dem Fußboden _Villen des Wahnsinns_ zu spielen. Justus fluchte ausgiebig als sein Würfelglück zum wiederholten Male sich definitiv als nicht vorhanden beschreiben lassen konnte. Grummelnd aktualisierte er den Posteingang des E-Mail-Kontos, während er vor sich hin schimpfte, dass man für _Mythos Tales_ immerhin seinen Verstand gebrauchen würde um das Spiel zu gewinnen.

„Tja Justus und hier brauche ich nur eine gute Portion Wahnsinn.“, grinste Peter, als er in dem letzten Raum Feuer legte und so die Runde gewann.

„Pyromanie ist auch ein viel spannenderer Wahnsinn, als jeden Satz mit 'Nein' zu beginnen.“, meinte Bob daraufhin.

„Nein, ich stimme dir zu.“

Ein freudiger Ausruf von Justus unterbrach Peters und Bobs Duell möglichst absurde Sätze mit 'Nein' zu beginnen.

„Hey, wie es aussieht haben wir sogar einige Treffer. Peter guck mal, ob einer der Männer auf den angehängten Fotos dieser Big J sein könnte.“

Unsicher stand Peter auf. Er hoffte inständig, dass in Rocky Beach zufällig eine Versammlung von Brandopfern stattfand, aber sein Bitten wurde nicht erhört. Direkt in der zweiten Mail erkannte er Big J.

„Das ist er, Just.“

Stirnrunzelnd musterte Justus das Foto und auch Bob drängte sich an den Schreibtisch um einen Blick auf das Bild zu erhaschen.

„Hm, sein bürgerlicher Name ist Jason Hinks. Und seht mal, er wohnt gar nicht weit von hier entfernt. Wollen wir uns mal in seinem Haus umsehen? Mit etwas Glück kommen wir so sogar noch an andere Mitglieder des Drogenrings.“

Peter schluckte, nickte dann aber stumm. Vor ein paar Monaten schien alles noch so klar zu sein. Er war Detektiv. Und nun hatte er das Gefühl zwischen den Stühlen zu stehen. Und das hatte er sich selbst zu verdanken. Na großartig!

„Alles ok?“, fragte Bob, als sie die Zentrale verließen.

„Geht schon.“ Peter versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. Hinter ihnen schloss Justus die Tür der Zentrale ab. Peter blieb noch einige Augenblicke etwas verloren vor dem Eingang stehen, während seine Kollegen zu Bobs gelben Käfer eilten. Dann zückte er kurzentschlossen sein Handy und schickte Skinny eine Nachricht, dass sie auf dem Weg zu Jasons Haus waren.

***

„Irgendwie hab ich mir das Haus anders vorgestellt.“, sagte Bob, als sie vor Jason Hinks Haus parkten. Es war ein kleines Einfamilienhaus mit Garage in gemütlicher Vorstadtidylle. Auch Peter musste zugeben, dass er Big J, oder vielmehr Jason Hinks, eher in einer heruntergekommeneren Gegend vermutet hätte.

„Es geschehen eben doch noch Wunder.“, meinte Justus schulterzuckend. „Wichtig ist doch im Augenblick nur, dass wir Hinks so relativ leicht ausfindig machen konnten.“

Peter warf einen zweifelnden Blick zu Hinks Haus hinüber. Die Fenster waren dunkel und alles schien ruhig zu sein.

Bob stieg als erster aus dem Wagen und Justus und Peter folgten ihm. Vorsichtig näherten sie sich dem Haus und warfen einen Blick ins Innere. Die Küche war unaufgeräumt und leere Pizzakartons und Bierdosen stapelten sich neben dem kleinen Küchentisch.

„Einladend.“, kommentierte Bob das sich ihm bietende Bild.

„Das sagt genau der Richtige.“, erwiderte Peter grinsend, woraufhin Bob ihm im in die Seite knuffte.

„Wir sollten die abgewandten Fenster auch kontrollieren. Nicht zuletzt, weil wir hier gerade sehr verdächtig wirken dürften.“

Die drei Fragezeichen schlichen sich durch den Garten und spähten auch in die übrigen Fenster. Doch außer noch mehr Chaos, herumliegenden Klamotten und vollen Aschenbechern konnten sie nichts im Inneren des Hauses ausmachen. Und Peter merkte wie er erleichtert aufatmete.

„Peter, bekommst du die Haustür auf?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Theoretisch ja, praktisch kann uns dann aber die ganze Nachbarschaft dabei zusehen.“

„Da hast du recht. Und es wäre eine ungünstige Situation nachher der Polizei erklären zu müssen, warum wir unerlaubt versucht haben uns Zutritt zu dem Haus zu verschaffen.“

Nachdenklich betrachtete Justus das Haus, dann stutzte er, als er ein halb geöffnetes Fenster im ersten Stock wahrnahm.

„Nein, Justus, nein.“ Peter war der Blick des ersten Detektivs nicht entgangen.

„Komm schon Pete, für den Fall.“, fiel nun auch Bob ein.

„Manchmal hasse ich euch so sehr.“, grummelte der große Junge, während er mehr schlecht als recht an der Regenrinne empor kletterte und sich anschließend am Fenstersims entlang hangelte.

„Du machst das toll, Peter.“, flüsterte Justus gerade laut genug, als der zweite Detektiv sich durch das Fenster ins Innere der Wohnung zog.

Still verfluchte Peter seine Kollegen, als er sich schnaufend vom Fußboden aufrappelte und sich in dem Raum umsah. Das Schlafzimmer hätte sogar schön sein können mit den antiken Holzmöbeln, wenn Hinks' Unordnung sich nicht auf das komplette Haus ausgestreckt hätte.

Peter warf einen kurzen Blick aufs Handy. Scheiße, Skinny hatte seine Nachricht immer noch nicht gelesen.

Mit laut schlagendem Herzen schlich Peter aus dem Zimmer und in den Flur. Das Haus um ihn herum war totenstill und das Knarren der Dielen unter seinen Füßen erschien ihm viel zu laut. Im Erdgeschoss öffnete er für Justus und Bob eines der Fenster im Wohnzimmer, wobei Justus sich mit dem Einstig deutlich schwerer tat.

„Hast du auf deinem kurzen Weg durch das Haus schon etwas Spannendes entdeckt?“, wollte der erste Detektiv auch sogleich wissen.

„Nur, dass Unordnung anscheinend zum guten Ton der Unterwelt gehört.“

Bob konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken, bevor sie anfingen langsam die Räume zu erkunden. Peter hoffte inständig, dass Skinny und Hinks nicht da waren, doch schaffte er es einfach nicht seine Zweifel beiseite zu schieben. Was wäre, wenn sie doch noch im Haus waren?

Gerade als Justus die Klinke zur Kellertür öffnen wollte, traf etwas in Peter eine Entscheidung und er stieß ungelenk gegen einen Beistelltisch im Flur. Die Schale die sich darauf befunden hatte, fiel mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Klirren zu Boden und zersprang in unzählige Scherben, während Stifte und Einkaufszettel sich im Flur verteilten.

„Peter.“, zischte Justus vorwurfsvoll und der zweite Detektiv sah betreten zu Boden. Zumindest hoffte Peter, betreten auszusehen, als er murmelte: „Sorry, das wollte ich nicht. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst.“

„Hat man gemerkt.“

Bob deutete auf die Kellertür.

„Sehen wir trotzdem nach oder verschwinden wir lieber?“

Einen Moment sahen Peter und Bob gespannt zu ihrem ersten Detektiv, der nach kurzen Zögern entschied: „Wir schauen uns weiter um.“

***

Gespannt hörte Skinny Jason dabei zu, als der ihm erklärte wie man Ephedrin aus Schnupfenspray extrahieren konnte, als auf einmal über ihnen ein lauter Knall ertönte.

„Scheiße!“, fluchte Jason, als er reflexartig den Bunsenbrenner auf dem mit Brandlöchern übersäten Tisch ausmachte. Und dann noch mal: „Scheiße, da ist jemand in meiner Bude.“

„Das habe ich auch gehört.“ Gehetzt sah Skinny sich in der kleinen Werkstatt um, während Jason geistesgegenwärtig die Tür abschloss.

„Und was jetzt?“

„Komm mit.“ Jason zerrte Skinny am Ärmel hinter sich her, zu einer Leiter in der Ecke des Raumes die zu einer Luke in der Decke führte. Sie eilten die wackeligen Sprossen hinauf und quetschten sich durch eine Öffnung die in die Garage führte. Skinny öffnete das Rolltor, während Jason schon den Motor startete. Gehetzt ließ Skinny sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen und mit quietschenden Reifen jagten sie aus der Einfahrt.

***

Mit angehaltenem Atem folgte Peter seinen Kollegen in den dunklen Keller. Jeden Moment erwartete er Jason und Skinny zu erblicken und in seiner Fantasie zielte Hinks mit einer Pistole auf sie. Nur zu gerne, hätte Peter die Flucht angetreten, doch dafür war es nun zu spät.

Dann öffnete Justus eine weitere Tür. Staunend blieben die drei Detektive im Türrahmen stehen, als ihr Blick auf die Bechergläser, Bunsenbrenner Kolben und Tigel fiel.

„Ich denke, da haben wir was wir gesucht haben.“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitat:  
>  Dollhouse - Melanie Martinez


	8. Seitenwechsel

_***_

_Grabbed my hand, pushed me down_

_Took the words right out my mouth_

_Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it_

_***_

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als zum wiederholten Mal Peters Handy klingelte. Genervt nahm er den Anruf entgegen.

„Öffne die verfickte Tür, Shaw.“

Peter brauchte einen Augenblick, ehe sein müdes Gehirn die Information sinnvoll zusammengesetzt hatte, dann sprintete er die Treppe runter und öffnete immer noch schlaftrunken die Haustür. Hastig drängte Skinny sich an Peter vorbei in den Flur.

„Schließ die scheiß Tür, schnell.“ Perplex ließ Peter die Tür in Schloss fallen, dann musterte er Skinny eingehend.

„Skinny, was soll das?“

„Ja...“, sagte Skinny fahrig, während seine Blicke immer wieder nervös zum Fenster glitten. Sirenen wurden lauter und Blaulichter erhellten die Fenster.

„Skinny in was für eine Scheiße bist du da verwickelt?“ Doch anstelle einer Antwort bekam Peter nur Schweigen.

„Fuck, wenn die hinter dir her sind, dann musst du dich stellen. Du machst es sonst nur schlimmer.“

Nervös wanderten Peters Blicke nun auch zwischen den Fenstern und Skinny hin und her.

„Scheiße, Shaw, hast du bei unserem Einbruch auch nur eine Sekunde daran gedacht dich zu stellen?“

Peter schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während die Sirenen in der Nacht verhallten und damit auch die Lichter mit sich nahmen.

Skinny atmete tief durch, während sie im dunklen Flur standen und einen Moment nur in die Stille lauschten. Doch außer dem Wind der in den Blättern an den Bäumen rauschte, war kein Laut mehr zu hören.

„Du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle was das hier zu bedeuten hat!“, verlangte Peter.

„Ok, ok.“ Beschwichtigend hob Skinny die Hände. „Aber nicht hier, wo deine Eltern mithören könnten.“

Peter deutete auf die Treppe, dann folgte er Skinny in sein Zimmer.

***

Skinny ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, während Peter sich, mit einem wehmütigen Blick auf die noch warmen Laken, auf den Fußboden setzte und anschließend erwartungsvoll zu Skinny hoch sah.

„Also?“, wollte Peter wissen, als Skinny sich nach einigen Sekunden Schweigen, nicht zu einer Erklärung hinreißen ließ.

„Ich hab hier in der Nähe ein paar Drogen vertickt und die Bullen sind aufmerksam geworden. Und das war das sicherste Versteck, welches mir auf die Schnelle eingefallen ist.“

Unwillkürlich musste Peter grinsen.

„Und ich dachte schon, du wärst mal wieder irgendwo eingestiegen.“

„Du wärst doch sauer, wenn ich das ohne dich machen würde.“, gab Skinny breit grinsend zurück.

Peter blieb das Lachen im Hals stecken, als er merkte, dass mehr Wahrheit in Skinnys Aussage steckte, als ihm lieb war. Also deutete er auf die immer noch zerwühlte Bettdecke und meinte: „Also du Meisterdieb, willst du die Nacht hierbleiben oder weiter durch die dunklen Ecken von Rocky Beach streifen? Denn egal wie du dich entscheidest, ich bin hundemüde und will nur noch schlafen.“

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen zog Skinny sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf.

„Gibs zu Shaw, das war was du eigentlich wolltest.“, sagte er dann breit grinsend, als die Hose neben dem T-Shirt und den Schuhen auf dem Boden landete.

***

Als der Morgen graute, war Skinny bereits verschwunden. Das wunderte Peter nicht im geringsten. So war es doch schon immer mit ihm gewesen. Peter wollte sich gerade die Bettdecke wieder über die Ohren ziehen, als sein Blick auf Skinnys Rucksack fiel. Verwundert zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Dann rollte er sich aus dem Bett und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Wie alles was Skinny besaß war der Rucksack ziemlich abgegriffen. Einen Moment zögerte Peter, doch dann gewann seine Neugierde. Vorsichtig zog er den Reißverschluss auf. Er wusste selbst nicht was er erwartet hatte, aber nicht die magere Ausbeute die sich ihm bot.

Peter kramte neben diverser Kippenschachteln, einige Feuerzeuge und ein Dietrichset hervor. Er seufzte, doch bevor er den Rucksack wieder schloss, folgte er einem Impuls und öffnete nach und nach ein paar der Kippenschachteln. In den ersten beiden waren, wie zu erwarten, Zigaretten. In der dritten wurde er fündig. Sie war bis oben gefüllt mit kleinen, türkisfarbenen Kugeln. Einen Augenblick starrte er unschlüssig auf die Drogen in seinen Händen. Was sollte er tun? Justus, Bob oder gar die Polizei verständigen? Oder sich zu Skinnys Komplizen machen?

Seine Gedanken wanderte zu dem Einbruch und dem Hochgefühl an den Klippen. Etwas in Peter wusste, dass es falsch war, doch er wollte dieses Gefühl noch einmal spüren. Also packte er die Zigarettenschachteln zurück in den Rucksack und holte sein Handy hervor.

_Hast du nicht etwas hier vergessen?_

Peter musste nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten.

_Bring den Rucksack um eins in den Stadtpark. Treffen uns an der Bank am Brunnen._

Knapp und pragmatisch, typisch Skinny. Peter warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er hatte noch einige Stunden bis zu dem vereinbarten Treffen, also beschloss der zweite Detektiv, dass er die Zeit gut nutzen konnte um vor dem Frühstück noch eine Runde joggen zu gehen.

***

Mit einer Mischung aus Nervosität und vorfreudiger Anspannung betrat Peter den Stadtpark. Den Rucksack hatte er sich über eine Schulter gehängt und nun versuchte er möglichst normal zu erscheinen. Er hatte das Gefühl mit einem großen, schwarzen Edding auf seiner Stirn _Drogenkurier_ stehen zu haben. Doch mit Erleichterung stellte Peter fest, dass sich keiner der vorbeigehenden Passanten für ihn zu interessieren schien.

Schon aus einiger Entfernung konnte Peter die Bank ausmachen, doch von Skinny fehlte weit und breit jede Spur. Also beschloss er, dass es am unverdächtigsten wäre, wenn er sich einfach setzte, während er auf Skinny wartete. Peter war gerade im Begriff den Rucksack abzustellen, da eilten einige Polizisten mit gezogenen Waffen auf ihn zu.

„Rocky Beach Police Department. Hände über den Kopf und keine Bewegung.“

Peter riss den Rucksack reflexartig wieder hoch und sprintete los. Er wich geschickt einem Polizisten aus, sprang über eine niedrige Buschreihe und rannte weiter, den gewunden Weg entlang. Gehetzt sah er über die Schulter, die Beamten waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Im nächsten Moment wich er fluchend einer Frau mit Kinderwagen aus, die er beinahe umgerannt hätte. Doch dieser Moment der Unachtsamkeit reichte aus. Ein Polizist kam zwischen den Sträuchern hervor geeilt und schnitt Peter den Weg ab. Der Zweite wollte gerade zu einer Kehrtwende ansetzen, als der bullige Mann Peter mit der Schulter rammte und ihn so zu Fall brachte. Der Zweite schaffte es gerade noch sich mit den Händen abzufangen, so dass sein Gesicht keine all zu unschöne Begegnung mit dem rauen Untergrund machte.

„Sir, das muss ein Missverständnis sein.“, stammelte er, als der Polizist über ihm war und ihm grob die Hände auf den Rücken drehte. Mit einem leisen Klicken rasteten die Handschellen ein und Peter spürte wie das kalte Metall viel zu eng in seine Haut schnitt.

„Ach ja? Das wollen wir doch gleich mal sehen.“

Während Peter von zwei Beamten auf die Beine gerissen wurde, kramte ein weiterer in dem Rucksack herum. Dann holte er eine der Zigarettenschachteln mit dem Chandra hervor. Ängstlich starrte Peter auf die Drogen, während der Polizist ihn mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte.

„Ein Missverständnis also? Das wird sich dann auf dem Revier bestimmt aufklären.“

***

Frustriert starrte Peter auf die schwarze Fläche an der Wand, während er mit den Fingern unbewusst die brennende Schürfwunde in seinem Gesicht betastete. Wie lange wollten die Polizisten ihn hier noch schmoren lassen? Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, Skinnys Spiel mitzuspielen? Warum war er nicht vernünftig gewesen und hatte die Drogen direkt zu Cotta gebracht? Das hätte ihm jetzt eine Menge Ärger erspart. Aber dann wären die Cops hinter Skinny her gewesen und aus irgendeinem Grund wollte Peter das nicht. Und dann war da noch der Reiz des Verbotenem.

Dann endlich, endlich wurde die Tür zum Verhörraum geöffnet und ein zorniger Cotta trat Peter gegenüber. Er pfefferte die Unterlagen mit solch einer Wucht auf den Tisch, dass der zweite Detektiv zusammen zuckte.

„Peter Shaw, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?!“ Cotta bemühte sich nicht mal um einen ruhigen Tonfall, während er hitzig fortfuhr: „Ist dir eigentlich klar in was für eine Lage du dich da gebracht hast? Drogenkurier und dann auch noch mit dieser Menge Chandra im Gepäck! Du warst doch immer ein vernünftiger Junge, aber was um alles in der Welt hast du dir dabei gedacht?“

Peter war in sich zusammengesackt. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Es wäre alles so viel einfacher, wenn er direkt zur Polizei gegangen wäre. Wenn es weiterhin nur schwarz und weiß für ihn geben würde, Gut und Böse. Aber Was-wäre-wenns halfen ihm jetzt wenig.

„Sir, ich wusste wirklich nicht...“ Peter wagte es nicht den Blick zu heben. Stattdessen folgte er der Maserung des Holztisches.

„Wage es ja nicht mich anzulügen, Peter Shaw!“

„Aber ich lüge nicht!“ Verzweiflung schlug sich in Peters Stimme nieder, während er den Kommissar flehentlich ansah.

„Wirklich, ich hatte keine Ahnung.“

„Wenn du nichts von den Drogen gewusst hast, hättest du auch keinen Grund gehabt vor meinen Kollegen zu fliehen. Also wie sind die Drogen in deinen Besitz gekommen? Und was noch viel wichtiger ist, warum warst du derjenige der die Drogen am Treffpunkt abgeliefert hat?“

Wieder folgte Peters Blick der Holzmaserung, als wollte er sich daran festklammern. Sein einziger Ankerpunkt in dem tosenden Meer aus Gedanken. Was sollte er Cotta sagen? Alles? Die ganze Wahrheit? Peter wurde bei dem Gedanken übel. Er würde Skinny ans Messer liefern müssen. Aber hatte der Dreckskerl nicht genau das verdient? Nein! Es war Peters Entscheidung gewesen. Seine ganz allein. Skinny hatte ihn zwar auf die Klippe gebracht, aber gesprungen war er selbst.

„Also wie siehts aus?“ Cotta beugte sich zu Peter herunter und funkelte ihn auf zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an. Der zweite Detektiv seufzte und ließ die Schultern sinken.

„Ich weiß wie lächerlich sich das anhören muss. Aber ich hab den Rucksack vorhin bei mir vor der Haustür gefunden mit einer Nachricht ihn mittags im Park abzulegen.“

„Und das kam dir kein bisschen verdächtig vor?“

„Doch schon. Deshalb hab ich ja auch im Rucksack nachgesehen was drin war. Nur anscheinend nicht gründlich genug.“ Peter starrte wieder auf die Holzstruktur. Einfach den Linien folgen, nicht aufsehen.

„Aha.“ Cotta klang nicht überzeugt. „Und du bist nicht misstrauisch geworden? Fandest etwas an der ganzen Sache irgendwie komisch?“

„Ja, doch. Aber ich war auch neugierig wer den Rucksack vor meine Tür gestellt hat und warum. Deshalb hab ich ihn zum Treffpunkt gebracht.“

„Ohne deine Kollegen zu informieren?“, hakte der Inspektor nach. Bei den Worten musste Peter schlucken. Er schaffte es nicht Cotta anzusehen, als er ein leises „Ja“ murmelte.

„Weißt du was ich glaube Peter Shaw? Ich glaube du lügst mich an.“ Peters Blick zuckte kurz zu Cotta, ehe er die Augen wieder auf den Tisch vor sich richtete. Seine Hände hatten sich ineinander verkrampft und zitterten leicht. Verdammt.

„Deine Kollegen und du hocken doch 24/7 aufeinander und du willst mir wirklich erzählen du hättest ihnen nicht von einem mysteriösen Rucksack erzählt?“

Unwohl sah Peter sich in dem engen Verhörraum um, mied aber tunlichst Cottas Blick.

„Was verschweigst du mir, Peter Shaw?“

Nervös wischte Peter sich die Hände an seiner Jeans ab.

„Also…“, fing er zögerlich an zu erzählen. „Ich wollte erstmal selbst herausfinden, ob es etwas Interessantes mit dem Rucksack auf sich hatte, bevor ich Justus und Bob unnötig in Alarmbereitschaft versetze.“

„Aha.“ Cotta tippte sich mehrmals mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Wange, während er in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab ging.

„Und seit wann sind Alleingänge bei den drei Fragezeichen denn so üblich geworden?“

In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Justus stürmte, dich gefolgt von einem Polizisten, in den Raum.

„Just.“, stieß Peter ungläubig hervor.

„Entschuldigen Sie Inspektor, ich war nur einen Moment abgelenkt und da ist der junge Mann an mir vorbei geeilt.“, beeilte der Polizist sich seine Unschuld zu beteuern.

„Justus Jonas, dies ist ein offizielles Verhör, da kannst du nicht einfach so rein platzen!“

Der strenge Tonfall von Cotta schien Justus wenig zu beeindrucken.

„Inspektor, in all den Jahren in denen wir der Polizei geholfen haben, haben wir Ihnen niemals einen Grund gegeben an uns zu zweifeln. Also was hätte unser Zweiter nun davon auf einmal die Seiten zu wechseln?“

Dankbar sah Peter zu Justus hinüber, während Cotta dem Polizisten mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete von Justus abzulassen.

„Ich hoffe ihr Jungs seid euch bewusst wie übel die Situation aussieht. Denn die Tatsache, dass die Drogen bei eurem zweiten Mann gefunden wurden, kann man nicht leugnen.“

„Ja, das stimmt. Und dafür wird sich bestimmt eine Erklärung finden. Aber es gab nie einen Grund an Peter als Detektiv zu zweifeln und wir kennen alle sein eher ängstliches Naturell. Nicht die besten Voraussetzungen für einen Drogenkurier.“

Cotta hatte die Brauen nachdenklich zusammen gezogen, als er Justus Ausführungen lauschte.

„Ok, im Zweifel für den Angeklagten. Aber Peter, sollten weitere Fragen aufkommen, dann sehen wir uns hier wieder.“

Peter nickte unsicher, dann sah er zu Justus hinüber.

„Heißt das, ich darf gehen?“

„Ja, raus mit dir, bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege.“ Damit scheuchte der Inspektor die beiden Jungs und den Polizisten aus dem Verhörraum. Noch nie im Leben war Peter so froh gewesen das Polizeipräsidium zu verlassen.

„Justus, danke, dass du mich da raus geholt hast.“

„Das war doch selbstverständlich. Aber ich denke Bob und ich haben ein paar Antworten verdient.“

Peter nickte stumm, während er sich mit Justus auf den Weg in die Zentrale machte.

***

„Also?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter versuchte gerade es sich in einem der alten Sessel gemütlich zu machen. Zumindest so gemütlich wie seine Anspannung es zuließ, während er die gespannten Blicke von Justus und Bob auf sich spürte. Immer noch ein wenig unwohl rückte Peter eins der Kissen zurecht, ehe er antwortete: „Da gibt es eigentlich nichts was ich dem Inspektor nicht auch schon gesagt habe. Als ich heute morgen vom joggen wieder nach Hause gekommen bin, stand da dieser Rucksack bei uns auf der Veranda mit einer Nachricht, ihn heute um eins im Stadtpark am Brunnen abzustellen. Ich war neugierig was es wohl damit auf sich haben könnte und bin hingefahren.“

„Ohne uns zu informieren?“ Justus klang skeptisch.

Hilflos zuckte Peter mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe es nur für einen Streich gehalten. Das ich Drogen transportiere, davon hatte ich ja keine Ahnung.“

Peter sah Bobs skeptischen Blick, also beeilte er sich fortzufahren: „Ich dachte wirklich nicht, dass jemand etwas in den Zigarettenschachteln versteckt hat. Sonst hätte ich doch nachgeguckt.“

Justus knetete mal wieder seine Unterlippe, während er Peters Ausführungen lauschte. Die tiefen Stirnfalten des ersten Detektivs, zeigten deutlich, dass ihm etwas an der Geschichte nicht schmeckte. Und Peter musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Notlügen in Zukunft definitiv besser werden mussten.

„Peter, wir machen uns einfach Sorgen um dich.“, mischte sich nun auch Bob ein. „Du flüchtest mit einer riesigen Menge Chandra im Gepäck vor der Polizei und dann erzählst du Justus und mir eine wirklich fadenscheinige Geschichte darüber, wie die Drogen in deinen Besitz gekommen sind. Diese Veränderung passt doch gar nicht zu dir.“

Peter wich dem Blick seiner Kollegen aus. Er wollte nicht, dass sie den Spott und die Bitterkeit in seinem Gesicht sehen konnten. Natürlich hatte er sich verändert. Und einen Moment war er versucht, seinen Kollegen zu sagen wer ihn so verändert hatte. Das Entsetzen und die Abscheu in ihren Augen zu sehen. Die unsichtbare Wand zwischen ihnen einzureißen und sie einen Blick auf den Menschen erhaschen zu lassen, der er geworden war. Doch dann war der Impuls verschwunden und hinterließ nur das vage Gefühl der Hoffnung eines Tages wieder die Person werden zu können, die er mal gewesen war. Oder sich dieser Person wieder anzunähern. Die Freundschaft mit Justus und Bob genau so wieder aufnehmen zu können, wie sie vor der Affaire mit Skinny gewesen war.

Unschlüssig sah Peter zu seinen Kollegen.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr es nur gut meint. Aber mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Es gibt keinen Grund sich Sorgen machen zu müssen.“

„Es ist nur so.“, wandte Justus ein. „dass du so komisch bist, seit dem wir diesen Fall übernommen haben.“

„Seit dem du dich mit deiner Bekanntschaft von der Party eingelassen hast.“, ergänzte Bob mit verschränkte Armen. „Zu der du nie auch nur ein weiteres Wort freiwillig rausgerückt hast.“

„Weil es, verdammt noch mal, allein meine Sache ist, mit wem ich schlafe. Genauso wie es allein Justus' Sache ist eine Professorin zu vögeln.“

„Ja, aber Justus bleibt dabei er selbst. Was man von dir nicht behaupten kann.“

„Bob, ich weiß eure Sorge wirklich zu schätzen, aber ihr macht viel mehr aus der Situation als es eigentlich ist.“ Und mit einem Blick auf sein Handy fügte Peter hinzu: „Ich muss los, wir sehen uns dann morgen in der Schule.“

***

Dunkelheit hatte sich über Rocky Beach gelegt, als Skinny an der Strandpromenade eintraf. Er setzte sich auf die Lehne einer Bank und betrachtete das dunkle Meer das sich vor ihm ausbreitete. Der kalte Wind fuhr in seine Kleidung und ließ ihn frösteln. Ungeduldig wanderte sein Blick die leere Straße entlang, in der Erwartung Shaw irgendwo entdecken zu können.

Scheiße, war die Nachricht des Schnüfflers nur ein Vorwand gewesen und gleich würden die Bullen angestürmt kommen? Hatte Grey sich in seinem nächsten Spielzug verkalkuliert? Oder verspätete der Schisser sich einfach nur?

Skinny kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach einer Kippenschachtel und nem Feuerzeug, um seine gespannten Nerven zu beruhigen. Einige Sekunden starrte er in die rote Glut der Zigarette, während langsam der Rauch aus seinen Lungen entwich.

Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass der Schisser den Einbruch mit ihm durchgezogen hatte. Und hatte er ihn nicht auch bei der Durchsuchung von Hinks Haus gewarnt? Doch wenn er wetten müsste, dann würde Skinny nicht auf Shaws Loyalität ihm gegenüber setzen.

Als er endlich Shaws dunkle Gestalt auf ihn zukommen sah, musste Skinny widerwillig zugeben, dass die Anspannung nachließ. Betont lässig rauchte er weiter und wartete bis Shaw bei ihm angekommen war. Schweigend setzte dieser sich neben Skinnys Füße und einige Sekunden verstrichen in denen sie einfach nur dem fernen Rauschen der Wellen lauschten.

Irgendwann sagte Peter in die Stille: „In was für eine Scheiße hast du mich da nur rein gebracht?“

Skinny gab einen undefinierten Laut von sich, irgendwas zwischen einem Auflachen und einem Schnauben.

„Weiß ich selbst nicht so genau.“

„Beruhigend.“

Skinny schnipste den Zigarettenstummel in die Dunkelheit.

„Das heißt du hast den Bullen gegenüber die Klappe gehalten?“

„Du weißt von der Verhaftung?“

„Natürlich. Und im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich ein Auge darauf, wenn Cops in meiner Nähe sind.“

Skinny konnte Shaws Blick im fahlen Mondlicht nicht deuten. Doch er klang nicht verärgert, als er meinte: „Ich sollte Cottas Vertrauensvorschuss in nächster Zeit nur nicht noch weiter ausreizen. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass er misstrauisch geworden ist. Von Justus und Bob ganz zu schweigen.“

Skinny grinste, als ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, wie viel Einfluss er mittlerweile auf Shaw ausübte.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Tag, You're It - Melanie Martinez


	9. Entdeckung

_***_

_You break the fall_

_It's not easy to trust_

_I wanna love you_

_But I'm just too cynical_

_***_

Justus warf einen Blick auf den Kalender an der Wand ihrer Zentrale. Es war Samstagnachmittag und am liebsten hätte er mit Peter und Bob nach neuen Ansätzen ihrem Fall gesucht. Dieser verfluchte Fall, an dem sie sich seit einem Jahr die Zähne ausbissen. Seit dem Fund des Labors in Jasons Hinks' Haus hatten sie keinen einzigen nennenswerten Fortschritt mehr erreicht.

Frustriert pfefferte Justus einige Zeitungsartikel in den Ordner der offen aufgeschlagen vor ihm lag. Dann atmete er tief durch. Er war wütend und frustriert und da konnten weder Bob, noch Peter, die ihren freien Tag zurecht auch mal anderweitig nutzen konnten, etwas dafür, noch dieser dämliche Ordner. Und dennoch, hatte der erste Detektiv das Gefühl, dass sich etwas direkt vor seiner Nase befand, was er nicht zu fassen bekam. Es war zum verrückt werden.

Gerade als er den Ordner zuschlagen und zu den anderen ins Regal stellen wollte, hörte er den Vertrauten Ruf seiner Tante.

„Justus! Justus wo steckst du?“

„Ich komme ja schon!“, antwortete Justus automatisch. Frage und Antwort waren mittlerweile nur noch rhetorisch, hatten sich aber in den Jahren die sie nun schon als Detektive tätig waren, zu einer Art Automatismus verfestigt.

„Was gibt es denn, Tante Mathilda?“, fragte Justus, als er auf die Terrasse trat. Seine Tante reichte ihm einen Briefumschlag.

„Der lag im Briefkasten mit deinem Namen, aber mal wieder ohne Absender. Seid ihr da wieder an einem Fall dran?“

Justus stutzte kurz, dann legte er die Stirn in Falten, als er den Brief oberflächlich untersuchte.

„An keinem in dem wir Fortschritte zu verzeichnen hätten.“, murmelte er geistesabwesend, während er das Kuvert gegen das Licht hielt.

„Du hast auch nicht mitbekommen, wer den Brief bei uns eingeschmissen hat, oder?“

„Nein. Wie denn auch?“

„Schon gut.“, meinte Justus. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir mal über eine Kameraüberwachung des Gebrauchtwarencenters nachdenken.“

Seine Tante schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, während Justus sich wieder in die Zentrale zurück zog. Als er versuchte Peter anzurufen, wurde er nur mit der Mailbox verbunden. Justus zupfte nervös an seiner Unterlippe. Es war so gar nicht Peters Art das Handy ausgeschaltet zu haben. Oder war ihrem zweiten Detektiv etwas zugestoßen? Justus konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich Sorgen machte, schob sie aber beiseite. Bestimmt gab es eine ganz einfache Erklärung warum Peter nicht ans Telefon ging. Wo dieser steckte, würde er später klären.

Dann tippte Justus Bobs Nummer ins Display und der für Recherche zuständige Detektiv ging nach kurzem Klingeln ans Telefon.

„Hey Just, was gibt es?“

„Mir wurde ein Brief zugespielt, keine Adresse, kein Absender, nur mein Name. Klingt das für dich verdächtig genug, um deinen freien Tag in die Zentrale zu verlegen?“

„Da fragst du noch?“ Justus konnte das breite Grinsen durchs Telefon hindurch hören. „Ich bin gleich da.“

„Ach, und Bob. Weißt du wo Peter ist? Ich kann ihn nicht erreichen.“

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich ist er nur mit Jeffrey am Strand.“

„Hm“ Justus war nicht ganz überzeugt. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Bob recht und er war nur zu sehr an vergangene Fälle erinnert, in denen einem von ihnen etwas zugestoßen war.

„Bis gleich.“, verabschiedete Bob sich, dann war die Leitung still.

Justus legte das Handy beiseite und versuchte abermals Peter zu erreichen, doch innerhalb der letzten zwei Minuten hatte sich nichts geändert und er hörte erneut die Ansage der Mailbox.

Justus entschied Peter diesmal eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Der Zweite würde dann bestimmt im Laufe des Tages dazu stoßen.

***

Peter wachte auf, als Skinny sich unruhig im Schlaf umdrehte. Trotz der getrennten Bettdecken reagierte Peter unwillkürlich auf die Bewegungen des Jungen neben ihm. Nur zu gerne, hätte er die Barriere aus Decken zwischen ihnen beiseite geschoben und sich an Skinny gekuschelt, die Wärme des anderen gespürt. Doch er wusste, dass Skinny körperliche Nähe schnell zu viel war und er sich erdrückt fühlte, also ließ er die Decken wo sie waren. Wie langsam sie sich zu diesem Punkt vorgetastet hatten. Es gab Zeiten da war es undenkbar gewesen, dass sie jemals zusammen in einem Bett schlafen würden. Ok, wenn Peter ehrlich zu sich war, es gab Zeiten, da hatte er es auch für undenkbar gehalten Skinny nur zu mögen, geschweige denn sich irgendwann in ihn zu verlieben oder Straftaten zu begehen.

Ein Jahr war es nun her, seit Skinny ihn in der Bar geküsst hatte. Ein ganzes Jahr in dem sie immer wieder Grenzen neu ausgelotet hatten und bis sie beide ihre Gefühle akzeptiert hatten.

Peter seufzte. Wie gerne hätte er jeden an seinem Glück teilhaben lassen, doch bei dem Gedanken wie wohl Justus und Bob auf seine Offenbarung reagieren würde, spürte er einen Stein im Magen. Zumindest Bob wusste, dass da irgendwas mit einem Typen lief, aber er wollte sich nicht ausmalen wie sehr es ihre Freundschaft wohl belasten würde, wenn er ihnen sagte, dass es Skinny Norris war, in den er sich verliebt hatte. Wobei es eigentlich kaum noch schlimmer werden konnte.

Und doch stand dieses Geheimnis seit geraumer Zeit wie eine unsichtbare Wand zwischen ihm und seinen besten Freunden. Er hatte das Gefühl sich immer weiter von ihnen entfernt zu haben, von dem wer er mal gewesen war und was ihre Freundschaft einmal ausgemacht hatte.

Während Peter Skinny, noch in seine Gedanken versunken, betrachtete, wachte dieser auf. Aus noch verschlafenen Augen blinzelte er den zweiten Detektiv an. Dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Du beobachtest mich beim schlafen.“, stellte Skinny fest.

Ein wenig verlegen antwortete Peter: „Vielleicht hin und wieder.“

Grinsend stützte Skinny sich auf einen Ellbogen und betrachtete Peter. Als er merkte, dass Peter sichtlich unwohl dabei war, so eingehend gemustert zu werden, musste Skinny grinsen.

„Verunsichert dich das?“

„Manchmal.“, gab Peter widerwillig zu.

„Gut.“

Sanft strich Skinny mit der Fingerspitze über Peters nackte Brust, als er sagte: „Lass uns den Tag im Bett verbringen. Nur du und ich.“

Ein Schauer jagte durch Peters Körper, als Skinny ihn berührte. Und die Intensität mit der er auf immer noch auf Skinny reagierte überraschte ihn. Einen Moment schloss Peter die Augen. Das letzte Mal, als auch nur ansatzweise so viel Nähe zwischen ihnen aufgekommen war, war Skinny weggelaufen. Seine Zweifel schienen ihm wohl deutlich anzusehen gewesen zu sein. Als Peter die Augen wieder öffnete und sich Skinny zuwandte, kam dieser ihm mit einer Antwort zuvor.

„Du willst nicht? Schade, ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass wir beide mal wirklich Zeit nur für uns haben.“

Peter schluckte, ehe er es endlich schaffte eine Antwort hervor zu bringen. „Es ist nicht, dass ich nicht will.“ Er lächelte Skinny unsicher an. „Nur das letzte Mal als es gut lief, bist du abgehauen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Skinnys Stimme hörte sich rau an. „Aber ich möchte dich gerne mal einen Tag ganz ungestört für mich haben. Nicht nur abends immer mal wieder ein paar Stunden. Und außerdem hast du heute mit Jonas und Andrews doch eh nichts geplant.“

Peter registrierte, dass Skinny sich diesmal jegliche Beleidigung seinen Kollegen gegenüber verkniffen hatte. Ein kleiner Fortschritt. Und auch wenn er immer noch Zweifel hatte, wollte er nur zu gerne mal einen Tag der nur ihnen beiden gehörte.

„Ich habe einfach keine Ahnung womit ich zu rechnen habe.“, gestand er nach einigem Zögern.

Skinny beugte sich über Peter und küsste ihn. „Damit kannst du rechnen, Shaw.“

Peter spürte Skinnys heißen Atem auf seiner Haut. Er zog den jungen Mann näher zu sich heran, doch Skinny befreite sich lächelnd aus Peters Griff.

„Davon gibt es gleich mehr, aber erstmal gibst du mir dein Handy.“

Überrascht sah Peter Skinny an.

„Was willst du denn mit meinem Handy?“

„Sicher gehen, dass uns niemand den Tag ruiniert.“

Immer noch verwundert reichte Peter Skinny sein Smartphone. Skinny schaltete das Handy aus und ließ es anschließend in einer Tasche seiner Jeans, die noch auf dem Fußboden lag, verschwinden.

***

„Also“, fragte Bob, nachdem er die Zentrale betreten hatte. „Was haben wir?“

„Erstmal einen Umschlag. In der Zeit in der ich auf dich gewartet habe, habe ich ihn gründlicher auf mögliche Fallen, Fingerabdrücke oder Geheimtinten untersucht. Nichts dergleichen. Es scheint also sicher zu sein, ihn zu öffnen.“

„Worauf wartest du dann noch?“

Justus Blick flog zu seinem Handy. Immer noch keine Nachricht von Peter.

„Ok, dann wollen wir mal.“ Mit den Worten nahm Justus den Brieföffner und schlitzte das Kuvert auf.

Auf den gefalteten Zettel, den er daraus entnahm, hatte jemand einige, wenige Zeilen geschrieben.

_Wenn der Mond seine volle Form erreicht,_

_wird der Nektar des Gottes,_

_dort wo einst Rauch und Schwefel herrschten_

_und Eisen neue Formen gebar,_

_zur Wende der Nacht_

_in die Hände seiner Jünger übergehen._

Zweifelnd sah Bob zwischen Justus und dem Papier hin und her.

„Sagt dir das etwas?“

Justus zupfte an seiner Unterlippe, während seine Augen sich starr auf den Text richteten. Dann antwortete er langsam: „Auf den ersten Blick nicht. Aber hier die erste Zeile 'Wenn der Mond seine volle Form erreicht', damit kann nur Vollmond gemeint sein.“

Bob war einen Blick auf den Wandkalender. Dann stutzte er.

„Damit wäre dann wohl heute Nacht gemeint.“

Stirnrunzelnd beugte Bob sich wieder über das aufgefaltete Papier.

„Zur Wende der Nacht ist doch dann auch relativ eindeutig, oder? Heute um Mitternacht.“

„Bob, du hast recht. Das wann hätten wir damit also schon mal geklärt.“

„Fehlt nur noch der Rest dieser kryptischen Nachricht.“

„So kryptisch wird sie nicht verfasst worden sein, wenn der Absender uns schon heute Nacht an den Treffpunkt lotsen möchte.“, meinte Justus abwehrend.

„'Dort wo einst Rauch und Schwefel herrschten und Eisen neue Formen gebar'“, murmelte Bob geistesabwesend. „Damit kann doch nur eine Fabrik gemeint sein.“

„Zum Glück haben wir davon nicht all zu viele in Rocky Beach.“, warf Justus ein.

„Ja, selbst von denen kann nur eine gemeint sein.“

Mit gerunzelter Stirn und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen traktierte der erste Detektiv den Zettel, als wollte er ihn zwingen ihm seine Geheimnisse zu offenbaren.

„Eisen, na klar! Die stillgelegte Eisenfabrik auf dem Berg. Die muss es sein!“

„Sehr gut.“, strahlte Bob. „Das wann und wo haben wir. Stolpern wir also nun einfach los und finden heute Abend heraus was uns erwartet oder versuchen wir uns auch noch am letzten Teil des Rätsels?“

„Wir haben noch ein paar Stunden bevor die Sonne unter geht. Und man sollte nie unvorbereitet aufbrechen. Also um welchen Gott könnte es sich handeln?“

Bob wies mit einer ausladenden Geste auf den PC.

„Ich denke Google kann dir die Frage eindeutig besser beantworten als ich.“

Die nächsten Stunden brüteten sie vor dem PC und gingen die Mythologien diverser Gottheiten durch, doch ohne einen nennenswerten Erfolg zu erzielen. Bis Bob plötzlich ausrief: „Wir sind aber auch Esel!“

„Sprich da bitte nur für dich.“, meinte Justus. „Aber warum genau sollen wir Esel sein?“

„Weil wir nicht darauf geachtet haben, was für ein Gott gemeint ist.“

Bob tippte aufgeregt auf den Monitor.

„Da der Sohn des Gottes Atri ist?“

„Chandra.“

„Genau!“

„Ha, darum geht es also, die Droge soll heute Nacht in der alten Eisenfabrik den Besitzer wechseln.“

„Ich ruf Peter an, dann können wir uns in einer Stunde dort mit ihm treffen.“ Bobs Euphorie war förmlich mit Händen zu greifen. Doch auch diesmal meldete sich an Peters Stelle nur seine Mailbox.

„Meinst du wir sollten Cotta anrufen? Nicht nur wegen Peter, sondern auch als Verstärkung für heute Nacht.“

Justus dachte einen Moment nach, doch dann entschied er: „Nein, wenn Peter morgen immer noch verschwunden ist, können wir uns berechtigterweise Sorgen machen. Und ich will erst klare Fakten haben, bevor wir Cotta hinzuziehen.“

***

Skinny parkte den Wagen vor einer alten Fabrikhalle. Ein wenig ängstlich blickte Peter zu dem dunklen Gebäude, dass sich schwarz gegen den dunkler werdenden Abendhimmel abzeichnete. Er schluckte um das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust los zu werden, doch das funktionierte nicht. „Ist das dein ernst?“, fragte er, den Blick immer noch auf das dunkle Gebäude gerichtet.

Skinny fasste Peter unters Kinn und zwang den zweiten Detektiv ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Scheiße, es gibt keine Geister. Wann bekommst du das endlich in deinen Schädel.“

Daraufhin ließ Skinny ihn los und verließ den Wagen. Peter zögerte einige Sekunden, ehe er dem anderen folgte. Skinny zog einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und öffnete das schwere Vorhängeschloss. Auf Peters fragenden Blick, antwortete er nur mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Musste hier mal was erledigen.“

Eine der Antworten, bei denen Peter wusste, dass er im Moment nicht mehr aus Skinny herausbekommen würde. Also schlüpfte er stumm hinter dem blonden Jungen in die Dunkelheit. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, zuckte der Zweite heftig zusammen. Er konnte nicht mal die Hand vor Augen sehen. Am liebsten hätte er die Taschenlampe seines Handys eingeschaltet, doch das hatte Skinny immer noch. Dann spürte er Skinnys Hand an seinem Arm.

„Warte kurz. Bin gleich wieder da.“ Daraufhin hörte er leise sich entfernende Schritte, poltern, ein leises fluchen, das Knarren einer weiteren Tür und anschließend sah er den schwachen, zuckenden Schein einiger Kerzen. Dann erschien Skinnys dunkle Silhouette im Türrahmen, umrahmt vom warmen Feuerschein.

„Pass auf, irgendwo da links liegen einige Paletten. Nicht, dass du stolperst und dir den Hals brichst. Würde ein wenig die Stimmung ruinieren.“, meinte Skinny lapidar. Langsam näherte Peter sich Skinny und als er in den Raum hinter dem anderen Jungen blicken konnte, setzte sein Herz für einen Schlag aus.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst.“, hauchte er tonlos. Ein breites Grinsen wurde auf Skinnys Gesicht sichtbar.

Auf einigen aufgestapelten Kartons hatte Skinny Kerzen, die in Flaschen steckten, entzündet und auf dem Boden lag eine Decke mit verschiedenem Essen darauf. Und sogar ein paar einzelne Blumen steckten in einer Whiskeyflasche.

„Nicht zu kitschig?“

Immer noch sprachlos schüttelte Peter den Kopf, dann wandte er sich zu Skinny, zog den Jungen zu sich und küsste ihn.

„Alles Gute zum Jahrestag.“, flüsterte Skinny.

„Scheiße, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dir so etwas wichtig ist.“ Grinsend sah Peter sich in dem weitläufigen Raum um.

„Ist es ja auch nicht. Aber du irgendwie schon.“ Verlegen kratzte Skinny sich am Hinterkopf. Doch Peter schien sein Unbehagen gar nicht zu bemerken. Dann schob Peter sich an Skinny vorbei in die Halle. Die Überreste alter Maschinen schälten sich aus der Dunkelheit und das flackernde Licht der Kerzen ließ ihn Metallstege mit eisernen Geländern über ihm erahnen.

Ein wenig mulmig war Peter, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie weitläufig die Fabrik sein musste. Und wie einfach es war sich hier in den Schatten zu verstecken. Doch ein Blick auf Skinny, der gelassen an einem Stahlträger lehnte, ließ seine Ängste schwinden.

„Wenn du willst, können wir nachher noch die anderen Teile der Fabrik erkunden. Vielleicht finden wir was Spannendes, aber wahrscheinlich schrecken wir nur ein paar Ratten auf.“, meinte Skinny.

Noch einmal blickte Peter in die Dunkelheit die sich über ihm ausbreitete und die Decke verschluckte. Dann nahm er Skinnys Hand und zog den anderen mit auf die Decke.

„Danke.“, flüsterte Peter. „Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“

Skinny grinste breit, als er antwortete: „Ich wüsste auch wie du dich bei mir bedanken könntest.“

In dem Moment spürte Skinny die leichte Vibration seines Handy in der Hosentasche. Das vereinbarte Zeichen von Mike. Perfektes Timing! Shaw mochte denken, dass es nur darum ging ihren Jahrestag zu feiern, doch die eigentliche Überraschung sollte nicht mehr all zu lange auf sich warten lassen. In vorfreudiger Erwartung leckte Skinny sich über die Lippe, dann beugte er sich über den anderen Jungen. Seine Lippen trafen die von Shaw, der Kuss war hart und fordernd. Er drückte Shaws Arme seitlich auf den harten Beton, was den Detektiv dazu brachte sich stärker gegen Skinny zu pressen. Er wollte mehr als nur den Kuss. Forderte von Skinny ihn endlich zu erlösen.

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt.“

Skinny stand auf und zog den großen Jungen mit sich. Er krallte seine Finger in Shaws Haare und zog daran, bis dem Anderen ein heiseres Stöhnen entwich. Dann drückte Skinny sein Gegenüber gegen einen Stahlträger. Und Peter fragte sich kurz warum er eigentlich immer was im Rücken, hatte, wenn er mit Skinny rummachte.

Da spürte er bereits wie Skinnys Finger sich in seine Schultern krallten. Die Nägel gruben sich in sein Fleisch, was Peter leise aufkeuchen ließ.

Skinny drängte sich stärker gegen Peter und küsste den größeren Jungen hart. Woraufhin dieser seine Hände in Skinnys Haaren vergrub. Genüßlich biss Skinny Peter in den Hals, spürte die Muskelstränge zwischen seinen Zähnen, schmeckte das Salz auf seiner Haut.

Peter konnte seine Ungeduld kaum noch zügeln. Gerade als er Skinny das Shirt über den Kopf reißen wollte, wich dieser von ihm zurück.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Peter atemlos.

Skinny musterte ihn lauernd, dann sagte er: „Zieh dich aus.“

Als Peter nicht sofort reagierte, wiederholte Skinny ruhig, aber bestimmt: „Zieh. Dich. Aus.“

Langsam zog Peter sein Shirt über den Kopf, während er Skinnys Blick auf sich spürte. Dieser leckte sich geistesabwesend über die Lippe, während Peter den Knopf seiner Hose öffnete. Dann zog er langsam die Hose zusammen mit der Boxershorts hinunter. Eingehend betrachtete Skinny Shaws muskulösen Körper. Ein Anblick an dem er sich nicht satt sehen konnte.

„Knie dich hin.“

Ohne Zögern folgte Peter Skinnys Befehl.

Grinsend zog Skinny Seile aus einer der Kisten. Er trat hinter Peter und fesselte routiniert die Hände des zweiten Detektivs an den Stahlträger. Peter genoß wie die rauen Fasern über seine Haut gezogen wurden und die Seile ihm ins Fleisch schnitten, aber er empfand die Schmerzen nicht als unangenehm.

Doch als Skinny mit einem breiten Grinsen wieder vor Peter trat, hielt er ein Messer in der Hand. Scheiße, wo hatte Skinny das auf einmal her? Peter konnte den Blick nicht von der scharfen Klinge abwenden, während Skinny langsam auf ihn zu kam.

Er wusste, dass er Skinny sagen sollte, dass er diesmal definitiv zu weit ging. Das es Wahnsinn war, was er tat. Und instinktiv zerrte Peter an den Fesseln, doch sie gaben keinen Millimeter nach.

„Skinny, bitte nicht.“, flüsterte Peter heiser. Doch da spürte er schon den kalten Stahl auf seiner Haut und er wusste, dass er nach mehr betteln würde.

Zärtlich strich Skinny mit der Klinge über Peters Schultern, weiter an seinem Hals entlang über die muskulöse Brust. Über seinen Rippen verharrte Skinny und sah Peter fest in die Augen, während er langsam Druck ausübte. Peter entfuhr ein Keuchen, als die Klinge in seine Haut drang.

„Sag mir, dass ich aufhören soll.“, verlangte Skinny. „Das ich zu weit gehe.“

Doch anstelle einer Antwort, sog Peter nur scharf die Luft ein, als Skinny das Messer noch ein Stück tiefer in Peters Fleisch trieb. Einige dicke Tropfen quollen aus dem Schnitt und hinterließen rote Spuren, als sie dem zweiten Detektiv warm über die Haut liefen.

„Skinny bitte...“, brachte Peter atemlos über die Lippen, wobei er nicht mal wusste worum er bettelte. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Und er spürte wie sich das Metall langsam erwärmte, während Skinny fast liebevoll mit dem Messer weiter über seinen Körper strich.

Skinny hielt das Messer vor Peters Gesicht, so dass der zweite Detektiv seine Spiegelung in der reflektierenden Oberfläche erkennen konnte.

„Guck dir genau an zu was du geworden bist.“, verlangte Skinny. Einen Moment betrachtete Peter die Spiegelung in der Klinge. Dann hob er den Blick und sah Skinny an, während er instinktiv über den kalten Stahl leckte.

Damit hatte Skinny nicht gerechnet und er spürte wie seine Erektion unangenehm gegen seine Hose drückte. Kurz war er versucht die Klinge in Shaws Mund zu schieben, doch er drängte den Impuls zurück.

Schnell öffnete Skinny Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner Hose. Fuck, er wollte Shaw gerade so sehr. Und er hasste, dass dieser ihm die Kontrolle ein Stück weit nahm. Mit der freien Hand griff er dem anderen Jungen in die Haare, dann schob er seinen Schwanz in Shaws Mund. Skinny keuchte auf, als er spürte wie dessen Zunge über seine Spitze strich.

Er sah auf Shaw hinab und genoß den Anblick, wie dieser vor ihm kniete und aus großen Augen zu ihm empor blickte. Er spürte die Büschel von Shaws Haaren zwischen den Fingern, während er das Tempo mit der einen Hand vorgab.

Er wusste, dass Shaw es nicht mochte, wenn er seinen Kopf festhielt. Doch als dieser einmal protestiert hatte, hatte Skinny sich ihm abrupt mit den Worten ' _Wenn du meine Bedürfnisse nicht befriedigen willst, dann suche ich mir eben jemand_ _der es kann_ _'_ entzogen. Seit dem hatte Shaw keine Widerworte mehr gegeben, wenn Skinny ihn hemmungslos benutzte. Doch noch hielt er sich zurück. Nicht zuletzt, weil das Messer in seiner Hand sich schon stark in Shaws Haut drückte.

Mit einem lauten Knall wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Peter und Skinny fuhren erschrocken herum und starrten den Mann im Türrahmen an. Ein sichtlich geschockter Justus sah ihnen entgegen. Dann schälte auch Bob sich aus der Dunkelheit und sah entgeistert von Peter zu Skinny. Verzweifelt suchte Peter nach Worten, doch sein Kopf fühlte sich leer an.

Wortlos drehte der erste Detektiv sich um und verließ die Lagerhalle. Bob schüttelte nur wortlos den Kopf, dann folgte er Justus.

„Just! Bob!“, rief Peter ihnen verzweifelt hinterher. „Wartet!“ Er wollte seinen besten Freunden hinterher laufen, doch die Fesseln fixierten ihn an Ort und Stelle. Peter riss ein wenig an ihnen, doch sie gruben sich nur tiefer in sein Fleisch.

„Bind mich los!“

Skinnys helle, graue Augen taxierten ihn. Fast als würde er abwägen, ob er Peters Worten wirklich nachkommen sollte.

„Bitte Skinny bind mich los.“ Peter hasste sich dafür, dass er bettelte. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen löste Skinny geschickt die Knoten und befreite seine Handgelenke aus den Schlingen.

Peter klaubte seine Klamotten vom Boden, während er Justus' und Bobs Gesichtsausdruck vor Augen hatte. Das Entsetzen und der Schock, die darin geschrieben standen, ließen ihn nicht los.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass Jonas und Andrews dir jetzt zuhören werden?“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung zog Peter sich sein Shirt über den Kopf.

Doch bevor er seinen Kollegen hinterher rennen konnte, hielt Skinny ihn sanft am Arm zurück.

„Hast du nicht ihre Blicke gesehen? Das werden sie dir nie verzeihen.“ Mit Genugtuung sah Skinny wie sehr seine Worte Peter trafen. Peters Schultern fielen herab und als Skinny ihn in seine Arme zog, ließ er es geschehen.

***

Peter starrte zu den hell erleuchteten Fenstern der Zentrale. Noch nie war es ihm so schwer gefallen den alten Campinganhänger zu betreten. Er schluckte, während er sich zum wiederholten Male fragte wie er seinen beiden besten Freunden gegenüber treten sollte. Wie er die Situation erklären konnte.

Mit jedem Schritt den er näher auf die Zentrale zu ging, schnürte sich ihm der Hals ein wenig mehr zu. Dann öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür der Zentrale. Seine schlimmsten Ängste schienen sich zu bestätigen, als er einen Blick ins Innere der Zentrale warf. Bob saß mit verschränkten Armen im Sessel und Justus begegnete Peter mit einem finsteren Blick. Die Zentrale hatte sich während seiner Abwesenheit in ein Schlachtfeld aus Zeitungsartikeln, Akten und Notizzetteln verwandelt. Aufgeregt krächzte Blacky in seinem Käfig vor sich hin.

„Hey.“ Peter hörte wie unsicher seine Stimme klang, als er die Zentrale betrat und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.

„Ich denke ich muss euch was erklären.“

Justus schnaubte nur unwillig und bevor Peter zu einer weiteren Erklärung ansetzen konnte, fiel Bob ihm auch schon ins Wort.

„Skinny? Ernsthaft? Der Typ der dir das Herz gebrochen hatte war Skinny?“ Und dann fuhr er lauter und aufgebrachter fort: „Der Typ wegen dem du mich geküsst hast, war Skinny?“

Betreten wich Peter Bobs Blick aus. Er wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte.

Verwirrt, fast schon ungläubig sah nun auch Justus von Bob zu Peter. „Peter du hast was? Ihr habt euch geküsst? Himmel, als wäre die ganze Angelegenheit nicht so schon kompliziert genug.“

„Ja, vor ungefähr nem halben Jahr oder so.“, beantwortete Bob sichtlich eingeschnappt die Frage. Seine Stimme hatte einen ätzenden Unterton, als er die Situation knapp für Justus zusammen fasste.

Ungläubig sah Justus zu Peter, der immer noch verloren mitten in der Zentrale stand und nicht so richtig wusste wohin mit sich.

„Gibt es noch etwas anderes von dem ich wissen sollte?“

Peter wich den Blicken seiner Kollegen aus, während er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. Von seinen Ausflügen mit Skinny wollte er nicht erzählen, auch wenn seine Kollegen sich ihren Teil bestimmt schon dachten.

Unbewusst ging er einen halben Schritt nach hinten, sich der Tür direkt in seinem Rücken auf einmal schmerzlich bewusst. Er hatte das Bedürfnis im Notfall schnell fliehen zu können. Komisch, er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, mal das Gefühl zu haben, vor seinen beiden besten Freunden flüchten zu wollen.

„Skinny hat uns schon unzählige Male für seine Zwecke benutzt. Denk doch mal an die flüsternden Puppen oder wie er dich mit dem Schiff nach Makatao geschickt hat. Und darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du immer derjenige warst der uns vor Skinny gewarnt hat? Also was um Himmels Willen hat dich dazu gebracht dich mit diesem Ekel einzulassen?“

„Justus, Skinny ist wirklich gar kein übler Kerl, wenn man ihn erstmal kennen lernt.“, wandte Peter halbherzig ein. Doch anstelle einer Erwiderung holte Justus eine Visitenkarte aus der obersten Schublade des Schreibtischs und gab sie Peter, während Bob nur bitter auflachte.

_Die drei Detektive – Wir übernehmen ein umfangreiches Potpourri an Fällen, aber nicht alle._

Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er die Visitenkarte abgeändert hatte, als Skinny sie wegen Mr. Kingstone um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Wie viel seit dem doch passiert war. Fast, als hätte es in einem anderen Leben stattgefunden.

„Was habt ihr denn überhaupt in der alten Eisenfabrik gesucht?“, wollte Peter wissen. Bevor noch weitere Schuldzuweisungen erfolgen konnten, ging er lieber selbst zum Angriff über.

„Uns wurde ein Brief zugespielt, in dem es um eine Übergabe des Chandra ging. Und wenn du mal eine unserer unzähligen Nachrichten gelesen oder abgehört hättest, dann wüsstest du das auch.“, meinte Bob bissig.

„Ihr habt was?“ Nun war es Peter der ungläubig in die Runde guckte.

„Hier, siehs dir selbst an.“, meinte Justus und streckte Peter einen Umschlag entgegen. Mit zitternden Fingern griff Peter nach dem Kuvert und holte das zusammengefaltete Stück Papier daraus hervor.

„Es… es tut mir Leid, ich muss hier raus.“, würgte er hervor, nachdem er die Zeilen überflogen hatte und verließ fluchtartig die Zentrale. Die Rufe von Justus und Bob hinter ihm ignorierte er. Seine Befürchtung, sollte sie sich bewahrheiten, war so schrecklich, dass er sie einfach überprüfen musste. Peter schluckte, als er an sein Handy dachte, das immer noch ausgeschaltet bei Skinny lag. Bis eben hatte er es noch für eine romantische Geste gehalten, doch jetzt war Peter sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Widersprüchliche Gefühle kamen in ihm hoch und Peter wusste nicht mehr was er noch glauben konnte.

Seine Gedanken kreisten, als er sich auf sein Mountainbike schwang und durch die kalte Nacht fuhr.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Break The Fall - Laura Welsh


	10. Getrennte Wege

_***_

_All I do is pretend to be ok_

_So my friends can't see my heart in the blender_

_Lately, I've been killing all my time_

_Reading through your messages is my favorite way to die_

_***_

Skinny lächelte zufrieden, während er in Gedanken noch immer bei Shaw war. Immer wieder ergötzte er sich an dem flehenden Blick aus den braunen Augen und an dem Entsetzen im Gesicht von dem Fettwanst und Mr Langweilig. Dann hörte er wie jemand gegen die Tür hämmerte. Scheiße, das verhieß im Allgemeinen Ärger. Und Ärger war das letzte was Skinny gerade gebrauchen konnte. Langsam ging er zur Tür, doch als er sie einen Spalt öffnete, sah er nur Shaw.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich auch ne Klingel habe?“, wollte Skinny wissen, als er die Tür ganz öffnete.

„Ja, schon. Skinny, wir müssen reden.“

„Dramatische Auftritte kannst du ja mittlerweile ganz gut.“, kommentierte Skinny die Szene, dann trat er zur Seite und ließ Shaw in die Wohnung.

„Also was ist los? Warum hämmerst du wie ein Irrer gegen meine Tür?“

„Jemand hat Justus und Bob einen Brief zugespielt in dem stand, dass in der alten Fabrikhalle bei Vollmond eine Übergabe mit Chandra stattfinden sollte!“ Peters Stimme wurde lauter, als er anfing sich in Rage zu reden. „Und scheiße, es kann doch kein Zufall gewesen sein, dass du ausgerechnet in der Nacht dort etwas romantischen für mich planst! Wir wissen beide, dass du irgendwie in diese ganze Chandra-Geschichte verwickelt bist, da kannst du mir unmöglich weiß machen wollen, dass wäre nicht Teil des Spiels gewesen. Scheiße, was genau hast du dir davon versprochen?“

_Genau das!_ schoss es Skinny unwillkürlich durch den Kopf. Doch das war bestimmt nicht die Antwort die Shaw hören wollte.

„Scheiße, keine Ahnung wovon du da redest. Vielleicht hat jemand rausgefunden, dass wir was miteinander haben und hat auf diese Weise versucht sich euch Hobbydetektiven zu entledigen. Oder einen Streit zu provozieren. Woher soll ich das wissen?“

Skinny befand, dass es zwar bei weitem nicht seine beste Ausrede war, aber ganz gelogen war es auch nicht. Nur eine sehr gedehnte Wahrheit. Grey hatte ihm den Plan unterbreitet mit den Worten er wolle testen wie weit Shaw sich mittlerweile in seinem Netz verheddert hatte. Beim ersten Mal war es Skinny nicht leicht gefallen sich an Greys Plan zu halten. Nach der Flucht vor der Polizei den Rucksack mit dem Chandra bei Shaw zu lassen, ihm dann auch noch die Bullen auf den Hals zu hetzen. Skinny erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die Angst, dass der Schnüffler ihn ausliefern würde. Doch Shaw hatte dicht gehalten. Und es war am vergangenen Abend so leicht gewesen einen Keil zwischen die Schnüffler zu treiben. Skinny konnte nicht behaupten, dieses ganze Theater würde ihm kein Vergnügen bereiten.

„Und was willst du mir hier gerade unterstellen? Dass ich einen Brief geschrieben habe, der dafür sorgt, dass deine Schnüfflerkollegen uns in flagranti erwischen? So viel Vertrauen hast du also in mich?“

Peter zuckte bei dem bitteren Ton in Skinnys Stimme zusammen.

„Nein, so war da nicht gemeint!“

„Ach und wie war es dann gemeint?“, fragte Skinny bissig.

„I… ich weiß es nicht.“, gestand Peter.

„Nein, du stürmst einfach hier rein und unterstellst mir Sachen, als wäre das letzte Jahr nicht gewesen. Und du willst in mir immer noch den Bösen sehen. Aber ganz ehrlich, ich habe keinen Bock auf den Scheiß. Fuck, wenn es das ist was ich für dich bin, dann kannst du abhauen.“

Skinnys Worte trafen Peter wie einen Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Nein!“ Peters Stimme war schrill geworden. Dann fügte er leise hinzu. „Ich will nicht gehen. Aber ich weiß gerade auch nicht was ich denken soll.“

„Denk doch, verfickt noch mal, was du willst.“

„Skinny, bitte...“ Unbeholfen machte Shaw einen Schritt auf Skinny zu, doch Skinny schlug seine Hand weg, als dieser versuchte ihn zu berühren. Regungslos stand der große Junge vor Skinny und wusste offensichtlich nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Einen Augenblick musterte Skinny sein Gegenüber. Shaws ganze Körperhaltung war eingefallen und der sonst so starke Junge wirkte auf einmal unheimlich verletzlich.

Skinny spürte wie seine Hose eng wurde und er versucht nicht einmal dagegen an zu kämpfen. Mit einem Schritt überwand er die Distanz zu Shaw, vergrub seine Hände in dessen Haaren und presste seine Lippen auf Shaws. Doch dieser wand sich aus Skinnys Griff.

„Fuck, was stimmt bloß nicht mit dir? Scheiße, Skinny, nicht jeder Streit lässt sich mit Sex lösen.“ Die Stimme des zweiten Detektivs war aufgebracht.

Skinny stutzte einen Augenblick. Es war das erste Mal, dass Shaw sich ihm widersetzte. Und es wäre gelogen, wenn Skinny sich nicht eingestand, dass es ihn ungemein reizte.

„Ok, dann verzieh dich auf der Stelle. Ich habe keine Lust weiterhin dein Sündenbock für alles zu sein.“

„Toll, läuft es jetzt so, wer weniger fühlt gewinnt?“

„Offensichtlich.“, meinte Skinny knapp und öffnete die Wohnungstür.

„Und nun hau endlich ab!“

Als Skinny Shaw die Tür vor der Nase zuknallte, hörte er noch dessen verzweifelte Stimme: „Ich liebe dich, du Arsch.“ Skinny war froh, dass die geschlossene Tür den Blick auf ihn versperrte, denn sonst würde Shaw das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sehen.

***

Vollkommen ausgepowert ließ Peter sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er hatte gerade seine normale Runde verdoppelt, doch egal wie sehr er sich an sein Limit brachte, sein Gedankenkarussell kam nicht zur Ruhe. Also hatte er _Narcisistic Cannibal_ von _Korn_ aufgedreht. Er hatte die Hoffnung, dass die Musik seine Gedanken übertönen würde. Zum ersten Mal verstand er warum Skinny diese Art der Musik bevorzugte. Was anderes würde er im Moment auch nicht ertragen. Skinny… Zwei Wochen waren seit ihrer Trennung vergangen. Zwei Wochen die Peter wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen.

Doch auch seinen Freunden gegenüber fühlte Peter schuldig, was nur noch mehr dazu führte, dass er viel Zeit alleine mit seinen Gedanken verbrachte.

Er mied seine Kollegen, denn er konnte die Enttäuschung auf ihren Gesichtern nicht ertragen, die unausgesprochenen Vorwürfe die im Raum standen. Er konnte nicht mal glaubhaft beteuern, dass es ihm Leid tat. Es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig, wie sehr er sich nach Skinny sehnte. Und er fühlte sich wie ein Junkie auf kaltem Entzug. Nur darauf auf sich den nächsten Schuss zu setzen, während seine wirkliche Welt gerade um ihn herum zu zerbrechen schien.

Tränen sammelten sich in Peters Augenwinkeln, liefen ihm über die Schläfen hinab und tropften auf sein Kopfkissen. Er fühlte sich so hilflos, so allein, dass er die ohnmächtige Wut die sich seiner bemächtigte fast schon willkommen hieß und er endlich erschöpft zusammen brechen konnte.

***

Die wenigen Male die Peter sich in die Zentrale verirrt hatte, waren stets von einem komischen Gefühl geprägt. Die Gespräche mit Justus und Bob blieben oberflächlich, da weder seine Kollegen noch er die Nacht in der alten Eisenfabrik noch einmal ansprachen. Alle Beteiligten taten so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Und immer hatte Peter das Gefühl genau darauf achten zu müssen was er sagte. Und dann gab es noch den Teil der sich um Skinny sorgte, der nicht wollte, dass sie den Fall lösten, aus Angst Skinny könnte in Schwierigkeiten geraten.

Es war schon spät, als sie wieder in der Zentrale zusammen saßen und versuchten den letzten Ereignissen einen Sinn abzuringen. Während Justus und Bob vor sich hin knobelten, was für Möglichkeiten es gab in dem Fall neue Ansätze zu finden, las Peter ein weiteres Mal die Chatverläufe mit Skinny. Sie waren so kurz und nichtssagend, dass Peter sich wunderte, dass er es trotzdem nicht sein lassen konnte. Doch das war alles was er noch von Skinny hatte.

„Also.“, begann Justus ein weiteres Mal. „Wir wissen, dass Hinks eine Schlüsselfigur in der ganzen Angelegenheit ist und dass Skinny da irgendwie mit drin steckt. Peter weißt du Genaueres über Skinnys Rolle in der ganzen Chandra-Geschichte?“

Peter sah nicht auf, als er nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte und sich dann wieder in die kurzen Textabschnitte vertiefte.

„Peter!“ Justus' Tonfall war äußerst vorwurfsvoll. „Schon seit dem Vorfall in der alten Eisenfabrik zeigst du kein Interesse mehr an unserem Fall. Was hat sich seit dem verändert?“

Justus laute Stimme hatte Peter aus seinen tristen Gedanken gerissen. Entgeistert starrte er seine Kollegen an. Es war das erste Mal, dass die Nacht thematisiert wurde. Und ihr erster Detektiv hatte mal wieder so viel Einfühlungsvermögen wie ein Eisklotz. Alles was nicht über die Logik zu entschlüsseln war, blieb Justus verborgen. Und von Bob konnte Peter momentan keine Hilfe erwarten. Es war ihm nur zu deutlich anzusehen, dass er immer noch verletzt und sauer war, weil er das Gefühl hatte, von Peter benutzt worden zu sein.

Und dann platze es aus Peter heraus. All die unterdrückten Gefühle und Gedanken brachen sich einen Weg aus dem Platz in seinem Unterbewusstsein.

„Scheiße Just, ich kann das einfach nicht mehr! Als Detektiv ist es doch meine Pflicht hier zu sein, euch zu helfen. Aber ganz ehrlich, ich kann da nicht mehr mitmachen. Lächeln, so tun, als wäre nichts. Ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass Skinny wieder ins Gefängnis geht.“

„Peter, du bist nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass Skinny sein Leben immer wieder vor die Wand fährt. Wenn er einsitzt, dann durchaus verdient.“

„Ja, das sagt sich so leicht, solange man nur in schwarz und weiß denkt. Doch darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass es durchaus Situationen gab, in denen auch du bereit warst das Gesetz zu brechen?“

„Das kann man hiermit doch gar nicht vergleichen.“, verteidigte Justus sich.

„Oh doch. Du warst auch bereit für Brittany Straftaten zu begehen.“

Wütend blitzte Peter den ersten Detektiv an, doch Justus verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust, während er herausfordernd das Kinn reckte.

„Das war unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen. Die Gründe waren ganz andere.“

Peter schnaubte, eine Geste die er sich von Skinny abgeguckt hatte.

„Scheiße Justus, wenn ich durch die Zeit mit Skinny eins gelernt habe, dann dass alle unsere Motive immer zu einhundert Prozent eigennützig sind. Es hat dir ein gutes Gefühl gegeben ihr die Bilder zu überlassen, der Retter in der Not sein zu können und um nichts anderes ging es dabei.“

„Das ist doch lächerlich. Es ging darum das Richtige zu tun. Und im Allgemeinen sind Gesetze sehr gute Richtlinien dafür, was richtig und was falsch ist.“

Peter lachte auf, nicht weil er wirklich belustigt war, sondern weil es das beste Ventil für seine Bitterkeit war.

„Ja, das sagst du solange bis dir jemand eine Entführung von Reynolds vorspielt oder dass sie erblinden wird, dann wird der Rahmen des Legalen ganz schnell sehr freizügig interpretiert. Und die Gründe das zu rechtfertigen liegen allein bei dir.“

Damit drehte Peter sich um und verließ die Zentrale.

***

Es klingelte. Dann noch mal, länger. Und noch bevor Peter halb den Flur hinunter war, hatte sich der Besucher dazu entschieden einen regelrechten Klingelsturm zu veranstalten.

„Was zur Hölle soll… das?“, fauchte Peter sein Gegenüber an. Als er jedoch Justus erkannte, kam das letzte Wort nur noch stockend heraus.

„Darf ich reinkommen?“ Unschlüssig sahen die beiden Jungen sich an, bevor Peter langsam, fast schon zögerlich den Weg frei gab. Er hatte wenig Lust darauf, den Streit vom letzten Abend fortzusetzen. Doch noch kindischer wäre es Justus direkt die Tür vor der Nase zuzuknallen, also folgte er dem ersten Detektiv in sein Zimmer.

Peter lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Fensterbank, während Justus ein wenig verloren mitten im Raum stehen blieb.

„Also… es… es tut mir leid, wie die Situation gestern eskaliert ist.“, begann Justus. Peter blieb regungslos, während er seinen Freund abwartend beobachtete.

„Peter, wir konnten einander immer alles sagen. Wir drei kennen uns so gut, wir sind wie Brüder.“

Freudlos lachte Peter auf. Dann antwortete sagte er: „Just, ich hatte einfach Angst wie ihr reagieren würdet. Genau die Situation in der wir gerade stecken, die wollte ich vermeiden.“

„Aber Bob konntest du sagen, dass du dich mit einem Mann triffst.“

„Ja, Justus, mit einem Mann. Nicht mit Skinny. Das ist ein ganz anderes Paar Schuhe.“

„Nicht so ganz. Denn dein Vertrauen war nicht mal groß genug um mir die gleichen Informationen wie Bob zu geben.“

Betreten sah Peter zu Boden.

„Ich wollte es dir auch sagen, ehrlich. Nur hat sich irgendwie nie die Gelegenheit dafür ergeben.“

Entschuldigend sah er zu Justus, dessen grimmiger Blick etwas milder wurde. Doch als Peter die nächsten Worte aussprach, versteifte sich der erste Detektiv wieder.

„Aber ich vermisse Skinny. Und zwar schrecklich.“ Und nach einem kurzen Zögen fügte er hinzu: „Und ich vermisse es wer ich bei Skinny sein kann.“

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Blood In The Cut - K.Flay


	11. Ein Neuanfang

_***_

_Someone told me: „Stay away from things that aren't yours.“_

_But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?_

_***_

Jeffrey hatte es nicht mehr mit ansehen können, dass Peter sich immer mehr isolierte und seinen trüben Gedanken nach hing. Und so hatte er, ohne auf Peters Protest zu hören, diesen mit in eine Kneipe geschleppt.

„Also...“, fing Jeffrey das Gespräch an, während er sich an die Bar lehnte. „Was ist los, dass es dir in letzter Zeit so schlecht geht?“

„Ich will nicht drüber reden.“, wich Peter der Frage aus. Doch auch der finstere Blick seines Freundes hielt Jeffrey nicht ab weiter nach zu bohren.

„Wem versuchst du hier etwas vor zu machen? Rede wenigstens mit mir, wenn du Justus und Bob schon aus dem Weg gehst.“

„Du hast es also bemerkt?“, fragte Peter leise.

„Um das nicht zu bemerken, müsste man schon außerordentlich blind sein.“

Peter nahm als Antwort nur einen großen Schluck seiner Cola. Trotz der Aussprache mit Justus, fühlte Peter sich unwohl, wenn er mit seinen beiden besten Freunden zusammen war. Er hatte das Gefühl ihre Freundschaft verraten zu haben. Und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er es auf der Stelle wieder tun würde.

„Ok, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, was dich momentan belastet, dann schweigen wir eben den Abend.“

Peter warf Jeffrey einen skeptischen Blick von der Seite zu.

„Als ob du das auch nur zehn Minuten durch hältst.“, lachte er dann. Und Jeffrey konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Wo du recht hast. Aber dann ist heute Abend wenigstens Ablenkung angesagt.“

„Also über Sport reden und uns die Kante geben?“

„Ich hatte da was anderes im Sinn.“, meinte Jeffrey und deutete auf eine Gruppe junger Frauen. Peter verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Können wir nicht einfach so den Abend verbringen?“ Jeffrey zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wenn es wirklich das ist was du möchtest. Aber ich denke es ist nicht das was du brauchst.“

Peter blickte zu der Gruppe hinüber und dann blieb sein Blick nah am Eingang an jemandem hängen. Er erstarrte. Der junge Mann stand leicht abgewandt von ihm und auch wenn er ihn nicht richtig erkennen konnte, war Peter sich doch sicher, dass es sich um Skinny handelte. Die kalte Körpersprache, die jeden in seiner Umgebung auf Abstand hielt, die langen blonden Haare, das konnte nur Skinny sein.

„Ok, Jeffrey, heute Abend hast du das sagen.“

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln bahnte Jeffrey ihnen einen Weg durch das bunte Treiben. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln blieb er vor dem Tisch mit den jungen Frauen stehen.

„Hey das ist mein Freund Peter und ich bin Jeffrey. Können wir uns zu euch setzen?“

Und das war der Einstieg in ein überaus angeregtes Gespräch. Zumindest für Jeffrey. Peter hingegen fühlte sich etwas fehl am Platz. Er merkte, dass es ihm schwer fiel den Gesprächen zu folgen und sein Blick immer wieder zu dem jungen Mann zuckte. Innerlich verfluchte Peter die anderen Kneipenbesucher die sich in sein Sichtfeld schoben und es dem zweiten Detektiv erschwerten herauszufinden, ob es sich wirklich um Skinny handelte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Die sanfte Frauenstimme holte Peter wieder zurück in die Realität.

„Ähm, ja.“, sagte er ausweichend und kratzte sich verlegen an der Nase. „Warum fragst du?“

Die junge, zierliche Frau mit den dunkelbraunen Augen zuckte zaghaft mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung, ich hatte nur den Eindruck, dass dich was belastet.“ Schüchtern lächelte sie Peter von der Seite an und er erwiederte ihr Lächeln. Er wollte das Gespräch nicht mit Storys über Skinny belasten. Peter betrachtete die hübsche Brünette eingehend. Ihre sanften Züge gefielen ihm auf Anhieb und das Mädchen schien nett zu sein.

„Ich bin übrigens Peter.“, stellte er sich deshalb auch direkt noch mal vor.

„Ich weiß, das sagte dein Freund schon, als ihr euch zu uns gesetzt habt. Ich bin übrigens Kate.“

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Kate.“ Lächelnd prostete Peter der Brünette zu.

Peter merkte wie leicht und ungezwungen er mit Kate reden konnte. Sie hatte einen fabelhaften Humor und im Laufe des Gesprächs vergaß Peter seine trüben Gedanken fast vollständig.

Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell und als Kate sich schließlich verabschiedete, hatte Peter das Gefühl, dass gerade mal ein paar Minuten und noch nicht einige Stunden vergangen waren.

„Darf ich dich mal anrufen?“, wollte Peter zum Abschied noch wissen.

Lächelnd erwiderte Kate: „Ich würde mich sehr freuen.“

***

Bereits zwei Tage später, meldete Peter sich bei Kate. Er war aufgeregt, während er ihre Nummer wählte. Doch als er ihre sanfte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte, musste er lächeln.

„Hallo Kate, hier ist Peter.“

„Hey Peter, schön von dir zu hören.“ Offenbar lächelte sie ebenfalls, was es dem zweiten Detektiv erleichterte zu fragen: „Hast du heute spontan Zeit?“

Keine zwei Stunden später trafen sie sich im Zentrum von Rocky Beach. Aufgeregt hielt der Peter Ausschau nach der hübschen Brünette, während er die vorbeilaufenden Passanten beobachtete. Jede Sekunde erwartete er Kate zu erblicken, doch damit stieg auch seine Nervosität.

Dann endlich sah er sie zwischen den vorbeilaufenden Menschen. Das rote Kleid umspielte ihre Figur, während sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf ihn zu kam.

„Hey, schön dich zu sehen.“, begrüßte Peter sie.

„Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen.“

Ein wenig verlegen standen sie voreinander, bis Peter endlich sagte: „Wollen wir uns ein Eis holen und dann ein wenig die Stadt erkunden.“

„Sehr gerne.“

Kurz darauf schlenderten sie langsam mit dem Eis in der Hand durch den spätsommerlichen Stadtpark. Scheu lächelte Peter Kate von der Seite an, während er feststellte, dass er schon lange kein Date mehr gehabt hatte. Das letzte richtige Date war mit Kelly gewesen. Mit Skinny hatte er nie… Aber das war vorbei. Endgültig.

Doch als sie am Brunnen vorbei gingen, zuckten Bilder der Verfolgungsjagd durch Peters Geist. Wie der Polizist über ihm gewesen war, wie sie das Chandra in dem Rucksack entdeckt hatten und er für Skinny gelogen hatte. Oder für sich selbst? Genau konnte er das gar nicht sagen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, wollte Kate wissen. Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam von der Seite.

Peter lächelte verlegen.

„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich musste nur an einen unschönen Zusammenstoß hier im Park denken.“

Peter war dankbar als Kate nicht weiter nachfragte und er das Thema wechseln konnte. Während sie weiter durch den Park spazierten, erfuhr Peter, dass Kate eine leidenschaftliche Tänzerin war und fast jede freie Minute zum üben nutzte. Ihre Augen strahlten, als sie ihm von ihren Auftritten erzählte und von der Freude die sie dabei empfand. Peter genoss ihre sanfte Art und wie frei er sich mit ihr an seiner Seite fühlte.

Mitten auf einer Brücke blieb Kate plötzlich stehen und deutete über das Geländer hinweg auf die Blumen und Bäume um sie herum.

„Ist es hier nicht einfach wunderschön?“

Peter lächelte, als er ihr freudestrahlendes Gesicht sah. Sein Blick ruhte unverwandt auf ihr, als er antwortete: „Das ist es.“

„Du Schleimer.“, lachte Kate, während sie ihm spielerisch auf die Brust schlug. Peter fing ihre Hand ab, dann zog er sie leicht an sich. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Kate. Sanft legte Peter seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie erwiederte den Kuss zurückhaltend, fast als wäre sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie schon bereit war soweit zu gehen. Doch dann schien sie eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben und schmiegte sich dichter an ihn.

***

Seit dem trafen sie sich fast täglich. Peter genoss die Zeit mit Kate. Sie forderte nichts und er war dankbar einfach bei jemanden sein zu dürfen der nichts von seiner Affaire mit Skinny wusste oder von dem Streit mit seinen besten Freunden und den Narben die dieser Streit geschlagen hatte.

Doch abends wenn sie sich zusammen einen Film ansahen, sie in seinen Armen lag und er ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, konnte Peter nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder zu den Erinnerungen an Skinny schweiften. Das Sanfte war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Sturm den er verspürte, wenn er an Skinny dachte. Die Leidenschaft, das ungestüme Verlangen versuchte Peter in sich ein zu sperren. Als hätte es nie existiert.

„Wann lerne ich eigentlich mal deine Freunde kennen?“

Kates Frage riss Peter aus seinen Gedanken, während sie mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen zu ihm aufsah und sich stärker in seine Arme kuschelte. Ein wenig überrumpelt, zögerte Peter einen Augenblick mit der Antwort. Er hatte sich schon seit Wochen nicht mehr mit Justus und Bob getroffen. Ihr Kontakt beschränkte sich momentan auf die Pausen in der Schule, wobei sie nicht wirklich wussten wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten. Liebevoll strich Peter Kate über den Arm. Vielleicht war es eine gute Gelegenheit zu versuchen die Risse in ihrer Freundschaft wieder zu schließen.

„Wenn du möchtest, dann zeige ich dir morgen unsere Zentrale. Und dann lernst du auch Justus und Bob kennen. Und mit etwas Glück sogar Tante Mathildas Kirschkuchen.“

Kate lachte. „Ich freu mich schon drauf, wenn die Namen auch endlich Gesichter bekommen.“

Anstatt einer Antwort beugte Peter sich zu Kate und küsste sie. Erst vorsichtig, doch dann wurde sein Verlangen immer fordernder. Er spürte Kates Hände auf seiner Haut, wie sie langsam seinen Körper erkundeten. Kurz hielt sie inne, als sie über die Narbe strich die Skinny ihm mit dem Messer zugefügt hatte. Doch da war Peter schon über ihr, küsste ihren Hals, schmeckte das leichte Aroma von Salz auf ihrer Haut. Leise seufzte Kate, während sie sich ihm hingab.

Es war so ganz anders mit Kate zu schlafen, als mit Skinny. Den hemmungslosen Sex der ihn mit Skinny verbunden hatte, wollte er Kate nicht zumuten. Sie schien so zart und zerbrechlich, fast schon engelsgleich. Doch er konnte nur an Skinnys teuflisches Grinsen denken.

***

Als die Tür der Zentrale sich langsam öffnete, hob Bob überrascht den Kopf. Er war mit Justus gerade weitere Zeitungsartikel durchgegangen in der vagen Hoffnung etwas zu entdecken, was ihnen vorher entgangen war.

Als Peter sich durch die Tür in die Zentrale schob wusste Bob nicht, ob er sich freute. Es gab einen Teil der vermisste die drei Fragezeichen und es war komisch sich nur mit Justus über die Zeitungsartikel und Akten den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Und dann gab es da noch den Teil der Peter vermisst hatte. Seine Nähe und Vertrautheit, diese niedliche Art die Peter an sich hatte, wenn er etwas nicht direkt verstand. Doch augenblicklich schob sich das Bild davon wie Peter mit einem Messer am Hals vor Skinny gekniet hatte in sein Bewusstsein. Peter für den es immer nur Skinny gegeben hatte. Und mit einem Schlag waren all die verletzten Gefühle wieder da.

Justus hatte sich zurück gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beobachtete den zweiten Detektiv aufmerksam. Ein wenig unsicher stand Peter im Türrahmen, dann sagte er. „Ich wollte euch jemanden vorstellen.“ Als eine kleine Brünette hinter ihm die Zentrale betrat, fügte er mit einem scheuen Lächeln hinzu: „Das ist meine Freundin Kate.“

_Der nächste Lückenfüller_ , schoss es Bob unwillkürlich durch den Kopf. Er wusste, dass seine Reaktion unfair und dass er immer noch verletzt wegen der Geschichte mit Skinny war. Also versuchte er sich an einem Lächeln, von dem er nicht wusste, ob es gelang.

Justus hingegen schien sich aufrichtig zu freuen Kate kennen zu lernen und zeigte ihr direkt begeistert die Zentrale. Schnell verlor er sich in einem Monolog über die Fälle die sie bisher gelöst hatten, als er ihr zeigte wo sie ihre Akten aufbewahrten und woran sie gerade arbeiteten.

„Hey.“, meinte Peter, als er sich neben Bob setzte.

„Hey.“, erwiderte Bob. Nach einem kurzen Zögern fügte er hinzu. „Kate scheint nett zu sein.“

„Das ist sie.“, antwortete Peter lächelnd.

„Bist du glücklich?“

Peter nickte leicht, ehe er antwortete: „Ja, sie gibt mir das Gefühl, dass alles wieder normal ist. Aber ich vermisse euch, uns, die drei Fragezeichen.“

_Und Skinny_. Doch Bob sprach den Gedanken nicht aus. Er wollte das Kapitel vergessen. Und Peter schien es nach den letzten Wochen ähnlich zu gehen.

„Bob, es tut mir Leid. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie sich die ganze Sache entwickelt… Ich wollte dich nie verletzten, das musst du mir glauben.“

Ein wenig hilflos zuckte Bob mit den Schultern.

„Es wär' auch alles nur halb so schlimm, wenn es sich dabei nicht um Skinny handeln würde.“

„Ich wollte nie das so etwas passiert.“

Kurz sah Bob zu Justus und Kate und vergewisserte sich, dass sie noch in ihr Gespräch vertieft waren, ehe er sagte: „Ich weiß, dass wir nur Freunde sind und du keinerlei Gefühle für mich hast. Doch seit dem du mich geküsst hast, ist es schwierig für mich das zu trennen. Auch wenn schon einige Monate vergangen sind, aber nun gibt es da immer diese Stimme die sagt, dass es nicht unmöglich erscheint, dass doch noch mehr aus unserer Freundschaft wird.“

„Bob, das tut mir so unendlich dolle leid.“, sagte Peter und griff instinktiv nach Bobs Hand. Doch dieser entzog sich ihm.

„Nicht. Mach es für mich nicht noch schwerer mit der Situation umzugehen, als es ohnehin schon ist.“

„Ok.“, murmelte Peter. „Ich wusste nicht, wie sehr ich dir mit dem Kuss zugesetzt habe.“

„Das solltest du ja auch eigentlich nie erfahren.“

Das Klingeln des Telefons ließ sie aus ihrem Gespräch hochfahren. Justus langte nach dem Hörer, warf dem krächzenden Blacky noch einen strengen Blick zu, doch dann war er schon dabei sich erste Notizen zu machen.

„Hm. Ja. Ok, hm. Dann bis gleich.“ Als Justus den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel legte, wurde er gespannt von drei Augenpaaren angestarrt.

„Und Justus, was wollte der Anrufer?“, fragte Peter schließlich.

„Es war eine Anruferin um genau zu sein.“

Doch Peter wischte den Einwand mit einer Handbewegung beiseite.

„Sie hat einen neuen Auftrag für uns. Es geht wohl um ein gefälschtes Testament.“ Dann sah er zu Kate. „Es ist doch in Ordnung, wenn wir uns Peter den Nachmittag ausleihen, oder?“

Kate nickte lachend und Bob fügte hinzu: „Justus will sich nur einschmeicheln. Peter hätte ohnehin keine Wahl gehabt, egal was du gesagt hättest.“

Vor der Zentrale zog Peter Kate an sich und küsste sie.

„Danke, dass du mich dazu gebracht hast, wieder hierher zu kommen.“

Einen Moment sah sie ihn forschend an, doch er gab keine weitere Erklärung ab. Stattdessen küsste er sie noch einmal flüchtig, ehe er hinter Justus und Bob zu dem gelben Käfer eilte.

***

Immer wieder vibrierte Peters Handy leise auf dem Nachttisch. Im Dunkeln tastete er danach, während Kate sich in seinen Armen unruhig drehte. Um sie nicht zu wecken, beließ Peter das Handy an Ort und Stelle. Er würde morgen erfahren wer da was von ihm wollte.

Doch kaum war er weg gedämmert, da hörte er wie leise Steinchen gegen sein Fenster geworfen wurden. Verschlafen wand Peter sich aus Kates Umarmung, dann öffnete er das Fenster. Einen Moment blieb Peter im Dunkeln stehen, während er den Jungen unter seinem Fenster entgeistert ansah, dann trat einen Schritt ins kalte Mondlicht.

„Fuck, das wurde aber auch Zeit. Ist scheiße kalt hier draußen.“, hörte er das leise Fluchen von Skinny Norris.

Erst setzte Peters Herz einen Schlag aus, dann schlug es umso schneller. Rasch schloss er das Fenster, hechtete die Treppe hinunter, wobei er fast über seine eigenen Füße stolperte und öffnete die Haustür.

Er zog seinen nächtlichen Gast ins Wohnzimmer und drückte Skinny auf einen Sessel.

„Scheiße, was fällt dir ein mitten in der Nacht vor meiner Tür aufzukreuzen?“

Skinny hielt seinem Blick stand, während er antwortete: „Ich habs nicht mehr ausgehalten und musste dich einfach sehen.“

Irgendwie süß. Und verdammt dumm und unpassend. Da oben lag Kate in seinem Bett. Seine Freundin. Also was machte er hier unten, anstatt oben bei ihr zu sein? Was hatte ihn dazu veranlasst überhaupt die Tür zu öffnen?

„Scheiße Shaw, sag irgendwas.“

„Du bist ein Idiot.“

„Was themenbezogenes du Witzbold.“

„Oha, so gehoben drückt sich sonst nur Just aus.“

„Und du weichst aus.“

Peter schluckte. Was sollte er auch dazu sagen?

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du derjenige warst der die ganze Sache beendet hat? Aber wenn du reden willst, dann verschieben wir das auf morgen.“

Doch anstatt wie er angenommen hatte, verließ Skinny keineswegs das Haus, sondern ging die Treppe hinauf. Peter fing ihn gerade noch ab, bevor er in sein Zimmer stolpern konnte und wies mit der Hand auf das Gästezimmer.

„Da rein.“

„Dein Befehlston gefällt mir.“, schmunzelte Skinny und Peter spürte wie er hart wurde. Skinny drängte Peter an die Wand und Peter musste ein Aufkeuchen unterdrücken, als seine Erektion an Skinnys Becken rieb.

„Dann verfehl ich also nach wie vor meine Wirkung auf dich nicht.“ Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Und Peter war versucht Skinny etwas ins Gesicht zu werfen, fand aber auf die Schnelle nichts passendes im dunklen Flur. Also schob er Skinny ins Gästezimmer und zog schnell hinter sich die Tür zu. Skinny ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und betrachtete Peter eingehend. Der zweite Detektiv wandte sich ab und fing an in dem Schrank nach einem Kopfkissen und der Bettdecke zu kramen.

„Du brauchst nicht versuchen deinen Ständer zu verstecken, Shaw.“, grinste Skinny.

Reflexartig schmiss Peter das Kissen nach Skinny. Er war sauer. Sauer darauf, dass sein Körper ihn betrog und er hasste es, dass Skinny nach Wochen einfach so wieder in sein Leben stolperte und er nur umso mehr merkte wie sehr er ihn in all der Zeit vermisst hatte.

Skinny lachte leise, als er sich das Kissen unter den Kopf schob. Mit einem genervten Blick auf den blonden Jungen reichte Peter Skinny die Decke dann gnädigerweise.

„Warum pennen wir nicht einfach wie sonst auch in deinem Bett. Ist das meine Strafe?“

„Weil meine Freundin drüben schläft.“, erwiderte Peter.

„Das ging ja schnell.“, meinte Skinny mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Peter zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hast mich vor zwei Monaten verlassen und mein Leben geht eben auch ohne dich weiter.“

„Als hättest du nicht täglich an mich gedacht, an das was ich mit dir anstellen würde.“, sagte Skinny mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.

Peters Blick schweifte über Skinny, während er verzweifelt versuchte nicht daran zu denken wie sehr er Skinnys Berührungen vermisste, wie sehr sein Körper sich danach sehnte. Also wechselte er das Thema: „Du willst doch wohl nicht wirklich in den ranzigen Klamotten pennen, oder?“

„Wär es dir lieber, ich würde sie ausziehen?“, fragte Skinny süffisant grinsend.

„Fick dich Skinny.“ Nicht unbedingt eine intellektuelle Meisterleistung, aber es gab schlimmere letzte Worte um einen Raum zu verlassen.

Wieder bei sich im Zimmer, schlang Peter einen Arm um Kate und versuchte einzuschlafen. Doch seine Gedanken rasten. Da lag Skinny, nur eine Wand von ihm getrennt. Die Erinnerungen fluteten durch seinen Kopf. All die Gefühle, so widersprüchlich sie auch sein mochten, wogten mit ihnen einher. Verdammt! Peter bemühte sich, seine Gedanken auf Kate zu lenken. Kate, die friedlich in seinen Armen schlief. Der Frau der er es verdankte, dass er sich mit Justus und Bob wieder annäherte. Doch dann kamen da die Bilder von Skinny. Immer und immer wieder drängten sie sich in sein Bewusstsein, und Peter hielt es einfach nicht mehr länger in seinem Bett aus.

Leise schlich er sich wieder auf den Flur. Kurz lauschte er an der Tür zum Gästezimmer, dann öffnete er sie und betrat den Raum. Skinny blinzelte verschlafen, dann öffnete er die Augen.

„Wunder geschehen also doch.“, sagte er leise. Schwang da ein Hauch von Spott in seiner Stimme mit?

„Sieht so aus.“ Im fahlen Licht des Mondes, schlich Peter an Skinny heran. Der zog den großen Jungen ungestüm zu sich herab. Taumelnd fiel Peter auf Skinny, ihre Lippen trafen sich. Stürmisch küssten die beiden Jungen sich. Peter hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie seine Hände unter Skinnys T-Shirt gewandert waren. Erst als Skinny ihm in gewohnt grober Manier in den Hals biss, kam Peter wieder in seinem Körper an.

„Sorry, ich… Es geht nicht. Nicht heute.“ Sein Blick huschte zu seiner Zimmerwand. „Kate schläft nebenan.“

Skinny grinste.

„Sieh es als Herausforderung.“

Es brauchte bis Peter den Teil seiner Selbst zur Ordnung gerufen hatte, der mit dem Gedanken spielte sich einfach hier und jetzt hinzugeben.

„Nein, Skinny, es geht wirklich nicht.“

Einen Moment sah er Skinny in die undurchdringlichen, grauen Augen.

„Wir sehen uns morgen.“ Sanft küsste er Skinny und wollte sich gerade abwenden, da wurde er zurück gezogen.

„Tu es für mich.“, flüsterte Skinny, während er Peter wieder zu sich herab zog. Damit brach Peters letzter Widerstand.

Sein Shirt gesellte sich zu Skinnys auf den Boden. Dann lag er auch schon unter dem langhaarigen Jungen. Er spürte Skinnys warme Haut, den heißen Atem und die vertraute Nähe. Scheiße, wie sehr er all das vermisst hatte!

Skinny kratzte hemmungslos über Peters Brust und Bauch. Der Zweite stöhnte, als ihn die Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz durchflutete. Skinny drückte eine Hand auf Peters Mund.

„Pssst, du willst doch nicht, dass uns jemand hört.“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. Offensichtlich genoss er Peters Reaktion. Dann zwang er den großen Jungen auf den die kalten Holzdielen und fesselte provisorisch Peters Hände mit seinem Gürtel auf seinen Rücken. Peter spürte wie die Ränder des Gürtels in sein Fleisch schnitten, als Skinny ihn rücklings auf den Boden drückte. Doch der Schmerz gab ihm das Gefühl endlich wieder lebendig zu sein.

Skinny, der über Peter kniete, hielt ihm den Mund zu, während er anfing dessen Schwanz mit der anderen Hand zu massieren. Peter wand sich unter Skinny, hin und her gerissen, zwischen Angst und Erregung. Aber das war ein verhältnismäßig kleiner Preis, im Vergleich zu dem was der Sex mit Skinny ihm gab.

***  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Pacify Her - Melanie Martinez


	12. Was willst du wirklich?

_***_

_Pain and pleasure go hand in hand, they say._

_But no one mentions that pain is really just a path to more pleasure._

_***_

Verschlafen öffnete Peter die Augen. Sanft streichelte er Kate über die Wange, dann löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung. Er spürte noch die Stellen an denen Skinny ihn gekratzt und gebissen hatte. Und ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn, als er an die vergangene Nacht dachte.

Peter spürte, wie Kate sich neben ihm regte. Und er hörte das leise Rascheln der Bettwäsche, als sie sich einen Weg durch die Laken bahnte und ihren Arm wieder um Peter legte. Verschlafen blinzelte sie ihn aus dunklen Augen an.

„Guten Morgen.“, nuschelte Kate und bedachte ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen, mein Engel.“

„Ich bin gestern Nacht aufgewacht und du warst nicht da.“

Vor Schreck fing Peters Herz schneller an zu schlagen. Hatte sie etwa etwas von Skinny und ihm mitbekommen? Doch er musste Ruhe bewahren, wenn er eine plausible Ausrede erfinden wollte. Mal wieder. Peter atmete tief durch, dann sagte er: „Ich konnte letzte Nacht nicht schlafen, da habe ich mich in die Hollywoodschaukel im Garten gesetzt und ein wenig die Sterne betrachtet.“

Ihre Augen weiteten sich sorgenvoll, als sie fragte: „Warum konntest du denn nicht schlafen?“

Peter dachte einen Moment über die Antwort nach. Was wollte er ihr erzählen? Und vor allem wie viel Wahrheit sollte darin enthalten sein?

„Ich hatte im letzten Jahr eine Affaire die mich fast die Freundschaft mit Justus und Bob gekostet hätte. Und ich musste daran denken wie knapp das alles ausgegangen ist. Und wie dankbar ich dafür bin, dich zu haben.“

Kate lächelte bei seinen letzten Worten.

„Ich bin auch froh, dich an meiner Seite zu haben.“

Sanft streichelte sie ihm über den Hals. Doch als Peter plötzlich zusammenzuckte, musterte Kate erst ihn, dann die Stelle über die sie gerade mit dem Finger gefahren war. Ein leises „Oh“ entwich ihr. _Scheiße, die Stelle an der Skinny ihn gestern gebissen hatte._

„Da warst du gestern wohl doch etwas wilder.“, lachte Peter und hoffte, dass es echt klang und sie es ihm abnehmen würde.

„Ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich dich gebissen habe. Sorry.“

Kate streichelte liebevoll über den Bluterguss. Am liebsten hätte Peter ihre Hand weggeschlagen. Er fühlte sich unwohl unter ihren sanften Berührungen. Und das war bestimmt nicht das einzige Mal, welches Skinny auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatte. Um Abstand zu gewinnen, wand Peter sich aus Kates Armen.

„Ich geh mal duschen.“, sagte er knapp, nahm sein Handy und kramte einige frische Klamotten aus dem Kleiderschrank. Dann verließ er sein Zimmer.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel im Bad bestätigte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Die Stelle an der Skinny ihn gebissen hatte, hatte sich bereits Dunkelblau und Violett verfärbt.

Dann schob Peter sein T-Shirt nach oben und betrachtete seinen Oberkörper. Die Rötungen waren schon wieder dabei zu verblassen, doch auch hier entdeckte er einige Bissspuren. _Scheiße! Ganz große Scheiße!_ Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Kate von seinem nächtlichen Treffen mit Skinny erfuhr. Noch in Gedanken versunken, schaltete Peter die Dusche ein. Das kalte Wasser traf ihn unvorbereitet und ließ den zweiten Detektiv laut auffluchen.

Frisch geduscht betrat Peter wieder sein Zimmer. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, in Gedanken immer noch dabei eine gute Ausrede zu suchen und streichelt Kate sanft. Verschlafen räkelte sie sich in den Laken, während das leise Vibrieren seines Handys Peters Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns Frühstück mache, während du dich anziehst?“

Kate nickte dankbar, dann beugte Peter sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie liebevoll.

Im dunklen Flur atmete Peter tief durch. Auch ohne aufs Display zu gucken, wusste wer ihm geschrieben hatte. Und das bedeutete, dass Skinny das Haus bereits wieder unbemerkt verlassen hatte. Also im Grunde war alles wie früher. Schuldbewusst sah Peter noch einmal zu seiner Zimmertür. Fast alles. Denn früher gab es kein Mädchen, dass er in die ganze Skinny-Geschichte mit reingezogen hatte und das darunter zu leiden gehabt hatte. In der Küche angekommen, sah Peter dann auf sein Handy.

_Es war schön dich wiedergesehen zu haben. Ich hoffe deine Freundin hat nichts gemerkt. ;)_

Peter starrte einige Augenblicke auf die Nachricht. Er wusste, dass er sie ignorieren sollte. Er war mit Kate zusammen und sie war großartig! Das beste wäre es Skinnys Nachricht einfach zu löschen, seine Nummer zu blockieren und die letzte Nacht aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen.

Doch trotz besseren Wissens schrieb Peter: _Ich hoffe, dass sie nichts merkt. D_ _as_ _nächste Mal müssen wir vorsichtiger sein._

_Das heißt es wird ein nächstes Mal geben._

Die Antwort kam prompt. Und Peter starrte einige Sekunden regungslos auf das hell erleuchtete Display. _Fuck,_ _warum hatte er Skinny auch diese Vorlage gegeben?_ Peter legte das Handy beiseite, dann stellte er den Wasserkocher an und fing an den Esstisch im Wintergarten zu decken. Als er das heiße Wasser über einen Teebeutel goss und die hellen Schlieren begannen sich im heißen Wasser auszubreiten, kam Peter die rettenden Idee.

Als Kate schließlich die Treppe hinunter kam, wartete Peter mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee in der Hand schon auf sie. Dankbar nahm Kate die heiße Tasse entgegen.

„Ich fühle mich heute nicht so gut. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich letzte Nacht ein wenig unterkühlt. Es fühlt sich so an, als würde ich eine Erkältung bekommen.“

„Eigentlich müsste ich mich dann um dich kümmern und nicht umgekehrt.“, sagte sie lächelnd, während sie sich Peter gegenüber auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ.

„Ist schon in Ordnung.“, meinte Peter ausweichend, während er sich ein Brötchen aufschnitt.

„Aber um dich nicht anzustecken, solltest du schon nach dem Frühstück gehen.“

Er spürte wie sein Handy wieder leicht in seiner Hosentasche vibrierte. Reflexartig kramte Peter das Handy hervor. Er sah auf ein Foto von einem Sonnenaufgang über den Dächern von Little Rampart, in der linken unteren Ecke die leuchtende Glut einer Zigarette.

_Und wie beginnt dein Tag?_

Peter wusste, dass er sich auf das Gespräch mit Kate fokussieren sollte. Mit ihr gab es kein Drama, kein Chaos und vor allem keine Straftaten. Doch er murmelte lediglich eine Entschuldigung in ihre Richtung, während er antwortete: _Verbringe den Tag mit „Erkältung“ auf der Couch._

„Mit wem schreibst du?“, wollte Kate wissen.

„Justus. Ich sag ihm und Bob nur für heute ab.“

Ein weiteres Foto erschien auf Peters Bildschirm. Seile auf zerwühlten Laken. Oh fuck.

_Also willst du nicht spielen?_

Im letzten Moment konnte Peter ein aufstöhnen unterdrücken. Er wusste was Skinny da tat und er würde nicht darauf hereinfallen.

_Zumindest nicht mit dir._

Peter legte das Handy auf den Tisch. Doch seine Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt. Wie würde Skinny darauf wohl reagieren? Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Kate zu.

„Jetzt gehöre ich wieder ganz dir.“

„Justus kann schon sehr vereinnahmend sein, oder?“, wollte die Brünette wissen.

„Ja, schon. Er meint es nicht böse, das ist nun mal seine Art.“

Doch Peters Gedanken wanderte wieder zu der letzten Nacht mit Skinny. Und auch wenn er sich dafür hasste, so hatte die Nacht nur dafür gesorgt, dass er ihn noch mehr vermisste. Peter zwang sich, das Handy nicht wieder in die Hand zu nehmen. Er würde es mitbekommen, wenn Skinny ihm antwortete.

„Ich muss gleich noch mal einkaufen gehen.“, sagte Kate unvermittelt. „Soll ich dir etwas mitbringen? Tee oder frisches Obst? Vitamine helfen dir bestimmt deine Erkältung schnell wieder los zu werden.“

Peter fühlte sich unwohl. Er hatte das Gefühl ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Fürsorgen nicht zu verdienen. Also schüttelte er nur leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, ich denke außer ein wenig Ruhe brauche ich nichts.“

***

Unruhig tigerte Peter durchs Haus. Er wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal diese dämliche „Erkältung“ endlich wieder los zu sein. Er vermisste es den Kopf beim Sport frei zu bekommen. Und dass Kate ihm regelmäßig liebevolle Nachrichten schrieb, machte es nicht besser. Sie wollte sich um ihn kümmern, doch Peter blockte ihre Versuche ab. Er merkte, dass er es genoss Zeit und Raum zu haben um mit Skinny schreiben zu können. Trotz besseren Wissens.

Und so waren die nächsten drei Tage für Peter eine Tortur. Skinny hörte nicht auf Peter immer wieder zu schreiben. Und so sehr Peter sich auch vorgenommen hatte nicht darauf zu reagieren, so konnte er doch nicht anders, als die Nachrichten zu beantworten. Skinnys Andeutungen reizten ihn und weckten die Erinnerungen an die Nächte des vergangenen Jahres die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Immer wieder versuchte Peter sich an den Streit zu erinnern, der zu ihrer Trennung geführt hatte. An den schlimmen Verdacht den er Skinny gegenüber geäußert hatte. So sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte, durfte Skinny einfach nicht vertrauen! Doch trotz besseren Wissens, ertappte der zweite Detektiv sich dabei, dass er sich insgeheim ein weiteres Treffen mit Skinny wünschte.

***

Es war schon spät, als Justus und Peter sich von den Kopien des Testamentes losrissen. Bob hatte sich schon vor einigen Stunden auf den Heimweg gemacht und als Peter sich müde streckte, musste er zugeben, dass er für heute auf jeden Fall genug hatte. Justus fing an einige Akten wegzuräumen, während er laut überlegte: „Aber wenn es wirklich eine Fälschung ist, dann brauchen wir das Original um das überprüfen zu können.“

Peter nahm einige Zeitungsartikel und schob sie zusammen mit den Fotos in eine weitere Akte.

„Justus, morgen wenn wir ausgeschlafen sind, fällt es uns bestimmt leichter, darauf eine Antwort zu finden.“

Justus seufzte, als sie beide den vertrauten „Justus“-Ruf von Tante Mathilda vernahmen.

„Was will deine Tante denn um diese Uhrzeit noch von dir?“

„Keine Ahnung, aber das finde ich gleich heraus.“

Die Tür des Wohnwagens fiel hinter Justus ins Schloss und einen Augenblick stand Peter alleine mitten in der Zentrale. Dann wandte er sich um, um die letzten Sachen wegzuräumen. Es dauerte keine dreißig Sekunden, da hörte Peter wie die Tür der Zentrale ein weiteres Mal geöffnet wurde.

„Das ging aber schnell“, sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Das muss es heute wohl auch.“

Peter erstarrte in der Bewegung, als er Skinnys nasale Stimme erkannte.

„Was machst du denn hier? Justus müsste jeden Augenblick zurück sein.“

„Keine Sorge, der sollte im Augenblick abgelenkt sein.“

Skinny schloss die Tür der Zentrale ab und schaltete das Licht aus. Peter sah nur wie Skinnys dunkler Schatten langsam, fast schon raubtierhaft auf ihn zukam. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Was wäre wenn Justus sie hier überraschte? Was würde der erste Detektiv denken, wenn er die Tür abgeschlossen vorfand? Im besten Fall, dass Peter fertig mit aufräumen und schon gegangen war. Das Worst Case Szenario wollte er sich nicht ausmalen.

Grob drückte Skinny ihn gegen einen Aktenschrank, dann fanden seine Lippen die von Peter. Als Skinnys Finger sich in seine Haut krallten, merkte der zweite Detetiv, dass Skinny sich heute deutlich zurück hielt.

„Was ist los?“, wollte er atemlos wissen.

„Du sagtest, deine Freundin soll keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Ich halt mich nur an die Spielregeln.“

„Das tust du doch sonst auch nicht.“

„Wär es dir lieber ich würde die Regeln brechen?“

Der lauernde Unterton in Skinnys Stimme jagte Peter einen Schauer über den Rücken. Dann sagte er leise: „Nein, nicht diesmal.“

Ein Rütteln an der Tür ließ Peter und Skinny inne halten.

„Peter, bist du noch da drinnen?“

Beide Jungen hielten den Atem an, während Justus' Schritte sich nach einiger Zeit langsam wieder entfernten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zwang Skinny Peter auf den kalten Boden der Zentrale.

***

Im spärlichen Licht der Taschenlampe suchten Peter und Skinny ihre Sachen zusammen. Peter war nachdenklich, während sie an die frische Nachtluft traten. Er sah zum Haus hinüber, doch die Fenster waren zum Glück bereits dunkel. Was wäre passiert, wenn Justus sie entdeckt hätte? Und wie sollte er dem ersten Detektiv morgen erklären, das sein Rad zwar noch am Zaun angeschlossen war, er aber schon verschwunden war. Er hatte gehofft die Geheimnisse nun endgültig hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Doch da hatte er die Rechnung anscheinend ohne Skinny gemacht. Und so wie dieser in letzter Zeit auftauchte, hatte Peter fast den Eindruck, als würde er es darauf anlegen wieder erwischt zu werden. Oder wurde Peter einfach nur paranoid? Scheiße, die Situation war nun noch viel verfahrener, als vor ihrer Trennung. Peter dachte an Kate und was er ihr antat. Doch er wusste auch, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war Skinny etwas entgegen zu setzen. Er hatte das Gefühl süchtig nach ihm zu sein, als wäre Skinny reinstes Heroin.

Während Peter das Schloss seines Fahrrads öffnete, zündete Skinny sich eine Zigarette an. Er hörte wie der Junge neben ihm den Rauch tief inhalierte.

Schweigend gingen sie einige Schritte nebeneinander die Straße entlang. Die rote Glut leuchtete in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit. Forschend sah Peter zu Skinny, doch dessen Gesicht lag im Schatten und so war es ihm unmöglich zu ergründen, was dieser wohl denken mochte.

„Was?“ Skinnys Stimme war schroff.

„Nichts.“, beeilte Peter sich zu antworten und richtete den Blick wieder auf den dunklen Weg vor ihnen. Ohne Vorwarnung griff Skinny Peter in die Haare und drückte ihn gegen die nächste Hauswand. Scheppernd fiel sein Rad zu Boden, während Skinny den zweiten Detektiv zwang ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Skinny, was soll das?“

Peter versuchte sich aus Skinnys Griff zu winden, doch dieser hielt ihn gnadenlos an Ort und Stelle fixiert, während er Peter eindringlich ansah.

„Ich will dich nicht teilen.“

„Skinny… “

„Keine scheiß Ausreden. Ich weiß, dass du mich genauso sehr willst, wie ich dich.“

Skinnys Stimme war kaum mehr als ein bedrohliches Knurren. Und Peter musste sich unfreiwillig eingestehen, dass Skinny ihm Angst einjagte. Dennoch zwang er sich die nächsten Worte auszusprechen: „Ich kann Kate nicht verlassen. Es würde sie zerstören.“

Einen Moment glaubte Peter, Skinny würde ihn schlagen. Doch dieser schnaubte nur abfällig durch die Nase, dann lockerten sich seine Finger und er ließ von Peter ab. Peter spürte wie sein Herz raste und unsicher glitt sein Blick zu dem anderen Jungen.

„Überlegs dir gut, denn ich lauf dir nicht mehr hinterher.“

Damit wandte Skinny sich ab und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Verwirrt blieb Peter zurück. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe er mit zitternden Fingern sein Rad aufhob und nach Hause fuhr.

***

Immer wieder nahm Peter das Handy zur Hand, schaute auf das Display und legte es dann zurück, nur um es nach einigen Minuten zu wiederholen.

„Peter, du bekommst es schon mit, wenn dein Handy klingelt. Kannst du es nicht mal fünf Minuten aus der Hand legen und dich konzentrieren?“

Peter brummte missmutig, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Justus zu.

Skinny hatte sich seit dem Überraschungsbesuch in der Zentrale nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet. Und auch wenn Peter wusste, dass er eigentlich froh darüber sein sollte, dass Skinny anscheinend aufgegeben hatte, machte es ihn doch wahnsinnig, nichts mehr von ihm zu hören. So gut wie in den letzten Tagen hatte er sich schon ewig nicht mehr gefühlt und er fürchtete sich vor der Leere die sich nun begann in ihm auszubreiten. Er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass Skinny seine letzten Worte wirklich ernst gemeint haben könnte. Aber war das nicht gut? Warum konnte er nicht einfach mit dem glücklich sein was er hatte?

Mit klopfendem Herzen nahm er das Handy wieder zur Hand und tippte eine Nachricht an Skinny. Eine weitere Nachricht von der er wusste, dass Skinny sie nicht beantworten würde. Eine weitere Nachricht in der Peter darum bettelte, Skinny möge seine Situation verstehen und ihn dennoch nicht verlassen.

***

Entspannt ließ Skinny sich gegen den Felsen sinken, während er den Rauch aus seinen Lungen entweichen ließ. Die Musik war in den Hintergrund getreten und halbherzig lauschte er dem Gespräch von Mike und Hinks. Der große Mann nahm ein Tütchen aus seiner Jackentasche, schmiss sich noch eine weitere Pille ein und legte es dann offen für alle Anwesenden neben sich auf den Baumstamm. Währenddessen waren Dean und Samantha wild am rumknutschen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die beiden sich einen ungestörteren Ort suchen würden. Doch im Augenblick genoss Skinny den Anblick über den warmen Schein des Lagerfeuers hinweg.

Ein wenig abseits hatte Dylan seine neueste Eroberung an sich gezogen und unterhielt sich gutgelaunt mit einer Gruppe von Leuten. Das helle Lachen der Braut wehte über den Strand zu ihm herüber.

Skinny sah zu den angetrunkenen Gestalten hinüber, die von bunt blinkenden Lichtern erhellt, auf der Terrasse des Strandcafés zur Musik tanzten. Er zog ein weiteres Mal an seiner Zigarette, während er sich wünschte die Strandparty würde sich in einen Kneipenabend im _Seven Sins_ verwandeln und das poppige Gedudel mitnehmen. Doch das Geschäft lief bei Studentenpartys nunmal am besten.

Ein großer Schatten löste sich aus einer der Gruppen und kam langsam auf sie zu. Skinny brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren wer vor ihm stand. Herablassend sah er Shaw an.

„Was machst du denn hier?“

„Kate wollte ausgehen. Und einige aus meinem Basketballteam sind auch hier.“

Nervös sah der große Junge über die Schulter zu den ausgelassen feiernden Menschen.

„Scheiße Skinny, warum reagierst du nicht auf meine Nachrichten?“

„Weil es nichts zu antworten gibt.“

„Ach muss ich nun zu deinen Drogenfreunden gehören, damit ich überhaupt noch ein Lebenszeichen von dir bekomme?“, sagte Shaw bissig. Seine Stimme war lauter geworden, während er anfing sich in Rage zu reden. „Wenn du es so willst, schmeißen wir uns doch einfach ein paar Pillen ein.“

Mit den Worten griff Shaw das Tütchen das Hinks neben Skinny liegen gelassen hatte. Mit einem Satz war Skinny aufgesprungen und schlug ihm die Tüte mit den Pillen aus der Hand. Bunt verteilten die Pillen sie sich im Sand zu ihren Füßen.

„Fuck, Shaw, was ist dein scheiß Problem?“

„Was mein Problem ist? Das ist doch das was du dir hier mit anderen reinziehst.“

„Es geht dich einen Scheißdreck an was ich mir mit wem reinziehe.“

Shaw griff nach einer der Pillen die zu seinen Füßen lag. Doch noch bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte sie sich einzuwerfen, hatte Skinny seine Finger in Shaws Kehle gekrallt.

„Komm, verdammt noch mal, wieder runter!“

Skinny registrierte, dass Shaw versuchte zu schlucken, doch sein Griff schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Gut.

„Skinny, was soll der Scheiß?“

Hinks hatte sich neben Skinny aufgebaut und betrachtete die Szene die sich ihm bot mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Lass den Welpen in Ruhe.“

Skinny sah Hinks herausfordernd in die Augen.

„Wir haben da noch was zu klären.“, entgegnete Skinny kalt. Mit der freien Hand deutete er auf die im Sand verstreut liegenden Pillen.

„Und bei der Gelegenheit kannst du dich auch gleich bei Shaw bedanken, dass du nun deine kleinen Stimmungsaufheller einzeln aufsammeln musst.“

Hinks fluchte, während er mit fahrigen Fingern anfing im Sand zu wühlen.

Skinny ließ den großen Jungen los.

„Komm mit.“, sagte er knapp. Ein wenig abseits des Feuerscheins, lehnte Skinny sich an einen großen Felsen und sah Shaw abwartend, fast schon lauernd an.

„Also was willst du?“

Ein wenig unbeholfen stand Shaw vor Skinny, dann kam die Antwort leise über seine Lippen.

„Dich.“

Skinny zog an seiner Zigarette, während er Shaw nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Beweise es.“

Hilflos sah Shaw zu Skinny.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir beweisen kann.“

„Ein guter Anfang wäre es, deine Kleine abzuservieren.“

Der anderen Junge wich seinem Blick aus. Dann antwortete er, die Augen auf den Sand zu ihren Füßen gerichtet: „Das ist nicht so leicht.“

Skinny trat dich vor Shaw, nahm sein Kinn in die Finger und zwang den großen Jungen ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich dich nicht teilen werde. Also entweder du triffst eine Entscheidung oder ich bin weg.“

Er sah das Verlangen und die Ergebenheit im Blick des Anderen und wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis er bekam was er wollte. Er musste nur seine nächsten Züge mit bedacht ausspielen.

„Ich werde sie verlassen. Gib mir nur die Zeit es ihr im richtigen Moment zu sagen.“

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Skinnys Lippen. Er wusste, dass es keinen richtigen Moment gab, niemals geben würde. Doch Shaw war den ersten Schritt gegangen. Skinny würde ihn dazu bringen, auch den restlichen Weg zu gehen.

„Dann willst du also, dass ich dein schmutziges, kleines Geheimnis bleibe?“, fragte Skinny mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

„Ja, so in etwa hatte ich mir das vorgestellt. Noch.“, gab Shaw zurück. Ein scheues Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Und Skinny konnte ihm ansehen, dass es so gar nicht die Ansage gewesen war, die er ihm hatte machen wollen.

Skinny trat einen Schritt von Shaw zurück. Mit einem hungrigen Blick bedachte er den Anderen. Und mit Genugtuung bemerkte Skinny den flehenden Ausdruck in den haselnussbraunen Augen. Sein Sieg war zum greifen nahe.

„Und nun auf die Knie mit dir.“

Kurz weiteten Shaws Augen sich vor Überraschung und er warf einen ängstlichen Blick hinüber zum Strandcafé, wo die Leute immer noch ausgelassen feierten. Auch Skinny sah zu den schwarzen Silhouetten und den bunten Lichtern.

„Aber was ist, wenn uns jemand sieht?“

„Eben wolltest du mir noch beweisen, dass du mich willst. Oder habe ich da etwas falsch verstanden?“

Widerspruchslos kniete Shaw sich in den Sand zu Skinnys Füßen.

„Sag, dass du mich willst.“, verlangte Skinny. „Dass du nur mich willst.“

Peter hielt den Blick gesenkt, als er mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Du bist der Einzige den ich will. Und du bist der Einzige den ich brauche“

***

Peter hatte es nicht so schwierig in Erinnerung seine Affaire mit Skinny geheim zu halten. Doch zwischen der Schule, den Treffen in der Zentrale, dem Sport und den Abenden mit Kate blieb kaum Zeit. Jede freie Minute verbrachte er mit Skinny, immer darauf bedacht, sein normales Leben so gleichmäßig wie möglich weiter laufen zu lassen. Er wusste, wie unfair seine Affaire Kate gegenüber war, doch er brachte es auch nicht über sich, ihr das Herz zu brechen. Und dann war da die Angst, die Wunden mit seinen Freunden wieder aufzureißen. Er hatte nach einer Ewigkeit endlich wieder das Gefühl ihre alte Freundschaft wieder aufbauen zu können und das wollte er nicht zerstören.

Doch Peter merkte in den kommenden Wochen immer mehr, dass seine Worte nicht gelogen waren. Er brauchte Skinny. Er brauchte den Rausch den die Treffen ihm verschafften. Das Treffen mit Skinny am Strand. Hatte es nicht auch einen Teil in Peter gegeben, der gewollt hatte, dass sie entdeckt wurden? Der das Lügen so Leid war. Und der sowohl fasziniert, als auch abgestoßen von Skinnys kalter Art war.

Peter erinnerte sich wie Skinny ohne Vorwarnung in seinem Mund gekommen war. Den bitteren Geschmack des Spermas noch auf seiner Zunge, hatte der andere ihn geküsst. Peter wusste, dass Skinny es nichts ausmachte, sich selbst zu schmecken. Es mitunter sogar mochte, weil es ihm ein Gefühl von Macht gab.

' _Liebe Grüße an Kate.'_ , hallte es in Peters Kopf nach, dann hatte Skinny sich abgewandt und war zum Lagerfeuer zurück gegangen.

Scheiße, was machte Skinny nur mit ihm, dass er sich selbst nicht wieder erkannte? Aber Peter wollte nicht riskieren, Skinny wieder zu verlieren.

***

Peter und Kate hatten es sich auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht, während im Hintergrund irgendeine Serie lief, die Kate liebte und die Peter nur ihr zuliebe ertrug. Wie viel lieber, wäre er jetzt mit Jeffrey am Strand oder bei Skinny, aber sein schlechtes Gewissen hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle. Geistesabwesend scrollte Peter durch den Chatverlauf mit Skinny. Liebevolle Neckereien, kleine Sticheleien und Bilder von zerwühlten Laken mit Seilen darauf flogen an seinen Augen vorbei. Verdammt, wie gerne wäre Peter jetzt einfach zu ihm gefahren! Er hörte wie Kate leise lachte, spürte wie sich die leichte Vibration ihres Körpers auf ihn übertrug.

„Peter?“, hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter die aus dem Treppenhaus herauf drang. „Kannst du mal kommen?“

Peter verdrehte genervt die Augen, legte achtlos das Handy auf den kleinen Nachttisch und löste sich von Kate. Dann joggte er die Treppe hinunter und kam in der Küche vor seiner Mutter zum halten.

„Mum, was ist los?“

Seine Mutter deutete mit dem Finger auf die Haustür, dann sagte sie: „Kannst du mir beim hereintragen der Getränkekisten helfen? Die sind einfach so schwer.“

Peter musste grinsen.

„Das klingt ja fast wie bei Tante Mathilda. Nur handelt es sich hier, zum Glück nicht um Gerümpel, sondern nur ein paar Getränkekisten.“

Peter beeilte sich die Kisten in die Vorratskammer zu schleppen und seine Mutter lächelte ihm dankbar zu, als er auch schon wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwand.

Als Peter sein Zimmer betrat, saß Kate noch auf seinem Bett. Doch anstatt weiter der Serie zu folgen, hatte sie sich über ein Handy gebeugt. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe sie bemerkte, dass er im Türrahmen stand und sie aufmerksam beobachtete. Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen, als sie fragte: „Warum schreibst du mit deinem Ex über SM-Fantasien?“ Bei den letzten Worten war ihre Stimmen einige Oktaven nach oben gerutscht.

Peter spürte wie seine Hände feucht wurden. Und die Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf. Sie wusste von Skinny! Wie viel hatte sie gelesen? Alles? Wusste sie mit Sicherheit, dass er sie betrog? Oder ahnte sie es nur? Und bei Erkenntnis spürte Peter wie sich neben der Angst auch Erleichterung in ihm breit machte. Hatte er sich nicht vor kurzem noch geschworen, das mit Kate wäre ein Neuanfang. Ehrlich und ohne Geheimnisse. Bis Skinny in jener Nacht aufgetaucht war. Und Peter hatte es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht, mit Kate zu reden. Einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, wie Skinny es verlangt hatte. Gab es vielleicht sogar einen Teil in ihm der gewollt hatte, dass sie diese Nachrichten las? Hatte er das Handy deshalb offen liegen lassen? Peter musste sich eingestehen, dass er es für möglich hielt.

„Peter, sag doch bitte was.“, flehte Kate. Und die Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen hatte Angst Platz gemacht.

Peter spürte, dass er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Wie sollte er ihr das erklären?

„Was genau hast du gelesen?“, fragte er knapp.

„Spielt das denn eine Rolle?“, wollte Kate aufgebracht wissen.

Peter atmete tief durch. Sie hatte Recht, im Grunde spielte es keine Rolle.

„Warum bist du einfach an mein Handy gegangen?“

Peter merkte wie kalt seine Stimme klang. Und er erkannte Skinnys Einfluss deutlich darin wieder.

„Es hat nicht aufgehört zu vibrieren, da wollte ich wissen wer dir schreibt. Aber das ist her gerade gar nicht der Punkt.“

„Doch, du hast nicht das Recht einfach so an mein Handy zu gehen!“

„Peter, der Chatverlauf war offen. Du hast nicht mal versucht ihn vor mir zu verstecken.“

Peter wich ihrem Blick aus, ließ ihn durchs Zimmer schweifen. Über seinen Schreibtisch, den Stuhl auf dem unordentlich einige Klamotten lagen, zurück zum Bett. Alles in ihm schrie danach zu flüchten. Aus dem Haus und aus seiner Beziehung, doch Peter zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Peter, sei bitte ehrlich. Hast du mich betrogen?“, drang Kates Stimme zu ihm durch.

Peter spürte wie ihm ein Kloß den Hals zuschnürte. Er konnte Kate noch immer nicht in die Augen sehen, als er ein leisen, gequältes „Ja.“ hervorwürgte.

Stumm saß Kate einfach nur da. Und es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Peter sich traute sie anzusehen. Ihr Blick war starr auf die Bettdecke gerichtet, während sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Unbeholfen machte Peter einen Schritt auf Kate zu. Langsam setzte er sich neben sie auf die Bettkante. Doch er traute sich immer noch nicht das Wort an sie zu richten. Doch das Schweigen war so viel schlimmer und unerträglicher, als hätte sie angefangen ihn anzuschreien.

„Dann war der Bissfleck neulich von deinem Ex? Nicht von mir, wie du versucht hast mich glauben zu lassen?“, fragte Kate tonlos.

Peter nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Er war auch der Grund warum du dich mit Justus und Bob gestritten hast, oder?“

Erstaunt sah Peter Kate an.

„Woher weißt du davon?“

„Justus hatte bei dem Besuch in der Zentrale Andeutungen gemacht. Aber ich wollte dir die Zeit geben, mir von dir aus davon zu erzählen.“

Peter schluckte. Sie nahm die ganze Zeit so viel Rücksicht auf ihn und er hinterging sie. Schuldbewusst sah Peter auf seine Hände die sich ineinander verkrampft hatten. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als er mit heiserer Stimme sagte: „Mich Skinny zu unterwerfen, dieses Gefühl die Macht, aber auch die Kontrolle komplett abgeben zu können, das gibt mir ein Gefühl von Lebendigkeit wie ich es sonst noch nie erlebt habe. Aber du bist so zart, dass wollte ich dir nicht zumuten.“

Kate nahm Peters Hände in ihre, dann sah sie ihn mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen an.

„Ich kann einiges aushalten. Und wenn es das ist was du brauchst, dann finde ich einen Weg es dir zu geben.“

Sie war immer so liebevoll und hatte für alles Verständnis. Peter konnte nicht anders, aber er hasste Kate gerade dafür. Konnte sie ihn nicht einfach anschreien? Dafür fertig machen, dass er eine Affaire mit seinem Exfreund hatte? Konnte sie ihn nicht einfach verlassen, wie jede andere Freundin es in einer solchen Situation getan hätte?

Doch Peter blieb stumm. Er konnte unmöglich jetzt der Arsch sein, der sie verließ. Nicht, wenn sie bereit war, darüber hinwegzusehen, dass er sie betrogen hatte. Nicht, wenn sie sich für ihn ändern wollte. Doch er wusste, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis er wieder bei Skinny vor der Tür stehen würde.

***

„Pass auf.“, murmelte Peter. „Nicht, dass Kate die Kratzspuren noch entdeckt.“

Unvermittelt hielt Skinny inne. Überrascht sah der zweite Detektiv zu dem anderen Jungen.

„Warum hörst du auf?“

„Ich hab keine Lust mehr, mich zurück halten zu müssen.“ Einen Moment musterte Skinny den großen Jungen vor sich, dann drehte er sich um und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Langsam folgte Peter ihm und nahm neben Skinny platz. Nervös zupfte er an dem rauen Stoff des Sofas.

„Es geht nicht anders. Ich habe Kate schon zu sehr verletzt.“

„Nein. Du weißt, dass sie nur eine Ausrede ist, damit du dich nicht damit beschäftigen musst, was du wirklich willst. Aber ehrlich gesagt bin ich es leid, nur dein kleines, schmutziges Geheimnis zu sein.“

Peter konnte Skinny nicht in die Augen blicken, als er fragte: „Das heißt, es ist aus?“ Er merkte selbst wie erbärmlich er bei der Frage klang.

„Ja, so sieht es wohl aus.“, dann fügte Skinny hinzu: „Und du hast es verdient mit Kate glücklich werden zu können.“

Peter kämpfte mit den Tränen, als er sich seine Jacke überwarf und Skinnys Wohnung fluchtartig verließ. Als er in seinen MG stieg, hatte er das Gefühl einen Teil von sich bei Skinny gelassen zu haben. ' _Es ist aus. Endgültig._ ' Leblos starrte Peter vor sich hin. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht mehr aushalten, es war einfach alles zu viel. Er hatte Skinny schon einmal verloren. Und die kurze Zeit die sie nun miteinander verbracht hatten, hatte sich nur umso intensiver angefühlt. Scheiße, was machte Skinny nur mit ihm, dass er ihn brauchte wie ein Süchtiger seinen Stoff? Er hatte doch alles um glücklich zu sein. Seine Freunde mit denen er sich langsam wieder annäherte, eine glückliche Familie, eine liebevolle Freundin. Doch das alles schien nichts wert zu sein, solange Skinny nicht Teil seines Lebens war. Peter schluckte schwer. Es war wohl an der Zeit eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ein gravierende.

Peter zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, dann tippte er eine kurze Nachricht an Kate.

_Können wir uns um zwei am Strandkiosk treffen?_

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eine Antwort hatte.

_Klar, ich freu mich schon darauf dich zu sehen. :_ _)_

Verflucht, er hasste sich dafür, dass er ihr das Herz brechen würde.

***

Peter schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als er seinen MG parkte. Die Sonne schien warm auf die Strandbesucher und schon von weitem konnte er Kates buntes Sommerkleid ausmachen. Sie strahlte als sie ihn in der Menge entdeckte.

Unsicher umarmte Peter sie zur Begrüßung, dann wandte er sich zum Strand um.

„Ich muss mit dir reden.“, begann er das Gespräch. Der Einstieg der immer andeutete, dass es ein ernstes Gespräch werden würde. Und auch Kate verstand den Wink, denn ihr Lächeln wurde von einem ernsten Ausdruck abgelöst.

Langsam gingen sie schweigend am Strand entlang, weiter in Richtung der Klippen, wo weniger Menschen waren. Dann blieb Kate stehen und drehte sich schließlich zu Peter um.

„Zöger es nicht noch länger hinaus.“

Peter atmete tief die salzige Meeresluft ein, dann antwortete er: „Ich mag dich wirklich gerne. Aber ich habe seit unserem Streit gemerkt, dass ich meinen Ex noch liebe und dass es nicht nur das Körperliche ist was uns verbindet. Und es wäre dir gegenüber unfair unsere Beziehung einfach so weiter laufen zu lassen.“

Dass es eigentlich an Skinny lag, dass Peter sich durchgerungen hatte endlich klare Fronten zu schaffen, verschwieg der zweite Detektiv. Als Peter Kate endlich ansah, konnte er sehen wie ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er fühlte sich hilflos, weil er sie nicht verletzen wollte und doch wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte.

Kates Blick schweifte in die Ferne, zu den Möwen die über den Wellen zu schweben schienen, während sie einige Augenblicke einfach nur leise weinte. Dann richteten sich ihre Augen wieder auf Peter und sein Herz sank ihm in die Magengegend. Doch anstatt ihm Vorwürfe zu machen oder ihn anzuschreien, sagte sie nur: „Immerhin bist du ehrlich. Ich hoffe sehr, dass er es wert ist.“

Peter nickte schwach. Unsicher wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte, zog er eine Packung Taschentücher aus einer Hosentasche und reichte Kate eins.

„Ich… Es war nie meine Absicht dir wehzutun.“, versuchte Peter es mit einer Entschuldigung.

„Ich weiß. Und ich weiß auch, dass man Gefühle nicht erzwingen kann. Aber trotzdem wünschte ich, du hättest es gewusst, bevor ich mich in dich verliebe.“, sagte Kate leise. Dann liefen ihr wieder Tränen über die Wange. Mit erstickter Stimme fügte sie hinzu: „Eigentlich war unsere Beziehung doch schon vorbei, als du angefangen hast mich mit ihm zu betrügen. Ich komme mir nur so verdammt dumm vor, dass ich noch um dich gekämpft habe, das ich wirklich daran geglaubt habe, dass wir das schaffen können.“

Peter konnte nachempfinden, wie Kate sich gerade fühlen musste. Doch er wusste auch, dass er sich im Zweifelsfall wohl immer für Skinny entscheiden würde.

***

Unruhig trommelte Peter mit den Fingern auf der Motorhaube seines MGs, während er darauf wartete, endlich Skinnys blauen Sportwagen um die Ecke fahren zu sehen. Sein Blick schweifte über die Klippen und er spürte wie der Wind an ihm zog. Das Rauschen der Wellen unter ihm, dröhnte zu ihm empor, während einige Möwen laut krächzend über ihm dahin flogen. Es hätte ein wirklich schöner Abend sein können, doch Peters Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Die Sekunden vergingen unfassbar langsam und mit jeder Minute die verstrich wurde Peter immer nervöser. Hatte Skinny es sich anders überlegt? Würde er überhaupt auftauchen? Und wenn ja, würde er ihn dann überhaupt wollen? Geschweige denn eine Beziehung? Die Gedanken überschlugen sich und je länger Peter wartete, desto pessimistischer wurde er.

Als er endlich Skinnys Sportwagen erblickte, wurde ihm wegen der Aufregung übel. Doch als Skinny aus dem Wagen ausstieg, konnte Peter sich ein freudiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Also Shaw, was willst du noch? Deine Nachricht klang ja dringend. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass wir heute vormittag erst beschlossen haben, dass das mit uns keine Zukunft hat.“

Bevor Skinny noch weiter reden konnte, unterbrach Peter ihn.

„Ich hab mit Kate Schluss gemacht.“

Und als er Skinnys Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste Peter noch breiter grinsen. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei dem jungen Mann.

„Scheiße Skinny, ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen. Und mir ist klar geworden, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will.“

„Fuck.“

Das war nicht die Reaktion die Peter erwartet hatte. Unsicher stand er vor Skinny.

Skinny schnaubte, bevor er meinte: „Scheiße, wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Dass wir nun gemeinsam in den Sonnenuntergang segeln?“

„Das wäre zumindest ein Anfang der mir gefallen würde.“

Unsicher lächelte Peter Skinny an.

„Du weißt schon das das bedeutet, dass du dich deinen Freunden stellst? Und ich glaube für deine Eltern bin auch nicht gerade der Wunschschwiegersohn.“

„Das ist mir egal Skinny.“, platzte es aus Peter heraus. „Das hat alles keinen Wert solange du nicht da bist.“

„Ok“, sagte Skinny langsam. Und dann noch mal: „Ok. Aber keine Familienfeiern und kein Händchen halten.“

Peter verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Als würde ich sowas von dir erwarten.“

Skinny lächelte, dann zog er Peter zu sich und küsste ihn. Unvermittelt biss er dem zweiten Detektiv hemmungslos in den Hals.

„Nun bist du ganz offiziell meins.“, flüsterte er dann dem zweiten Detektiv ins Ohr.

„Manchmal hasse ich es, dich zu lieben.“

***

Nervös tigerte Peter vor der Zentrale auf und ab. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte er überlegt wie er seinen beiden Freunden von ihm und Skinny erzählen sollte. Während der Schule hatte Peter sich eingeredet, dass die Pausen einfach nicht der richtige Moment waren, um seinen Kollegen die Neuigkeiten zu beichten. Aber er wusste, dass kein Weg daran vorbei führte, nun endlich die Karten offen auf den Tisch zu legen. Nicht, wenn die Freundschaft mit Justus und Bob noch eine Chance bekommen sollte.

Peter atmete tief durch, ehe er vorsichtig die Tür des alten Campinganhängers öffnete. Er sah unsicher zu seinen beiden besten Freunden, als er langsam die Zentrale betrat.

Unschlüssig wie er seinen beiden Kollegen begegnen sollte, blieb Peter im Eingang der Zentrale stehen. Erwartungsvoll sahen Justus und Bob zu ihm auf. Nachdem Peter keine Anstalten machte, dass Gespräch zu beginnen, fragte Justus: „Zweiter, was ist los?“

Peter schluckte, dann ging er langsam zu einem der alten Sessel hinüber und ließ sich auf das zerschlissene Polster fallen. Nervös fummelte er an dem alten Stoff herum, ehe er sich traute dem Blick seiner Kollegen zu begegnen.

„Ich weiß, dass die Spannungen im letzten Jahr überhaupt erst dadurch entstanden sind, weil ich Geheimnisse vor euch hatte…“

Er hatte Mühe weiter zu sprechen, aber schlimmer konnte die Situation ohnehin kaum noch werden.

„Ich habe gestern mit Kate Schluss gemacht und bin nun mit Skinny zusammen.“

Die Stille die auf seine Worte folgte war ohrenbetäubend. Als hätte er gerade einen lauten Schuss abgefeuert. Während Bob ungläubig zu Peter sah, war Justus' Blick offen ablehnend. Schweigend sahen die drei sich an, bis Peter die Stille nicht mehr aushielt.

„Sagt doch etwas dazu.“, bat er leise.

„Wir hatten gehofft, dass du durch Kate das Kapitel mit Skinny endlich abschließen würdest.“, meinte Justus schließlich.

„Pete, wir machen uns einfach Sorgen was Skinny für einen Einfluss auf dich hat.“

„Ich erinner' dich nur an die Verhaftung wegen des Chandras.“, fügte Justus hinzu.

Ergeben warf Peter die Arme in die Luft.

„Meine Güte, Justus, dann war ich einmal kein guter Detektiv und habe mich dafür entschieden meinem Freund“, es war ungewohnt Skinny so zu bezeichnen, „einen Gefallen zu tun. Ist das denn ein Verbrechen?“

„In diesem Fall schon, Zweiter.“

„Und wie es aussieht war es auch dein Freund, dem ich damals die Portion Chandra in meinem Drink zu verdanken hatte.“, setzte Bob nach. Doch Peter hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Hey, das konnten wir nie beweisen.“

„Ja, wir konnten ihm prinzipiell nichts nachweisen, weil wir dir zuliebe den Fall ruhen gelassen haben. Aber Peter, Skinny ist ein Mistkerl und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern. Warum willst du das nicht sehen?“

„Und genau deshalb hatte ich die ganze Zeit Angst davor euch von Skinny und mir zu erzählen.“, sagte Peter aufgebracht. „Ihr gebt ihm ja nicht mal eine Chance.“

„Ja, weil wir nicht vergessen haben was für ein mieser Typ Skinny ist.“, entgegnete Bob.

„Du hast doch einfach nur ein Problem damit, dass du nicht an seiner Stelle bist!“

Peter wusste, dass das ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie war. Und der verletzte Ausdruck auf Bobs Gesicht zeigte das nur zu deutlich. Doch er war so wütend, dass er die leise Stimme des Bedauerns ohne Probleme zum schweigen bringen konnte.

„Peter, ich erkenne dich nicht wieder.“, fuhr Justus dazwischen. „Willst du wirklich der Mensch sein den Skinny aus dir gemacht hat? Einer der Straftaten begeht? Der seine Freunde verletzt und von sich stößt? Ist Skinny das wirklich wert?“

Hilflos zuckte Peter mit den Schultern, während aufgebracht antwortete: „Er gibt mir etwas von dem ich nicht mal wusste, dass ich es brauche.“

Bob gab einen Laut von sich, der sich nicht entschieden konnte, ob er ein bitteres Auflachen oder ein Schnauben werden wollte.

„Skinny stand über dir, er hat dir ein Messer an den Hals gehalten und du… du hast...“

„Ihm dafür den Schwanz gelutscht?“, half Peter dem Dritten die Worte auszusprechen. „Und es hat sich so verdammt gut angefühlt.“

„Peter, was soll das? Willst du uns einfach nur verletzen oder schocken? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, dann hast du das erfolgreich geschafft.“ Justus Stimme war schneidend und er lehnte sich leicht zurück, fast als wollte er möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und Peter bringen.

„Ich will, dass ihr mich so seht wie ich bin. Nicht das Bild das ihr von mir habt und dem ich zu entsprechen habe.“

„Ok.“ Bob atmete tief durch, dann wiederholte er: „Ok.“

Bob, der Diplomat. Der immer versucht die Wogen zu glätten. Doch da hat er die Rechnung ohne Justus gemacht.

„Peter, ich weigere mich auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass du diesen Stuss gerade ernst meinst. Dass es mehr ist, als ein jugendlichen Aufbegehren deinerseits.“

_Denk doch, verfickt noch mal was du willst!_ , schossen Peter Skinnys Worte durch den Kopf. Und er konnte gerade noch ein fieses Lächeln unterdrücken. Er war nicht hergekommen um sich zu streiten. War nicht das genaue Gegenteil der Grund warum er seinen Freunden die Wahrheit sagen wollte?

„Ich hätte es auch nie für möglich gehalten, aber ohne Skinny ist es als würde ein Teil von mir fehlen.“

Bob war ganz still geworden, während Justus leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das kann einfach unmöglich dein ernst sein.“

Peter spürte wie Wut in ihm hochkochte. Konnte Justus es verdammt noch mal einfach lassen, ihm vorschreiben zu wollen, wie er sich zu fühlen hatte? Nur weil er nicht in der Lage war seine Gefühle für Skinny nachzuempfinden, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er den Verstand verloren hatte!

Doch bevor Peter aufspringen und die Zentrale fluchtartig verlassen konnte, legte Bob Justus beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Justus auch wenn es nicht das war was wir hören wollten, aber ist es nicht so besser, als die Geheimnisse des letzten Jahres?“

Justus grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches, dann stand er von seinem Stuhl auf. Mit einem langen Blick auf Peter sagte er: „Ich brauch frische Luft.“

Schweigend verließen sie die Zentrale. Wortlos drehte Justus sich um und marschierte zum Haus hinüber, während Bob mitleidig zu Peter sah. Peter hasste diesen Blick. Er war kein kleines Kind, das mit einer Niederlage nicht umgehen konnte. Doch um Bob nicht noch weiter zu verletzten, schluckte er den wütenden Kommentar der ihm schon auf der Zunge lag hinunter und ignorierte seine Miene.

„Der wird sich schon wieder einkriegen.“, sagte Bob schließlich.

Peter zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Der fiese Schmerz der Genugtuung, genau gewusst zu haben, warum er die Beziehung mit Skinny das ganze Jahr über verheimlicht hatte, durchzuckte den zweiten Detektiv. Und Justus hatte ihm vorgeworfen, dass er nicht die selben Informationen wie Bob erhielt. Aber war der Abend nicht ein Paradebeispiel dafür, warum er genau das eben nicht konnte? Dass er mit Justus nur bis zu den Grenzen seiner Befindlichkeiten über seine Gefühle sprechen konnte?

***

Skinny blies den Rauch der Zigarette aus, während er die Leute die mit ihm am Lagerfeuer saßen, sich unterhielten und tranken, beobachtete. Er verbrachte nur gelegentlich Zeit mit Dylans Clique und nach außen hin, gaben sie eigentlich nicht zu, sich über ihre Geschäfte hinaus zu kennen. Die Sonne stand tief und spiegelte sich auf den Wellen des Meeres. Bald schon würde sie versinken und die Flammen wären die einzige Wärmequelle. Dylan ließ sich neben Skinny auf einem der Baumstämme sinken und reichte ihm eine Flasche Whiskey.

„Du bist so still, Skinny.“

„Es war ein ereignisreicher Tag.“, meinte Skinny ausweichend.

„Ich wüsste was dich auf andere Gedanken bringt.“

Dylans breites Grinsen konnte beängstigend sein. Doch Skinny wusste, dass er dem anderen in nichts nachstand. Er dachte an den metallischen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund, an den belebenden Schmerz den ein ausgeglichener Kampf in ihm auslöste. Doch Skinny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Heute bin ich nicht zum kämpfen gekommen.“

„Schade, ich hatte mich schon auf eine Herausforderung gefreut.“, entgegnete Dylan und strich sich eine Strähne seiner langen braunen Haare zurück.

„Glaub mir, der Sieg den ich heute errungen habe, toppt das Gefühl, dich im Kampf zu besiegen.“

„Das will was heißen.“ Dylan lachte und prostete Sinny mit seinem Becher zu.

„Dann lass ich dich mit deinen Gedanken wieder alleine. Aber wenn du es dir noch anders überlegst, würde ich mich freuen, dich nachher fertig zu machen.“

„Wir wissen beide, dass du Staub fressen würdest.“, meinte Skinny lachend, als Dylan sich erhob und zu einigen anderen aus der Gruppe schlenderte.

Skinny starrte in die Flammen, als er die letzten zwei Tage Revue passieren ließ. Gegen alle Widerstände hatte Shaw sich für ihn entschieden. Für ein Leben mit ihm, Skinny Norris. Wenn Skinny etwas als Triumph verbuchen konnte, dann das. Er war sich seiner Position bei Shaw sicher. Und er war gespannt, welche Asse Grey jetzt noch im Ärmel hatte.

Skinny holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche hervor und tippte eine kurze Nachricht an Grey.

_Der Hase_ _ist im Netz._

Er musste nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten.

_Zeit zu spielen._ stand da nur.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die letzte Szene ist eine kleine Hommage an TheWolfPrince "Glory&Gore". :)
> 
> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitat:   
> Cool Girl - Tove Loo


	13. Scherbenhaufen

_***_

_You told me: „My darling,_

_Without me, you're nothing.“_

_You taught me to look in your eyes_

_And fed me your sweet lies_

_***_

Nur langsam lichtete sich der Nebel um Peters Geist. Er musste gegen die Helligkeit anblinzeln und es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er wieder klar war. Er fühlte den kalten Betonboden an seinem Gesicht und eine klebrige Flüssigkeit die durch sein Shirt gesickert war und nun auf seiner Haut klebte. Dann spürte er wie seine Hand etwas umklammert hielt.

Stöhnend stützte Peter sich auf seine Hände um auf die Füße zu kommen und erst da registrierte er, dass das was er in der Hand hielt ein Messer war. Blut benetzte seine Finger und er hinterließ rot glänzende Handabdrücke auf dem matten Beton.

Klirrend fiel das Messer zu Boden, als Peter auf die Beine sprang und sich panisch umsah. Der leblose Körper eines Mannes lag nicht weit von ihm entfernt in einer Blutlache.

Peter taumelte zurück. Er wollte, konnte, nicht begreifen was sein Kopf ihm vehement entgegen schrie. Das konnte unmöglich real sein.

Ohne noch einen weiteren Blick auf den toten Körper am Boden zu werfen, rannte Peter aus der Halle. Er wusste nicht, wohin er sollte. Einfach nur weg, weg von dem Grauen und weg von dem was er sich weigerte als Wahrheit zu akzeptieren.

Peter rannte durch die Gassen des Industriegeländes, weiter bis er in die äußeren Ränder von Rocky Beach gelangte. Außer Atem drückte er sich in einen Hauseingang. Er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren, dass alle Passanten ihm ansehen konnten was er getan hatte.

Das Bild des toten Mannes schob sich vor Peters Augen. Die gebrochenen Augen die ins Leere starrten, das Blut das sich um seinen Körper ausgebreitet hatte. Er spürte wie Panik ihm den Hals zuschnürte, fühlte das Zittern seines Körpers und hörte wie das Rauschen in seinen Ohren immer mehr anschwoll. Stöhnend vergrub Peter das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte eine Frauenstimme und als Peter nicht reagierte, spürte er wie sich eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Hatten Sie einen Unfall? Soll ich Hilfe holen?“

Erschrocken sah Peter auf und starrte der alten Dame einen Moment ins Gesicht, bevor er hervor würgen konnte: „Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung.“

Er sah auf seine Hände, an denen noch immer das getrocknete Blut klebte, und bemerkte, dass sie zitterten. Hastig drängte Peter sich an der Dame vorbei. Er hörte noch wie sie ihm hinterherrief, doch er achtete nicht auf ihre Worte. Fahrig versuchte er mit seiner Jacke das Blut auf seinem Shirt zu verdecken, doch da auch seine Hände und die Jacke blutbeschmiert waren, war der Erfolg eher mäßig.

Peter spürte wieder wie die Panik ihm die Luft abschnürte. Und er kämpfte dagegen an, sie die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen. Doch dann schob sich wieder das Bild des toten Mannes vor seine Augen, das ganze Blut und das Klirren als das Messer auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war.

Kopflos rempelte Peter einen Passanten an, während er ziellos durch die Straßen lief. Einfach in Bewegung bleiben. Das half die Bilder fern zu halten. Doch was sollte er tun? Sofort musste er an Justus und Bob denken. Sie würden ihm helfen, sie würden zeigen, dass er gar nicht in der Lage war so eine schreckliche Tat zu begehen. Doch er musste an die letzten Wochen denken. Seit dem sie von seiner Beziehung mit Skinny wussten, herrschte eine eisige Kälte zwischen ihnen.

Und war er zu so einer Tat wirklich nicht in der Lage? Ein sehr leise, aber hartnäckige Stimme ließ Peter daran zweifeln. Kalte Haut, die fahl im kalten Schein der Neonröhren wirkte, klebriges Blut das auf mattem Beton glänzte. Peter schüttelte den Kopf.

Er würde Skinny nie wieder sehen. Nicht wenn er ins Gefängnis ging. Unwillkürlich schossen dem zweiten Detektiv Tränen in die Augen. Und seine Eltern? Wie sollten sie das nur überstehen?

Er musste einen Ausweg finden. Irgendeinen. Und Skinny war der Einzige der ihm in dieser Situation helfen konnte.

An einem Kiosk lehnte ein Fahrrad und ohne darüber nach zu denken, schwang Peter sich in den Sattel. Jegliche Skrupel ließ er hinter sich, bei dem Gedanken, dass es nur ein relativ kleines Vergehen war, im Vergleich zu dem was er getan hatte.

In Little Rampart angekommen, schleuderte er das Rad achtlos ins nächstbeste Gebüsch, dann rannte er die Stufen zu Skinnys Wohnung empor. Wie ein Irrer hämmerte er mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür, während ihm nur ein einziger Gedanke durch den Kopf kreiste. _Bitte sei zu Hause, bitte, sei einfach zu Hause._

Als die Tür sich öffnete, stolperte Peter ins Innere der Wohnung, wo er zitternd zusammen brach.

„Scheiße, Shaw, was ist passiert?“

Skinnys Stimme drang wie aus weiter Ferne zu ihm durch.

„Fuck.“ Wieder Skinnys Stimme und dann aufgebrachter. „Scheiße, ist das Blut?“

Doch bevor er sich einfach seiner Panik hingeben konnte, wurde sein Kopf zur Seite geschleudert und ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich von seinem Kiefer aus.

Verwirrt sah Peter zu Skinny hoch.

„Rede endlich mit mir. Warum zur Hölle hast du Blut auf der Kleidung und an deinen Händen?“

Peters Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als er antwortete: „Weil ich jemanden getötet habe.“

Ungläubig starrte Skinny ihn einen Moment an.

„Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann ist der lausig.“

Verzweifelt drückte Peter sich die Handballen auf die Augen. Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich trotzdem Tränen darin sammelten.

„Ok, atme tief durch und dann sag mir ganz genau was passiert ist.“, verlangte Skinny, während er sich langsam neben Peter auf den Boden setzte. Seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich abgeklärt. Und Peter war dankbar, dass Skinny offenbar bereit war das Steuer zu übernehmen.

„Da war diese Lagerhalle...“, stammelte Peter. „Ich bin aufgewacht und hatte ein Messer in der Hand. Nicht weit entfernt lag eine Leiche. Aber ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, ihn getötet zu haben.“

Skinny zog Peter in seine Arme und der große Junge vergrub sein Gesicht in Skinnys Halsbeuge.

Sanft strich Skinny Peter über den Nacken, dann wollte er wissen: „Gibt es etwas das auf dich als Täter hindeutet?“

Peter löste sich aus Skinnys Umarmung, dann nickte er niedergeschlagen.

„Das Messer, es liegt noch da. Mit meinen Fingerabdrücken. Ich war so in Panik, dass ich nicht mal dran gedacht habe, sie abzuwischen“

„Verdammt, wie lange nervt ihr eure Umgebung jetzt schon mit euren Detektivspielchen und du lässt die Tatwaffe mit deinen Fingerabdrücken am Tatort zurück?“

Peter nickte schwach. Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte er noch was sagen, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen.

„Scheiße Shaw, ich hätte dich nie für einen Killer gehalten und noch weniger für einen Dummen.“

Peter schluckte, dann vergrub er das Gesicht wieder in den Händen.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Die Polizei wird mir nicht glauben, dass ich nicht der Täter bin. Ich glaubs ja selbst nicht mal.“ Das Wort _Mörder_ traute Peter sich nicht einmal zu denken.

„Aber warum kann ich mich nur nicht daran erinnern, ihn getötet zu haben?“

Die Stimme des zweiten Detektivs war pure Verzweiflung.

„Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass eine solche Tat aus dem Bewusstsein verdrängt wird.“, meinte Skinny dann.

***

„Was für eine Scheiße.“, fasste Skinny die Lage eloquent zusammen. Shaw ließ den Kopf hängen und murmelte kaum verständlich: „Ich muss mich stellen. Sonst wird doch nur alles noch schlimmer.“

Skinny unterdrückte ein abfälliges Schnauben. Stattdessen sagte er so ruhig er konnte: „Du wirst wegen Mordes ins Gefängnis gehen. Kein Richter wird auch nur in Erwägung ziehen, dass du unschuldig bist. Nicht nach dem was du beschrieben hast.“

Absolute Verzweiflung schlug sich in Shaws Gesicht nieder, als er zu Skinny aufsah.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?“

Skinny kostete Shaws Hilflosigkeit einen Moment länger aus, als er vielleicht sollte, ehe er sagte: „Es bleibt dir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als abzuhauen. Tauch unter, solange du noch kannst.“

Peter schluckte als er seine Gedanken laut aussprach: „Das heißt, dass ich mein Leben aufgeben muss. Meine Familie, meine Freunde. Einfach alles.“

Skinny nickte. „Ja, aber in dein altes Leben gibt es eh keinen Weg mehr zurück. Und meinst du deine Freunde würden wirklich noch zu dir halten, wenn du wegen Mordes verurteilt worden bist? Jonas und Andrews meiden dich doch schon seit dem wir zusammen sind.Und die Beweise sprechen gegen dich, damit wird auch ihr Urteil über dich gefällt sein.“

Skinny sah, dass sich wieder Tränen in den Augen des anderen Jungen sammelten.

„Wir… wir werden nie wieder zusammen an einem Fall arbeiten.“

Shaws Stimme klang leblos und so, als wäre er weit weg. Sanft zog Skinny den zweiten Detektiv wieder in seine Arme. Dieser schluchzte hemmungslos, während Skinny ihm zärtlich durch die Haare fuhr.

Skinny lächelte. Nie im Leben hätte er sich erträumen lassen, dass Greys Plan so grandios aufgehen würde. Fast fühlte er sich ein wenig schuldig, weil er es genoss welche Macht er mittlerweile über Shaw erlangt hatte. Bei Gelegenheit musste er Grey für das Spiel danken. Doch zeigte es ihm auch, dass er den Boss niemals hintergehen sollte.

Das kleine Fläschchen in dem das Zeug gewesen war, was dafür sorgte, dass man die letzten 24 Stunden vergaß, stand noch auf der Spüle. Es war so leicht gewesen es Shaw zu verabreichen.

Skinny dachte an sein letztes Treffen mit Grey, als dieser ihm den Plan unterbreitet hatte. Es war erst einige Tage her, als Grey ihn zu sich gerufen hatte.

***

Greys Anwesen war imposant und Skinny fühlte sich unglaublich fehl am Platz, als er durch die langen Flure mit den edlen Stuckverzierungen ging. Ein livrierter Butler eilte voran und wies ihm den Weg. An einer schweren Eichentür mit filigranen Schnitzereien blieb der Mann stehen und klopfte vorsichtig. Als er von drinnen eine Antwort vernahm, öffnete er die Tür und ließ Skinny eintreten.

Als Skinny das Arbeitszimmer betrat, fühlte er sich umgehend ins letzte Jahrhundert zurück versetzt. Der schwere Eichenschreibtisch, auf dem ein Glas edler Whiskey stand, der obligatorische Globus der als Bar diente, die großen Bücherregale, gefüllt mit antiken Wälzern und die schweren, dunkelroten Vorhänge wirkten, wie die Szene aus einem Film.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Grey seinen Besucher, während Skinny ihm gegenüber in einem der Sessel Platz nahm. In all dem zur Schau gestellten Prunks fühlte er sich unwohl. Das war auch die Welt seines Vaters, die Welt für die Skinny nie gut genug gewesen war.

„Ich denke es wird Zeit, den Höhepunkt des Spiels einzuleiten.“, eröffnete Grey die Konversation. Abwartend sah Skinny zu seinem Gegenüber, während dieser ihm den Plan unterbreitete. Skinny war angespannt, während er Greys Ausführungen lauschte, doch ging damit auch eine gewisse Faszination einher. Der Boss war ein Meister in seinem Spiel und auch wenn Skinny sich der Tatsache bewusst war, dass Grey ihn jederzeit wie eine Schachfigur opfern würde, so konnte er nicht anders, als für sein strategisches Vorgehen eine gewisse Bewunderung zu hegen.

***

Ungeduldig überreichte der Kurier Skinny ein kleines Päckchen. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er das heruntergekommene Treppenhaus schnellstmöglich wieder verlassen wollte. Und gerade deshalb ließ Skinny sich betont viel Zeit damit seine Unterschrift auf das kleine Display zu setzen. Er genoss die Erleichterung im Gesicht seines Gegenübers als dieser endlich den Scanner wieder einpacken und durch den schmalen Flur wieder zur Treppe zurückeilen konnte.

„Einen schönen Tag noch.“, rief Skinny ihm spöttisch hinterher, dann schloss er die Tür. Immer noch im Flur stehend betrachtete er das kleine Paket eingehend. Der Name des Absenders ließ nicht auf Grey schließen und Skinny war sich sicher, dass auch tiefergehende Nachforschungen daran nichts ändern würden.

Aus einer Hosentasche zog Skinny sein Springmesser und ließ die Klinge aufschnappen. Ohne zu zögern öffnete er den Karton. Darin lagen ein Umschlag, und eine weitere kleine Holzkiste. Skinny musste sofort an den edlen Wein denken den sein Vater so gerne trank und Abneigung machte sich in ihm breit. Langsam durchquerte Skinny das Wohnzimmer, ruckelte kräftig am Fensterrahmen, während er Druck auf den Griff ausübte, bis das Schloss nachgab. Er ließ sich auf der Feuertreppe nieder, während er nachdenklich eine Zigarette aus einer zerbeulten Packung fummelte.

Mit der glühenden Kippe in der einen Hand, holte er den kleinen Kasten aus seiner Verpackung und öffnete ihn. Eingepackt in edle Tücher lag darin ein kleines Fläschchen. Skinny griff nach der Flasche und hielt sie gegen das Licht. Darin war eine klare Flüssigkeit, nichts was Skinny nicht für Wasser oder eventuell Vodka gehalten hätte. Er legte das Fläschchen wieder zurück in seine Verpackung, dann nahm er den Brief aus dem Karton. Das Papier war fest und schwer. Eigentlich zu edel für den Anlass, aber er wusste wie viel Wert Grey auf eine gelungene Präsentation legte.

_Hier, wie besprochen, das Mittel. Denk daran, der Hase muss es unmittelbar bevor ihr aufbrecht einnehmen. Der Phönix hilft dir dabei den Hasen um 14 Uhr zum Arzt zu bringen. Alle Vorbereitungen sind getroffen um ihn einzuschläfern. Aber vergiss nicht, das Zeitfenster ist begrenzt!_

Skinny grinste, während er das Feuerzeug an das Papier hielt. Langsam züngelten die Flammen an dem kurzen Brief empor und verschlangen ihn, bis kaum mehr als einige glimmende Fetzen und Asche übrig waren. Wie passend die Bezeichnung ' _Hase'_ doch für Shaw war. Sein kleiner Angsthase. Vorfreudige Erregung machte sich in Skinny breit, während ihm bewusst wurde, dass das Spiel nun erst richtig begann.

_Komm vorbei. Jetzt. Es ist wichtig._

Skinny schickte die Nachricht ab. Er wusste, dass er nicht lange warten musste, bis Shaw seiner Aufforderung nach kommen würde. In der Zwischenzeit verstaute Skinny das Fläschchen in einem der Küchenschränke und machte es sich anschließend auf der Feuertreppe bequem, während er sich ein kühles Bier öffnete. Aus dem Wohnzimmer drang das dumpfe Dröhnen des Basses und Skinny sang gut gelaunt den Text mit, während er sich die Zeit damit vertreib auf seinem Handy zu spielen. Die Musik verschluckte beinahe das Geräusch der Klingel und leise fluchend rappelte Skinny sich auf um Shaw die Tür zu öffnen.

„Hallo mein Hübscher.“, begrüßte er den anderen Jungen. Er sah wie dessen Miene sich bei der liebevollen Anrede erhellte. Er bettelte geradezu um Skinnys Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit. Und Skinny wusste, dass er Shaw am besten gefügig halten konnte, wenn er ihm genau das gab. In kleinen Dosen und nach eigenem Ermessen, versteht sich.

„Hey.“ Shaw grinste, als er den kleinen Flur betrat und seine Jacke achtlos über eine Stuhllehne in der Küche warf.

„Also warum sollte ich so schnell kommen?“

Skinny leckte sich über die Lippe. Ein Blick zur Küchenuhr sagte ihm, dass er noch gut fünfzehn Minuten hatte, bevor Hinks planmäßig hier auftauchen würde. Perfektes Timing.

„Knie dich hin.“, sagte Skinny.

„Ich sollte alles stehen und liegen lassen, weil du geil bist?“

„Vielleicht. Und nun knie dich hin.“

Widerspruchslos ließ Shaw sich auf die Knie sinken. Er hielt den Blick gesenkt, während Skinny ihn langsam umkreiste. Der hungrige Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht erinnerte an ein Raubtier, dass seine Beute ins Visier genommen hatte. Und war nicht genau das der Fall?

Dann wandte Skinny sich ab und nahm das Fläschchen aus dem Küchenschrank. Als er den kleinen Flur wieder betrat, hielt er es Shaw hin.

„Trink.“

„Was ist das?“

Ein unsicherer Blick zuckte zu Skinny empor.

„Hab ich dir erlaubt mich anzusehen?“

Skinny verpasste Peter eine Backpfeife. Der Kopf des anderen Jungen ruckte zur Seite. Skinny hörte wie Shaws Atem sich beschleunigte.

„Ich hab gesagt 'trink'.“

Auffordernd hielt Skinny Shaw das Fläschchen vors Gesicht. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm dieser es Skinny ab und leerte den Inhalt in einem Zug. Grinsend sah Skinny auf Shaw hinab.

„Sehr gut.“, lobte er den Jungen zu seinen Füßen.

„Skinny, was war in der Flasche?“, wollte dieser leise wissen.

Skinny kniete sich vor den Jungen. Seine grauen Augen fingen Shaws Blick ein, dann sagte er mit einem fiesen Lächeln: „Du solltet doch wissen, dass man nicht einfach etwas einnimmt, von dem man nicht weiß was es ist.“

Skinny genoss die Unsicherheit in Shaws Blick. Und er konnte sehen wie hin und her gerissen Shaw war zwischen der Angst vor dem was Skinny ihm eingeflößt haben könnte und dem Vertrauen, dass er mittlerweile in Skinny hatte.

„Doch um deine Frage zu beantworten. In dem Fläschchen war das Ende deines bisherigen Lebens.“

Mit Genugtuung sah er wie sich die haselnussbraunen Augen vor Angst weiteten. Er hoffte, dass Grey mit der Wirkung der Droge nicht gelogen hatte, denn andernfalls konnte die Situation Skinny noch gehörig in die Scheiße reiten.

„Skinny, was war das für ein Zeug?“

Shaws Stimme war schrill geworden. Er löste sich aus seiner Starre und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Bleib, verdammt noch mal, auf den Knien, Shaw.“, knurrte Skinny während er sich wieder über den Jungen zu seinen Füßen erhob. Flehend sah Shaw zu ihm hoch.

„Skinny, bitte.“, flüsterte er matt, während sich erste Schwindelanzeichen bemerkbar machten. Shaw stöhnte auf, griff sich mit einer Hand an den Kopf, während er nach vorne sank und mit der anderen Hand versuchte sich abzustützen.

„Es ist ok.“, sagte Skinny sanft. „Kämpf nicht dagegen an.“

Dumpf schlug Shaws Körper auf dem Boden auf, als seine Muskeln sich schlagartig entspannten. Skinny kniete sich neben den bewusstlosen Körper und drehte Shaw in die stabile Seitenlage. Ein erneuter Blick auf die Uhr, sagte ihm, dass Hinks jeden Augenblick hier auftauchen musste. Skinny lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, während er auf das Klingeln wartete.

Hinks ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Als er den kleinen Flur betrat, warf er einen interessierten Blick auf den regungslosen Körper am Boden.

„Will ich wissen, was Grey da mit ihm vor hat?“

Skinny sah ebenfalls auf Shaw hinab, dann antwortete er mit einem Lächeln: „Das wirst du erfahren, wenn wir da sind.“

Skinny holte Shaws Jacke aus der Küche und streifte sie dem bewusstlos am Boden liegenden über. Er hatte sichtlich mit dem schlaffen Körper des großen Jungen zu kämpfen.

„Danke für deine Hilfe.“, knurrte er Hinks entgegen.

„Keine Ursache.“, sagte dieser und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand. „Ich genieße es mal anderen bei der Arbeit zugucken zu können.“

„Ach, lutsch doch meinen Schwanz.“

Hinks lachte, während Skinny dem regungslosen Shaw die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht zog.

„Das sollte gehen.“, kommentierte er sein Werk. Jason schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf, ehe er sich ein Löschpapierchen auf die Zunge legte. Dann hievte er sich Shaws schlaffen Körper auf die Schulter.

„Scheiße, ist der schwer.“, murrte Jason auch sogleich. „Hilf mir mal.“

Skinny schob sich unter Shaws andere Schulter und unter leisem Fluchen trugen sie den bewusstlosen Jungen den Flur entlang. Doch als sie an der Treppe ankamen, protestierte Jason lautstark.

„Können wir den Typen nicht einfach die Treppe runter werfen? Wie so nen Sack Kartoffeln.“

„Wenn du scharf darauf bist, zu erfahren wie sich ein Verhör mit nem Wagenheber anfühlt, kannst du das gerne machen. Aber es ist keine Erfahrung auf die ' _ich'_ wert lege.“, kommentierte Skinny das Gesagte.

„Fick dich, Skinny.“

„Ich würde dich ja als Fotze beschimpfen, aber dafür fehlt dir Wärme und Tiefe.“, entgegnete Skinny grinsend.

Murrend und keuchend hievten sie Shaw die Treppen hinunter. Mehr als einmal strauchelten sie unter dem Gewicht des großen Jungen. Und als ihnen ein Nachbar entgegen kam, streifte dessen Blick nur kurz über Skinny, Hinks und den Bewusstlosen. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, eilte er weiter die Stufen empor. Skinny mochte die abweisende Kälte der anderen Mieter, die ihm half anonym seinen Geschäften nachgehen zu können. Und von mehr als einem wusste er, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

„Scheiße, hättest du dir nicht ein anderes Spielzeug suchen können? Jemanden der so 50 Kilo wiegt, nass.“

„Ja, jetzt bereue ich es auch.“, gab Skinny keuchend zu.

Er war froh, als sie endlich die Haustür durchquert hatten und Shaw in die heruntergekommene Karre mit dem abblätternden Lack verfrachtet hatten.

„Ein wenig klischeehaft.“, kommentierte Skinny das Äußere des Wagens.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ Jason sich hinters Steuer fallen und Skinny quetschte sich zu Shaw auf die Rückbank. Nachdem er es unter einigem Fluchen geschafft hatte, Shaw anzuschnallen, ließ Jason den Wagen an und sie fuhren in die Randbezirke von Rocky Beach. Die Fabrikhallen des Industriegebietes wirkten kalt und trostlos. Und die immer gleichen eckigen Gebäude reihten sich aneinander. Doch Hinks kannte den Weg offenbar und fuhr sie zielsicher durch die Gassen bis sie vor einer der unzähligen Lagerhallen zum halten kamen.

Skinny warf einen Blick durch das Fenster auf das Monster aus Stahl und Beton, das von dem kalten Licht einer Neonröhre erhellt wurde. Das passte ja.

Dann sah er zu einem schwarzen Van hinüber. Und als Skinny ausstieg, öffneten sich auch die Türen des parkenden Wagens. Ein Mann mit blutverschmierter Jacke winkte Skinny und Hinks zu sich. Mit einigen Schritten waren die beiden Männer bei dem dunklen Auto. Skinny spähte ins Innere des Van und er musste ein Auflachen unterdrücken. Dann schob er sich an dem Mann vorbei ins Innere des Wagens. Hinks folgte ihm und die Tür fiel hinter ihnen zu. Die Dunkelheit im Inneren des Autos wurde nur von dem Leuchten einiger Monitore erhellt, vor denen Grey mit gefalteten Fingern saß und aufmerksam das Geschehen beobachtete. Lächelnd drehte er sich zu den Neuankömmlingen um.

„Ah, schön, dass Sie endlich da sind. Es muss nun sehr schnell gehen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sollte unser Dornröschen bald zu sich kommen und bis dahin sollten wir verschwunden sein.“

Er deutete auf einen der Monitore, dann sagte Grey: „Dies ist die offizielle Überwachungskamera. Sie wird auch die sein, deren Band die Polizei untersuchen wird. Ihr seht welchen Bereich sie aufnimmt? Unter keinen Umständen dürft ihr in ihren Sichtbereich gelangen!“

Streng musterte Grey Skinny und anschließend Hinks.

„Dies hier“, Grey deutete auf einen anderen Monitor, auf dem Skinny einen leblosen Körper in einer großen Blutlache am Boden erkennen konnte. „Ist meine private Aufnahme. Ihr seht der Blickwinkel der Kamera ist deutlich größer und sie zeigt, dass Shaw nicht der Täter, sondern ein ahnungsloses Opfer in dem ganzen Spiel ist. Vermummt euch also, wenn ihr ihn platziert.“

„Wozu brauchen Sie die zweite Aufnahme?“, wollte Hinks aus dem Hintergrund wissen.

„Eventuell braucht Holmes einen kleinen Anreiz um in mein Spiel einzusteigen. Oder er schlägt mich tatsächlich in diesem Spiel, dann hat er sich das Band als Preis verdient.“

Skinny hörte das leichte Lächeln in Greys Stimme. Und er fragte sich kurz, ob er auch diese Mischung aus Faszination und Abneigung bei seinen Mitmenschen erzeugte.

„Noch eine Frage.“, wandte Skinny ein, während er zu dem Mann mit der blutigen Jacke hinüber sah. „Sie sagten, dass wir lediglich einen Mord fingieren. Doch sieht es so aus als hätte hier wirklich jemand sein Leben gelassen. Oder täuscht mich der Eindruck?“

Der muskulöse, große Mann grinste Skinny an, während er mit einem Messer in seinen Händen spielte. Und Skinny merkte, dass die Kaltblütigkeit die dieser zur Schau stellte und die Ähnlichkeit die er mit Shaw hatte, ihn erregte. Doch das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, also wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Grey zu.

„Das haben Sie gut beobachtet, Skinner.“ Grey legte die Fingerkuppen aneinander, während er Skinny eindringlich musterte. „Der Tote war einer meiner engsten Mitarbeiter, doch habe ich leider herausfinden müssen, dass er mich hintergangen hat. Da habe ich kurzfristig ein wenig den Plan abgeändert und wohl vergessen es Ihnen und ihm mitzuteilen.“

Grey zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann drückte er Skinny einen kleinen Peilsender in die Hand.

„Stecken Sie diesen Shaw zu. Ich will die ganze Zeit wissen wo er ist, damit wir die Möglichkeit haben zu jeder Zeit zu reagieren. Und nun beeilen Sie sich, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit.“

Grey hatte also wieder jemanden unwissentlich zu einer Spielfigur in seinem eigenen Spiel gemacht.

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen nahm Skinny einen von den viel zu großen, schwarzen Hoodies und einen schwarzen Schal vom Stuhl neben Grey dann verließ er den Van. Draußen streifte er sich den Pullover über, wickelte sich den Schal vors Gesicht und zog sich die Kapuze über. Hinks trat neben ihn und tat es ihm gleich. Nur der große Mann mit der blutverschmierten Jacke, verdeckte lediglich sein Gesicht mit dem Schal. Anschließend gingen sie zu dem heruntergekommenen Wagen und zerrten Shaw von der Rückbank.

„Vorsicht, Kamera.“, drang es gedämpft hinter einem Schal hervor und die drei jungen Männer drängten sich mit ihrer Fracht dichter an die Wand. Mitten in der Lagerhalle angekommen, ließen sie Shaws scheren Körper zu Boden sinken. Skinny ging einige Schritte auf die Leiche zu und betrachtete fasziniert den Toten, wobei er darauf achtete nicht in das Blut zu treten, dass sich glänzend unter der Leiche ausgebreitet hatte. Die Haut war wächsern und in den gebrochenen Augen war der Ausdruck der Überraschung und des Schocks noch deutlich zu erkennen. Skinny stellte sich vor, wie kalt die Haut des Toten mittlerweile sein mochte, doch er vermied es, seine Fantasie zu überprüfen. Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder Hinks und dem anderen Mann zu, die mittlerweile angefangen hatten, Shaws Jacke und Hände mit einigen Blutspritzern zu bedecken. Anschließend ließen sie den Jungen einfach auf dem Bauch am Rande der Blutpfütze liegen. Skinny ging auf die Männer zu und kniete sich neben den Bewusstlosen. Er kramte Shaws Portemonnaie hervor und ließ den Peilsender zwischen die klimpernden Münzen fallen. Dann stopfte er es zurück in die Hosentasche.

„Das Messer.“, verlangte Skinny. Ohne den Blick von Shaw abzuwenden hielt er fordernd die Hand auf. Es dauerte nicht lange, da spürte er den kalten Griff an seiner Haut. Gründlich wischte er seine Fingerabdrücke mit dem Stoff seines Hoodies ab, dann legte er Shaw das Messer in die Hand und schloss seine Finger um den Griff der Mordwaffe. Liebevoll strich er dem großen Jungen noch einmal durch die Haare, dann wandte er sich den anderen zu. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, montierte der große Mann die zweite Kamera ab, dann schlichen sie ein weiteres Mal unter dem Sichtfeld der ersten Kamera hindurch, zurück zu den Autos. Skinny zog sich den Schal vom Gesicht und schälte sich aus dem großen, dunklen Hoodie. Hinks tat es ihm gleich und sie schmissen die Kleidung achtlos in den Van. Der große, blonde Mann grinste Skinny noch einmal zu, dann ließ er sich hinter das Steuer des Vans sinken. Der dunkle Wagen verschwand kurz darauf hinter der nächsten Ecke einer weiteren Lagerhalle.

Skinny öffnete die Beifahrertür des anderen Autos und ließ sich in den Sitz fallen. Ohne Umschweife fuhr Hinks sie ebenfalls aus dem Industriegebiet und ließ Skinny vor seiner Wohnungstür raus. Nun blieb Skinny nichts anderes übrig, als zu abzuwarten in welche Richtung Shaw das Spiel lenken würde.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Livin' In A World Without You - The Rasmus


	14. Im Albtraum gefangen

_***_

_Sometimes quiet is violent_

_My skin will scream_

_Reminding me of_

_Who I killed inside my dream_

_***_

Peter warf einen letzten, misstrauischen Blick über die Schulter, ehe er die Wohnungstür aufschloss. So schnell er konnte, verschwand er in seinem Zimmer. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Eltern irgendetwas von seinem inneren Chaos merkten. Er würde ihnen auch so schon das Herz brechen.

Einen Moment blieb Peter in seinem Zimmer stehen und betrachtete sein kleines Reich. Er hatte es nie als etwas Besonderes wahr genommen, aber nun wo er im Begriff war es verlassen zu müssen, erkannte er das erste Mal wie viel es ihm bedeutete.

Peter spürte wieder den Kloß der drohte ihm den Hals zu zu schnüren. Er wusste, er musste jetzt handeln, sonst würde er zusammen brechen. Also kramte er die alte Sporttasche hervor, riss einige Klamotten aus seinem Schrank und packte sie ein. Ladekabel, Laptop und externe Festplatte gesellten sich zu seiner Kleidung. Sanft strich er mit seinen Fingern über die Pokale die auf einem Regalbrett drapiert waren. Sie würde er nicht brauchen.

Er durchstöberte seine Schubladen, nach irgendetwas was für ihn von Wert sein würde, bis ihm ein Fotoalbum in die Hände fiel. Justus und Bob hatten es ihm zu seinem 18. Geburtstag geschenkt. Kurz war Peter versucht darin zu blättern, doch er wusste, dass es ihn nur Zeit kosten würde die er nicht hatte, also legte er es ebenfalls in seine Tasche. Anschließend ging er ins Bad und suchte dort das Nötigste zusammen.

Einen Augenblick starrte er auf den Inhalt der Tasche zu seinen Füßen. Darauf reduzierte sich also sein Leben. Peter schluckte, denn er durfte jetzt auf keinen Fall weiter darüber nachdenken, sonst würden die Tränen doch noch die Oberhand gewinnen. Mit zittrigen Fingern legte er den Abschiedsbrief auf sein Bett.

Peter schulterte die Tasche, eilte die Treppe hinab, griff nach seiner Jacke und den Schuhen und wollte möglichst schnell aus dem was bisher sein zu Hause gewesen war, flüchten.

„Peter?“ Die Stimme seiner Mutter klang vorsichtig. Sie lehnte im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer. Peter versteifte sich unwillkürlich.

Mit einem Blick auf die Tasche fügte Mrs Shaw hinzu: „Wo willst du denn hin?“

Peter versuchte das Zittern aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, als er antwortete: „Nur mal wieder ein Fall. Du kennst doch Justus, wenn es um eine Verfolgungsjagd geht, dann muss alles schnell gehen.“

Peter versuchte sich an einem halbherzigen Lächeln. Seine Mutter ging vorsichtig einige Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“

Peter spürte wie sein Magen sich zusammen zog. Er konnte ihr einfach nichts vormachen, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Anstelle einer Antwort, nickte Peter nur stumm. Und ehe er wusste, was er tat, war er schon bei seiner Mutter und schloss sie in eine Umarmung. Sanft strich Mrs Shaw ihrem Sohn über den Rücken.

„Mum?“, murmelte Peter, sein Gesicht immer noch an ihrer Schulter vergraben. „Ich hab dich lieb.“

„Ich dich auch mein Schatz.“, sagte seine Mutter, als Peter sich aus ihren Armen löste. Dann wandte er sich ab und verließ das Haus.

Ohne ein Wort ließ Peter sich auf dem Beifahrersitz des blauen Sportwagens fallen. Seine Tasche hatte er auf die Rückbank geschmissen. Ernst musterte Skinny ihn von der Seite, dann jagte er den Wagen raus aus Rocky Beach und über entlegene Küstenstraßen. Peter starrte nur aus dem Fenster. Es war ihm egal, wo sie hinfuhren. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sie fast Skinny würde einfach die nächste Klippe hinab rasen.

Nach einiger Zeit die sie schweigend verbracht hatten, stellte Peter das Radio an. Er konnte die Stille, die ihn dazu zwang, seine Gefühle aushalten zu müssen, nicht ertragen.

***

Unruhig tigerte Bob im Büro des Inspektors auf und ab, während Justus nur niedergeschlagen auf das Standbild starrte, welches ihm der Computer höhnisch entgegen zu schlagen schien.

„Das kann unmöglich echt sein.“, wiederholte Bob nun schon zum unzähligsten Mal seinen Einwand. „Peter würde niemals, niemals jemanden töten.“

„Aber auf dem Video...“, wandte Justus halbherzig ein.

„Scheiß auf das Video!“ Justus und Cotta zuckten bei Bobs Ausruf zusammen. Der dritte Detektiv fuhr sich durch die Haare, dann fügte er ruhiger hinzu: „Die Tat selbst ist auf dem Video doch gar nicht zu sehen. Nur ein Streit, bei dem man Peter nicht mal wirklich erkennt, die Anfänge eines Handgemenges und dann stolpern die Personen aus dem Sichtbild der Kamera.“

„Und anschließend erkennt man eindeutig Peter wie er mit blutverschmierter Kleidung flüchtet.“, warf Justus ein. Es gefiel ihm nicht die Rolle des bösen Cops einzunehmen. Doch wenn sie diese Tatsachen ignorierten, wäre niemandem damit geholfen. Er warf einen hilflosen Blick zu Cotta.

„Ich weiger mich zu glauben, dass auch nur eine Sekunde von dem Band echt ist.“, wiederholte Bob trotzig seinen Einwand.

„Bob.“ Cottas Stimme war sanft, aber bestimmt, als den unruhigen, jungen Mann ansprach. „Es werden noch letzte Tests gemacht, aber das Band scheint echt zu sein. Außerdem wurden Peters Fingerabdrücke auf der Mordwaffe gefunden. Kein Richter wird danach noch an Peters Unschuld glauben.“

„Und außerdem“, warf Justus ein: „Wie gut kennen wir Peter eigentlich noch? Weißt du noch, als er mit dem Chandra von der Polizei erwischt wurde und uns keine schlüssige Erklärung liefern konnte? Ich würde ihm zutrauen, dass er Skinny damals gedeckt hat, als die Drogen in dem Rucksack bei ihm gefunden wurden. Und überhaupt die ganze Geschichte mit Skinny. Seit dem Peter sich mit ihm eingelassen hat, bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, zu was er fähig ist.“

Bob ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken. Er fühlte sich so hilflos, während er immer noch damit kämpfte, dass der Peter den er zu kennen geglaubt hatte, vielleicht schon lange nicht mehr existierte.

„Aber Justus, das sind ganz andere, viel harmlosere Geschichten, als ein Mord. Und sei es nur im Affekt. Ich meine wir reden hier von Peter. Demjenigen der sich im Dunkeln vor Geistern fürchtet.“

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Justus traurig.

***

Skinny lenkte den blauen Sportwagen auf einen kleinen, entlegenen Rastplatz, der von hohen, dunklen Bäumen eingesäumt war. Nur an einer Seite befand sich ein altes, morsches Holzgeländer, dass den Blick über die umliegenden Berge bis hin zum Meer frei gab. Nicht weit entfernt lehnte Hinks mit verschränkten Armen an einem unscheinbaren Auto.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit.“, murmelte er, als Skinny ausstieg. Peter folgte Skinny, nahm seine Tasche vom Rücksitz und fühlte sich einfach verloren, wie er zwischen den anderen beiden stand.

„Wehe du machst mir auch nur einen Kratzer in den Lack.“, knurrte Skinny, während er zögernd Hinks seine Autoschlüssel aushändigte.

„Bei aller Bescheidenheit, wir wissen beide, dass ich ein verdammt guter Fahrer bin.“

Hinks lächelte selig, als er Skinny die Schlüssel für das kleine Familienauto in die Hand drückte und langsam auf den blauen Sportwagen zu schlenderte. Peter wunderte sich kurz, dass aus Skinnys Augen keine Blitze schossen.

Nachdem Hinks mit quietschen Reifen davon gefahren war und außer eine Staubwolke nichts mehr von seiner Anwesenheit zeugte, schmiss Skinny Peters Tasche achtlos auf den Rücksitz.

„Steig ein.“, kommandierte er, während er die Fahrertür öffnete. Doch Peters Blick war weit weg. Vor seinen Augen zogen immer wieder die gleichen Bilder vorbei. Immer wieder die gleichen starren Augen eines Toten den er nicht kannte und von dem er nicht wusste, warum er ihn umgebracht hatte.

Skinny stieß Peter an und der zweite Detektiv kam wieder zurück in seinen Körper. Kurz sah er fragend von Skinny zum Auto, dann wieder zurück zu Skinny, ehe er begriff was dieser eben gesagt hatte. Wortlos ließ er sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Die Panik wich langsam einem Gefühl der Leere und Peter war fast schon dankbar dafür. Starr richtete er den Blick auf die vorbeifliegende Landschaft, während er nichts davon wirklich wahrnahm.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da brachte Skinny den Wagen auf dem Parkplatz eines Motels zum stehen. Während er den Motor ausschaltete, betrachtete Peter die kleinen, aneinander gereihten Apartments. Das Gebäude sah schon von außen schäbig und heruntergekommen aus, die Reklame flackerte in unregelmäßigen Abständen vor der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung. Auch Skinny betrachtete die Front einen kurzen Moment, dann sagte er, den Blick immer noch auf das Gebäude gerichtet: „Setz die Kapuze deiner Jacke auf, hier gibt es Kameras.“

Als sein Blick dem von Shaw begegnete, sah er wieder die Angst darin und eine Woge der Genugtuung durchströmte ihn.

„Zimmer 127.“, sagte er noch, dann stieg Skinny aus. Peter folgte ihm, die Tasche geschultert und das Gesicht unter seine Kapuze verborgen. Skinny klopfte, doch Peter war zu weit weg um sich das Klopfzeichen zu merken. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörten die beiden jungen Männer, wie im Inneren eine Kette aus ihrer Halterung geschoben wurde, dann das schabende Drehen des Schlüssels und anschließend tat sich ein schmaler Türspalt auf. Skinny drückte die Tür ein Stück weiter auf, dann verschwand er im Inneren des Zimmers. Peter ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über den Parkplatz schweifen, doch niemand schien ihn zu beobachten. Scheiße, die Kapuze engte sein Sichtfeld soweit ein, dass er sich nicht mal unauffällig umsehen konnte.

Schnell drängte er sich ebenfalls durch den Türspalt und schloss die Tür mit klopfendem Herzen hinter sich. Peter ließ die Kapuze vom Kopf gleiten, dann sah er sich in dem kleinen, ranzigen Raum um. Die Tapete hatte gelbe Nikotinflecken und in den Ecken sammelte sich der Schmutz der letzten Gäste. Am liebsten hätte Peter auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht, hätte das Motelzimmer auf der Stelle wieder verlassen, doch er wusste, dass er bleiben musste. Das alles wäre nie nötig gewesen, wenn er nicht jemanden ermordet hätte. Einen fremden, unschuldigen Mann, dessen Familie bestimmt nicht begreifen konnte, wie so etwas hatte passieren können. Peter verdiente nichts Besseres, als diese heruntergekommene Absteige. Er verdiente es eigentlich nicht mal auf freiem Fuß zu sein. Nicht nach dem was er getan hatte. Sein Blick war wieder weit weg, bei dem toten Mann in der Lagerhalle.

Als sich unvermittelt ein Schmerz von seiner Wange aus ausbreitete, zuckte Peters Blick wieder zurück ins Geschehen. Er sah auf Skinny, der ihm offenbar eben eine verpasst hatte, dann erst registrierte er den schmächtigen, braunhaarigen jungen Mann neben sich. Mike Watson. Mit ihm hatte Peter nicht gerechnet.

„Mike hat das Zimmer für uns auf einen falschen Namen angemietet. Sollten die Bullen aufkreuzen, kann sich niemand an unsere Gesichter erinnern.“

Nie hätte der zweite Detektiv damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet Mike ihm helfen würde. Oder dass er sich überhaupt mal in so einer Situation befinden würde.

„Ok.“, sagte Peter tonlos. Gerade war ihm alles egal. Egal, ob sie ihn schnappten und er den Rest seines Lebens ins Gefängnis ging. Egal ob er lebte oder starb. Aber das sagte er lieber nicht. Skinny ging so schon ein großes Risiko ein und er wollte auf keinen Fall undankbar erscheinen.

„Lässt du uns mal alleine?“

Mike nickte und verließ das Zimmer.

Peter hatte sich auf das Bett fallen lassen und Skinny lehnte sich an die Wand ihm gegenüber. Wie gerne hätte Peter Skinny jetzt gespürt, das Gefühl, dass alles gut werden würde, solange sie nur zusammen waren. Dass sich auf magische Weise ein Ausweg auftun würde, aus dieser Hölle die sein Leben geworden war.

Als in der Ferne das Kreischen von Sirenen ertönte, erstarrte Peter. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, während er das Gefühl hatte, sein Herz müsste in seiner Brust explodieren. Panisch sah er zu der Tür und den geschlossenen Vorhängen, während die Sirenen immer lauter wurden. Peters Hände krampften sich in den Stoff der Bettdecke bis seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Erst als die Sirenen langsam wieder leiser wurden, normalisierte sein Atem sich langsam wieder. Er zitterte und mit Tränen in den Augen sah er zu Skinny auf.

„Wird das nun immer so sein?“

Skinny löste sich von der Wand und kam langsam auf Peter zu. Er setzte sich neben den anderen Jungen und zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Nein.“, sagte er sanft. „Wir müssen nur einige Zeit durchhalten.“

Liebevoll küsste er Peter auf die Stirn, bevor er sich wieder von ihm löste.

„Ich muss wieder zurück nach Rocky Beach, ich hab da noch nen Auftrag zu erledigen.“

Angst trat wieder in Shaws haselnussbraune Augen, während er bittend, fast schon flehentlich zu Skinny aufsah.

„Lass mich nicht alleine hier, Skinny. Was ist, wenn sie mich finden?“

Liebevoll legte Skinny eine Hand an Shaws Wange, als er erwiderte: „Ich komme so schnell ich kann zurück, versprochen.“

***

Das Skinny noch einen Auftrag zu erledigen hatte, entsprach nur halb der Wahrheit. Er sollte die beiden übrigen Schnüfflern auf seine Fährte lenken und ihnen im Zweifelsfall ein kleines Rätsel zukommen lassen. Letzteres war etwas was auch jeder x-beliebige Laufjunge hinbekommen hätte. Doch er musste zugeben, dass er neugierig war, wie der Langweiler und das Superhirn mit der Situation fertig wurden. Und außerdem genoss er die Vorstellung was Shaw alleine in dem Motelzimmer für Ängste ausstehen musste. Wenn er die anderen Gäste in den Nachbarzimmern hörte, sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob es sich dabei um Polizisten handeln mochte. Ein Umstand der Skinnys Position in Shaws Leben nur noch weiter stärken würde.

Vor dem Motelzimmer streunte Mike auf dem Parkplatz umher.

„Da bist du ja endlich.“, wurde Skinny ungeduldig begrüßt. „Können wir dann los?“

Skinny warf noch einen Blick zurück zu dem Fenster hinter dem sich Shaw versteckte, dann grinste er breit.

„Wir sehen uns gleich bei dir.“

Dann stieg jeder in sein Auto. Zu Skinnys Bedauern war es in seinem Fall nicht sein geliebter blauer Sportwagen, sondern nur eine klapprige Familienkutsche die nicht vernünftig beschleunigte. Doch immerhin dauerte die Fahrt zurück nach Rocky Beach nicht lange. Mike wohnte nicht weit von ihm entfernt in einem der kalten, anonymen Gebäudekomplexe, in deren Innerem die Farbe von den Wänden blätterte und niemand sich für die Instandhaltung verantwortlich fühlte.

Doch das Monster aus Stahl und Beton hätte einen großen Vorteil haben können, im Gegensatz zu der alten, umfunktionierten Fabrik in der Skinny derzeit wohnte, es besaß einen Fahrstuhl. An dem klebte jedoch ein großes 'Defekt'-Schild.

Skinny fluchte leise, während sie sich in den sechsten Stock schleppten. Mike schien seinen Atem alleine für den Aufstieg zu brauchen.

„Solltest du jemals umziehen und der Fahrstuhl ist dann immer noch kaputt…“

„Die Chancen dafür stehen sehr gut.“, warf Mike keuchend ein. „Hier wurde noch nie irgendwas repariert.“

„… dann schmeißen wir einfach deine komplette Einrichtung aus dem Fenster und die drei Kissen die den Sturz überleben und nicht direkt geklaut wurden, nimmst du mit.“

„Klingt doch nach einem Plan.“, stieß Mike aus. Immer noch schwer atmend gingen sie den Flur mit den endlos vielen, gleichen Türen entlang. An einer von ihnen blieb Mike stehen und kramte seinen Schlüssel hervor.

Skinny fühlte sich bei Mike zu Hause. Nicht weil sie sich so nahe standen, sondern weil sich dessen Wohnung kaum von seiner eigenen unterschied. Die Wohnung war nur mit dem Nötigsten notdürftig eingerichtet. Es musste funktional und günstig sein, auf viel mehr legte Mike auch keinen Wert. Abgesehen von der Anlage, dem großen Fernseher und der Console die darunter im Sideboard ihren Platz gefunden hatte.

Ohne zu fragen holte Skinny sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und machte es sich anschließend auf der durchgesessenen Couch gemütlich. Mike betrat hinter ihm, ebenfalls mit einem Bier in der Hand das Wohnzimmer. Er ließ sich neben Skinny auf die Polster fallen, dann kramte er ein Tütchen und hervor und fing an einen Joint zu bauen. Skinny mochte den Geruch von Gras der anfing sich in der Wohnung zu verteilen. Und als Mike ihm den Joint reichte, nahm er einen tiefen Zug. Genüsslich inhalierte er den Rauch. Er hatte es sich verdient endlich mal wieder high zu sein.

***

Angsterfüllt starrte Peter zur Tür. Skinny war gerade erst gegangen und er spürte wie die Panik in seinem Inneren begann alle Schutzwände niederzureißen. Solange Skinny da gewesen war, hatte Peter die Bilder einigermaßen fern halten können. Doch nun prasselten sie beständig auf den zweiten Detektiv ein. Immer wieder zogen die selben Ausschnitte an seinem Inneren vorbei. Sie hatten sich versteckt, hatten nur darauf gewartet, dass er der Stille die ihn umgab, nicht mehr entkommen konnte.

Wieder durchzuckte Peter eine Frage und ließ alle schrecklichen Erinnerungen in den Hintergrund treten. Was wäre, wenn sie ihn hier fanden? Alleine?

Peters Blick zuckte zu den Fenstern. Durch die Vorhänge konnte er nur schemenhafte Schatten ausmachen, die hin und wieder vorbei gingen. Und je dunkler es wurde, desto schwieriger wurde auch das.

Peter sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Er brauchte irgendetwas das er als Waffe verwenden konnte, wenn sie ihn hier finden würden. Unstet huschte sein Blick umher, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Vielleicht eine der Lampen auf dem Nachttisch? Warum hatte er Skinny nicht einfach angefleht ihm wenigstens sein Messer zu geben. Doch die Erkenntnis überkam ihn wie ein Schock. Mit einem Messer hatte er jemanden ermordet. Wiederholt auf einen anderen Menschen eingestochen. Auch wenn er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, so machte es die Tat dennoch nicht ungeschehen. Nie wieder würde er eins in die Hände nehmen!

Und wenn die Polizei hier eindrang und er bewaffnet war, mussten die Beamten vom Schlimmsten ausgehen. Dann würden sie nicht fragen, sondern direkt schießen.

Also rang Peter den Impuls nieder, zusammen mit dem Gefühl von Sicherheit, welches er sich sich von einer Waffe versprach. Er kauerte sich in eine Ecke, das Bett zwischen sich und der Tür. Dann vergrub der zweite Detektiv das Gesicht in den Händen und gab sich seiner Panik hin. Er spürte die Enge in der Brust, wie sie ihm langsam die Luft abschnürte und sein Geist sich wie durch einen dunklen Tunnel gepresst verengte, während die immer gleichen Gedanken gegen sein Inneres brandeten. Wie war es dazu gekommen, dass er jemanden getötet hatte? Wer war dieser Fremde gewesen? Hatten sie sich gestritten? Wie war er überhaupt zu solch einer Tat im Stande gewesen? Selbst im Affekt erstach man doch niemanden! Was hatte er überhaupt in dieser Lagerhalle gemacht? Und woher hatte er das Messer gehabt? Hatte er es dem Toten abgenommen? Oder war es vorsätzlich geschehen und es war sein eigenes Messer gewesen? Aber welchen Grund konnte er haben einen wildfremden Menschen vorsätzlich zu töten? War er wegen eines Falls dort gewesen? Doch so sehr Peter versuchte, er fand darauf einfach keine Antwort. Seine Gedanken rannten nur gegen die immer gleichen Wände aus fehlenden Stunden.

***

Skinny blinzelte gegen das helle Licht an, dass ins Zimmer schien. Er stöhnte leise, während er sich von dem Sofa rollte und ins Badezimmer schlurfte. Dabei stolperte er fast über den auf dem Boden schlafenden Jason. Skinnys Kopf dröhnte und so sehr er den Rausch der letzten Nacht genossen hatte, so sehr hasste er den Kater. Scheiße, er musste heute eigentlich funktionieren um Greys Plan nicht zu gefährden.

Nachdem er seine Blase entleert hatte, ging Skinny in die kleine Küche. Er nahm eins der sauberen Gläser, ließ kaltes Leitungswasser hinein laufen. Langsam trank er es aus, während er das Chaos der Küche auf sich wirken ließ. Vielleicht sollte er tatsächlich mal mehr in seine eigene Wohnung investieren. Sie zu einem zu Hause machen und nicht nur zu einer permanenten Übergangslösung. Vielleicht irgendwann mal.

Skinny stellte das Glas zu den anderen die sich auf der Theke stapelten, dann ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dort beugte er sich über den noch schlafenden Jason. Nachdem er ihn einen Moment betrachtet hatte, stieß er den Schlafenden mit dem Fuß an. Jason grummelte etwas Unverständliches, dann drehte er sich von Skinny weg. Doch Skinny ließ nicht locker, bis Jason fluchend die Augen öffnete.

„Was willst du, Skinner?“, fauchte der am Boden liegende.

„Meine Autoschlüssel.“

Murrend kramte Jason in seinen Taschen, bis er endlich aus einer von ihnen die Autoschlüssel hervor holte.

„Ich hoffe, du hast ihn zurück in die Garage gebracht.“ Skinnys Stimme war Eis, als er das sagte. Dann verließ er Mikes Wohnung.

Skinny wollte nur eben in seine Wohnung, sich frisch machen und ein paar neue Klamotten überwerfen, doch der Plan wurde vor dem Hauseingang jäh durchkreuzt.

„Edward Skinner Norris?“

„Wer will das wissen?“

„Begleiten Sie uns bitte auf das Polizeipräsidium.“

Wehmütig sah Skinny zu den Fenstern seiner Wohnung. Er musste ein schreckliches Bild abgeben, so fertig wie er sich fühlte. Doch vielleicht konnte es ihm von Nutzen sein.

***

Skinny starrte auf die große schwarze Fläche, sich durchaus bewusst, dass auf der anderen Seite gespannt Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet waren. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn die beiden verbliebenen Schnüffler ihn gerade in diesem Moment sehen konnten und wenn er ihnen noch ein wenig zusetzen konnte, dann war das nur umso besser.

Abfällig sah Skinny zu Cotta, der sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte.

„Was weißt du über Peter Shaws Verschwinden?“ Die volltönende Stimme des Inspektors hallte von den Wänden des kleinen Raumes wider.

„Nichts.“

„Skinner Norris, lüg mich, verdammt noch mal, nicht an!“

„Scheiße, was wollen Sie denn hören?“, fragte Skinny mit einem ätzenden Unterton in der Stimme.

„Warum stand dein Auto an dem Tag als Peter verschwunden ist vor seiner Tür?“

Skinny lehnte sich leicht vor und sah dem Inspektor direkt in die Augen, als er antwortete: „Weil ich meinen Freund besuchen wollte. Haben Jonas und Andrews Sie etwa noch nicht darüber aufgeklärt, was zwischen Shaw und mir lief?“

War da etwa eben Schmerz in Cottas Augen aufgeflammt? Mit einem hämischen Ausdruck auf den Lippen lehnte Skinny sich zurück.

„Ja, ich habe von eurer… Beziehung erfahren.“, sagte Cotta schließlich. Dann stützte der Inspektor sich schwer auf den Tisch und funkelte Skinny an.

„Aber Peter war immer ein guter Junge, er hat sich nie etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen, bis du in sein Leben getreten bist.“

„Vielleicht war Shaw es Leid immer nur der gute Junge zu sein.“, antwortete Skinny herausfordernd. „Ich habe ihn nie zu irgendetwas gezwungen. Es waren alles seine Entscheidungen.“

Skinny genoss den Anblick des Inspektors, zu sehen wie sehr er ihm zusetzen konnte. Doch dann sammelte der Inspektor sich wieder und eine kühle Maske der Entschlossenheit legte sich auf seine Züge.

„Also behauptest du, nichts mit Peter Shaws Verschwinden zu tun zu haben?“

„So ist es.“

„Und wo warst du an dem Tag, als Peter verschwunden ist?“

„Nachdem ich erfahren hatte, was passiert sein soll, bin ich rumgefahren. Hab versucht den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Abends bin ich dann zu nem Kumpel. Mike Watson. Wir haben ein wenig getrunken. Scheiße, irgendwie musste ich den Kopf doch frei bekommen.“

„Deine geröteten Augen sagen, dass es nicht bei Bier geblieben ist.“

Cotta hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah auf Skinny herab. Skinny missfiel es, vor dem Inspektor zu sitzen und sich in der unterlegenen Position zu befinden. Doch er schob den Gedanken beiseite. Er war Cotta nicht unterlegen, ganz im Gegenteil.

„Wie würde es Ihnen gehen, wenn sie erfahren würden, dass Ihr Freund beschuldigt wird einen Mord begangen zu haben? Welche Bewältigungsstrategien haben Sie für so einen Fall? Ich frage nur, damit ich das nächste Mal in Ihrem Sinne mit meiner Trauer und Wut umgehen kann.“

Der Inspektor zuckte bei Skinnys Worten kurz zusammen. Das Thema ging ihm nahe und Skinny merkte deutlich, dass er nicht in der Lage war das Verhör souverän zu führen.

„Die Zeit, die du alleine rumgefahren bist, könntest du auch genutzt haben um Peter bei seiner Flucht zu helfen.“

„Klar und dann bin ich so blöd und habe niemanden der mir für die Stunden ein Alibi geben würde.“

„Und wer sagt mir, dass du nicht an dem Mord beteiligt warst, vielleicht Peter überhaupt erst soweit getrieben hast?“

Skinny versuchte so viel Unschuld wie nur möglich in seine Stimme zu legen, als er antwortete: „Inspektor, ich war in der Vergangenheit zwar, zu meinem Bedauern, in die ein oder andere kriminelle Machenschaft verwickelt, aber Einbruch oder Drogenhandel können Sie doch unmöglich mit Mord vergleichen wollen.“

„Nein, aber du gehst mit Bedacht vor. Und gerade das ist der Grund aus dem ich mir Sorgen um Peter mache.“

Abfällig musterte Skinny den Inspektor. Dann meinte er genervt: „Also haben Sie außer einigen wilden Anschuldigungen nichts gegen mich in der Hand? Kann ich dann gehen?“

„Wann das Verhör beendet ist, bestimmst hier nicht du.“, knurrte Cotta. Skinny verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. Dann lehnte er sich entspannt zurück und beobachtete den Inspektor aufmerksam. Dieser fühlte sich unter Skinnys stechendem Blick jedoch zunehmend unwohler, vor allem da ihm anzumerken war, dass er keinen Grund hatte, Skinny weiterhin festzuhalten. Also hielt er Skinny mit finsterer Miene die Tür zum Verhörraum auf und bedeutete dem jungen Mann, dass er entlassen war.

Skinny nickte Cotta kurz zu, als er an ihm vorbei ging um das Präsidium zu verlassen.

„Aber bleib in der Stadt. Sollten weitere Fragen aufkommen will ich dich hier sehen.“, hörte er noch Cottas Stimme, als er durch die große zweiflügelige Tür hinaus in die Sonne trat. Skinny fummelte eine Packung Zigaretten aus seiner Hosentasche, entzündete eine und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bus. Sein Auto stand bedauernswerter Weise immer noch in Little Rampart. Gerade als er auf halben Weg war, hörte Skinny jemanden rufen.

„Skinny!“, die penetrant nervende Stimme von Justus Jonas konnte Skinny schlecht ignorieren. Genervt drehte er sich um.

„Was willst du, neunmalkluger Speckballon? Hast du nicht noch irgendwo eine antike Schimmelpilzsammlung weg zu sortieren?“

„Wo ist Peter?“ Wütend funkelte Justus Skinny an.

„An einem sicheren Ort.“

„Wenn du uns nicht auf der Stelle verrätst, was du unserem Freund angetan hast, vergesse ich mich!“

„Ich hab ihm nichts angetan, was er nicht auch wollte.“, sagte Skinny mit einem diabolischen Grinsen.

Damit, dass Jonas seine Drohung wahrmachen würde, hatte Skinny nicht gerechnet. Und Jonas schien ebenso erschrocken über sich zu sein, als seine Faust Skinnys Kiefer traf. Seine Lippe platze an einer Stelle auf und er schmeckte das Blut auf seinen Lippen. Trotz der Schmerzen, konnte Skinny ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, während Jonas ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Erschrecken anstarrte.

„Im Umgang mit Worten bist du besser, Dicker.“

Und mit Genugtuung stellte Skinny fest, dass Jonas vor Wut angefangen hatte zu zittern. Unwillkürlich musste Skinny an sein letzten Treffen mit Grey zurück denken. Anfangs hatte er ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl gehabt, als Grey seine Gefallen einforderte. Doch mittlerweile hatte er Gefallen an Greys Spiel gefunden. Und er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Jonas' Reaktion ihm so viel Genugtuung verschaffen würde.

„Du kannst mir nicht weiß machen, du würdest nicht hinter all dem stecken.“

Langsam ging Skinny auf Jonas zu. Er blies seinem Gegenüber den Rauch seiner Zigarette ins Gesicht, dann beugte er sich leicht vor und flüsterte: „Es war so leicht, Shaw glauben zu lassen, dass er den Mord tatsächlich begangen hat.“

Anstatt einer Erwiderung hatte Jonas offenbar beschlossen Skinny nieder zu starren. Dieser bedachte sein Gegenüber mit einem breiten Grinsen, dann wandte er sich ab und schlenderte in aller Seelenruhe die Straße hinab. Skinny spürte wie Jonas' hasserfüllte Blicke sich in seinen Rücken brannten und er genoss jeden einzelnen Moment davon. Die Schnüffler würden sich nun an seine Fersen heften. Nach seinen letzten Worten würden sie gar nicht anders können. Und Skinny freute sich schon auf das beginnende Katz- und Mausspiel.

***

„Justus!“ Bob klang aufgebracht, als er die Zentrale betrat.

„Was ist?“, fragte Justus schlecht gelaunt. Der dritte Detektiv stutzte.

„Was tust du da?“, wollte er dann vorsichtig wissen.

Vor dem ersten Detektiv türmten sich Stapel an Büchern. Justus hatte sich hinter einem der Wälzer verschanzt und reagierte nicht weiter auf seinen Kollegen. Langsam näherte Bob sich Justus und ließ den Blick über die Buchrücken schweifen. Dann legte er den Finger auf einen rosanen Einband. „ _Wenn Frauen zu sehr lieben_ von _Robin Norwood_.“, las er vor. „Und was haben wir hier? _Grundformen der Angst_. Justus was willst du mit all den Büchern?“

Justus sah Bob über den Rand des Buches hinweg an. Dann klappte er es mit einem lauten Knall, der Blacky dazu brachte aufgebracht in seinem Käfig umherzuflattern, zu und ließ es frustriert auf den Schreibtisch krachen.

„Hier, in all diesen Büchern wird die Dynamik zwischen Peter und Skinny beschrieben. Wenn wir die Warnzeichen nur früher beachtet hätten. Wenn wir die Beziehung“, das letzte Wort spie Justus verächtlich aus, „nur ernst genommen hätten, dann hätten wir Peter zur Vernunft bringen können.“

Schwerfällig ließ Bob sich auf einen der alten Sessel fallen.

„Justus, was hätten wir tun können? Glaubst du Peter hätte uns zugehört? Erinner dich doch nur an unseren letzten Streit. Er wollte nichts davon hören, dass Skinny ihm nicht gut tut.“

Hilflos zuckte Justus mit den Schultern.

„Wir hätten ihn zwingen müssen. Wir hätten mit seinen Eltern reden müssen, damit die ihn zu einem Psychotherapeuten bringen. Mensch Bob, ich weiß es doch selbst nicht genau.“

Bob seufzte resigniert, dann sagte er leise: „Justus, ich mach mir auch Vorwürfe, dass wir nicht gemerkt haben, wie schlimm es wirklich steht. Ich hatte irgendwie die Hoffnung, dass Peter von ganz allein zurück kommen würde. Aber uns darin zu verlieren was wir versäumt haben zu tun, damit kommen wir jetzt nicht weiter.“

„Und dann auch noch Skinny.“, redete Justus sich in Rage. „Der Scheißkerl hat mir vor dem Polizeipräsidium ins Gesicht gesagt, dass es leicht war Peter glauben zu lassen, er habe den Mord begangen.“

„Das muss ein wirklich geschmackloser Scherz sein.“, brachte Bob tonlos über die Lippen.

„Aber wenn es kein Scherz ist, dann bedeutet es, dass Peter den Mord nicht begangen hat und dass Skinny uns einen Beweis für seine Unschuld liefern kann.“

Justus ließ den Blick über die verteilten Bücher auf dem Schreibtisch schweifen.

„Wir müssen einfach überprüfen, ob da was dran ist. Wenn es auch nur eine Chance gibt, Peters Unschuld zu beweisen, dann müssen wir sie ergreifen.“

Flehentlich sah Bob zu Justus. Es konnte einfach unmöglich sein, dass der Junge in den er sich damals verliebt hatte nicht mehr existierte.

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Justus knapp. „Ich hab nur Angst, dass, selbst wenn wir Peters Unschuld beweisen können, unsere Freundschaft nie mehr das sein wird, was sie mal war.“

„Das Risiko müssen wir wohl eingehen.“, murmelte Bob.

„Aber wenigstens haben wir nun keinen Grund mehr auf Peters Beziehung Rücksicht zu nehmen und können Skinny wieder ins Visier nehmen. Also was wissen wir über ihn?“

***

_Peter war wieder auf dem Klo in der Bar. Als er einen Blick in den Spiegel warf, zogen Skinnys kalte, graue Augen ihn in seinen Bann. Peter war nicht wirklich überrascht ihn hier zu sehen und als das süffisante Lächeln auf Skinnys Lippen bemerkte, drehte er sich zu dem anderen Jungen um._

_Skinnys Grinsen wurde immer breiter, während grünes Gift begann aus seinem Mund hervorzuquellen und von seinen Lippen troff. Doch fasziniert konnte Peter den Blick nicht von dem anderen Jungen abwenden. Dann kam Skinny auf ihn zu, drängte ihn an die Wand und fixierte seine Arme über dem Kopf. Skinny drückte seine Lippen auf Peters und der zweite Detektiv schmeckte den bitteren Geschmack des Giftes. Doch es war ihm egal, er wollte mehr._

Peter schreckte auf, als er ein leises Kratzen an der Tür hörte. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und hektisch tastete Peter nach der Lampe, die er auf dem kleinen Nachttisch stand. Sie hatten ihn gefunden! Und jetzt? Flucht! Aber wohin? Der einzige Ausweg war die Tür, durch die sie nun zu ihm herein kamen!

Aber wenn es nur Skinny war der zurück kam? Peter drückte sich in das kleine Bad und spähte in das Motelzimmer. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und Peters Körper spannte sich an. Ob zur Flucht oder zum Angriff wusste er selbst nicht genau. Doch gerade als er einen Satz nach vorne machen wollte, erkannte er Skinny im hereinfallenden Gegenlicht.

Noch einmal dachte er an den Traum, an das Gift auf Skinnys Lippen. Doch die Einzelheiten der Bilder verschwammen bereits.

Erleichtert ließ Peter die kleine Lampe aufs Bett fallen. Skinnys hochgezogene Augenbraue ignorierte er dabei gekonnt.

Peter betrachtete Skinny eingehend. Er war so dankbar, dass er wieder da war. Ihn nicht hier alleine zurück gelassen hatte. Am liebsten würde er Skinny den ganzen Tag nur ansehen und die Welt um sie herum vergessen. Doch dann bemerkte er die aufgeplatzte Lippe.

„Scheiße Skinny, was ist passiert?“

Peter konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme schrill wurde. Besorgt stürzte er auf Skinny zu. Doch als der Peters Bestürzung sah, stieß er ein kehliges Lachen aus, das sich jedoch umgehend in ein schmerzverzerrtes Zischen verwandelte.

„Jonas kann doch besser austeilen, als ich ihm zugetraut habe.“

War da so etwas wie Belustigung in Skinnys Stimme?

„Scheiße, Skinny, das ist kein Spiel!“

Peter hasste es, dass seine Stimme sich überschlug. Und er wollte nicht mit Skinny streiten. Er war doch nicht der Einzige der mit dieser Situation irgendwie fertig werden musste. Und Skinny ging nun mal auf seine Art mit Problemen um.

Peter holte ein nasses Handtuch aus dem Badezimmer und reichte es Skinny. Dieser drückte es sich auf die aufgeplatzte Lippe. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit legte er es beiseite und fing an in dem Rucksack zu kramen, den er mitgebracht hatte. Er holte Brot, Aufschnitt und ein wenig Obst und Gemüse hervor, dann stellte er noch eine Wasserflasche und Saft dazu.

„Ich weiß, nicht viel, aber du musst was essen.“

Peter spürte wie der Hunger in seinem Inneren tobte. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal was gegessen? Doch er hatte keinen Appetit. Also griff er nach einer Gurke, die er nach und nach runter knabberte. Skinny konnte sich bei dem Anblick ein anzügliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Warum helfen Mike und Big J mir?“

Die Frage kam unvermittelt und Skinny brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe er antwortete.

„Weil der Boss es angeordnet hat. Glaub mir, Mike war nicht sonderlich begeistert, als er davon erfahren hat. Nicht nach der Sache mit Wagner und Calhoon und eurer Rolle darin. Aber am Ende musste er sich fügen.“

Gedankenverloren kaute Peter an der Gurke herum.

„Skinny?“, fragte er dann zögerlich.

„Hm.“

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“

Ungewohnt ernst antwortete Skinny: „Sobald die Dämmerung einbricht machen wir uns auf den Weg zum nächsten Versteck. Wenn wir in Bewegung bleiben machen wir es den Bullen und möglichen anderen Verfolgern schwerer uns zu fangen.“

Unwillkürlich musste Peter an Justus und Bob denken. An sie hatte er nicht mehr gedacht seit… ja, seit wann eigentlich? Würden sie Jagt auf ihn machen? Ihn der Polizei ausliefern?

Peter spürte wie sein Hals eng wurde und er versuchte den Kloß der ihm drohte die Luft abzuschnüren, herunter zu schlucken. Doch es half alles nichts. Langsam legte er den Rest der Gurke beiseite, mehr um seine Finger zu beschäftigen. Und um vom Thema abzulenken, fragte er schließlich: „Warum hilft dein Boss mir? Was hat er davon?“

„Keine Ahnung.“

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber ich beschwer mich nicht, dass er es tut. So wie ich Jonas und Andrews kenne, werden sie ebenfalls hinter uns her sein und da können wir jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die wir kriegen können.“

Peter fühlte sich unwohl, bei dem Gedanken, dass er nun einem Wildfremden sein Leben verdankte. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was er Skinnys Boss damit schuldig sein würde. Doch über ein Detail stolperte er.

„Du sagtest, sie seien hinter uns her“, sagte er langsam.

Skinny sah Peter fest in die Augen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich allein lasse.“

„Danke.“, flüsterte Peter.

Doch es gab einen Teil in Peter der hasste es, dass Skinny sich so um ihn sorgte. Der sich selbst hasste, für das was er getan hatte. Der nicht verstand, warum Skinny trotzdem an seiner Seite blieb. Peter schaffte es nicht, die Tränen die sich wieder in seinen Augen sammelten, zurückzuhalten. Also wandte er den Blick von Skinny ab, während er versuchte sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass so sein restliches Leben aussehen würde. Immer auf der Flucht, die Angst entdeckt zu werden, ständig im Nacken. Ein schäbiges Motelzimmer würde sich an das nächste reihen. Während die Bilder eines namenlosen Toten Peter ständig begleiteten. Doch Skinny war da und würde ihm helfen das durchzustehen.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Car Radio - Twenty One Pilots


	15. Feuerteufel

_***_

_I feel like a monster_

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It's hiding in the dark_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_***_

Ängstlich starrte Peter aus dem Fenster, während sie durch das nächtliche Rocky Beach fuhren. Wieder zurück, in die Höhle des Löwen.

„Entspann dich. Die werden dich hier nicht suchen, kein Killer ist so blöd und bleibt am Ort des Verbrechens.“, lachte Skinny.

„Und was ist, wenn sie das gleiche von uns denken? Also dass wir davon ausgehen, dass sie hier nicht nach uns suchen und genau deshalb hier Jagt auf mich machen?“

Peter schaffte es nicht Skinny anzusehen und sah deshalb nun auf seine ineinander verkrampften Hände.

„Scheiße, egal wie, wir finden nen Ausweg. Wir müssen nur durchhalten, bis der Boss uns die neuen Papiere besorgt hat.“

Zweifeld sah Peter Skinny von der Seite an, wagte aber nicht zu widersprechen. Er hatte sein Leben in Skinnys Hände, und auch in die von seinem Boss gelegt, da musste er vertrauen, dass sie einen Plan hatten.

Die Docks lagen ruhig und menschenleer vor ihnen, als Skinny den Wagen parkte und die Scheinwerfer ausschaltete. Einen Moment betrachteten sie die in Dunkelheit getauchte Hafenanlage. Nervös suchten Peters Augen die Umgebung ab, ob sich eine dunkle Silhouette aus den Schatten schälte. Zu seiner Erleichterung blieb alles ruhig.

„Komm.“, sagte Skinny knapp, als er das Auto verließ. Peter folgte ihm, die Tasche hatte er sich über die Schulter geschwungen, während seine Blicke nervös über den Pier glitten, die Containerreihen entlang und weiter zu den Lagerhallen.

An einer Tür angekommen holte Skinny aus seiner Hosentasche ein kleines Etui mit Dietrichen hervor. Peter sah gespannt dabei zu, wie Skinny das Türschloss knackte. Es war immer noch befremdlich, jemand anderem dabei zuzusehen. Doch der Hauch des Verbotenem reizte Peter selbst in dieser Situation.

„Ich wette, dass ich es schneller geschafft hätte.“, meinte er dann mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

Skinny lachte.

„Das können wir bei Gelegenheit herausfinden.“

Dann hörten sie wie sich leise Schritte näherten und Peter spürte wie sich sein ganzer Körper anspannte, bereit zur Flucht. Skinny ließ die Dietriche in seine Tasche gleiten, dann rannte er los. Peter jagte hinter ihm durch die dunklen Schluchten aus Containern. Das dumpfe Geräusch der schweren Schuhe des Wachmanns verfolgte sie.

Peter vertraute auf Skinnys Orientierung. Ohne nachzudenken, folgte er dem anderen, während sie durch die Nacht rannten. Geistesgegenwärtig zog Skinny Peter in einen schmalen Zwischengang und bedeutete ihm leise zu sein. Mit hämmerndem Herzen und nach Atem ringend war das deutlich schwerer, keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Sie hörten das Poltern der schweren Schritte als sie an ihrem Versteck vorbei jagten. Kurz darauf wurde es plötzlich ruhig. Skinny spähte um die Ecke.

„Scheiße, er ist stehengeblieben und spricht in sein Funkgerät. Wir müssen uns beeilen.“

Sie schlichen in einem Bogen wieder zurück. So schnell sie es in der Dunkelheit riskieren konnten setzten sie einen Schritt vor den nächsten, immer darauf Bedacht kein Geräusch zu erzeugen, dass sie verraten würde. Peter spitzte die Ohren, ob er die schweren Schritte wieder hörte. Die Stille die sich nun wieder über die Hafenanlage gelegt hatte, hatte einen trügerischen Beigeschmack.

Und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seine Tasche hatte fallen lassen, als sie losgerannt waren. Alles was von seinem Leben noch übrig war, war in dieser einen Tasche. Doch Peter verbannte den Gedanken in eine Ecke seines Bewusstseins. Der Gedanke, alle anfassbaren Erinnerungen mitsamt dem Fotoalbum verloren zu haben, würde ihm nur die Tränen in die Augen treiben.

Peter presste sich gegen die Container in seinem Rücken, während sie leise einen Schritt vor den anderen taten. Nach einigen Biegungen deutete Skinny auf die Tür. Keine Tasche war weit uns breit zu sehen.

Peter unterdrückte ein Seufzen, ehe er Skinny aus dem Schutz der Schatten auf den relativ gut einsehbaren kleinen Platz folgte. Immer wieder huschten Peters Blicke nervös zu den Schatten und Containerschluchten. Sie gaben hier ein viel zu leichtes Ziel ab.

Skinny stutzte kurz, als er die Tür nur angelehnt vorfand. Peters Finger krampften sich unwillkürlich in den Arm des anderen.

„Was ist, wenn das eine Falle ist?“, wisperte er.

„Ist es nicht.“, sagte Skinny mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. Und Peter blieb nichts anderes übrig als Skinny zu vertrauen, als sie durch den schmalen Spalt ins Innere schlüpften und die Tür möglichst leise hinter sich schlossen.

Peter ließ Skinny voraus gehen. Der dunkle Flur war ihm fast genauso unheimlich wie die verwaiste Hafenanlage.

Als Skinny durch eine Tür in eine Halle gelangte, wurden sie von dem Strahl einer Taschenlampe geblendet. Alles in Peter schrie danach abzuhauen, zu fliehen und nie wieder zurück zu sehen. Doch Skinny hob nur die Hand um nicht mehr von dem hellen Schein geblendet zu werden.

„Mike lass den Scheiß.“

„Ihr habt euch ja ganz schön Zeit gelassen.“, sagte Mike, ehe er die Taschenlampe wieder auf den Boden zwischen ihnen richtete.

„Wir wurden verfolgt.“, presste Skinny hervor, während Peters Blick auf die Tasche zu Mikes Füßen fiel.

„Warum hast du die?“

Mit einem Nicken deutete Mike auf die Tasche.

„Hab gesehen wie du sie fallen gelassen hast, als ihr los gerannt seid. Der Wachmann ist euch hinterhergestürzt. Die Gelegenheit habe ich genutzt um die Tasche an mich zu nehmen.“

Dankbar lächelte Peter, während Skinny sich einige Schritte entfernte.

„Hast du alles mitgebracht?“, fragte er an Mike gewandt.

„Ja, die Sachen stehen hier in der Ecke.“

Peter wollte schon fragen, worüber die anderen beiden sprachen, da entfuhr Skinny ein leiser Triumphlaut. Grinsend schleppte er eine alte Tonne in die Mitte der Halle, dann ging er in die von Mike angegebene Ecke. Ein Verdacht erhärtete sich in Peter, während Skinny begann Brennmaterialien in der Tonne aufzuschichten.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber wir müssen dein Handy und deinen Laptop zerstören. Das Risiko, dass sie uns darüber finden ist zu groß.“

Hilflos sah Peter zu der Tasche. Die letzten Überbleibsel aus seinem Leben. Bei dem Gedanken, all die Bilder, Chatverläufe und Kontakte zu zerstören, hatte er das Gefühl einen Teil seiner Selbst zu töten.

Skinny schüttete ein wenig Benzin in die Tonne zu dem Brennmaterial, dann hielt er Peter ein Feuerzeug hin.

„Ich weiß, das es schwer ist. Aber es muss sein.“

Wortlos nahm Peter ihm das Feuerzeug ab. Dann nahm er mit zitternden Fingern den Laptop aus der Tasche und legte ihn in die Tonne, das Handy folgte. Fragend sah er noch einmal von Skinny zu Mike, dann entzündete er eine kleine Flamme. Langsam senkte seine Hand sich zu dem Zunder, doch schon im nächsten Moment leckten die emporlodernden Flammen am Rand der Tonne. Die plötzliche Helligkeit blendete Peter einen Moment, doch schnell gewöhnten seine Augen sich an den warmen Feuerschein. Fasziniert betrachtete Peter wie die Flammen an dem Laptop empor züngelten und ihn langsam verzerrten.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, nahm er auch das Fotoalbum aus der Tasche. Drei glückliche Jungen lächelten ihm von der ersten Seite entgegen. Mit einem Gefühl der Bitterkeit riss Peter die Seite aus dem Album und ließ sie in die Flammen segeln. Ein Foto seiner Eltern folgte, seiner Basketballmannschaft, ein Tag mit Jeffrey am Strand beim surfen, Kelly und er auf einer Party. Nacheinander schmiss Peter eine Erinnerung nach der anderen ins Feuer. Fast schon wütend warf er seinen Schlüsselbund und seine externe Festplatte hinterher.

Sekundenlang starrte Peter regungslos in die Flammen, beobachtete wie sie seine Vergangenheit verzerrten und nichts als Leere und Asche hinterließen.

Wenn das sein Leben sein sollte, dann konnte er darauf scheißen! Der brave Junge war mit dem Mann in der Lagerhalle zusammen gestorben. Aus einem Impuls heraus griff Peter nach dem Benzinkanister der noch neben Skinny stand.

„Fuck, was tust du da?“

Mike wollte gerade einen Schritt auf Peter zu machen und ihm den Kanister abnehmen, doch Skinny hielt ihn zurück. Auf Mikes wütenden Blick meinte er mit einem Lächeln: „Lass ihn.“

Skinny verstand, was Peter gerade durchmachte. Hatte er selbst nicht schon in einen ähnlichen Abgrund geschaut? Doch der entscheidende Unterschied zwischen ihnen bestand darin, dass er noch nie so tief gefallen war, dass er seinen inneren Dämonen erlegen wäre und die Kontrolle vollkommen in ihre Hände gegeben hatte.

Peter hatte die Verschlusskappe neben sich auf den Boden fallen lassen. Wütend verteilte er das Benzin in dem Raum, bespritze die Wände und Rohre, verteilte den flüssigen Inhalt auf dem Boden.

„Lauft vor, ich hole euch eh ein.“, sagte er dann tonlos, während sich ein bitteren Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. Und er konnte Skinny ansehen, dass da etwas in seiner Miene war, was dem andern Jungen nicht ganz geheuer, aber auch nicht vollkommen fremd war. Skinny rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, während er Peter beobachtete, wie dieser in seiner aufbrausenden Wut den Inhalt des Kanisters im Raum verteilte bis kein Tropfen mehr übrig war.

„Mike, nimm die Tasche, die Klamotten wird Shaw noch brauchen.“, sagte Skinny ohne den Blick von Peter abzuwenden.

Mike schmiss sich die Tasche über die Schulter, dann verließ er, so schnell er konnte die Lagerhalle.

Peter entzündete das Feuerzeug ein weiteres Mal. Sollten diese gottverdammten Flammen doch alles vernichten. Vielleicht erstickte er ja an dem Qualm. Nicht die schlechteste Variante. Und wen kümmerte es, wenn er jemanden dabei verletzte. Es war ja nicht sein erster Mord. Also scheiß drauf! Es war eh nichts mehr übrig für das es sich zu leben lohnte.

In Sekunden fraß die Flamme sich an dem Benzin entlang, über den Boden, an den Wänden empor. Die Hitze schlug Peter und Skinny entgegen wie eine Mauer.

Geistesgegenwärtig griff Skinny nach Peter, seine Hand schloss sich fest um dessen Handgelenk und wortlos schleifte er Peter aus der Lagerhalle, bevor die Flammen sie einschließen konnten.

Die kalte Nachtluft war wie ein Schock, nach der plötzlichen, erdrückenden Hitze der Flammenwand.

„Was sollte der Scheiß?“, fuhr Mike sie an, als sie ins freie traten.

Doch Peter sah nur fasziniert zu dem warmen Schein des Feuers, dass sich langsam seinen Weg durch die Lagerhalle fraß und aus den schwarzen Fenstern leckte. Der Anblick, wie die leuchtenden Flammen sich gegen den dunklen Nachthimmel abzeichnete, gaben ihm eine dunkle Befriedigung.

Grob stieß Skinny Peter an.

„Wir müssen abhauen.“, sagte er, nahm Mike die Tasche ab und sie rannten zu ihrem Wagen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, stiegen Skinny und Peter in das unscheinbare Auto. Im Rückspiegel betrachtete Peter wie sie das wütenden Inferno langsam hinter sich zurück ließen.

***

Wortlos schloss Skinny die Tür zu einer Wohnung auf. Eine von vielen Wohnungen in einem unscheinbaren Gebäudekomplex. Und als Peter in den engen Flur trat, fand er nichts als gähnende Leere. Vereinzelte Lichter von der Straße warfen diffuse Schatten an die dunklen Wände und hin und wieder malten die Scheinwerfer vorbeifahrender Autos helle Lichter an die Decke. Kahl und nackt lag die Wohnung vor ihnen. Peter streifte durch die beiden kleinen Räume, berührte die kalten Wände. Im kleinen Badezimmer schloss er die Tür ab. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er nicht, dass Skinny sah wie er zitterte. Der heiße Zorn in seiner Brust war einer Leere gewichen, die Peter zu ersticken drohte. Mit dem Rücken rutschte er an der Wand hinunter und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Tränen rannen ihm über die Finger und tropften auf seine Jeans, während er versuchte keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Er wollte allein sein, doch die dumpfen Schritte von Skinny drangen aus einem der angrenzenden Räume zu ihm.

Er wusste, dass er Skinny unrecht tat. Er konnte doch nichts dafür. Doch Peter wünschte sich nur weit weg. Weg von Skinny und vor allem weg von seinen Gefühlen, die er nicht ertragen konnte. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt die Möglichkeit hätte an Drogen zu kommen, wären da keine Bedenken mehr. Nur der Wunsch dem zu entkommen was in seinem Inneren wütete.

Peter dachte wieder an das Feuer, den hellen Schein der sich vom Nachthimmel abgezeichnet hatte. Dazu war er fähig. Das wusste er nun mit Sicherheit. Und es war ihm egal gewesen, ob er jemanden verletzte. Der Gedanke jagte ihm Angst ein. Dass diese Wut wie ein Monster unter seiner Oberfläche lauerte, jederzeit fähig auszubrechen und nichts als Zerstörung zu hinterlassen.

Es brauchte einige Zeit bis er sich soweit wieder gesammelt hatte, dass er das kleine Bad verlassen konnte. Ein Teil hoffte, dass Skinny bereits gegangen war und ein anderer fürchtete das allein sein.

Als er eins der kleinen Zimmer betrat, lehnte Skinny neben einigen aufgeschichteten Decken. Sein Grinsen jagte Peter einen Schauer über den Rücken. Unwillkürlich musste er an ein Raubtier auf der Jagt denken. Fieß kräuselten sich Skinnys Mundwinkel, während er lässig mit einem Messer in der Hand spielte.

Peters Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sein Blick sich starr auf den kalten Stahl richtete. Mit Mühe schaffte er es seinen Blick von der Klinge zu lösen und in Skinnys undurchdringliche, graue Augen zu sehen.

„Skinny, bitte nicht.“, flehte Peter.

Blut, ein kalter, starrer Körper, der schwere Griff in seiner Hand. Das konnte Skinny ihm nicht ernsthaft antun wollen. Doch genau das schien Skinnys Plan zu sein.

„Bitte.“

Peters Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern.

Skinnys Lächeln gefror und mit einem kalten Blick sah er auf Peter herab. Kurz fragte Peter sich, wie Skinny es schaffte auf ihn herab zu sehen, während sie sich gegenüber standen.

„Irgendwann musst du mit deiner Vergangenheit lernen klarzukommen. Akzeptier was du bist. Andernfalls wirst du immer weglaufen und nichts weiter als ein verängstigtes Häschen sein.“

Skinnys Worte trafen Peter wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und seine Eingeweide krampften sich schmerzhaft zusammen. War er wirklich nur das? Der Schisser? Der Spitzname den er so hasste und der doch so sehr auf ihn zuzutreffen schien. Wie sehr er Skinny gerade dafür hasste, dass dieser es ihm so ins Gesicht schlug.

Und konnte man das? Einfach mit dem was man getan hatte klar kommen? Einen Teil seiner Erinnerung entfernen? Sie herausschneiden wie einen Tumor, damit man wieder funktionierte?

Zögerlich streckte Peter die Hand aus. Sie zitterte leicht. Eigentlich hatte er nie wieder ein Messer anfassen wollen. Skeptisch zuckte Skinnys Augenbraue in die Höhe, als er die fordernd ausgestreckte Hand betrachtete. Dann reichte er Peter das Messer. Kurz betrachtete Peter sein Gesicht in der Spiegelung. Dachte an sein Einjähriges mit Skinny in der Lagerhalle. Wie viel Lust ihm der Stahl damals gebracht hatte. Und wie sehr er ihn nun fürchtete. Oder fürchtete er nicht eher einen Teil in sich der ausgebrochen war, für den Gewalt gar nicht so abstoßend war, wie er gerne glauben wollte?

Skinny trat dicht an Peter heran und nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in Peters haselnussbraune und ohne es auszusprechen, gab es ein Einverständnis zwischen ihnen. Langsam zog Skinny sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf, schmiss es auf den Boden und blieb dann abwartend vor dem anderen Jungen stehen. Peter musterte die blasse Haut, die Muskeln die sich sanft im fahlen Mondlicht abzeichneten. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt mit der Hand über Skinnys Bauch hinunter zum Bund seiner Hose gefahren. Doch er wusste, dass es heute anders war. Das Skinny ihm zeigte, dass er keine Angst vor dem Monster hatte, das in Peter wohnte. Das er es akzeptierte. Und dafür war Peter dankbar.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Monster - Skillet


	16. Puppenspieler

_***_

_Du kannst mir nicht widersteh'n,_

_An meinen Fäden sollst du geh'n,_

_Ganz wie ich will, wird es gescheh'n!_

_***_

Skinny ließ den Rauch aus seiner Lunge entweichen, während er die Straße beobachtete. Dachten Andrews und Jonas wirklich, dass ihm der alte Pick Up nicht auffallen würde? Für wie dämlich hielten sie ihn?

Dann wanderte sein Blick ein Stück weiter die Straße hinunter, zu seinem blauen Sportwagen. Es grenzte fast schon an ein Wunder, dass er immer noch dort stand und noch niemand versucht hatte ihn kurzzuschließen. Aber selbst wenn, den GPS-Sender den die beiden Hobbydetektive daran befestigt hatten, würde das Auto im Zweifelsfall wieder leicht auffindbar machen.

Zwei Tage waren nun seit dem Brand am Hafen vergangen und ungefähr genauso lange versuchten die beiden Schnüffler ihn rund um die Uhr zu beschatten. Sogar einige Freunde hatten sie abkommandiert um ihnen zu helfen, was es für Skinny mitunter zu einer Herausforderung gemacht hatte, sich immer wieder kleine Gelegenheiten und Zeitfenster zu schaffen in denen er aus seinem scheinbar normalen Alltag zu Shaw in die Verstecke verschwinden konnte. Doch mit dem GPS-Sender an seinem Auto hatte er sie ins Messer laufen lassen. Sie waren einen Nachmittag Hinks hinterhergejagt, während dieser mit einer fast schon kindischen Freude über den Highway gerast war und die Grenzen des Autos erprobt hatte. Skinny spürte wie kalte Wut in ihm aufloderte. Er hasste es seinen Sportwagen aus den Händen geben zu müssen. Doch das Gefühl die absolute Macht über die Situation in seinen Händen zu halten, verschaffte ihm eine Befriedigung, die den Zorn im Keim erstickte.

Skinny warf noch einen Blick zu dem alten Pick Up, der im Dämmerlicht allmählich alle Farbe verloren zu haben schien. Kurzerhand warf er sich die abgewetzte Lederjacke über, dann verließ er seine Wohnung. Es war an der Zeit den nächsten Teil von Greys Plan einzuleiten.

Skinny zog an seiner Zigarette, während er lässig zu seinem Wagen spazierte. Er war sich der gespannten Augen die auf ihn gerichtet waren nur zu deutlich bewusst. Und während er in Gedanken noch bei den Schnüfflern in dem Wagen war, wurde er von einem Jungen angerempelt. Skinny spürte wie dessen Finger über seine Jackentasche fuhren. Und gerade als er dem jungen Mann eine verpassen wollte, für den offensichtlichen Versuch ihn bestehlen zu wollen, erkannte er ihn. Ein Kumpel von Shaw. Sie waren öfter zusammen surfen gewesen. Wie hieß er noch? Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Skinny den Namen aus den Tiefen seines Gedächtnisses hervor geholt hatte. Palmer.

„Entschuldigung.“, stotterte der Surferboy, dann wandte er sich ab und hastete die Straße hinunter.

Skinny drehte sich grinsend um. Der stümperhafte Versuch ihm einen weiteren Peilsender unterzuschieben war fast schon süß in seiner Verzweiflung. Glaubten die Schnüffler wirklich so an Shaw rankommen zu können? Oder waren sie so masochistisch, dass sie freiwillig wieder ins Leere liefen? Aber amüsant fand Skinny es durchaus, dass sie dachten er würde es nicht mitbekommen und sie am Ende doch noch zu Shaw führen. Glaubten sie wirklich immer noch sie könnten ihn mit Peilsendern einfach so festsetzen oder dass er es nicht merkte, dass sie versuchten ihn rund um die Uhr zu beschatten? Skinny ließ sich hinters Steuer fallen und startete den Motor.

***

Auf dem Parkplatz vor dem ' _Seven Sins_ ' ab stellte Skinny seinen Wagen ab. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis der alte Pick Up an der Einfahrt vorbei fuhr und nur wenige Meter weiter zum Halten kam. Spöttisch verzogen sich Skinnys Mundwinkel, als er aus dem Wagen ausstieg. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an, dann schlenderte er betont lässig auf den Pick Up zu. Fast erwartete er Jonas und Andrews würden abhauen, doch zu seinem Erstaunen war dem nicht so. Skinny beugte sich, mit einem wie er hoffte möglichst fiesen Grinsen zum Beifahrerfenster und klopfte gegen die Scheibe.

Andrews erinnerte ihn mit seinen großen, blauen Augen an ein Lamm das dem bösen Wolf gegenüberstand, während Jonas' offen feindseliger Blick sich wohl in Skinnys Haut brennen sollte. Nicht, dass er es nicht genoss. Skinny wartete geduldig, bis das Fenster schließlich ganz heruntergefahren war.

„Was willst du Skinny?“, fragte Jonas abweisend.

„Das könnt n langer Abend werden. Wollt nur fragen, ob ihr nicht mit rein kommen wollt? Ich stell euch ein paar Leute vor, spendier euch nen Tee oder Fruchtpunsch und wir könnten ein wenig plaudern.“

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es mit dir noch zu plaudern gibt.“, entgegnete Jonas spitz.

„Hey, ich wollte nur nett sein.“

Skinny hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Wir sehen uns.“, sagte er dann zum Abschied und schnipste den Zigarettenstummel in die Büsche.

Auf dem Weg zurück zur Bar, kramte Skinny die Kippenschachtel aus seiner Hosentasche und ließ eine weitere Zigarette in seine Hand gleiten, wobei ihm ein kleiner Zettel aus der Tasche fiel. Möglichst lässig ging Skinny weiter. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht umdrehen, auch wenn er zu gerne beobachtet hätte, wie starr sich die Augen der Schnüffler wohl auf das kleine Papier geheftet hatten. Wie sie nur darauf warteten, dass er endlich im Inneren des _Seven Sins_ verschwand, damit sie sich seine kleine Botschaft schnappen konnten.

***

Justus und Bob warteten gespannt, bis die Tür der Kneipe hinter Skinny zugefallen war, dann öffnete Bob die Tür des Pick Up und holte den kleinen Zettel der Skinny aus der Tasche gefallen war. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den ausgeschnittenen Zeitungsartikel, doch im schwachen Mondlicht konnte er kaum ein Wort entziffern. Gerade als er sich wieder auf den Beifahrersitz fallen gelassen hatte, riss Justus ihm auch schon das Papier aus der Hand. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schaltete Bob das Oberlicht ein, während Justus auch schon den Artikel überflog. Nachdenklich hatte der erste Detektiv die Stirn in Falten gelegt, als er ihn Bob anschließend zum lesen hinhielt.

„Das Feuer am Hafen? Was soll das mit Peter zu tun haben?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“, meinte Justus, während seine Augen sich wieder auf das ' _Seven Sins_ ' richteten.

„Die Frage ist nun wie wollen wir weiter vorgehen? Wollen wir Skinny weiter beschatten oder sollten wir uns in der abgebrannten Lagerhalle umsehen? Der Feuerwehrmann der bei den Löscharbeiten schwer verletzt wurde, ist wahrscheinlich noch nicht wieder ansprechbar und scheidet somit für eine Befragung erst mal aus.“

Justus knetete gedankenverloren auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er Bobs Überlegungen lauschte. Dann entschied er: „Wir sehen uns in der Lagerhalle um.“

„Justus, meinst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Was ist, wenn Skinny uns auf direktem Weg zu Peter führen kann, wir aber nicht da sind, weil wir einer Spur nachjagen die nur dazu da ist uns von ihm abzulenken?“

„Das Risiko müssen wir eingehen. Die Chancen schätze ich jedenfalls besser ein, als dem Sportwagen wieder einen Nachtmittag ziellos hinterherzufahren.“

Doch Bob zweifelte noch immer.

„Aber Jeffrey konnte doch vorhin einen weiteren GPS-Sender in Skinnys Jackentasche platzieren. Meinst du nicht, wir sollten da gerade jetzt an ihm dran bleiben?“

Doch Justus wischte den Einwand ohne viel Federlesen fort.

„Wir bekommen es mit wohin Skinny verschwindet, vorausgesetzt er weiß nichts von dem Peilsender. Ansonsten führt er uns nur wieder in die Irre.“

Bob musste sich geschlagen geben. Es hatte keinen Sinn gegen Justus an zu argumentieren. Wenn der erste Detektiv sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann konnte man erfolgreicher mit einer Wand diskutieren. Also schwieg Bob, während Justus den alten Pick Up zum Hafengelände lenkte.

***

Bob betrachtete das Absperrband, das leise im aufkommenden Wind flatterte.

_Zutritt verboten. Einsturzgefahr._ , stand auf einem Schild, dass jemand an die Tür geklebt hatte. Fast schon konnte Bob Peters nervöse Stimme hören wie der zweite Detektiv sich gesträubt hätte das verfallene Gebäude zu betreten. Traurig sah Bob zu Justus, doch dessen Miene war undurchdringlich.

„Was machen wir nun?“, fragte Bob, während er auf das Schild deutete.

„Wir sehen uns drinnen einmal um. Was hast du denn gedacht?“

Vorsichtig drückte der erste Detektiv die Klinke der Tür ein wenig herunter, doch sie ließ sich nicht öffnen.

„Abgeschlossen.“, stellte Justus dann auch sogleich das Offensichtliche fest.

Bob musste wieder an Peter denken. An seine Fertigkeiten mit den Dietrichen und bei dem Gedanken krampfte sich sein Inneres zusammen. Er vermisste Peter so schrecklich, aber er hatte das Gefühl mit niemandem wirklich darüber reden zu können. Alle hielten Peter für einen Mörder und nicht mal Justus schien von seiner Unschuld ganz überzeugt zu sein. Und Bob hatte das Gefühl, dass dadurch eine Lücke zwischen ihm und Justus entstanden war, die langsam auseinander zu klaffen drohte. Bob schluckte, um die Enge die seinen Hals zuschnürte zu vertreiben. Wie sehr er sich wünschte, es könnte alles wieder so werden wie früher, als die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen war.

Justus ging langsam einige Schritte um das Gebäude herum und Bob folgte ihm. Er hatte kaum Augen für ihre Mission, aber auf Justus konnte er sich verlassen.

„Einige Fenster sind bei dem Brand zersprungen, da sollten wir rein kommen.“

Bob sah skeptisch zu den Fenstern hoch. Weder er noch Justus waren in der Lage ohne Hilfe dort einzusteigen. Und Bob wurde bewusst, dass sie nur als Trio wirklich gut funktionierten, wie eine Einheit. Doch nun war es, als hätte man Kopf und Körper voneinander getrennt.

Bob sah sich auf dem nächtlichen Pier um. Unter einer Laterne standen einige Kisten, fast als hätten sie nur auf sie gewartet. Justus und Bob sahen sich um ob jemand sie beobachtete, dann brachten sie, unter einiger Anstrengung, die Kisten unter eins der zersprungenen Fenster und stapelten sie dort.

„Nach dir.“, meinte Bob.

„Na schönen Dank auch.“, grummelte Justus, dann erklomm er bereits die erste Kiste. Seine Jacke legte Justus über die herausstehenden Glassplitter im Fensterrahmen und zog sich dann ins Innere. Bob hörte ein leises Poltern, dann war alles ruhig.

„Just, ist alles in Ordnung?“ Er hoffte, dass er laut genug rief, damit Justus ihn verstehen konnte, aber leise genug geblieben war um niemanden über ihre Anwesenheit in Kenntnis zu setzen.

„Alles ok.“, hörte Bob Justus Stimme aus dem Inneren. Also machte er sich ebenfalls an den Aufstieg und ließ sich in die Dunkelheit im Inneren des Gebäudes hinab gleiten.

Als er auf dem Boden aufkam, wirbelten einige Aschewölckchen um seine Knöchel. Gespannt sah Bob sich in der verwaisten Lagerhalle um. Ruß überzog die Wände und Decke und halb verbrannter Schutt lag herum. Er konnte kaum etwas ausmachen, nicht mal in dem kleinen Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe.

„Findest du etwas Auffälliges an all dem?“, wisperte Bob. Doch Justus schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er die Lagerhalle langsam durchquerte. Sein Blick inspizierte jeden Winkel. Im hinteren Teil stand eine angesenkte Tonne und Bob konnte nicht sagen warum sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Vielleicht weil sie als einziger Gegenstand allein im Raum stand. Vorsichtig näherte Bob sich der Tonne und warf einen Blick hinein. Auf einem Gitter lag ein Foto, durchsetzt von einigen winzigen Brandlöchern. Doch das was das Herz des dritten Detektivs schneller schlagen ließ, war das Motiv. Er kannte das Foto. Drei Jungen die glücklich in die Kamera lächelten. Doch jemand hatte zwei der Gesichter raus gebrannt. Übrig war nur Peter geblieben.

„Justus, komm schnell.“

Bob hörte Justus' vom Staub und Schutt gedämpfte Schritte näher kommen.

„Was hast du, Dritter?“, erkundigte er sich. Doch als er ein Blick auf das Bild warf, verstummte er. Nach einigen Sekunden in denen sie regungslos das Foto anstarrten, rührte Justus sich als Erster wieder.

„Morgen früh findest du im Archiv der L.A. Post alles über diesen Brand heraus. Ich erkundige mich bei der Cotta, ob irgendetwas Interessantes in den Akten vermerkt wurde. Und wir müssen dabei irgendwie noch ein Auge auf Skinny haben. Der Mistkerl plant etwas.“

***

Skinny schloß die Tür zu dem leerstehenden Apartment, das sie übergangsweise als Versteck nutzen, auf. Die Schnüffler hatten sich zuverlässig auf sein Rätsel gestürzt und als er die Bar verlassen hatte, war von dem hässlichen Pick Up keine Spur mehr zu sehen gewesen. Und sollten sie doch dem GPS-Sender hinterherjagen. Es war so leicht gewesen ihn einfach im vorbeigehen in eine Jacketaschen von nem Typen an der Bar gleiten zu lassen. Das Problem war er auch los. Nur sein Wagen stand immer noch auf dem Parkplatz vor der Kneipe. Auch wenn er den Peilsender entfernt hätte, wäre sein blauer Sportwagen nicht gerade unauffällig gewesen und so hatte Skinny sich entschieden einen der anderen parkenden Wagen kurzzuschließen und damit zu Shaw ins Versteck zu fahren.

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, sah Skinny Shaw, der in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab tigerte. Wie ein Tier im Käfig. Und Skinny musste sich bemühen die Lippen nicht höhnisch zu verziehen.

„Scheiße Skinny, wo warst du so lange?“

Nervosität und Angst schwangen in Shaws Stimme mit, aber vor allem war da eine offene Forderung die Skinny nicht gefiel. Abwartend zog Skinny eine Augenbraue hoch, während er Shaw musterte.

Die Spannung die sich in dem kleinen Raum aufgebaut hatte, war fast mit Händen zu greifen und das Knistern verlangte nach einer Entladung.

Seit dem er Shaw das Messer überlassen hatte, war der Sex härter geworden. Eine Aggression hatte sich Bahn gebrochen, die geradezu elektrisierend war. Shaw überließ Skinny nicht mehr so bereitwillig die Kontrolle und nicht selten trugen sie beide blaue Flecke davon, wenn sie um die Oberhand rangen. Es war Skinny, als müsse er Shaw beweisen, dass er in der Lage war die Kontrolle über die Situation zu behalten. Und wenn es das war was Shaw brauchte war Skinny nur zu gerne bereit es ihm zu geben.

Skinny konnte ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Shaw hatte keine Ahnung was für ein Geschenk er ihm gemacht hatte, als er ihn sehen ließ wie tief der Abgrund in seiner Seele klaffte.

Doch das Lächeln gefror. Etwas war heute anders. Skinny bemerkte wie Shaws Blicke immer wieder zum Fenster glitten.

„Was?“, wollte Skinny schroff wissen.

„Seit Tagen sind wir immer nur von einem Versteck ins nächste gehetzt. Und während du dein Leben weiter lebst, ist mein Leben nur auf die Verstecke beschränkt. Scheiße, Skinny, ich fühle mich, als würde ich bereits im Gefängnis sitzen! Nur mit wechselnden Tapeten. Ich muss endlich hier raus!“

Einen Augenblick musterte Skinny Shaw abschätzig. Es war abzusehen gewesen, dass man ihn nicht ewig einsperren und verstecken konnte. Mit dem Langweiler wäre das vielleicht gegangen. Einfach eine große Wohnung im Herzen von L.A. mieten und sich dort ein sicheres Versteck aufbauen, hoch über allen anderen mit einem grandiosen Ausblick bis zum Horizont und niemand würde etwas bemerken. Aber das war mit Shaw leider nicht machbar.

„Also, was willst du? Einen Spaziergang machen? Ne Runde joggen gehen? An den Strand?“, fragte Skinny bissig.

„Nur ein wenig durch die angrenzenden Straßen laufen.“

Skinny schnaubte abfällig durch die Nase.

„Ich habe keinen Bock mehr, immer der Leidtragende bei dieser ganzen Scheiße zu sein. Fuck, ich riskiere seit dem Mord jeden Tag meinen Hals für dich, halt dir sämtlichen Ärger vom Leib, führ Jonas und Andrews auf falsche Fährten und du willst einfach nach draußen spazieren? Warum rufen wir nicht gleich noch deine Freunde an und laden sie zum Picknick ein? Oder den guten Inspektor? Der würde sich über eine Einladung bestimmt auch freuen.“

Er sah, dass Shaw kurz zurück zuckte, doch dann antwortete er: „Skinny, es wär nicht lange. In zehn Minuten wären wir wieder hier oben.“

Skinny deutete auf die Wohnungstür.

„Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dann geh. Aber dann bin ich raus aus der ganzen Scheiße. Ich riskier hier nicht meine Freiheit, weil du mal eben frische Luft schnappen willst. Hast du verflucht noch mal vergessen, warum wir eigentlich in dieser Scheiße gelandet sind?“

Skinny sah wie Shaws Blick in die Ferne glitt, zu dem Toten und dem Blut. Doch bevor Shaw sich darin verlieren konnte, fuhr Skinny hitzig fort: „Und dann sieh zu wie du klar kommst, wenn irgendein Penner auf der Straße dein Gesicht erkennt und die Bullen ruft. Also entweder wir ziehen das hier nach meinen Regeln gemeinsam durch oder du bist auf dich allein gestellt. “

Skinny erwartete schon, dass Shaw nun endlich nachgab, sich fügte wie er es früher immer getan hatte. Doch nicht heute. Shaw streunte unruhig weiter in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab. Seine Blicken glitten immer wieder zwischen dem Fenster, der Wohnungstür und Skinny hin und her. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und schlug gegen den Türrahmen.

Im nächsten Moment war Skinny bei ihm, packte Shaw am Kragen und schleuderte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die nächste Wand. Er hörte wie die Luft schlagartig aus dessen Lungen entwich, als er aufprallte. Doch dann stürzte der muskulöse Junge sich auf Skinny. Skinny wurde zu Boden gerissen und unter Shaw begraben. Shaw holte aus, seine Faust traf Skinnys Kiefer. Der Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, doch er entlockte Skinny nur ein herausforderndes Lachen.

„War das schon alles, Prinzessin?“

Peter holte erneut aus, doch Skinny war schneller. Er schlug Shaw in den Magen. Der große Junge krümmte sich und musste würgen. Skinny nutzte die Gelegenheit und schob Shaw von sich.

Keuchend kam Skinny auf die Füße, während er beobachtete wie Shaw sich erst langsam auf alle Viere stemmte und sich dann erhob.

„Na, Süßer, noch nicht genug?“, stichelte Skinny, als er das Blitzen in Shaws Augen sah. Ohne ein weiteres Wort Schlug Shaw zu, Skinny wich dem Hieb aus, griff Shaws Arm und schleuderte ihn gegen die nächste Wand. Er setzte Shaw hinterher und nagelte ihn an der Wand fest. Seine Finger schlossen sich um Shaws Kehle. Doch Shaw dachte gar nicht daran aufzugeben. Mit einer Wut die schon fast Verzweiflung gleich kam, kämpfte er gegen Skinnys Griff. Kurz war Skinny versucht Shaw auf die am Boden liegenden Decken zu werfen und ihm das Shirt runter zu reißen. Er wusste, dass die Schmerzen und die Lust Shaws innere Dämonen zum Schweigen brachten, dass er die Bilder, die den anderen immer noch quälten, so für einen kurzen Moment vertreiben konnte.

„Warum hörst du auf?“, fragte Shaw herausfordernd. „Hast du nicht den Mut aufs Ganze zu gehen?“

Skinny fühlte die Anspannung, während Shaw immer noch gegen ihn ankämpfte. Ungehemmt trieb Shaw seine Nägel in Skinnys Haut. Doch als er sah wie sich etwas in Skinnys Blick veränderte, wusste der anderen Junge, dass er nun genau aufpassen musste, was er sagte. Die erzwungene Ruhe in Skinnys Stimme machte ihm weit mehr Angst, als wenn sie sich anschrieen.

Skinny beugte sich zu Shaws Ohr, dann flüsterte er: „Ich habe dir ein kleines Geschenk mitgebracht. Einen Zeitungsartikel. In dem steht, dass ein Feuerwehrmann bei dem Löscheinsatz am Hafen schwer verletzt wurde und nun in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Glückwunsch, mit etwas Glück hast du bald den zweiten Toten auf dem Gewissen.“

Skinny spürte wie alle Anspannung von dem großen Jungen abfiel. Als wäre alle Luft aus ihm gewichen. Doch kaum hatte Skinny den Griff um Shaws Kehle gelockert, befreite er sich aus Skinnys Fixierung. Shaw schlug Skinny in den Bauch und Skinny revanchierte sich indem er Shaw in die Haare griff und dessen Kopf gegen die Wand schlug. Die Haut über Shaws Auge platze auf und Blut quoll aus der Wunde. Warm lief es Skinny über die Hand. Benommen lächelte Shaw ihn an.

„Noch mal.“, bat er mit belegter Stimme. Doch Skinny stieß Shaw nur unsanft von sich. Der große Junge taumelte und fiel auf den Boden.

„Zieh dich aus.“, befahl Skinny, während er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und auf den Boden fallen ließ. Skinny kam der Gedanke, dass Shaw die Schmerzen brauchte um seine innere Leere und den Selbsthass abzutöten. Doch darüber würde er sich Gedanken machen, wenn er mit ihm fertig war.

***

Peter lag nach Atem ringend neben Skinny auf den zerwühlten Decken. Er spürte ein dumpfes Pochen über seiner Augenbraue und das getrocknete Blut in seinem Gesicht. Skinnys Atem neben ihm ging immer noch stoßweise. Dann stützte Skinny sich auf einen Ellenbogen und betrachtete Peter von der Seite.

„Shaw du siehst aus wie ein verfickter Unfall.“

Peter lachte. Er konnte es sich nur zu gut vorstellen. Das getrocknete Blut und die leichte Schwellung die sich bereits verfärbt haben musste.

Skinny betrachtete die aufgeplatzte Stelle, dann meinte er: „Komm mit ins Badezimmer, das muss genäht werden.“

Peter stutzte kurz, dann rappelte er sich auf und folgte Skinny in den fensterlosen, kleinen Raum. Skinny stellte den Rucksack in eine Ecke, dann schaltete er das helle Licht ein und schloss die Tür, damit niemand von der Straße zufällig bemerken konnte, dass die Wohnung gar nicht verlassen war.

Kurz kramte Skinny in seinem Rucksack, dann beförderte er Nadel, Fadel und ein Desinfektionsmittel hervor. Peter wollte lieber nicht genau wissen, warum Skinny auf so einen Fall vorbereitet gewesen war.

Peter atmete scharf ein, als Skinny das Desinfektionsmittel auf die Wunde auftrug. Doch die Stiche der Nadel waren hingegen eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem Brennen.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Peter Skinny. Wie konzentriert und ruhig er dabei war die Wunde zu säubern und zu nähen. Fast schon sanft wirkte Skinny, während er sich um Peter kümmerte und der zweite Detektiv sog den Anblick in sich auf.

„Ich meinte es ernst, als ich neulich sagte, dass du akzeptieren musst was du getan hast.“, sagte Skinny ruhig, während er den Faden durchschnitt. Peter sah ihn einen Augenblick genervt an.

„Skinny, was soll das?“, fragte er dann gereizt. Er hatte keine Lust über die Bilder zu reden die ihn verfolgten, über die Ängste und die Leere die in seinem Inneren wüteten und die er nur vertreiben konnte indem er das Monster weiter fütterte.

Skinny griff nach Shaws Kinn und zwang den anderen Jungen ihm in die vor Wut funkelnden Augen zu sehen.

„Ich rede hier nicht von der Scheiße die du abziehst. Du betäubst nur den Schmerz, aber du musst ihn fühlen, damit er wirklich verschwinden kann.“

Peter schob Skinny von sich.

„Du hast keine Ahnung was ich gerade durchmache.“, fauchte er. Doch Skinny grinste nur bitter.

„Glaubst du wirklich, nur weil ich niemanden umgebracht habe bin ich nicht durch meine eigene scheiß Hölle gegangen? Glaubst du, dass die Drogen für mich nicht das gleiche waren, wie für dich die Schläge und der Sex?“

Peter schluckte. Er hatte sich nie viele Gedanken über Skinnys Vergangenheit gemacht. Und Skinny hatte auch nie davon gesprochen. Doch gerade war Peter nicht in der Stimmung sich mit Skinnys schlimmsten Geschichten zu konfrontieren. Das würde er nicht aushalten. Also stand er auf und schob sich an dem Anderen vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.

Skinny lehnte lässig im Türrahmen und Peter spürte dessen Blicke auf seinem Körper, während er sich langsam eine Hose überstreifte.

In seinem Inneren tobte ein Sturm und die widersprüchlichen Gefühle die er gerade empfand bekam Peter nicht zu fassen. War das wirklich der Weg? All die Schmerzen die die Gedanken an den Toten in ihm hervor riefen zu fühlen um damit klar zu kommen? Wo doch die Schmerzen in seinem Körper die Schmerzen in seinem Inneren wegschwemmen konnten. Aber nur für eine kurze Zeit, dann kam die Leere mit aller Macht zurück. Doch bevor Peter sich darüber klar werden konnte, hatte Skinny ihn schon mit dem Rücken an die Wand gedrückt. Fordernd küsste der blonde Junge ihn und vergrub seine Finger in Peters Haaren. Überrascht erwiederte Peter den Kuss, während er Skinny dichter an sich heran zog. Als Skinny seine Finger in Shaws Rücken krallte, entfuhr dem anderen Jungen ein leises Stöhnen.

„Wann verstehst du, dass ich deine dunkle Seite akzeptiere.“, flüsterte Skinny. „Alles was ich verlange ist, dass du das auch tust.“

Peter drückte/presste sich Skinny entgegen. Skinnys Nähe hielt die Dunkelheit die ihn ausfüllte in Schach und gab ihm das Gefühl nicht vollkommen verloren zu sein.

***

Es war bereits später Vormittag als Bob in der Zentrale eintraf. Sein Gesicht war verschlossen und allein daran merkte Justus, dass die Rechercheergebnisse des dritten Detektivs nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausgefallen waren.

„Also Bob, was hast du herausgefunden?“

„Den Zeitungsartikel den Skinny auf dem Parkplatz fallen gelassen hat, der stand so in keiner Zeitung. Weder in einer der größeren, noch in den regionalen Blättern.“

„Interessant.“, meinte Justus. „Und was noch?“

Bob atmete tief durch, während er in seinen Notizen kramte.

„In allen Berichten steht mehr oder minder das gleiche. Der Brand geriet beinahe außer Kontrolle, ein Feuerwehrmann wurde bei den Löscharbeiten schwer verletzt, die Ursache ist noch unklar, es wird jedoch von Brandstiftung ausgegangen, ein mögliches Motiv ist nicht bekannt.“

Bob sah von seinen Notizen auf.

„Was hast du herausgefunden?“

„Cotta war nicht begeistert, als ich ihn nach dem Brand befragt habe. Sie haben wohl die Überreste von einem Laptop und einer externen Festplatte sichern können, aber es ist nicht möglich einige der Daten noch zu retten. Und der Feuerwehrmann schwebt nach wie vor in Lebensgefahr und ist dementsprechend noch nicht wieder ansprechbar. Und Cotta hat mir noch erzählt, dass in den Akten vermerkt wurde, dass in der Tatnacht ein Wachmann zwei junge Männer in der Nähe der Lagerhalle gesehen hat. Von Körperbau und Statur seien sie sich wohl ähnlich gewesen, groß und kräftig gebaut. Einer der beiden soll wohl lange Haare gehabt haben, aber sie konnten unerkannt fliehen.“

„Könnten das Peter und Skinny gewesen sein?“, fragte Bob mit belegter Stimme.

Dann nahm er das verkohlte Foto in die Hand. Peters fröhliches Lächeln trieb ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen. Am liebsten hätte er es zerrissen, doch er zwang sich es einfach aus der Hand zu legen.

„Möglich. Ausgeschlossen ist es jedenfalls nicht. Aber vielleicht interpretieren wir auch zu viel hinein. Wir sind gerade auch nicht in der Lage die Situation objektiv zu beurteilen.“

„Justus, warum wurden wir sonst an den Hafen beordert?“

„Vielleicht wollte Skinny und nur das Foto zukommen lassen und mit dem Platz an sich hat es nichts zu tun.“, warf Justus ein. „Oder Skinny wollte uns zeigen, dass Peter doch zu wirklich gefährlichen Taten im Stande ist.“

Gedankenverloren schob Bob das Foto und den Zeitungsartikel in sein Notizheft. Als er noch einmal einen kurzen Blick darauf warf, stutze er.

„Justus?“

Der erste Detektiv sah abwartend zu Bob. Dieser schob Justus das Foto, welches über dem Zeitungsartikel lag hin.

„Guck mal, in den kleinen Brandlöchern sind ganz klar einzelne Wörter zu erkennen.“

Justus beugte sich tiefer über den Text.

„Interessant.“, war alles was er dazu sagte.

***

Skeptisch sah Justus zu der großen Schrift des Casinos hinüber, während er sich nervös den Anzug zurecht zupfte. Er wünschte sich Bob wäre an seiner Seite, aber der hatte darauf bestanden, dass wenigstens einer von ihnen Skinny nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Justus seufzte. Er hatte das Casino bereits umrundet und selbst der Hintereingang war bewacht. Sein Plan sich einfach rein zu schleichen und unter die Anwesenden zu mischen, war somit in Rauch aufgegangen.

Noch einmal sah Justus auf das gegenüberliegende Casino. Wenn er noch länger hier unentschlossen herumstand, würde er nur verdächtig wirken. Aber ohne entsprechenden Ausweis würde er nie rein gelassen werden.

Kurz dachte er an seinen letzten Besuch in einem ähnlichen Etablissement. Damals als sie von Grey die gefälschten Führerscheine und die Waffen bekommen hatten. Wie Peter sich darüber aufgeregt hatte, als Justus ihnen auf nicht ganz legalem Weg Geld und ein Auto verschafft hatte. Peter. Wie würde er heute auf diese Situation reagieren?

Justus schluckte und wandte sich ab. Ziellos lief er durch die angrenzenden Straßen, während sich in seinem Kopf die Gedanken überschlugen. Dann atmete er tief durch. Ok, ganz ruhig, eins nach dem anderen. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit über Peter nachzudenken. Jetzt ging es darum beim Poker alles zu setzen um alles zu gewinnen. Oder wie hatte es in dem Rätsel noch geheißen?

Justus betrachtete eingehend einige Passanten die an ihm vorbei liefen. Er musterte sie eingehend. Seine Idee war so schon dumm genug, dass ihm die Zeit davon lief machte es nicht besser.

Vor einem Einkaufszentrum fand Justus dann sein passendes Opfer. Der Mann war ein wenig älter als er, untersetzt, hatte dunkle Haare, eine Brille und trug einen Bart. Unsicher balancierte er seine volle Einkaufstüte auf einem Arm, während er mit der anderen Hand unbeholfen sein Portemonnaie in eine Jackentasche stopfte.

Ohne groß nachzudenken rempelte Justus im vorbei gehen den Mann an. Die volle Einkaufstüte fiel dabei zu Boden und ein bunter Mix aus Obst und Gemüse verteilte sich auf den Steinen.

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, das wollte ich nicht.“, sagte Justus, während er sich neben den Mann kniete, um ihm dabei zu helfen seinen Einkauf wieder einzusammeln. Dabei griff Justus in die Jackentasche des Anderen, seine Finger schlossen sich um das Portemonnaie und schnell ließ Justus es in seinem Ärmel verschwinden.

Er entschuldigte sich noch einmal kurz, dann suchte der erste Detektiv das Weite. Einige Straßenecken weiter, lehnte Justus sich in einen kleinen Hauseingang. Der Diebstahl schien unbemerkt geblieben zu sein. Justus durchstöberte die Fächer, fand den Ausweis und den Führerschein, ausgestellt für einen Alec Rodger, 25 Jahre alt. Er warf noch einen Blick auf das Foto, bei weitem nicht optimal, aber manchmal heiligte der Zweck die Mittel.

Justus steckte das Portemonnaie weg, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Casino. Am Eingang zeigte er den falschen Ausweis vor und auf den kritischen Blick des Security-Mannes erwiderte der erste Detektiv: „Ohne Bart und mit Kontaktlinsen wirke ich immer sehr viel jünger.“

Der Mann musterte Justus noch einmal eingehend, dann ließ er ihn passieren.

Justus drängte sich durch die Menschen ins Inneren. Was genau ihn erwartete, konnte der erste Detektiv nicht abschätzen. Doch zuerst musste er das wenige Ersparte was sich noch in ihrer Detektivkasse befand in Chips eintauschen. Auch wenn er nicht wusste wie sicher gestellt werden sollte, dass er wirklich alles setzte. Und waren damit wirklich die mageren Ersparnisse der Detektei gemeint?

Justus trat an den Tresen heran, doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schob der Mann dahinter ihm einen großen, orangenen Chip zu.

„Sie werden bereits an Spieltisch 2 erwartet. Viel Glück.“

Damit wandte der Mann sich ab. Justus schluckte. Er wurde erwartet? Und die Zwei konnte doch nur eine Anspielung auf Peter sein, oder interpretierte er da zu viel rein? Nachdenklich drehte er den orangenen Chip zwischen seinen Fingern. 1.000$. Das war also der Einsatz. Für Skinny schien das ganze Spiel doch eine Nummer zu groß zu sein. Aber wer zog im Hintergrund die Fäden, wenn Skinny nur eine Marionette war?

Nervös ging Justus zum angegebenen Spieltisch. Aufmerksam musterte er die Männer die sich darum versammelt hatten. Einer bot Justus lächelnd einen Platz an.

Justus setzte sich und nahm die ausgeteilten Karten entgegen. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als alles zu setzen und zu gewinnen. Und in diesem Moment war er dankbar, dass ihm nicht nur die Regeln gut vertraut waren, sondern er sich auch problemlos die ausgespielten Karten merken konnte. Er musste einfach gewinnen, daran führte kein Weg vorbei.

Als sie ihre Karten aufdeckten, fiel alle Anspannung von Justus ab. Er hatte tatsächlich alles gesetzt und gewonnen.

Doch bevor Justus Gelegenheit hatte sich zu fragen wie es nun weitergehen würde oder gar die erspielten Chips an sich nehmen konnte, trat einer der Sicherheitsleute an ihn heran. Er beugte sich zu dem ersten Detektiv hinunter und raunte ihm zu: „Ich muss Sie bitten mir zu folgen.“

Justus versuchte sich seine Verwirrung nicht anmerken zu lassen, als er aufstand und dem Mann in einen kleinen, angrenzenden Raum folgte.

„Wie war Ihr Name noch gleich?“, wollte der bullige Mann auch sogleich wissen, während er nicht gerade einladend auf einen Stuhl deutete. Doch Justus bevorzugte es zu stehen. Und solange ihn niemand dazu mit Gewalt vom Gegenteil überzeugte blieb er wo er war.

„Alec Rodger.“, sagte er langsam. Er ließ den Mann von der Security keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Ja, es ist nur so, dass sie unmöglich Alec Rodger sein können.“

Justus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wenn man in die Ecke gedrängt wurde, war Angriff ein adäquates Mittel der Wahl.

„Und warum kann ich nicht Alec Rodger sein?“

„Weil dessen Papiere mittlerweile als gestohlen gemeldet wurden, Mr Jonas.“

Justus lief kalter Schweiß über den Rücken. Wer genau waren seine Gegenspieler und wie konnten sie an so schnell an Informationen die eigentlich nur der Polizei bekannt sein sollten, Zugriff haben? Und es bestätigte seinen Verdacht, dass Skinny nur ein Zahnrad im Getriebe sein konnte, aber niemals der Drahtzieher. Nur wer war der gesichtslose Puppenspieler im Hintergrund?

„Wenn Sie das nächste Mal versuchen sich in einem ähnlichen Etablissement Eintritt zu verschaffen, sollten Sie ein paar mehr Zaubertricks auf Lager haben.“

Damit reichte der Mann Justus einen kleinen, gefalteten Prospekt in dem einige Zaubertricks für Kinder aufgeführt waren.

„Und Mr Jonas, wenn wir noch einmal mitbekommen sollten, dass sie versuchen sich mit gestohlenen Papieren hier Zutritt zu verschaffen, dann rufen wir die Polizei.“

Doch Justus begegnete dem Blick des Sicherheitsmannes nur mit einem kalten Blick. Sie würden ihn nicht der Polizei ausliefern. Nicht solange sein gesichtsloser Gegner mit Justus spielte. Oder war das sein Ziel? Ihn genauso über die Klippe springen zu lassen, wie er es mit Peter getan hatte? War es das was sein Gegenüber wollte, dass sie alle nacheinander zu Gejagten wurden?

Mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen geleitete der Sicherheitsmann Justus vor die Tür des Casinos.

Nachdenklich blätterte der erste Detektiv in dem dünnen Prospekt. Er war gespickt mit Illustrationen von Kaninchen, Karten und verknoteten Tüchern. _Teile und Herrsche'_ las Justus. _Schall und Rauch_ und _Der bodenlose Becher_ , daneben einige Randnotizen, die Hauptsächlich aus Zahlen bestanden und Justus auf den ersten Blick keinen Zusammenhang erkennen ließen. Justus ließ den Prospekt sinken. Kurz zweifelte er, ob das tatsächlich die richtige Spur war. Doch er hatte alles gesetzt und gewonnen. Es musste sich hierbei um den nächsten Hinweis handeln. Es musste einfach. Und morgen früh würde er mit Bob zusammen in der Zentrale herausfinden was es damit auf sich hatte.

***

In Justus kam wieder das Gefühl auf einem Phantom hinterher zu jagen. Was war wenn die Rätsel die er und Bob lösten nur dazu da waren, sie abzulenken und in die Irre zu führen? Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie Peter noch keinen Schritt näher gekommen waren. Vielmehr drängte sich ihm immer stärker der Verdacht auf, dass Skinny die Rätsel nur eingefädelt hatte, um sich bessere Gelegenheiten verschaffen zu können, in denen er verschwinden konnte.

Nachdenklich sah Justus zu seinem verbliebenem Detektivkollegen. Bob schien in ähnliche Gedanken vertieft zu sein, denn die ganze Fahrt über, hatte er noch kein einziges Wort gesagt.

Bob parkte den gelben Käfer gegenüber eines alten Theaters. Der Charme des letzten Jahrhunderts umwehte das Gebäude noch. Und Justus betrachtete das Plakat eingehend. _'Die Königin der Teilbarkeit'_ stand darauf. Und unter dem Schriftzug sah er eine Frau mit dunklen Augen, sie hielt eine Spielkarte zwischen zwei Fingern. Justus deutete auf den Eingang.

„Es sieht so aus, als wäre das unser nächstes Ziel.“

Als sie gerade die Straße überqueren wollten, blieb Bob auf einmal ohne Vorwarnung stehen.

„Am Eingang steht Skinny Norris.“, haucht er tonlos. Und jetzt wo Bob es sagte, fiel auch Justus der langhaarige, junge Mann auf.

„Na, wollen wir doch mal sehen, was der hier treibt.“

Doch in diesem Moment sah Skinny hoch und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er löste sich von der Hauswand, während er mit spöttischen Tonfall fragte: „Na Jonas, wieder dabei ein paar Gesetze zu brechen?“

Am liebsten hätte Justus Skinny das blöde Grinsen vom Gesicht gefegt. Doch er zwang sich die Kontrolle zu behalten. Der Ausrutscher vor dem Polizeipräsidium durfte sich nicht wiederholen.

„Skinny, wir sind nicht alle so verdorben wie du.“

Skinny lachte dreckig. Und Justus hasste seinen Erzfeind in dem Moment so sehr, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde ein glühender Draht seine Eingeweide zerteilen.

Skinny zog an seiner Zigarette, während er auf den ersten Detektiv zu ging. Justus sah seinem Gegenüber die in die kalten, grauen Augen. Er hasste es, dass er sich hilflos fühlte, dass er nichts hatte um Skinnys grausames Spiel beenden zu können. Dass er nicht mehr wusste was er noch glauben konnte. War Peter wirklich ein Brandstifter? Oder noch schlimmer, ein Mörder? Oder war es wirklich nur ein grausames Spiel dessen Regeln er noch nicht ganz durchschaute? Doch er würde die Kontrolle wieder erlangen. Das schwor Justus sich.

„Dicker, niemand hat dich gezwungen Leute zu bestehlen. Das war ganz allein deine Entscheidung.“

„Manchmal muss man auf unkonventionelle Lösungen zurück greifen.“, antwortete Justus kalt.

Spöttisch hob Skinny eine Augenbraue.

„Ist das so?“

Skinny hatte angefangen Justus langsam zu umkreisen, während er ihn musterte.

„Oder ist es nicht vielmehr so, dass es nur um deinen moralischen Triumphalismus geht, während alle anderen sich auch dann an die Regeln halten müssen, selbst wenn es ihnen nicht passt?“

Skinny blieb direkt vor Justus stehen.

„Ach wirklich Skinny? Oder kommst du einfach nicht damit klar, dass es auch Menschen gibt die moralisch nicht so verkommen sind wie du?“

Skinnys Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu einem fiesen Lächeln.

„Jonas, in deiner Selbstgefälligkeit merkst du nicht mal, wie sehr dein Ideal und deine Handlungen anfangen auseinander zu klaffen. Deine Identifikation mit den eigenen moralischen Prinzipien ist distanzlos und bleibt damit unverstanden.“

Justus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er Skinny abwartend musterte.

„Ach und seit wann besitzt du die Gabe zur Selbstreflexion?“

Skinnys Lächeln wurde breiter, als er antwortete: „Dabei geht es doch nicht um mich. Aber Shaw hat mittlerweile gute Einblicke in seine eigene Dunkelheit. Da könntest du einiges von ihm lernen.“

Justus spürte wie ihm die Worte, die er Skinny als Erwiderung um die Ohren hauen wollte, im Hals stecken blieben.

„Aber nun sei ein braver Spürhund und hol deine Karten ab. Vorausgesetzt du willst Shaw jemals wieder sehen.“

Justus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als er spürte wie die Wut in ihm hochkochte. Und er war dankbar, dass Skinny sich abwandte und verschwand. Er durfte jetzt nicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Genau das wollte Skinny doch. Justus atmete tief durch, während ihm Skinnys höhnische Kommentare nicht aus dem Kopf gingen.

_'Shaw hat mittlerweile gute Einblicke in seine Dunkelheit. Da könntest du einiges von ihm lernen.'_ Hieß das Peter hatte akzeptiert, dass er ein Mörder war? Das er es wirklich getan hatte? Das er Skinny nun tatsächlich auf diesen dunklen Pfad folgte?

Justus wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was aus Peter geworden war, wenn seine schlimmsten Vermutungen stimmten. Doch sein Kopf gab einfach keine Ruhe. Und ein Blick zu Bob zeigte ihm, dass er das gleiche dachte.

***

Es waren tatsächlich zwei Karten auf den Namen ' _Jonas_ _'_ reserviert gewesen und nun rutschte Bob unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her, während Justus starr auf den roten, samtigen Vorhang starrte.

Ihre Plätze waren mittig in der ersten Reihe und sie hatten so einen guten Blick auf die Bühne. Und da Justus noch nicht wusste worauf er achten musste, konnte es nützlich sein.

Das Licht im Saal wurde langsam gedimmt und das aufgeregte Stimmengewirr um sie herum, kam zum verstummen. Dann richtete sich der Scheinwerferkegel auf die Bühne, der Vorhang wurde zur Seite gezogen und gab die Sicht auf eine Frau mit Frack und Zylinder frei.

Doch die Show die sich ihnen bot, schien sich in keiner Weise von anderen ihrer Art zu unterscheiden und wieder drängte sich Justus der Verdacht auf, dass dies nur ein Spiel war um ihn und Bob von Peter abzulenken. Dass sie in die komplett entgegengesetzte Richtung jagten, während Skinny Peter schon aus ihrer Reichweite gebracht hatte und sie ihren besten Freund niemals wieder sehen würden. Justus schluckte, dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf die Assistentin der Zauberkünstlerin, die gerade in einer Kiste kunstvoll und mit viel Effekthascherei in zwei Teile geschnitten wurde.

„Für den nächsten Trick, brauche ich einen Freiwilligen aus dem Publikum.“

Die Königin der Teilbarkeit lächelte breit ins Publikum, während ihr Blick scheinbar suchend über die Anwesenden im Saal glitt. Ihr Blick verhakte sich in dem des ersten Detektivs und mit einem Lächeln, das scheinbar noch breiter geworden war, sagte sie: „Und da haben wir auch schon unseren ersten Freiwilligen. Der junge Mann in der ersten Reihe mit den dunklen Haaren. Würden Sie bitte zu mir auf die Bühne kommen?“

Justus warf Bob einen kurzen Blick zu, dann erhob er sich. Einer der Scheinwerfer wurde auf ihn gerichtet, während er langsam die kurze Treppe zur Bühne erklomm. Die Königin der Teilbarkeit führte Justus zu einem Tisch auf dem ein Kartendeck bereit lag.

Mit einer geschickten Handbewegung ließ sie das Kartendeck in ihre Hände gleiten und fing an die Karten zu mischen. Dann hielt sie Justus das Kartendeck hin.

„Bitte heb' einen Teil der Karten vom Stapel.“

Justus tat wie geheißen. Dann bedeutete die Königin ihm die oberste Karte offen zu legen. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm Justus die oberste Karte vom Stapel. Er wusste selbst nicht was er erwartet hatte. Doch es war nur die Herzdame die er erblickte.

Justus hielt die Karte hoch und präsentierte sie dem Publikum. Dann gab er sie der Königin der Teilbarkeit zurück. Diese mischte die Herzdame wieder unter das restliche Kartendeck. Dann klopfte sie dreimal auf den Rücken der obersten Karte und zog anschließend aus der Mitte eine Karte hervor. Unter lautem Applaus zeigte sie erst Justus, dann dem restlichen Publikum die Karte. Es war die Herzdame.

Daraufhin ließ die Königin die Herzdame in ihrer Hand verschwinden. Ein Raunen ging durchs Publikum, bevor sie die Karte in ihrer anderen Hand wieder zum Vorschein brachte.

„Als kleines Dankeschön für deine Unterstützung.“, sagte die Königin mit einem Lächeln. Justus nahm die Karte entgegen. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er die Bühne verließ und sich wieder in seinen Sitz sinken ließ. Erst jetzt gestattete der erste Detektiv sich die Karte in Augenschein zu nehmen. Es war die Herzdame. Kurz betrachtete er ihre Züge, die Rose in ihrer Hand. Eine ganz normale Karte. Justus drehte die Karte um. Doch anstatt des verzierten Musters auf der Rückseite, hatte jemand auf die leere, weiße Fläche ein Kaninchen gezeichnet, dass aus einem Zylinder hervorschaute. Darunter stand: _Alles Gute zum Jahrestag, mein Hase._

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Puppenspieler - Subway to Sally


	17. Flucht

_***_

_Just because we check the guns at the door_

_Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_

_***_

Die Situation spitzte sich immer mehr zu. Der Sex reichte kaum noch aus, um Shaws Spannungen abzubauen. Und er fühlte sich zu sicher, gut isoliert in seinem Versteck, vor der Außenwelt. Skinny hatte sich entschieden ein Wagnis einzugehen. Wenn er Shaw weiterhin unter Kontrolle halten wollte, musste er ihm zeigen wie verletzlich er war. Wie fragil seine Sicherheit war und er musste ihn dazu zwingen im Angesicht der drohenden Gefahr demütig zu werden.

Skinny hatte gezögert ohne triftigen Grund die Fassade eines intakten Lebens aufs Spiel zu setzen und selbst zur Zielscheibe zu werden. Doch das Spiel neigte sich dem Ende zu und er musste dafür sorgen, dass er weiterhin alle Karten in den Händen hielt.

Immer wieder spähte Skinny zwischen den zerschlissenen Gardinen auf die Straße hinab. Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt und die Häuser warfen lange Schatten auf die Straße. Noch schien alles ruhig zu sein. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Unruhig tigerte Shaw in dem Raum auf und ab. Er schien keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Und Skinny spürte wie die Spannung sich aufbaute und nach einer weiteren, explosiven Entladung verlangte. Doch heute würde die Entladung eine andere sein.

Er zog ein weiteres Mal an seiner Zigarette, während er sich zwang den Blick von der Straße abzuwenden. Es wäre nur verdächtig, wenn er heute aufmerksamer als sonst wäre. Skinny löste sich von der Wand. Und als er Shaws Blick begegnete, konnte er fast die Abgründe hinter seinen Augen erahnen. Betont lässig nahm Skinny einen weiteren Zug, während Shaw dicht an ihn heran trat. Der große Junge warf einen Blick über Skinnys Schulter aus dem Fenster und mit einem Mal versteifte er sich.

„Was ist?“, wollte Skinny wissen.

„Das da unten, das ist Cottas Wagen.“, sagte Peter. Skinny spürte wie das Adrenalin in ihm hoch peitschte.

„Bist du dir sicher?“

Peter nickte schwach.

„Scheiße, das heißt, dass sie uns gefunden haben.“

„Aber wie?“

Skinny genoss die aufkommende Panik in Shaws Stimme.

„Keine Ahnung.“, sagte Skinny. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er das Zimmer durchquert und war bereits an der Wohnungstür. Ohne zu zögern folgte Shaw ihm und sie eilten den Flur entlang, zum Treppenhaus. Shaw hatte sich die Kapuze seiner Jacke ins Gesicht gezogen und hielt den Blick gesenkt, während sie die ersten Treppen hinunter hasteten.

Doch dann vernahmen sie weitere Schritte, die ihnen entgegen kamen.

„Im Keller gibt es einen Durchgang zum Nachbargebäude. Sie werden nicht vermuten, dass wir darüber türmen werden. Sollten wir getrennt werden, treffen wir uns in der kleinen Gasse neben der Tankstelle, du erinnerst dich? Wir sind gestern daran vorbei gekommen.“

Shaw nickte benommen und Skinny konnte ihm ansehen wie er versuchte die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Doch da war Skinny schon dabei ihren Verfolgern entgegen zu eilen.

***

Scheiße, das konnte einfach nicht Skinnys ernst sein! Einen Moment stand Peter noch wie erstarrt da. Aber Skinny hatte gesagt, er müsste in den Keller um entkommen zu können und das hieß er musste Skinny folgen. In die Arme derer die ihn jagten.

Peter eilte Skinny hinterher und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er die beiden Männer sah, die ihnen entgegen kamen. Obwohl sie in zivil unterwegs waren, erkannte Peter Milton sofort, das Gesicht des anderen kannte Peter nur flüchtig.

Überrascht weiteten sich Miltons Augen kurz, als er Peter und Skinny erkannte.

„Lauf“, zischte Skinny dem zweiten Detektiv zu, während er einen der beiden Polizisten anrempelte. Dieser stolperte gegen seinen Kollegen und das war die entscheidende Sekunde in der Peter an dem anderen vorbei setzen konnte. Er rannte die Treppen hinunter, hörte nur entfernt die Rufe der Polizisten, gefolgt von einer höhnische Erwiderung und dann Schritte die ihm nachsetzten.

Im Erdgeschoss angekommen, warf Peter einen Blick zur Tür. Er erkannte Cotta durch die miclhige Glasscheibe, der schon auf ihn zu warten schien. Ohne nachzudenken riss Peter die Kellertür auf und war mit wenigen Sätzen die Treppe hinunter. Doch wohin sollte er nun? Skinny hatte nicht gesagt wo sich die Durchgangstür befand.

Als er hörte, wie sich die Schritte auf der Treppe schnell näherten, rannte Peter einfach den dunklen Flur zu seiner linken hinunter. Doch der Gang endete an einer Wand, die Kellertüren waren mit Vorhängeschlössern gesichert und machten deutlich, dass sich dahinter kein Durchgang auftun würde. Peter rannte zurück, doch gerade als er in den rechten Flur eintauchen wollte, knallte er gegen einen Mann. Peter taumelte, dann fühlte er wie sich eine Hand um seinen Arm schloss.

„Es ist aus, Peter.“, hörte er Milton keuchen. „Sieh es ein.“

Doch Peter dachte gar nicht daran aufzugeben. Er rammte den Polizisten mit der Schulter gegen die Wand. Beim Aufprall lockerten sich Miltons Finger und Peter nutzte den Moment und entzog seinen Arm aus dem Griff des Anderen. Ohne weiter auf Milton zu achten, rannte Peter den dunklen Flur hinab. Erleichtert bemerkte er, dass die Tür am Ende des Ganges nicht verschlossen war. Er schlüpfte hindurch und gelangte in einen Heizungskeller. Während Peter durch die verwinkelten, kleinen Gänge hetzte, wünschte er sich, Skinny wäre bei ihm. Er fühlte sich alleine und unfassbar verwundbar. Und die Angst den Weg nicht mehr aus diesem Labyrinth hinaus zu finden, machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Skinny wusste wo der Ausgang war. Skinny hatte einen Plan. Doch Peter fühlte sich wie eine Nussschale auf den tobenden Wellen eines Ozeans. Hin und her geschleudert und auf Gedeih und Verderb den Umständen ausgeliefert.

Irgendwo in dem Gewirr aus Rohren und Gängen hörte Peter wie sich eine Tür öffnete, dann hörte er Miltons dumpfe Schritte. Instinktiv drückte Peter sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand. Hastig sah er sich um, während er sich Schritt für Schritt vorwärts tastete. Er spähte um die Ecke, doch er konnte Milton nirgends ausmachen. Peters spürte wie sein Puls in seinem Körper vibrierte. Das Adrenalin steigerte seine Sinne. Er huschte in den nächsten Gang. Weg von dem Ort an dem er Miltons Schritte zuletzt gehört hatte.

Doch auch der nächste Gang entpuppte sich als eine Sackgasse. Peter schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Er musste den Ausgang finden, musste vor Milton aus diesem Labyrinth entkommen, wenn er die Chance auf ein Leben in Freiheit haben wollte.

Peter lauschte. Doch da war nichts. Miltons Schritte waren verstummt, auch kein Scharren war zu hören. Und das machte Peter fast noch mehr Angst. Wo mochte der Polizist sein? Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Peter schlich zurück, spähte um die Ecke, fast in der Erwartung in den Lauf einer Pistole zu blicken. Doch alles schien ruhig und verlassen zu sein. Ohne nachzudenken bog Peter in den nächsten Gang ein, folgte einigen Abzweigungen und konnte es kaum fassen, als er endlich eine Tür ausmachte. So schnell und leise wie möglich hetzte Peter auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie und schlüpfte hindurch. Er versuchte sie leise hinter sich zu schließen, doch selbst das Knarren der Klinke unter seinen Fingern kam ihm viel zu laut vor.

Peter huschte durch den langen, dunklen Flur, weiter bis zur Kellertreppe. Die Tür am oberen Ende war ebenfalls unverschlossen und Peter war dankbar, dass Skinnys Plan so gut aufging.

Peter überquerte den kleinen Flur im Eingangsbereich und öffnete die Haustür. Suchend spähte er die Straße entlang, vor dem Hauseingang mit der Wohnung in der sie sich versteckt hatte, stand Cotta. Sein Blick schweifte zu Peter, kurz sahen sie sich in die Augen, dann rannte Peter los. Er hörte Cottas schwere Schritte auf der Straße, während der Polizist ihn verfolgte.

Peter rannte in eine kleine Seitenstraße, die bereits in nächtliche Dunkelheit getaucht war. Doch anstatt wie erwartet führte die Gasse nicht auf die nächste Hauptstraße, sondern Peters Flucht wurde durch eine hohe Mauer beendet. Eine verschlossene Tür führte wahrscheinlich in einen Hinterhof. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung sprang Peter an der Mauer empor, doch er konnte die obere Kante nicht erreichen. Da hörte er auch schon Cottas schwere Schritte hinter sich. Langsam drehte Peter sich um und als er sah, dass Cotta mit einer Waffe auf ihn zielte, nahm er langsam die Hände nach oben.

***

Einer der Bullen packte grob Skinnys Arme und drehte sie ihm auf den Rücken, während der andere Shaw hinterher lief. Skinny wurde mit dem Gesicht gegen die Wand gedrückt und er spürte, wie der Mann hinter ihm nach den Handschellen griff. Wenn er eine Chance haben wollte zu entkommen, dann musste es jetzt sein!

Blindlings trat Skinny so fest er konnte nach hinten. Dann setzte er nach und rammte dem Mann hinter ihm den Ellenbogen in die Magengegend. Und den Moment nutzte Skinny zur Flucht. Er rannte die Treppe hinauf, den Flur entlang, bis zu einer Tür am Ende. Da hörte er auch schon seinen Verfolger. Scheiße!

Skinny stieß die Tür auf und rannte so schnell er konnte die schmale, wackelige Feuertreppe hinunter. Die letzten Stufen nahm er, indem er über das Geländer sprang und schon verschwand Skinny in einer der angrenzenden Gassen. Er stieß einige Mülltonnen aus dem Weg die scheppernd ihren Inhalt zwischen den Häuserschluchten verteilten. Und hinter der letzten Ecke, konnte er den Polizisten laut fluchen hören. Sehr gut, der Bulle hatte seine Fährte aufgenommen. Skinny jagte um einige Ecken, tiefer in die Gassen, dann setzte er eine kleine Treppe hinunter und presste sich in einen schmalen Kellereingang. Das Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust, während Skinny versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Und wie so oft in solchen Situationen, in denen er nach Atem ringend festsaß, überlegte Skinny sich, ob es nicht klüger wäre das Rauchen aufzugeben.

Als er über sich schnell näher kommende Schritte hörte, hielt Skinny den Atem an und presste sich tiefer in die Schatten. Der Bulle rannte an seinem Versteck vorbei. Regungslos verharrte er noch einige Augenblicke in seinem Versteck, dann verließ Skinny den Schutz des Kellereingangs. Er lief zurück, doch das Bild war noch unverändert. Cotta wartete vor dem Hauseingang darauf Shaw in Empfang zu nehmen. Und Skinny konnte nicht anders, als sich selbst dafür zu gratulieren Cotta den Tipp zugespielt zu haben. Hätte er den Hinweis anonym bei den Bullen abgegeben, hätten sie wohl kaum die Chance zu entkommen. Doch Cottas emotionale Bindung an Shaw machte ihn berechenbar und deshalb war Skinny sich sicher gewesen, dass er nicht mit der ganzen Mannschaft hier auftauchen würde.

Skinny beobachtete wie Shaw aus dem Eingang des Nachbargebäudes stürmte, stehen blieb und zu Cotta hinüber sah. Dessen Blick erwiderte der Polizist. Und einen kurzen Augenblick schien es, als wäre das Bild eingefroren, keiner der beiden rührte sich. Dann rannten Shaw los und Cotta setzte ihm hinterher. Skinny musste lächeln, als er sah, dass Shaw in eine Sackgasse rannte. Skinny warf einen letzten Blick über die Schulter, dann folgte er Cotta und Shaw.

Gespannt spähte er um die Ecke. Skinny sah wie Cotta Shaw mit erhobener Waffe in der dunklen, engen Gasse gegenüber stand. Nur diffus von einigen Reklameschildern und entfernten Laternen der Hauptstraße beleuchtet, malten sie lange Schatten an die hohen Häuserwände und auf den staubigen Boden.

„Peter.“, sprach der Inspektor den Gejagten an. „Es kann noch alles gut werden, wenn du nur mit mir kommst.“

Shaw erwiderte leise: „Nichts kann jemals wieder gut werden.“

„Sag so etwas nicht.“, bat Cotta. „Wir finden einen Weg.“

Skinny hörte Shaws trauriges Lachen.

„Verstehen Sie denn nicht. Ich war es. Die ganze abgefuckte Scheiße. Der Brand am Pier, der tödlich verletzte Feuerwehrmann, der Tote in der Lagerhalle. Das hab alles ich getan. Es gibt keinen Weg da raus.“

Verzweiflung und Resignation waren deutlich aus Shaws Stimme heraus zu hören. Skinny hatte ihn mit einigen seiner inneren Dämonen konfrontiert und bereitwillig glaubte Shaw da wären noch mehr, weitaus Schlimmere, die im Dunkeln lauerten. Ja, Skinny genoss es seine Kreation in Aktion zu erleben.

„Denk an deine Eltern, an Justus und Bob. Sie sind nicht mehr dieselben seit dem Tag an dem du verschwunden bist.

„Denken Sie ich bin noch derselbe?“

Doch Shaws Stimme war nicht mehr so angriffslustig wie noch zuvor. Leise Trauer schwang darin mit. Gespannt beobachtete Skinny, wie die Spannung in Shaws Körper ein wenig nachließ. Das war der Moment der Entscheidung. Entweder er würde zusammen brechen und sich in Cottas Hände begeben und ins Gefängnis gehen oder er würde für ein Leben in Freiheit mit Skinny kämpfen. Und Skinny merkte wie er auf Letzteres hoffte. Er war noch nicht bereit sein Spielzeug aufzugeben. Zugegebenermaßen ein gebrochener Shaw hinter Gittern hatte auch einen gewissen Reiz, aber die Option wollte er sich gerne für später offen halten. Und dann waren da noch Greys Pläne. Und wenn Skinny die zerstören sollte, würde er dafür leiden müssen.

„Peter, das ändert nichts daran, dass du mit mir nach Rocky Beach kommen wirst. Entweder freiwillig oder ich werde dich dazu zwingen.“

Unwillkürlich spannte Shaw sich wieder an und als Skinny dessen kalte Stimme hörte, konnte er erahnen mit was für einem herausfordernden Blick er Cotta begegnen musste. Ein Blick der ihm in den letzten Tagen nur all zu bekannt geworden war.

„Was wollen Sie machen? Auf mich schießen?“

„Wenn es sein muss.“ Cottas Stimme war ganz ruhig.

Shaws Körper spannte sich für einen kurzen Moment an, dann katapultierte er sich nach vorne, stieß den Inspektor aus dem Weg und rannte aus der Gasse. _Guter Junge._

Cotta hob die Waffe. Zwei Schüsse zerrissen die Stille der Nacht, doch Skinny war sich sicher, dass der Inspektor es niemals riskieren würde Shaw ernsthaft zu verletzen.

Er löste sich aus dem kleinen Hauseingang und rannte zwei Blocks weiter zum verabredeten Treffpunkt. Einen Augenblick suchte er die Schatten ab, ehe er Shaw erspähte. Er hatte geglaubt der andere Junge würde zitternd zusammenbrechen, doch Shaw saß ganz ruhig da und wartete auf ihn. Skinny warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Alles war ruhig, niemand schien sie mehr zu verfolgen. Langsam ging er auf Shaw zu. Als er vor dem anderen stehen blieb, sah Shaw zu ihm hoch. Doch Skinny sah nicht in die großen, vor Angst geweiteten Augen, die er erwartet hatte.

Shaws Stimme war tonlos, als er fragte: „Wann hat dieser Albtraum endlich ein Ende?“

„Schon bald.“, sagte Skinny sanft.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Heathens - Twenty One Pilots


	18. Kopf oder Zahl

_***_

_Script all your comedy_

_With paper stained in crimson_

_Who's laughing now?_

_***_

„Skinny?“

Shaw rutschte unruhig auf dem Beifahrersitz herum, während sein Blick immer wieder nervös in den Rückspiegel wanderte.

„Ich glaube wir werden verfolgt.“

Skinny hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Sicher, dass dich der Stress der letzten Tage nicht einfach nur paranoid gemacht hat? Ich habe nichts bemerkt.“

„Doch, der dunkelblaue Buick ist mir schon vorhin aufgefallen.“, beharrte Shaw.

Es gab Moment da hasste Skinny Shaws Detektivinstinkte. Das war einer davon.

Die letzten Tage hatte Skinny sich einen Mordsspaß daraus gemacht, das geschrumpfte Schnüfflerkommando an der Nase herum zu führen und mit Greys Rätseln zu beschäftigen. Doch heute hatten McSherlock und Mr Langweilig das gleiche Ziel wie Skinny und Shaw. Sie waren als Ehrengäste von Gery zum Showdown geladen worden.

Schwer hatte sich die Dunkelheit über Rocky Beach gelegt, als Skinny den Wagen vor der alten Eisenfabrik zum stehen brachte. Lächelnd musste er an sein Einjähriges mit Shaw denken, an die kleine Überraschung die er auch damals für ihn parat gehabt hatte.

Ein Blick zu Shaw, sagte Skinny, dass dieser die Fabrik wohl auch wieder erkannte.

„Skinny, was machen wir hier?“

„Ich hab doch gesagt, der Boss händigt uns unsere neuen Papiere aus.“

„Nein, ich meine die Fabrik.“, sagte Shaw, dann fügte er leise hinzu: „Unsere Fabrik.“

Skinny sah zu dem Gebäude empor, das finster und leer über ihnen aufragte.

„Keine Ahnung was der Boss sich dabei gedacht hat. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, es würde mir nicht gefallen.“

Shaw erwiederte Skinnys Lächeln. Dann sagte er: „Danke, dass du mich nicht aufgegeben hast.“

Skinny spürte wie sich seine Mundwinkel höhnisch kräuseln wollten, doch er zwang sich dazu dem anderen Jungen ernst in die Augen zu sehen. Und seine Freude und den Triumph hinter der Maske zu verbergen.

„Ich bin für dich da. Immer.“

„Und dafür liebe ich dich.“

Forschend sah Skinny in Shaws braune Augen.

„Liebst du mich weil du mich brauchst oder brauchst du mich weil du mich liebst?“, wollte er dann wissen.

Skinny sah wie sich Shaws Augen kurz vor Überraschung weiteten.

„Was macht das denn für einen Unterschied?“

„Einen gewaltigen.“, sagte Skinny.

Er sah wie Shaw einen Augenblick mit sich rang, dann stolperten die Worte ungeschickt aus seinem Mund: „Skinny, ich liebe dich. Schon bevor ich in den Abgrund gefallen bin. Und ich liebe dich dafür, dass du trotz der ganzen abgefuckten Scheiße, die mein Leben geworden ist, bei mir geblieben bist. Aber das hat das was ich für dich empfinde nur verstärkt, nicht erzeugt.“

Skinny wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der dunklen Silhouette zu. Er hatte den Ausdruck in Shaws Augen bemerkt, die unausgesprochene Frage, ob Skinny ebenfalls so für ihn empfand. Doch ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg Skinny aus. Shaw folgte ihm langsam. Die einsame Fabrik mit dem schmalen Schlot der in die Dunkelheit ragte, schien ihm immer noch unheimlich zu sein.

Skinny holte einen Schlüssel hervor, entriegelte das Schloss und betrat ohne zu zögern den dunklen Eingangsbereich. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Shaw ihm folgte. Und als die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel, war außer undurchdringlicher Schwärze nichts zu erkennen.

Skinny kramte sein Handy hervor und als er das Display einschaltete, blendete ihn das grelle Licht. Es dauerte einige Sekunden ehe seine Augen sich daran gewöhnt hatten und er die Taschenlampe einschalten konnte.

Der Lichtkegel schweifte über alte Paletten, einige kaputte Werkzeuge, zu der Tür, durch die er Shaw an jenem Abend geführt hatte. Heute wurden sie jedoch nicht von warmen Kerzenschein empfangen. Einsam und still lag die Fabrik da.

Skinny ging voraus, durch die Halle. Er leuchtete den Stahlträger, an den er Shaw damals gefesselt hatte, vielleicht einen Augenblick zu lange an. Doch die Erinnerung wie folgsam Shaw damals noch gewesen war, wie begierig jeden von Skinnys Wünschen zu erfüllen, stiegen in ihm hoch.

Doch die jüngsten Ereignisse hatten eine Seite in Shaw zum Vorschein kommen lassen, von der Skinny nur geahnt hatte, das sie da war.

Sie liefen einen leeren Flur entlang und ihre Schritte hallten von den kahlen Wänden wider. Skinny öffnete eine weitere Tür, dann leuchtete er in eine zweite, ebenfalls leerstehende Produktionshalle. Wie verzerrte Skelette hoben sich die Rohre und Kessel in dem dünnen Lichtkegel von ihrer Umgebung ab, bevor sie wieder mit der sie umgebenden Dunkelheit verschmolzen. Sie waren allein.

Skinny lehnte sich an eine Wand, kramte in den Taschen nach seinen Zigaretten. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann ertönte das Klicken eines Feuerzeugs und eine kleine Flamme erhellte sein Gesicht. Nachdem er die Zigarette entzündet hatte, wich der Feuerschein einem roten Punkt in der Dunkelheit, der von Skinnys Gesicht kaum mehr als einen unregelmäßigen Schattenwurf enthüllte.

Shaw tigerte in der leeren Halle auf und ab. So wie er es in den letzten Tagen in den Verstecken getan hatte. Wie ein Tier im Käfig, das verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchte.

Plötzlich erstarrte Shaw mitten in der Bewegung. Und auch Skinny spannte sich unwillkürlich an. Auf dem Flur waren unverkennbar leise, huschende Schritte zu hören gewesen. Skinny schaltete die Taschenlampe seines Handys aus, warf die Kippe auf den Boden und trat die Glut aus. Gespannt lauschten er und Shaw in die Dunkelheit. Er spürte wie der Andere neben ihm instinktiv nach einem Versteck suchen wollte, doch Skinny hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

Einige Zeit vernahmen sie nur den stockenden Atem des jeweils anderen, während Skinnys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Dann hörten sie wie mit einem leisen Quietschen die Tür geöffnet wurde. Der Lichtkegel einer Taschenlampe fiel herein und blendete Skinny. Ein zweiter Lichtkegel suchte den Raum ab und schälte für kurze Zeit die silhouettenhaften Umrisse der Maschinen aus der Schwärze.

„Skinny, dachtest du wirklich, du könntest uns ewig an der Nase herum führen?“

Jonas' unausstehliche Selbstgefälligkeit hatte sich in seinem Tonfall niedergeschlagen.

„Sieh an, wenn das mal nicht Pinky und Brain sind die uns da mit ihrer Anwesenheit beglücken.“

Skinny sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Shaw sich panisch nach einem Ausweg umsah, während er vor seinen ehemaligen Kollegen zurückwich.

Doch bevor einer der Anwesenden sich rühren konnte, ging das Licht in der Halle an. Die drei Schnüffler zuckten zusammen, während sie verzweifelt versuchten sich in der plötzlichen Helligkeit zu orientieren. Skinny lehnte sich gelassen an die Wand und wartete ab, was als Nächstes geschah.

Eine große Flügeltür am anderen Ende der Halle öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf Grey und einige seiner Bodyguards frei. Langsam schob einer der Männer Grey in seinem Rollstuhl weiter in die Halle und als sie in der Mitte angekommen waren, breitete der alte Mann die Arme aus, als würde er sich auf einer Bühne befinden und zu seinem Publikum sprechen.

„Holmes, es ist schön Sie wieder zu sehen. Und noch viel mehr Freude bereitet es mir heute Abend ihre beiden Watsons ebenfalls begrüßen zu dürfen.“

„Grey.“

Jonas' Tonfall hatte etwas düsteres, als er den Namen aussprach.

„Du… du hast nie erwähnt, dass Grey derjenige ist, für den du arbeitest.“ Mit zitternder Stimme hatte Shaw sich an Skinny gewandt. Doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass das es einen Unterschied macht für wen ich arbeite.“

Skinny konnte sehen, wie die Gedanken in Shaws Kopf rasten, wie auf einem unaufhörlichen Karussell. Doch Jonas schien schneller zu schalten.

„Grey, Sie stecken hinter der ganzen Sache.“

_Hundert Punkte, Dicker._ Doch Skinny zwang sich keine Miene zu verzeihen und auch Grey wirkte undurchdringlich wie polierter Marmor.

***

„Wie ein Magier sein Kaninchen ziehen Sie Peter aus dem Zylinder hervor. Auf den Tag ein halbes Jahr nachdem wir genau hier auf so… überraschende Art von Peters Beziehung erfahren mussten. Warum Grey?“

Ernst sah Grey von Peter zu Justus, dann glitt sein Blick über Bob und wieder zurück zu dem ersten Detektiv.

„Ich wollte Peter die Möglichkeit geben einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Einen letzten, endgültigen Abschied zu nehmen, wenn man so möchte.“

„Für einen einfachen Abschied werden Sie sich kaum die ganze Mühe gemacht haben.“

„Wohl kaum. Aber wenn man bedenkt, wessen Peter sich schuldig zu bekennen hat, dann ist dies auch kein einfacher Abschied.“

Aufgebracht wandte Justus sich an Peter: „Denk doch an unsere bisherigen Zusammentreffen mit Grey. Weißt du noch wie er Onkel Titus verhaften lassen hat? Was ist, wenn all das auch nichts weiter als eine seiner Inszenierungen ist?“

„Denken Sie wirklich ich wäre dazu im Stande?“

Ruhig ruhte Greys Blick auf Peter. Er wusste nicht was er noch glauben konnte. Er dachte an die Spielchen in der Vergangenheit die Grey mit ihnen gespielt hatte. An die gefälschten Führerscheine und die Waffen, an Justus auf einer wackeligen Brücke und an einen entführten Reynolds. Es gab da durchaus einen Teil der Grey alles zutraute. Aber er hatte doch selbst gesehen zu was er fähig war. Und wie lebendig er sich gefühlt dabei hatte.

Und Peter dachte an die Nacht mit Skinny, als er ihn mit dem Messer konfrontiert hatte. Wie schwer es in seiner Hand gelegen hatte, als er damit über Skinnys Körper gefahren war. Daran wie Skinny zischend die Luft eingesogen hatte, als Peter leicht seine Haut geritzt hatte. Und da war kein Paar Augen das sich angewidert abgewandt hatte. Nein, er wusste was da unter der Oberfläche lauerte.

Und Peter musste sich eingestehen, dass er auf Greys Frage keine Antwort wusste. Weil er selbst nicht wusste, zu was er im Stande war? Oder weil er es zu gut wusste?

„Peter“, redete Justus weiter auf den zweiten Detektiv ein. „Das unberechenbare an Grey ist doch, dass er Gewalt nicht als ein Mittel ansieht, sondern als Zweck.“

„Sehen Sie Holmes, wir beide, so gegensätzlich wir auch erscheinen mögen, sind im Grunde doch nur die beiden Seiten einer Münze. Das müssen Sie doch erkennen. Ohne jemanden wie mich wären Sie doch verloren.“

Justus warf Grey einen abschätzigen Blick zu, während auf Peters Miene sich offene Verwirrung breit machte.

„Heißt das, Sie haben den Mord tatsächlich inszeniert?“

Peters Mund war trocken und seine Worten glichen eher einem heiseren Krächzen.

„Alles was ich damit sagen möchte, ist, dass es das Böse braucht um Gut sein zu können. Holmes und ich sind wie zwei Pole, die sich anziehen und abstoßen mögen, sich jedoch auch bedingen.“

„Grey, Sie haben uns wohl kaum hierher gelotst um abstrakte, philosophische Fragen zu erörtern.“, fiel Justus dem alten Mann ins Wort.

Grey lachte leise.

„Nein, wahrlich nicht.“

Dann sah er zu Peter. Und er fühlte sich unwohl unter Greys sezierenden Blick. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass dem Mann im Rollstuhl nichts entging. Keine seiner Regungen konnte er verbergen.

„Also Peter, für welche Seite der Münze entscheidest du dich? Kopf oder Zahl? Gut oder Böse?“

Peter schluckte. Dann sah er Justus in die Augen. Ihrem ersten Detektiv, ihrem Anführer, aus dessen Schatten weder er, noch Bob jemals entwachsen konnten. Er, der alle Entscheidungen traf und Peter spürte wie die Wut in seinem Inneren zu brodeln begann. Eine Wut die er früher nur Skinny gegenüber empfunden hatte. Er war wütend, dass Justus immer darauf beharrte im Recht zu sein, dass es keine Kompromisse oder ein aufeinander zugehen in seiner Welt gab. Dass er solange diskutierte bis man irgendwann klein bei gab. Nein, das war keine Freundschaft auf Augenhöhe.

Peter warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Skinny. Scheiße, auch das was sie hatten war nicht gerade gesund. Aber Skinny sah ihn.

Doch es gab keine Möglichkeit in sein altes Leben zurück zu kehren. Grey ließ es zwar so aussehen, als hätte er eine Wahl. Aber wenn Peter eins in den letzten Tagen herausgefunden hatte, dann, dass er nicht ins Gefängnis gehen würde.

Und selbst wenn die Möglichkeit bestand in sein altes Leben zurückzukehren, wollte er das? Konnte er die Seite die erwacht war zum schweigen bringen, wieder nur der zweite Detektiv und Sportler sein? Das Bild das seine Freunde und Familie von ihm hatten erfüllen? Mochten sie den Menschen überhaupt zu dem er geworden war?

„Justus hat mal wieder die Grenzen des legalen durchaus großzügig ausgelegt um dich zu retten.“, warf Bob ein. Peter hatte schon fast vergessen, dass er auch da war. So unscheinbar war der dritte Detektiv in den Hintergrund gerückt. Und Peter musste beinahe lachen, als ihm klar wurde, wie beschreibend die Situation doch war.

„Ist euch auch nur eine Sekunde in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich eventuell gar nicht gerettet werden musste?“

Er sah Bobs entgeisterten Blick und hörte Justus scharfes Einatmen und Peter stellte fest, dass er tatsächlich Genugtuung verspürte. Bob fand als erster seine Stimme wieder. Und Peter war dankbar, dass es nicht Justus' Vorwürfe waren, die auf ihn niedergingen.

„Peter, uns ist bewusst, dass dich die Zeit mit Skinny verändert hat. Aber das Grey seine Finger im Spiel hat, bestätigt den Verdacht, dass du den Mord nicht begangen hast.“

„Nein, den Mord habe ich vielleicht nicht begangen.“, erwiderte Peter kalt. „Aber das Feuer am Hafen, der verletzte Feuerwehrmann. Das geht auf mein Konto. Und es war mir egal, ob ich jemandem verletze. Also welchen Unterschied macht es noch, ob ich den Mann in der Lagerhalle tatsächlich ermordet habe?“

Peter hörte die Forderung in seinem Angriff. _Sagt mir, dass ihr mich mögt. Dass ihr das Monster mögt zu dem ich geworden bin. Zu dem ich aus freien Stücken geworden bin. Das Teil von mir ist._

Doch als er sah wie Justus und Bob einen Blick wechselten, wusste er, dass sie es nicht konnten.

„Peter, ich kann nicht gerade behaupten die Seite zu mögen, die Skinny in die zum Vorschein gebracht hat. Doch trotzdem finden wir einen Weg, dass alles wieder gut wird, wieder so wie es mal war. Wir wollen nur unseren zweiten Detektiv zurück.“

Peter schluckte. Seine beiden besten Freunde kämpften. Sie wollten, dass er zurück kam. Doch warum versetzte ihm das so einen Stich? Warum war es mit Skinny so ganz anders?

Und dann kam Peter die Erkenntnis. Ja, obwohl er die Dunkelheit in seinem Inneren entdeckt hatte, mochten Justus und Bob ihn. Skinny mochte ihn damit.

Grey räusperte sich und als alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren, sagte er: „Meine Herren, so kommen wir nicht weiter.“

Dann griff er in eine kleine Tasche seines Rollstuhls und zog eine matt glänzende Pistole hervor.

„Peter, ich hoffe, dass du bereit bist ein kleines Spiel mit mir zu spielen.“ Grey lächelte freundlich, während er die Waffe auf Justus richtete.

„Bei unserem ersten Treffen fragte ich Holmes für welchen seiner Watsons er sich im Zweifelsfall entscheiden würde und er wählte dich. Die Frage die sich nun stellst ist, würdest du das Gleiche auch für ihn tun?“

Grey schwenkte seine Hand und die Waffe zielte nun auf Skinny.

„Oder entscheidest du dich für das Leben deines Geliebten?“

Peter war wie erstarrt. Panisch wanderte sein Blick zwischen Justus und Skinny hin und her. Dann sah er zu Bob hinüber. Anschließend blieb sein Blick an Grey hängen, auf dessen Zügen das Lächeln breiter wurde.

„Mr Shaw, Sie müssen einsehen, dass die Situation aussichtslos ist.“

Mit den Worten öffnete Grey die Kammer und ließ die Patronen in seine Handfläche gleiten. Langsam nahm er zwei der kleinen Geschosse zwischen die Finger, betrachtete sie eingehend, fast schon liebevoll und versenkte sie anschließend in den Kammern. Die restlichen Patronen ließ er in einer Tasche seine Jacke verschwinden.

„Aber ich will allen Beteiligten natürlich eine faire Chance einräumen.“

„Das… das kann unmöglich Ihr ernst sein.“, stieß Peter hervor. Er spürte wie seine Kehle eng wurde.

„Mr Grey“, wandte nun auch Justus ein, doch Grey schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Peter, die Entscheidung liegt allein bei dir.“

„Ich… ich kann das nicht.“

„Oh, Ihnen bleibt aber keine Wahl.“ Greys Stimme blieb höflich, auf eine distanzierte Art sogar freundlich. „Und als kleinen Ansporn, dass Ihnen klar ist, wie ernst es mir ist, leidet Bob für jeden Versuch der Weigerung. Es liegt also ganz bei dir wie das hier ausgeht.“

Mit angstvoll geweiteten Augen sah Bob zu Peter, währen zwei von Greys Schergen ihn grob packten. Justus wollte einen Schritt auf die Männer zumachen, doch ein weiterer von Greys Handlangern stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Und ein Blick zu Skinny zeigte, dass auch er fest im Griff von einem von Greys Handlangern war. Ja, Grey hatte Recht, es gab keinen Ausweg mehr. Keinen anderen, als den den er offen ließ.

***

Skinny spürt die Hände des Gorillas, wie sie seine Arme auf dem Rücken verdrehten. Scheiße, er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit Greys Spielercharakter. Wenn die Situation für ihn nicht so beschissen aussehen würde, hätte er laut losgelacht.

Forschend sah er zu Shaw. Was brauchte der Schisser um sein Leben zu verschonen?

Skinny wusste, egal was passierte, er würde nicht betteln. Er warf einen abfälligen Blick zu Jonas und Andrews hinüber. Doch den Spruch der ihm auf den Lippen lag, verkniff er sich, auch wenn er nicht bereit war sein Leben für das von Jonas zu geben. Doch ein Angriff würde Shaw nur dazu bringen sich für die Schnüffler zu entscheiden. Und er hatte es zu schätzen gelernt, dass die Seiten ausgeglichen waren. Sie bildeten keine geschlossene Front mehr, sie waren bereits dabei zu zerbrechen, er musste Shaw nur noch den letzten Stoß in die gewünschte Richtung versetzen.

Skinny fing Shaws Blick ein, dann sagte er sanft: „Ich liebe dich auch.“

Einen Augenblick war es fast unheimlich still in der großen, leeren Halle. Als wäre das Gesagte ein Schock für alle Anwesenden. Dann platzte es aus Jonas heraus: „Peter, siehst du denn nicht wie er dich manipuliert? Wie sehr jedes seiner Worte genau darauf zugeschnitten ist, dich noch weiter in seine Arme zu treiben? Peter, Skinny lügt wenn er den Mund aufmacht!“

Skinny musste sich ein höhnisches Grinsen verkneifen, während er dachte _'Das ist genau die Reaktion die Shaw_ _weiter von euch entfernt_ _.'_

***

Peter wusste, dass sein Zorn, seine Wut und sein Hass sich auf Grey richten sollte. Auf den Mann der ihn dazu zwingen wollte sich zwischen den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben zu entscheiden. Dem er es wahrscheinlich verdankte hier zu stehen und sich eines Mordes schuldig zu fühlen. Doch er wusste nicht was davon der Wahrheit entsprach. Vielleicht wollten seine Freunde auch nur zwanghaft in ihm das Opfer, den Unschuldigen sehen. Er wusste nur, dass Skinny ihm beistand. Die ganze Zeit über war er nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, egal wie sehr Peter auch versucht hatte ihn von sich zu stoßen, weil er nicht glaubte diese Liebe verdient zu haben. Und jetzt da es vielleicht ihr letzter gemeinsamer Moment war, hatte Skinny ihm seine Gefühle offenbart. Doch auch das musste Justus noch in den Dreck ziehen. In seinem blinden Hass auf Skinny konnte er einfach nicht anders. Wie schon bei ihrem letzten Streit, als Peter es geschafft hatte endlich zu seiner Beziehung zu stehen.

„Skinny kennt das Monster in meinem Inneren und er schreckt nicht davor zurück!“, sagte Peter aufgebracht. „Er versucht nicht aus mir jemanden zu machen der ich nicht mehr bin.“

Doch Justus gab nicht auf.

„Peter, du solltest dich nicht vor dem Monster fürchten, das du meinst geworden zu sein. Das einzige Monster vor dem du dich fürchten solltest, ist das, das dir sagt es würde dich lieben.“

„Genug der schönen Worte.“, durchbrach Grey ihren Streit.

„Peter, wie lautet deine Entscheidung? Welchen Teil willst du für immer zum verstummen bringen?“

„Keinen!“, stieß Peter hervor. Auch wenn die Wut auf Justus seine Haut von innen zu versengen schien, das die Waffe auf ihn gerichtet wurde, wollte Peter nicht. Und das sie Skinny etwas antaten würde Peter nicht zulassen.

Ein Blick von Grey genügte und der Mann schlug Mal auf Bob ein, traf den dritten Detektiv in die Magenkuhle, die Nieren, im Gesicht. Der Getroffene würgte, versuchte sich zusammen zu krümmen, seine empfindlichen Stellen zu schützen, doch der zweite Mann der ihn festhielt, ließ das nicht zu.

Justus versuchte zu Bob zu gelangen, ihm zu helfen, doch mit einer Leichtigkeit die fast schon an Angeberei grenzte, wurde er von dem Mann vor ihm daran gehindert.

Ein weiteres Mal schlug der Mann zu. Bobs Kopf ruckte zur Seite und wäre er nicht festgehalten worden, hätte der Schlag ihn wahrscheinlich zu Boden gehen lassen. Blut quoll aus einer Platzwunde hervor. Und ein Wimmern kam über die Lippen des dritten Detektivs, während er sich in dem festen Griff von Greys Handlanger wand.

Der Schläger sah fragend zu Grey hinüber.

„Peter, wie lautet deine Entscheidung? Freund oder Geliebter, wer soll es sein?“

„Keiner!“

Ein weiterer Blick von Grey reichte aus und sein Handlanger holte ein Messer hervor. Peter spürte wie kalter Schweiß seinen Rücken hinab rann. Das konnte unmöglich gerade wirklich passieren!

Der Mann hob das Messer langsam vor Bobs Gesicht. Alle Gegenwehr des Dritten reichte nicht aus und der Mann legte den kalten Stahl fast schon liebevoll an Bobs Wange. Bob wand sich nun nicht mehr. Wie erstarrt verharrte der dritte Detektiv, während sein Atem stoßweise ging. Leise keuchte er auf, als das Messer in seine Haut schnitt. Justus Schreie nahm Peter gar nicht wirklich wahr. Sie vermischten sich mit dem donnernden Rauschen seines Herzschlags, dass in seinen Ohren hämmerte. Erstaunt sah Peter wie langsam einige Blutstropfen an der Klinge entlang glitten um dann zu Boden tropften.

Peter war außerstande sich zu rühren. Die ganze Situation kam ihm surreal vor und erst als Bob einen jämmerlichen Schmerzenslaut von sich gab, wurde Peter klar, dass das hier gerade wirklich passierte.

„Halt, nicht!“, rief Peter. Grey hob eine Hand und seine Männer ließen von Bob ab. Abwartend musterte Grey ihn.

„Also, wen bist du bereit zu opfern?“

Peters Blick schweifte zwischen Justus und Skinny immer wieder hin und her. Er wusste, dass es das einzig richtige war Justus Leben zu verschonen. Seinen besten Freund zu retten. Doch wie viel war von ihrer Freundschaft noch übrig? Genug, dass seine Freunde nicht aufgegeben hatte ihn zu finden. Und dann? Würden sie ihn ausliefern? Würden sie ihn im Gefängnis besuchen? Oder würden die anhaltenden Streits nur dazu führen, dass sie ihn dort vergessen würden?

Und Skinny opferte sein komplettes bisheriges Leben nur damit Peter in Freiheit würde leben können. Damit sie zusammen in Freiheit würden leben können. Und er liebte ihn. Obwohl er ein Mörder war. Er kannte das Monster, dass unter seiner Oberfläche lauerte und er hatte keine Angst vor ihm.

„Justus.“ Peters Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern das über seine Lippen kam.

„Du siehst wie einfach es sein kann Entscheidungen zu treffen.“

Grey drehte die Kammer, dann hob er den Revolver und zielte auf Justus. Justus schrie und Peter spürte wie sein Magen rebellierte, als der laute Knall die angespannte Stille zerriss.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Who's Laughing Now? - NerdOut


	19. Nachspiel

_***_

_Hier nun war mein Weg, diesen Pfad wollt' ich beschreiten,_

_Ins Zwielicht und zum Bruche, jedes Mannes Herz verleiten._

_***_

Nachdenklich drehte Grey die Zigarre in seinen Fingern, während er aus dem Fenster hinaus über sein Anwesen blickte. Sein Spiel war aufgegangen, er hatte seine Züge genau durchdacht und den weißen König geschlagen. Doch wie mochte es weitergehen, sollte der weiße König sich wieder erheben? Sollte er Sherlock und Watson auf Peters Fährte führen? Ihnen zeigen, dass er eigentlich Opfer und nicht Täter war? Dass das was Peter über sich selbst zu wissen glaubte auf einer Lüge beruhte?

Grey musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln, das Spiel in eine zweite Runde gehen zu lassen. Doch war er schon bereit dazu einen neuen Einsatz zu setzen? Oder sollte er erst einmal allen Beteiligten eine Atempause gönnen um ihre Wunden zu lecken, die Spielfiguren neu aufzustellen und die Scherben wieder zusammen zu setzen? Vielleicht sollte er auch das Schachbrett einfach umwerfen und sehen was passierte, wenn die Figuren ziellos über den Boden rollten?

Gedankenverloren zog Grey an der Zigarre, während er die vereinzelten Schneeflocken betrachtete die langsam an seinem Fenster vorbei flogen und die Welt zu seinen Füßen zum Stillstand zwangen.

Ob es ein Nachspiel geben würde, würde er wann anders entscheiden. Und wenn er die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, konnte er sich auch Gedanken darüber machen wann und wie er das Spiel weiter führen könnte. Doch im Moment war nur wichtig, dass er gewonnen hatte.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe ihr hattet genauso viel Spaß daran wie ich, zu sehen wie Peter sich immer weiter in der Dunkelheit verliert.  
> Ein ganz großes Danke geht an TheWolfPrince der mich überhaupt erst auf den Geschmack von Peter und Skinny gebracht hat. Und die wöchentlichen Reviews haben mir einfach das Schreiben so sehr versüßt und mir noch mal neue Blickwinkel auf die Charaktere und deren Motive gegeben. Danke. <3  
> Ein weiteres großes Danke geht auch ein meinen Arbeitskollegen Daniel für die Inspiration die mir unsere Spätschichten immer verschaffen. :)  
> Lange Zeit sollte es eigentlich nur eine süße Geschichte werden in der Peter und Skinny aneinander ihre Muster abarbeiten und das Ganze in eine gesündere Beziehung verwandeln. Doch nachdem ich dann „Lebenslügen“ von Bythia gelesen hatte, ließ mich die Geschichte einfach nicht mehr los und als ich dann auch endlich wusste wie ich diese Geschichte enden lassen wollte, waren alle guten Vorsätze endgültig dahin. So habe ich dann begonnen die bereits vorhandenen Szenen und Dialoge umzuschreiben, so dass jede gesunde Entwicklung zunichte gemacht wurde.
> 
> ["By Night I Call Him Beast" Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BlAv2eU3ACdKTGh0StRbC)
> 
> Zitat:  
> Worüber man nicht reden kann, darüber... - Der Schattenmacher
> 
> Hoffentlich bis bald in einer anderen Geschichte,  
> Eure Tiargo


End file.
